Los Hermanos Cullen 1: El Encanto de un Lobo
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Edward Cullen, duque de Blackmoor es un hombre rico, poderoso y endiabladamente apuesto, que se ha pasado toda su vida protagonizando un escándalo tras otro. Pero ser un hombre lobo cuando hay luna llena no ayuda y aun menos cuando tiene un temperamento que la señorita Isabella Swan parece no temer lo más mínimo, de hecho, ella es tan indomable o más que él...
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ARGUMENTO:<strong>

_El humor de él va empeorando a medida que se acerca la luna llena..._

Las reglas de la alta sociedad pueden llegar a ser horrorosas, sobre todo cuando eres un hombre lobo y estás en ese irritante período lunar. **Edward Cullen**, duque de Blackmoor es un hombre rico, poderoso y endiabladamente apuesto, que se ha pasado toda su vida protagonizando un escándalo tras otro. Tampoco es que su temperamento le ayude mucho a conseguir lo contrario; un temperamento que la señorita **Isabella Swan **parece no temer lo más mínimo, de hecho, ella es tan indomable o más que él...

_Una mujer cuyos encantos son más poderosos que la luna..._

Cuando el comportamiento del adorado sobrino de Isabella se vuelve inexplicablemente salvaje, acude a Edward, el primo y guardián del chico, en busca de ayuda. Pero la idea que Edward tiene de "ayuda" difiere mucho de la de ella y Isabella, de pronto, se ve instalada en su mansión y prometida a ese granuja que le quita el aliento. Y, entre mordisco y mordisco, cada uno irá descubriendo los oscuros secretos de los otros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que esta sorpresa les guste, les deseo a todas y todos una muy feliz navidad. <strong>_

_**Lamento decirles que por cuestión de tiempo subiré todos los capítulos, espero en los próximos días poder subirla mejor, pero deseaba subirla hoy. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1-46

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 01<strong>

_Maberley Hall, Essex Agosto de 1816._

**Isabella Swan** nunca se había planteado cometer un asesinato, pero la idea le atraía cada vez más. La última columna publicada en el _Mayfair Society Paper_ se burlaba de ella desde la mesa del desayuno. El duque de Blackmoor parecía pasar el tiempo gastándose su fortuna en antros de juego y compitiendo en carreras con su coche de caballos por la carretera de Bath. Y todavía le sobraban horas para disfrutar de los encantos de una tal señora Tanya Denaly o para visitar los burdeles de moda de la ciudad. No es que la extrañara; al fin y al cabo llevaba años viviendo ese tipo de vida, pero hasta ese momento no le había importado.

—Tía Isabella—la llamó su sobrino de doce años, Seth Clearwater, conde de Maberley, que estaba sentado unos cuantos asientos más allá—, la cara se te está poniendo lila otra vez.

¿Y qué esperaba? Isabella suspiró, mirando al niño. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Blackmoor no se dignaba a responder a sus cartas. Cada vez que le escribía, el irritante hombre le enviaba dinero, pero ¡no era eso lo que ella le pedía! ¿Se molestaba siquiera en leer sus cartas?

La finca señorial de los Maberley no estaba tan lejos de Londres. Visitar a Seth solo interrumpiría su vida licenciosa durante un día o dos. ¿Era eso demasiado pedir? El duque era el tutor del niño y no lo había visto desde hacía años.

—Acábate el desayuno, Seth —le ordenó, volviendo la vista hacia el odioso periódico. Tenía que haber algún sistema para conseguir llamar la atención de su excelencia. Tal vez si fuera a Londres…

—Ya he acabado —replicó el joven conde— ¿Puedo retirarme?

¿Acabado? Pero si tenía una montaña de comida en el plato hacía unos segundos. Isabella miró el plato y comprobó que, en realidad, estaba vacío, igual que las bandejas del aparador. No se había dejado ni una miga. ¿De dónde había salido ese apetito desmedido? No era normal. ¿Y cómo podía haber devorado toda la comida de la habitación tan de prisa y sin hacer ruido? Otra extraña transformación que añadir a las muchas que había notado en su sobrino durante el último mes.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no repasas un poco de latín antes de que llegue el señor Craven?

Seth frunció el cejo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—No me apetece.

El problema era que no le apetecía nunca y que iba retrasado en esa materia, según su profesor, el señor Craven. Iba a tener que ponerse al día antes de empezar sus estudios en Harrow en octubre. Eso suponiendo que Isabella lo enviara al colegio. En ese momento, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Ésa era una de las muchas cosas que tenía que discutir con el granuja de Blackmoor.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—El señor Craven dice que necesitas practicar, Seth. Por favor, no discutas.

El joven salió disparado de la sala, de un modo al que por desgracia se estaba acostumbrando. Solo un mes atrás, Seth seguía siendo un niño de carácter dulce, pero ahora estaba irreconocible. En poco tiempo los hombros se le habían ensanchado tanto que le costaba pasar por las puertas, y había crecido de tal manera que tenía que agacharse para salir del comedor. No quedaba ni rastro del niño vestido con pantalones cortos. En los últimos dos meses su ayuda de cámara había tenido que cambiarle el vestuario por completo dos veces, y había tenido que mandar varios pantalones a la modista para que le reforzara las costuras.

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, el carácter le estaba cambiando para peor. Siempre de mal humor, se enfadaba por cualquier cosa. Le había cambiado la voz y parecía que en vez de hablar, gruñera. El paso de la infancia a la edad adulta era un proceso duro, pero Isabella no se había imaginado que pudiera ser tan brusco e intenso.

Tal vez las cosas serían distintas si los padres de Seth vivieran. O si Blackmoor mostrara algún interés por el chico. O si ella tuviera alguna experiencia previa con adolescentes. Tal vez, entonces, sabría si los cambios que estaba experimentando Seth eran normales. Sin embargo, le extrañaría que lo fueran. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Isabella sabía que algo no iba bien con su sobrino, pero estaba tan desorientada que no sabía a quién acudir.

¡Y el dichoso Blackmoor seguía sin contestar a sus cartas!

Tuvo una idea. Si él no se molestaba en ir a visitar a su sobrino, sería ella la que le haría una visita. A su excelencia no le iba a resultar tan fácil ignorarla en persona. Ella no era una mujer que soliera pasar desapercibida.

Isabella volvió a leer la crónica de sociedad. Todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba allí. Dónde pasaba el tiempo y con quién. El duque de Blackmoor iba a arrepentirse de haber eludido sus responsabilidades, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

Pero de lo único que Edward Cullen, duque de Blackmoor, se arrepentía era de haber contratado solo a una fulana en vez de a dos. Con dos se lo habría pasado mucho mejor y tal vez se habría olvidado durante un rato del desasosiego que parecía sentir día tras día. Era una inquietud que se colaba en los rincones más recónditos de su mente con tanta regularidad como los ciclos de la luna. Sucedía, sin más. No era algo en lo que pensara. Simplemente empezaba a sentir un ansia, un cosquilleo. Una carencia.

Para aliviar esa inquietud, el duque inició su famosa ronda nocturna. Había gastado tanto tiempo y dinero perfeccionándola que incluso hablaban de ella en las páginas de las gacetas de sociedad. Suponía que debería sentir algún tipo de vergüenza por las duras palabras que le dedicaban. Una de las crónicas decía que había gastado más de lo que tenía, pero no era cierto. Aún le quedaba mucho por perder. Poseía muchas propiedades que le permitían seguir disfrutando. Además, acostumbraba a ganar en el juego, incluso cuando tenía una mujer sentada en sus rodillas esperando a que acabara, como en esos momentos.

Rodeando con el brazo a la morena rellenita que se había acomodado sobre su regazo, dio unos golpecitos en la mesa, señal de que quería otra carta. La mujerzuela se movió y se echó a reír cuando él le levantó el trasero para colocarla sobre uno de sus muslos.

—Estate quieta —murmuró. Ella volvió a moverse, impaciente. Edward suspiró y soltó las cartas sobre la mesa. Había perdido esa mano— No eres muy buena escuchando, ¿verdad? —preguntó, alargando las palabras.

—Soy muy buena siguiendo instrucciones, su excelencia —replicó la joven con una risita, y le hizo una sugerencia al oído. El duque agachó la cabeza y la besó en el escote. Ella se arqueó contra su boca. Si no recordaba mal, esa mujer en concreto tenía una gran flexibilidad y podía arquear varias partes de su cuerpo de un modo muy sugerente.

Al soltar las cartas, las manos le quedaron libres para agarrarla por las caderas y volverla hacia él. Tenía los pechos tan apretados dentro del corsé que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

No era suficiente. En su estado actual, ni siquiera el cuerpo de una mujer lo satisfacía. Pensó en sostener en las manos esos pechos exuberantes, pero la imagen no lo excitó. Sabía que eso no iba a calmar el desasosiego que sentía en su interior. A esas alturas, lo que tendría que hacer para calmarse asustaría a cualquier mujer. Hasta él se asustaba de las cosas que le apetecía hacer cuando llegaba a ese extremo.

Se obligó a calmar a la bestia que lo habitaba. Buscó una guinea en el bolsillo y se la colocó entre los pechos. El movimiento hizo que la carne pálida de la mujer temblara, con lo que una oscura aureola asomó por el escote. La bestia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

No era un deseo sano. Era una irrefrenable necesidad de copular. De someter. De cubrir otro cuerpo con el suyo y poseerlo. Y no podía controlarlo. Se levantó y dejó a la prostituta en el suelo. Ella puso los brazos en jarras y dio un pisotón.

Él se echó a reír y le acarició la punta de la nariz.

—No te enfades, cariño. Regresaré la semana que viene. —Pasaría una semana antes de que volviera a sentirse capaz de comportarse de manera civilizada. Hasta en una taberna había que respetar ciertos mínimos.

Edward salió del garito y se dirigió a la calle donde lo esperaba el carruaje ducal. El escudo de armas mostraba un lobo solitario-dorado, contra un fondo azul-, que parecía burlarse de él. Ni siquiera lo miró. El cochero le abrió la puerta y el duque subió al coche, que chirrió bajo su peso. Se desplomó en el asiento y se aflojó el pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. Casi había cedido a la tentación de tomar a la mujer de la taberna, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de perder el control. Las consecuencias habrían sido desastrosas.

No podía volver a su casa de la ciudad. Había llegado el momento de regresar a Cullen Hall, en Hampshire. Necesitaba un entorno donde aislarse y poder calmarse. No, no solo eso. Lo que en realidad necesitaba era que lo encerraran durante una semana, pero nadie podía hacer eso por él. Tampoco sus hermanos, quienes también estaban sufriendo la misma maldición. Se apartaría del mundo, como siempre hacía en esos momentos. Por lo menos, podía elegir la prisión. Era mucho mejor que las celdas de Newgate, que es adonde iría a parar si alguien descubría su terrible secreto. Por eso prefería aislarse en la paz del campo. Allí podía recorrer las colinas bajo la luz de la luna llena sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Y sin que nadie corriera peligro.

Aunque estaba inquieto, logró dormir un poco gracias al traqueteo del coche. Cuando llegaron al camino empedrado de entrada a la casa, trató de adecentarse un poco, aunque con escaso éxito. Sabía que no era la mejor manera de presentarse en su mansión ducal, pero por suerte no había nadie allí que esperara que se comportara como uno de esos aristócratas de rancia alcurnia. Todos los miembros del servicio le conocían y lo habían visto en peores condiciones.

Sin molestarse en anudarse el pañuelo ni en abotonarse la camisa, se detuvo ante la puerta principal y respiró hondo. Era agradable volver a casa. Por fin estaba seguro, al menos hasta que cayera de nuevo la noche. Por suerte, el desasosiego se había disipado con la llegada del nuevo día. Ojalá la oscuridad de su alma pudiera levantarse con la facilidad con la que salía el sol.

Edward entró en la casa con una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Billings, el mayordomo.

—Bienvenido a casa, su excelencia.

Supo que algo no iba bien cuando vio que el criado, que siempre parecía imperturbable, se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—¿Sucede algo, Billings?

—Tiene visita —respondió éste, señalando la sala más cercana.

Desde el pasillo, Edward veía perfectamente el interior de la salita. La última persona a la que hubiera esperado encontrar allí era a Isabella Swan. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá como si estuviera en su casa. Con la luna llena acechándole, no parecía lo más sensato que esa mujer estuviese allí. Edward dirigió una mirada asesina al mayordomo. ¿Había perdido el juicio? La señorita Swan podía resultar herida en su presencia.

—En su casa de Londres le dijeron que tal vez lo encontraría aquí —respondió Billings, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué hacer?, ¿enfrentarse a ella o salir huyendo? Suspiró. No podía verla. No sabía lo que la bestia era capaz de hacer.

—Que preparen el coche para llevar a la señorita Swan a su casa, Billings —ordenó, volviéndose y dirigiéndose a su despacho a toda prisa.

Una vez dentro de la seguridad de la estancia, Edward dejó caer sobre la puerta todo el peso de su cuerpo y cerró con llave. Respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. No debería haber ido. No en ese momento, cuando era incapaz de controlarse. Era imposible huir del influjo de la luna llena. Durante el día, estaría razonablemente segura, pero en cuanto el sol se pusiera, el peligro sería muy real.

Sabía que Isabella Swan era una mujer fuerte. Era tan alta como muchos hombres, incluso más que la media femenina. Pero él no era un hombre de talla ordinaria, y Isabella solo le llegaba al hombro. Por mucho que ella se estirara, siempre iba a mirarla de arriba abajo. Se imaginó la escena, con ella acercándose más y más a su cuerpo hasta poder tocarla. Gruñó y se ajustó los pantalones.

No importaba lo fuerte que ella fuera, le haría daño aunque no quisiera. Se derrumbó sobre el sillón que había tras la mesa del despacho. Mientras Isabella permaneciera al otro lado de la puerta, todo iría bien.

Pero entonces oyó su voz.

—Sé que está aquí, Billings —la oyó gritar desde el vestíbulo. Edward hizo una mueca cuando segundos después llamaron a la puerta.

—No me marcharé hasta que no me reciba, su excelencia.

Edward se preguntó cómo lograría esa mujer que «su excelencia» sonara como el peor de los insultos.

**CAPÍTULO 02**

**Isabella** nunca había estado tan furiosa como en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy canalla a no hacerle ni caso? ¿Cómo osaba esconderse en su despacho? Volvió a golpear la puerta.

—No me iré hasta que me reciba —repitió.

Nada.

Ni un sonido. Pero estaba allí. Lo había visto entrar con sus propios ojos. A menos que hubiera saltado por una ventana, podía oírlo. A pesar de lo que había leído en las columnas de sociedad el mes anterior, en las que se contaba que el duque se había escapado por la ventana del dormitorio de lady T. mientras el mayordomo ayudaba a acostarse a un ebrio lord T., a Isabella le costaba imaginarse que alguien tan grande prefiriera encogerse y saltar por una ventana a enfrentarse con ella.

Isabella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Quién podía pensar que el poderoso duque de Blackmoor le tuviera miedo?

A lo largo de los años, a Edward le había resultado fácil ignorarla, pero eso había sido cuando ella estaba en Essex. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Pero, ahora que estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, hacerlo no iba a resultarle tan sencillo.

—Soy una mujer muy tozuda —le advirtió— Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, su excelencia.

Nada.

Isabella sacudió el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la gran puerta de madera de roble. Sabía que el duque la estaba oyendo. ¿Y ahora, qué? Tal vez no sería mala idea hablar con él a través de la puerta. Era más difícil concentrarse cuando sus penetrantes ojos grises se clavaban en ella. ¿Qué podía perder?

—Estoy preocupada —empezó a decir en voz baja—A Seth le pasa algo y… Bueno, ya sé que el chico no le importa, pero su padre lo nombró su tutor, así que no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Isabella tropezó, yendo a parar a los musculosos brazos del duque de Blackmoor. Ahogó un grito. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la abrazaran, pero Edward la sujetó con fuerza hasta que recobró el equilibrio. Aunque, en realidad, eso no podía considerarse un abrazo, ya que ella se había abalanzado sobre él como si se tratase de un roble cuyas raíces hubieran cedido de repente.

Se quedó parada. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del duque, unido a su aroma tan masculino, era suficiente para que volviera a tambalearse. Apoyó ambas manos en su pecho para estabilizarse, y sintió que los músculos de Blackmoor se tensaban. Isabella levantó la mirada y vio el pañuelo desatado y la camisa abierta, bajo la que se mostraba su pecho casi desnudo. Nunca había visto un espectáculo parecido. Se quedó fascinada contemplando el ligero vello que cubría aquel pecho.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber recuperado el equilibrio, el duque seguía sujetándola con fuerza. Era una mujer alta, y estaba acostumbrada a mirar a la mayoría de los hombres a los ojos, pero tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a Blackmoor. Su cálido aliento, que olía a menta, le recorrió la cara. Isabella cerró los ojos y aspiró.

El duque la apartó con brusquedad y la miró frunciendo el cejo.

—Señorita Swan, ¿no debería estar en Essex?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y enderezó la espalda.

—¿Se molesta en leer las cartas que le escribo?

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó él. Su voz parecía un gruñido.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió Isabella, parpadeando incrédula.

—¿Cuánto dinero quiere para marcharse de una vez?

¡Dinero! Pero ¿es que ese hombre no podía pensar en otra cosa? Las fincas de Seth eran rentables, lo que Blackmoor debería saber de sobra si prestara un mínimo de atención a las cuentas de su sobrino. Isabella no necesitaba ni un penique de las arcas del duque, por el amor de Dios. Le dirigió una mirada altiva.

—Ser el tutor de alguien implica algo más que enviarle dinero, su excelencia.

—Y para eso la tiene a usted, señorita Swan —replicó Blackmoor, justo antes de separarse de ella y dirigirse hacia el mayordomo, pasillo abajo— ¿Está listo el carruaje, Billings?

Isabella fue tras él. No iba a librarse de ella con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Pero yo no puedo resolverlo todo, su excelencia. Estamos entrando en una etapa de su desarrollo de la que no sé casi nada. Seth no es el mismo niño de antes y…

El duque se volvió hacia ella. Respiraba de manera entrecortada, los ojos se le habían vuelto casi negros y apretaba la mandíbula de un modo extraño. Parecía más una bestia peligrosa que un noble refinado.

Isabella se tragó las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Si no se siente capacitada para cuidar de su señoría, señorita Swan, le buscaré una sustituta. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que regrese con su sobrino.

¿Una sustituta? ¿Alguien a quien Seth le iba a importar aún menos que a Blackmoor? Nadie iba a separarla de Seth. Ni siquiera ese duque enorme y malhumorado. Isabella se aclaró la voz.

—¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme? Estoy preocupada por el bienestar de Seth y no me va a disuadir. Usted es el tutor del niño, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y eso conlleva obligaciones.

Aunque Isabella hubiera jurado que era imposible, los ojos de Blackmoor se oscurecieron aún más. Inquieta, tragó saliva y sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella cuando vio que la mirada del duque se fijaba en el movimiento de su garganta. Nunca había sentido miedo en presencia de Cullen. Aunque lo cierto era que hacía años que no lo veía. Ahora que pensaba en ello, tal vez había sido buena idea que no se hubiera presentado por Maberley Hall durante los últimos seis años.

—¡Nadie me da órdenes, señorita Swan! —exclamó, con voz atronadora—Hará bien en recordarlo. —Blackmoor dirigió la mirada hacia el mayordomo y volvió a preguntar apretando los dientes:

—¿Está listo el carruaje, Billings?

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

—No puede huir de mí todo el tiempo —farfulló Isabella.

—No estoy huyendo de nadie —replicó él, rodeándola con sus brazos y levantándola del suelo—, pero usted, mi molesta señorita Swan, va a volver con su sobrino ahora mismo.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de protestar:

—¿Cómo se atreve…?

—¿No sabe decir otra cosa? Me atrevo, señorita Swan, y eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

Isabella se sacudió entre sus brazos, pero fue inútil. Sus manos eran como argollas de acero.

—¡Suélteme!

—A su debido tiempo —gruñó él.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera protestar, ya habían llegado a la escalinata de entrada y Blackmoor la había metido a la fuerza en el carruaje.

—¡Su excelencia! —fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de decir antes de que él le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Trató de abrirla, pero el coche se puso en marcha de repente, y cayó sobre el asiento.

Edward observó el carruaje hasta que desapareció por la carretera de acceso a la casa. Isabella Swan era una mujer formidable y no le hubiera extrañado demasiado que hubiera saltado del coche en marcha. Cuando le pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, rezó para no perder el control y entró de nuevo en casa.

¡Qué mujer tan imprudente! Apenas era capaz de mantener el control estando solo. No debería tentarlo con esos ojos color avellana que brillaban por la indignación. O con esos pechos pálidos que se elevaban cada vez que respiraba. Con esa cintura que hubiera podido rodear con las manos si se lo hubiera propuesto. La imagen que le asaltó la mente acabó con las pocas buenas intenciones que le quedaban. Menos mal que ya estaba de vuelta hacia Essex. Solo recordar la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos lo llenó de deseo.

Edward trató de acallar el impulso de deseo de su cuerpo. La luna llena estaba demasiado cerca para permanecer en compañía femenina. Había corrido un gran riesgo al abrir la puerta del despacho. Pero su súplica había despertado el instinto de protección que ni siquiera la bestia lograba arrebatarle. Al menos durante el día. No así cuando llegaba la luna llena.

Al oír sus ruegos se había obligado a controlarse, pero al abrir la puerta se la había encontrado entre sus brazos.

Olía tan bien… Era una mezcla floral, probablemente un perfume aplicado detrás de las orejas. O un simple toque de esencia en el escote. A esas alturas del ciclo lunar tenía el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado. Cuando ella cayó en sus brazos, Edward había podido oler su deseo y se había imaginado la humedad de su interior.

En ese momento supo que tenía que meterla en el carruaje y enviarla de vuelta a Essex sin perder un segundo. De no haberlo hecho, ella hubiera acabado tumbada de espaldas en el suelo con las faldas subidas hasta el cuello.

Ahora que estaba más calmado, su parte humana le decía que una mujer así se merecía algo mejor. A pesar de que ya era una solterona de veintitrés años, se notaba que era inocente. Y no se le ocurría una experiencia más aterradora para una virgen que encontrarse con alguien como él. Edward sabía que no debía acercarse a personas tan dulces y «normales» como ella.

El duque volvió a recorrer el pasillo a grandes zancadas y se encerró una vez más en el despacho. Se desplomó en el sillón que separó del gran escritorio de caoba y empezó a leer la correspondencia que le había enviado su abogado y las invitaciones a distintos actos sociales.

¿Es que la alta sociedad no pensaba darse cuenta nunca de lo que era en realidad? ¿Lo aceptarían siempre gracias a su título, causara el daño que causase? Eso parecía.

Había oído rumores referidos al «duque peligroso». A veces sus amigos le contaban lo que se decía de él a sus espaldas. Eso no solo no le molestaba, sino que le gustaba. Una parte de él quería que todo el mundo supiera lo que era en realidad, de lo que era capaz. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera; seguían invitándolo.

Edward se reclinó en su asiento y se miró las manos, aún temblorosas. Trató de recordar qué estaba diciendo la señorita Swan antes de caer en sus brazos. Que Seth lo necesitaba, o algo así. La conversación se le desdibujaba.

¡Santo Dios! Hacía años que no veía al chico. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de Harry? ¿Era posible que hiciera más de cinco años? Hizo una mueca. Harry, su primo y amigo, había sido una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo comprendían. Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, así que los apartó de la mente.

—¡Billings! —llamó.

El mayordomo entró en la habitación.

—Sí, su excelencia.

—¿De qué estaba hablando la señorita Swan? ¿Te acuerdas? —preguntó, con un movimiento negligente de la mano.

—Decía algo sobre el joven señor Maberley; que estaba cambiando y que no sabía a quién acudir. Creo que le estaba pidiendo ayuda, su excelencia.

—¿No es capaz de lidiar con unos cuantos pelos en el pecho? El muchacho debe de tener un ayuda de cámara que le pueda enseñar a afeitarse —replicó, decidiendo que la entrada del joven en la adolescencia no justificaba ponerse así.

Billings tosió con discreción.

—Creo que no se refería a ese tipo de cambios, su excelencia. Creo que se refería a cambios como los suyos.

—¿Como los míos? —repitió soltando el abrecartas, que fue a parar al suelo. Billings llevaba sirviendo a la familia desde su infancia. Conocía todos los secretos de Edward y ninguno de ellos lo había apartado de su leal servicio— ¿No te referirás a…?

—Sí, su excelencia, justamente a eso es a lo que me refiero. Los signos están ahí y la señorita está asustada.

—Y hace bien en estarlo —musitó Edward, levantándose y saliendo al pasillo— Que preparen mi caballo, Billings.

**CAPÍTULO 03**

**Isabella** tenía muchas horas por delante para decidir cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. Una cosa era que el sinvergüenza no tuviera tiempo para su pupilo, y otra que ni siquiera pudiera discutir la situación con ella. Iba a tener que arreglárselas sola. Lo único que tenía claro era que a Seth le pasaba algo. Debía averiguar cuál era el problema. El señor Craven le había hablado de un médico en Londres. En aquel momento, había rechazado la sugerencia ya que los cambios de Seth no parecían deberse a un problema de salud, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Nada le apetecía más que estrangular a Blackmoor. ¿En qué estaría pensando su cuñado cuando le pidió a ese canalla que se ocupara de Seth? Si ni siquiera se molestaba en visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Cuando Sue y Harry murieron en aquel trágico accidente, Isabella se ofreció encantada para cuidar del niño. Se había pasado los últimos seis años consolándolo, curándole las heridas y sentándose a su lado cuando las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. No podía seguir ignorando el problema. No volvería a cometer el mismo error que con Sue.

Cuando su hermana se casó con el difunto conde de Maberley, Isabella había notado cambios en ella. Sue siempre había sido una persona sociable y llena de vida, pero tras la boda se convirtió en una especie de reclusa que prefería quedarse en el campo en vez de disfrutar de los entretenimientos de la ciudad. A menudo parecía retraída y se negaba a ver a nadie que no fuera su marido o su hijo. Y lo más preocupante, a veces se la veía asustada, cosa muy rara en ella.

Durante años, Isabella se había reprochado no haber hecho más, no haberle exigido respuestas. Pero, si así hubiera sido, ¿habría cambiado algo? ¿Habría dejado Sue a Harry? En ese caso, no habrían estado juntos el día del fatídico accidente.

Si algo tenía claro Isabella era que no pensaba repetir los mismos errores con Seth. La situación era distinta. Sin embargo, había aprendido que quedarse mirando sin hacer nada no solucionaba los problemas. Llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto. Descubriría qué le pasaba a su sobrino y encontraría una solución.

Necesitaba respuestas antes de enviarlo a Harrow. Y el reloj no se detenía.

Edward le entregó la fusta a Billings para ponerse el abrigo. Isabella Swan le llevaba una hora de ventaja, pero a lomos de su caballo no tardaría en alcanzarla. Lo que haría cuando la encontrara, ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver que ésta se abría sola. De pie ante él, como si de un inesperado soplo de viento se tratara, su hermano Emmett lo examinó de arriba abajo.

—No puedes marcharte. Acabo de llegar.

—¿Y para qué has venido? —preguntó el duque con desconfianza. Emmett tenía la costumbre de presentarse en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Siempre sabes hacer que un invitado se sienta bienvenido, Edward.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Emmett.

Su hermano sonrió y entró en la casa, lanzándole el sombrero a Billings, que lo atrapó al vuelo.

—Como si hubieras tenido paciencia alguna vez —replicó Emmett, sin detenerse. Parecía ir directo al despacho, sin duda en busca del mejor whisky de Edward—Además —siguió diciendo, mientras le hablaba por encima del hombro—Si te hubieras molestado en leer la correspondencia, te habrías enterado de que pensaba venir a pasar esta semana contigo.

Emmett se detuvo en seco y empezó a olfatear el aire. Luego se volvió con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Has traído compañía femenina? No me extraña que verme no te haya hecho ninguna gracia. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa idea tuya de que es demasiado peligroso tener mujeres cerca durante la luna llena?

—Sigo pensando lo mismo —protestó Edward, con un gruñido. En ese momento no tenía elección, pero no sabía cómo arreglárselas para mantener a la joven a salvo. Si ya le había parecido difícil estando él solo, la presencia de su hermano lo hacía mucho más difícil.

Como de costumbre, Emmett no se dejó impresionar por su mal humor.

—Si tú lo dices —replicó, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Quién es ella?

—La señorita Swan, y no la he traído. Vino sin avisar.

—¿La señorita Isabella Swan? —preguntó Emmett, con un gruñido de admiración—Qué casualidad.

Edward se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo acorraló contra la pared. Lo levantó del suelo y lo dejó con los pies colgando.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla. ¿Está claro?

Emmett se liberó de un empujón y se aflojó el nudo del pañuelo. Tenía la fuerza de diez hombres.

—Con un simple «Es mía» me habría bastado, Edward. No hace falta que te pongas a marcar el territorio.

¡Ni hablar! Tras haber visto a Sue Maberley encogiéndose de miedo al enterarse de lo que era su marido, no estaba dispuesta a someter a ninguna mujer más a esa experiencia. Ninguna sería suya, no de ese modo. Ni Isabella Swan ni nadie. Era demasiado peligroso.

Sin embargo, sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Emmett. Empezó a volverse hacia la puerta, cuando, de repente, cambió de idea.

—¿Jasper no estará de camino? —Si iban a reunirse los tres, tendría que tomar medidas. Prestaría más atención al correo en el futuro o, por lo menos, contrataría a uno de esos dichosos secretarios para que se ocupara del asunto.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Sigue en Escocia, pero no te preocupes. Me encargaré personalmente de decirle que Isabella Swan es propiedad privada la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Sobre todo, eso. No te olvides de decírselo —asintió Edward, malhumorado. Isabella Swan ya tenía bastantes problemas. No necesitaba añadir a los hermanos Cullen a su lista. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a los establos.

_Abbadon_ estaba ensillado, esperándolo. El sol brillaba sobre su pelaje negro. Edward montó de un salto y partió al galope. Esperaba que se le ocurriera algo antes de volver a encontrarse con Isabella Swan.

Isabella tenía hambre. Apenas había probado el desayuno, preocupada por si encontraría a Blackmoor o por si su mayordomo la habría enviado hasta Hampshire para nada. Aunque tal vez hubiera sido preferible no encontrarse con él. No entendía la actitud del duque.

Se había sentido aterrorizada, excitada y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Aunque sabía que el encuentro había sido real, cuanto más se alejaba de Cullen Hall, más le parecía que todo había sido un sueño. No había dormido muy bien la noche anterior y se preguntó si la falta de sueño sería la responsable de su desasosiego.

El carruaje aminoró el paso y Isabella miró por la ventanilla. Se estaban acercando a una posada. Gracias a Dios. Por fin podría estirar las piernas y cenar un poco mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Jenkins, el cochero, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar.

—Los caballos necesitan descansar, señorita, pero preferiría que no se apartara del coche. Este sitio me da mala espina.

Isabella echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Un par de tipos fornidos, desaliñados y que no se habrían afeitado hacía días, holgazaneaban por el patio. Sin embargo, tras haberse enfrentado al duque de Blackmoor ninguno de ellos le pareció peligroso en especial. Además, tenía hambre y no pensaba quedarse escondida en el coche. Viajar en él ya resultaba bastante aburrido. No tenía manera de saber cuándo volverían a hacer un descanso. De lo único que estaba segura era de que no se quedarían allí mucho tiempo porque el cielo se estaba cubriendo y amenazaba lluvia.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mí, Jenkins. Pediré algo sencillo y volveré en seguida para que podamos continuar el viaje cuanto antes.

Luego se dirigió a la posada, sin hacer caso de los comentarios por lo bajo que hizo el cochero sobre las mujeres independientes.

Pues claro que lo era. Si no se ocupaba ella de sus asuntos, ¿quién lo haría? No es que tuviera un montón de pretendientes haciendo cola en Essex. Ya sabía que a sus casi veinticuatro años era una solterona hecha y derecha. Sue solía definirla como esbelta y espigada, pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado delgada para el gusto de los hombres. Y era más alta que muchos.

Sin embargo, todo eso no suponía un obstáculo insalvable si la mujer tenía una dote generosa, pero no era su caso. Tal vez por eso le daba tanta rabia cada vez que Blackmoor le enviaba un talón en vez de responder a sus preguntas. Hacía que se sintiera como una pariente pobre e insistente, en vez de como una tía que se preocupaba por su sobrino. ¿Acaso pensaba que, solo porque no tenía nada, podía comprar su silencio? ¿Que el dinero iba a impresionarla tanto que se iba a olvidar de lo que de verdad la preocupaba?

Pero no, no era cierto que no tuviera nada. Tenía a Seth.

Estaba enfocando mal el asunto. Blackmoor era el tutor del chico, pero no su único primo. Puede que lord Emmett o lord Jasper fueran más amables. Desde luego, peores que su hermano mayor no podían ser, así que no le quedaba nada que perder.

Isabella entró en el establecimiento y sintió un escalofrío cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Dentro de la sala casi no había luz y el lugar olía a sudor y a alcohol. Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad, comprobó que la nariz y el gusto estaban de acuerdo. No iba a ser capaz de comer nada de lo que allí hubieran podido preparar.

Se volvió para marcharse. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que un hombre bloqueaba la salida. Lo examinó de arriba abajo mientras se sujetaba el cuello de la capa con fuerza, de forma instintiva. Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la capa, para protegerse del espantoso olor que emanaba del cuerpo de aquel desconocido. Retrocedió dos pasos.

Al chocar contra algo sólido, dio un brinco. Era otro tipo, tan horrible como el primero, que le sonreía con lascivia. Isabella se estremeció y dio un paso al lado, para tenerlos a los dos a la vista.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —empezó a decir, sorprendida de lo poco que le temblaba la voz. Echó un vistazo a la sala, buscando al posadero para pedir ayuda. No vio a nadie.

—¿Has oído? ¿Nos ha llamado caballeros? —se burló uno de ellos.

—¿Vienen mucho por aquí? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de distraerlos mientras buscaba otra vía de escape. Pero aquellos individuos no se dejaban distraer. Se acercaron más.

La puerta se abrió y el viento que entró por ella le alborotó el cabello. Como no se atrevía a apartar la vista de sus asaltantes, no pudo ver quién entraba.

—Señorita Swan —dijo una voz que le resultó familiar en un tono tan bajo que casi se podía confundir con el gruñido de un animal— Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

¡El duque! Isabella no recordaba haberse alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en sus veintitrés años de vida.

—S… su excelencia —balbuceó, temblorosa.

—Venga aquí —ordenó Blackmoor, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Eh, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco —protestó uno de los hombres cuando Isabella se movió hacia el duque.

La mano fuerte y cálida de Blackmoor se cerró alrededor de la de la joven, que miró al suelo y respiró hondo. ¡Estaba a salvo!

El duque la atrajo hacia sí y le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—¿Está bien? —se interesó.

—Perfectamente —susurró Isabella, reprimiendo el deseo de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y llorar de alegría. Aunque no le resultó fácil, logró mantener la compostura.

Blackmoor abrió la puerta de la posada y la empujó hacia afuera con suavidad.

—Entre en el coche y quédese allí.

A Isabella ni se le pasó por la cabeza desobedecer aquella orden. Cruzó el patio en dirección al carruaje medio llorando. Al pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido si Blackmoor no hubiera llegado a tiempo, se estremeció. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar. Entre el temblor de las piernas y lo sofocada que estaba, creyó que no iba a llegar al coche.

De pronto, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la abrazaron.

—Ya está, ya pasó. Todo va a ir bien.

A Isabella le resultó extraño que Jenkins la apretara contra su pecho y la dejara llorar. Tal vez tuviera hijas de su edad. Isabella siguió llorando, agarrada a la camisa del cochero, que se limitaba a abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda mientras esperaba a que se le pasara el disgusto.

Cuando Blackmoor salió disparado de la posada, vio que los ojos grises del duque se habían oscurecido tanto que parecían negros. La paz de aquel momento se esfumó. El hombre tenía un aspecto más fiero que el de un animal salvaje de esos que salían en los libros. De forma inconsciente, se colocó detrás de Jenkins. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el cochero que estaba a su lado y el hombre que la había estado consolando no eran la misma persona.

Aquel extraño de pelo negro le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios hasta que Blackmoor bramó:

—Si quieres conservar esa mano, sugiero que la apartes de la señorita Swan.

**CAPÍTULO 04**

**Edward** no sabía qué le había puesto más furioso, si ver a la señorita Swan a punto de ser presa de los dos miserables de la posada o en brazos de su hermano Emmett. No le haría daño si se apartaba de la mujer. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Emmett tocaron la mano enguantada de Isabella, estuvo a punto de perder el control.

—La señorita Swan y yo nos estamos conociendo mejor —fanfarroneó Emmett, como solo un hermano pequeño y molesto podía hacer— ¿Qué has hecho para provocar ese diluvio de lágrimas? —preguntó, antes de volverse hacia Isabella—: Tiene muy mal carácter, querida —le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Ella parecía confundida. Al contemplar cómo se retiraba el cabello color caoba de la cara, Edward deseó ser él quien lo hiciera. Le hubiera gustado consolarla, pero Emmett se interponía entre los dos, así que se limitó a gruñir.

—No enseñes los dientes, querido hermano —le aconsejó Emmett— Asustarás a la dama.

Edward se acercó a Isabella y, sujetándola por el codo, la empujó hacia el interior del carruaje.

—¿En qué estaba pensando para entrar en un sitio así? —preguntó. Luego se volvió hacia Jenkins, que tenía la cara verde de miedo— Y tú ¿por qué no la protegiste? Debería despedirte ahora mismo.

El cochero respiró hondo antes de responder:

—Yo trabajo para el conde de Maberley.

—Lo que es lo mismo que si trabajaras para mí —replicó Edward—No tolero la insolencia entre mis empleados. No lo olvides.

El cochero palideció y se volvió hacia el carruaje, musitando entre dientes algo sobre mujeres cabezotas. Si el muy estúpido hubiera visto a Edward dentro de la posada, no habría murmurado nada.

—Tiene sangre en la manga —dijo Isabella, mirándolo de arriba abajo— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

—No es nada —respondió con brusquedad, y volvió a empujarla hacia el coche. Quería marcharse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

—No, no, creo que está herido —insistió ella, frunciendo el cejo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía pecas en la nariz. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes?

—La sangre no es mía —replicó, esperando que así Isabella dejara de insistir.

Ella parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Es de los hombres de la posada?

Él asintió. Ahora que la bestia volvía a estar bajo control, empezaba a encontrarse mejor.

—¿Qué has hecho, Edward? —preguntó Emmett, alarmado.

—No me acuerdo —respondió Edward al oído de su hermano.

Emmett asintió y entró en la posada.

—Debí escucharla esta mañana —admitió Edward a regañadientes—Volverá conmigo a Cullen Hall y enviaremos a buscar al chico.

La expresión de Isabella se relajó. Sin embargo, en seguida sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Seth nunca ha viajado sin mí.

—Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema, señorita Swan —replicó Edward, frunciendo el cejo. Esta vez no la perdería de vista. ¿En qué otro lío sería capaz de meterse? Con solo pensarlo, el corazón se le encogió.

En ese momento, Emmett salió de la posada y anunció como si tal cosa:

—Bien, me debes doscientas libras por las sillas y las mesas. Aunque las he pagado a gusto al ver el estado en que habían quedado esos hombres, lo admito. —Se acercó a Edward y continuó hablándole en el oído—: Están vivos, pero no olvidarán este encuentro nunca. Las cicatrices se encargarán de que no lo hagan.

Edward se limitó a asentir. Sabía que no debería haber salido de Cullen Hall con la luna llena a la vuelta de la esquina, pero la insistencia de Isabella le hacía pensar que corría prisa llevar a Seth a casa. El estado del chico debía de ser preocupante para que ella hubiera insistido de esa manera.

Edward notó que le caía una gota de lluvia en la cabeza y miró al cielo. Vio que estaba cubierto de nubarrones y oyó un trueno a lo lejos. Podía montar en _Abbadon_ y calarse hasta los huesos, cosa que le pondría de peor humor, o podía viajar seco y caliente en el carruaje. Con ella. No, la primera opción era la más segura. Tanto para él como para ella. Pero al volverse hacia el caballo, vio con el rabillo del ojo que Emmett subía al coche tras Isabella. Por todos los demonios. Ahora no tenía elección.

—Tú, ata los caballos al coche —le gritó al cochero, señalando a _Abbadon_ y al caballo de su hermano que, por supuesto, se había despreocupado del animal. Estaba seguro de que, en cuanto había visto a Isabella, la cordura le había desaparecido de la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Emmett, que le devolvió otra de absoluta inocencia. Edward, que no se dejó engañar ni por un momento, se sentó al lado de Isabella, frente a él.

Cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha, Edward se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Rezó para que el viaje se hiciera corto. Si no le hacía caso, tal vez podría mantener a raya su deseo de poseerla. Tal vez incluso podría dormir.

Pero no, no podría. Isabella olía de maravilla, a magnolias dulces, y se imaginó probando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Gruñó. Y casi salió disparado por el techo del carruaje cuando sintió que ella le estaba tocando la mejilla.

¡Qué demonios!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Isabella observándolo horrorizada. Bueno, al menos eso estaba bien. No debería ir tocando por ahí a criaturas como él, y menos oliendo tan bien como ella olía.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó de repente.

—Se ha quejado. ¿Está seguro de que no está herido?

El que iba a resultar herido era Emmett, que lo estaba mirando casi sin poder contener la risa.

—Ya se lo he dicho —repitió Edward volviéndose para mirarla, tratando de no fijarse en que se había desabotonado la capa mientras él había cerrado los ojos y de no notar cómo el pecho le subía y le bajaba cada vez que respiraba—No estoy herido.

—Lo siento. Quiero decir, me alegro… ¡Oh, da igual! —exclamó ella, como si estuviera enfadada. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

Edward hizo una mueca. No se daba cuenta de que así los pechos todavía se le levantaban más. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de que se abalanzara sobre ella?

A duras penas, apartó la mirada para vigilar a su hermano, que por supuesto estaba atento a lo mismo que él. Si Emmett le ponía una mano encima, Edward se juró que le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo. La amenazadora sonrisa torcida que dirigió a su hermano pequeño recibió un guiño descarado como respuesta. Edward cambió de idea. No le rompería los huesos uno a uno. Lo mataría de un solo golpe.

El duque volvió a mirar a Isabella, que por suerte parecía ajena a lo que sucedía entre ellos. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita Swan, le pido disculpas. No me encuentro demasiado bien. No pretendía hablarle de ese modo.

Por suerte, ella bajó los brazos antes de responderle:

—Gracias. Por todo.

Le volvió a la mente la imagen de Isabella aterrorizada en la taberna.

—¿Qué hacía en ese lugar, señorita Swan? Y ya puestos a preguntar, ¿qué hace cruzando el país sin una carabina?

—¿Una carabina? —exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes, antes de echarse a reír con ganas— Su excelencia, soy una solterona que está criando sola a un muchacho de doce años que tiene problemas. ¿Cree de veras que me preocupa mucho viajar sin carabina?

Sonó un trueno encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Seth tiene ya doce años? —preguntó Emmett, inclinándose hacia adelante en el asiento, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de las piernas de Isabella. Tan cerca estaba que podría tocarlo si quisiera. Edward deseó que no lo hiciera—Pero si solo era un mocoso la última vez que lo vi.

—Pues de niño no tiene nada —murmuró Isabella, aunque Edward la oyó perfectamente, pues su oído era tan agudo como el de un lobo. La joven frunció el cejo—La última vez que lo vio fue tras la muerte de sus padres. Ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

En sus palabras se percibía el reproche. Edward prefirió no pensar en ello. Él no tenía ni idea de cuidar niños y cuando Isabella Swan se ofreció, aceptó encantado. Si lo que pasaba era que ya no quería ocuparse más de Seth, que lo hubiera dicho antes.

—¿Y dice que el niño ha sufrido cambios? —preguntó Edward deseando que Billings hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras— ¿Su desarrollo es preocupante?

Emmett apartó por fin los ojos de Isabella para mirar a Edward cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

—¿Su desarrollo? —repitió

—Sí —asintió Isabella—Todo empezó de repente. Ha crecido muchísimo durante el último mes. Casi ha doblado su tamaño. Hace un mes era un niño dulce y tranquilo, pero ahora está inquieto, como si estuviera enfadado a todas horas. Casi no lo reconozco.

La lluvia empezó a golpear contra las paredes y el techo del carruaje. Edward cerró los ojos recordando cuándo él mismo había pasado por aquello. Había sido como una pesadilla de la que no hubiera manera de despertarse. Pero al menos había tenido a su padre a su lado para orientarlo en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Había sido un idiota por no preocuparse de Seth hasta entonces. ¡Ya tenía doce años, por el amor de Dios! El tiempo había pasado volando. Hacía ya seis años. No le extrañaba que estuviera indignada. Harry habría esperado mucho más de él.

Las ruedas del carruaje resbalaron sobre la carretera mojada y Isabella ahogó un grito. Antes de que Edward pudiera sujetarla, el coche se ladeó y él cayó sobre ella.

Aunque se apartó tan rápido como pudo, sintió un escalofrío de terror al comprobar que le brotaba sangre de la cabeza.

Isabella trató de agarrarse del brazo de Blackmoor al notar que el coche se volcaba, pero no lo logró. El codo se le clavó en la nariz del duque, pero éste no pareció darse cuenta. De repente, el hombro de la joven chocó contra la pared del carruaje y su cabeza contra la ventanilla.

Empezó a verlo todo negro.

—¡Isabella! —oyó que una voz la llamaba desde muy lejos. Una mano cálida le tocó la cabeza, suavemente pero con insistencia—¡Isabella! —insistió la voz. ¿Por qué no la dejaban dormir en paz?—Isabella, tienes que despertarte, cariño.

Otra voz se abrió paso. No era la voz preocupada de Blackmoor. Esa vez era la de alguien que se reía.

—¡Caramba! Menudas libertades te tomas con la señorita Swan, Edward. «¿Isabella?», «¿Cariño?». Me pregunto cuánto tardarás en pedirle matrimonio.

La risa creció en intensidad hasta que la interrumpió de repente un grito de dolor.

—¿No puedes estar callado ni un momento? —le gritó el duque a su hermano.

—Oh, sí. Si hablar me supone otro puñetazo como ése, me callo. Ve con más cuidado. Tengo una imagen que mantener.

—¿Señorita Swan? —insistió el duque.

El velo de oscuridad que le cubría los ojos se retiró por fin y vio al duque inclinado sobre ella. La luz que entraba por la ventana recortaba su silueta. Era un auténtico modelo de lo que deberían ser las proporciones masculinas. Tenía los hombros anchos y su cabello oscuro le caía sobre la frente. En la sien izquierda lucía un mechón plateado. Era un hombre guapísimo, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que le hubiera salvado la vida.

—Eso ya es más propio del hermano que conozco. Nunca dejes que una mujer se aproxime demasiado. Sobre todo cuando se acerca la luna llena. ¿No es eso lo que dices siempre?

Blackmoor se limitó a gruñir.

El cochero abrió la portezuela, que ahora quedaba por encima de ellos. La lluvia los empapó. Jenkins asomó la cabeza.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—No. Pues claro que no —respondió Blackmoor con brusquedad—¿Quién te enseñó a conducir?

Jenkins se retiró de la portezuela.

—Iré a buscar los caballos —dijo. A Isabella le pareció que añadía alguna cosa sobre nobles sin modales.

La joven se tocó la herida de la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No se toque nada —ordenó Blackmoor.

—¿Es que no puede pasar ni un minuto sin darme órdenes? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de incorporarse— Estoy bien. Solo es un chichón. —Las paredes del carruaje empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

El duque volvió a gruñir.

—Me gusta esta mujer —afirmó lord Emmett, levantándose y saliendo del coche por la portezuela. Después se arrodilló y anunció alargando los brazos hacia ellos—: Ha dejado de llover. Vamos Edward, ayúdala a salir.

Blackmoor dudó y, mientras tanto, Isabella ya se había incorporado y levantaba los brazos hacia su hermano. Parecía un bebé pidiéndole a su padre que la cogiera en brazos.

Isabella ahogó un grito cuando las manos cálidas de Blackmoor la sujetaron por la cintura. Sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo la hizo temblar pero, al mismo tiempo, le resultó muy agradable. No iba a negarlo.

—Bienvenida, señorita Swan —la saludó lord Emmett, risueño.

A Isabella le gustaba su carácter alegre, tan opuesto al gruñón de su hermano. Tenía la sonrisa de un niño pero un brillo travieso en la mirada recordaba que no había en él nada de infantil. La combinación resultaba muy atractiva.

Jenkins se acercaba con lentitud, guiando a los caballos de vuelta por la carretera llena de barro. Si los daños no eran demasiado grandes, tal vez podrían reemprender el viaje pronto.

Blackmoor bajó al suelo de un salto y extendió los brazos hacia ella, animándola a bajar.

—Vamos, baje.

La joven se acercó hasta el borde del carruaje y se deslizó entre sus brazos. En lugar de sujetarla por la cintura como había esperado, dejó que resbalara a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Isabella no pudo contener un grito ahogado que se parecía mucho a un jadeo. Las manos descendieron desde sus hombros hasta su pecho y de allí se fueron deslizando torso abajo. El corazón se le había desbocado. ¿Lo oiría él? No le extrañaría porque sus latidos sonaban tan fuertes como los cascos de un caballo al galope.

—He oído que disfrutaremos de una preciosa luna llena dentro de pocos días —señaló lord Emmett mientras descendía del coche de un salto.

Blackmoor reaccionó a esas palabras apartándola de su cuerpo de un empujón. Los tres hombres empezaron a revisar los desperfectos que había sufrido el carruaje y a Isabella le pareció que se disponían a enderezarlo. ¿No creerían que iban a poder darle la vuelta entre solo tres personas?

Y, sin embargo, en segundos el carruaje crujió hasta que volvió a reposar sobre las cuatro ruedas. Debía de ser más ligero de lo que aparentaba. Ahora entendía que hubiera volcado con tanta facilidad.

Isabella estaba impaciente por regresar al interior. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si fuera una peonza. Blackmoor la sujetó del brazo.

—Tenemos que buscar a alguien que le examine esa herida —le dijo, preocupado.

—Pues en este coche no podremos hacerlo. Tiene el eje roto —anunció Jenkins, señalando algo en la parte delantera.

Blackmoor maldijo en voz baja.

—Parece que la señorita Swan tendrá que montar. Puedes dejarle tu montura, Edward —propuso lord Emmett, sin perder la sonrisa, mientras desataba a su caballo del árbol en que lo había dejado Jenkins.

La visión de Isabella se volvió más borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararla, pero solo consiguió empeorar las cosas.

—Es evidente que la señorita Swan no puede montar —replicó Blackmoor, frunciendo el cejo por la preocupación.

—Vaya, mejor aún. En ese caso, yo la llevaré —se ofreció lord Emmett, alargando un brazo hacia ella con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules.

—Ni se te ocurra —replicó el duque, montando en su caballo de caza y subiendo luego a Isabella a su grupa. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, agradecida, y él la rodeó con sus brazos al hacerse con las riendas. Isabella se relajó y suspiró. Se sentía a salvo.

—Sí, creo que alguien debería examinarme la cabeza —admitió Isabella en voz baja, ya que cualquier ruido le provocaba un intenso dolor.

Al sentir el aire en las pantorrillas, trató de colocarse bien las faldas.

Blackmoor se lo impidió, ocupándose él mismo de hacerlo. No era buena idea ir enseñando las piernas estando esos hombres cerca. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que le gustaba que el duque se ocupara de cubrirla.

**CAPÍTULO 05**

**Edward** también le gustó, aunque para ser sincero lo que de verdad le gustaría sería quitarle la ropa en lugar de hacer lo contrario. Había disfrutado de la visión del tobillo y la pantorrilla de Isabella, pero no le había gustado nada que Emmett también lo hubiera hecho. Edward le enseñó los dientes a su hermano, a lo que el insolente cachorro respondió sonriendo y volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Tenemos que llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que anochezca —dijo Edward.

—Haslemere está a pocas millas de aquí —les informó el cochero—Es una localidad bastante grande, así que seguro que encontraremos a alguien que pueda reparar el carruaje en seguida.

El concepto de «en seguida» de Jenkins era distinto del de Edward. Aunque encontraran a alguien dispuesto a repararlo de inmediato, tendrían que regresar desde el pueblo hasta ese lugar para hacerlo, y sería imposible continuar el viaje ese mismo día. Y Isabella no podía compartir carruaje con él ni con Emmett después de que anocheciera.

Durante el día, era capaz de preocuparse más de su herida que de su cuerpo. La bestia estaba bajo control, pero las cosas serían muy distintas cuando el sol se pusiera.

—Buena idea —asintió Emmett—Enviaremos a alguien a buscarte cuando lleguemos, Jenkins.

El caballo de Emmett se puso en movimiento y _Abbadon_ lo siguió.

Edward se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor de Isabella cuando el animal empezó a moverse, aunque la joven no se quejó. Suspiró.

—¡Emmett! —llamó a su hermano. Cuando éste tiró de las riendas para aflojar el paso, Edward señaló hacia adelante—La señorita Swan está herida y no puede ir tan de prisa. Adelántate y busca a alguien que arregle el eje. Te seguiremos más despacio.

—Lo que tú digas, Edward —replicó Emmett, con un guiño descarado.

—Necesitaremos habitaciones en la posada —añadió Edward con una mirada amenazadora—Y pídele al posadero que localice al médico.

—¿Alguna otra cosa, su excelencia? —preguntó Emmett, alzando una ceja con ironía.

Pero Edward no tenía intención de disculparse con su hermano. Quedarse a solas con Isabella, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, le iba a resultar muy difícil. Que Emmett sufriera un poco serviría para equilibrar las cosas.

Isabella cambió de postura para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a ver si se puede reparar el eje hoy mismo, su excelencia? No estamos demasiado lejos de Cullen Hall.

No importaba si estaba a veinte millas o al otro lado del Atlántico. No llegarían antes de que anocheciera. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Es peligroso recorrer estos caminos de noche, señorita Swan. Nos quedaremos en Haslemere.

—Para mi hermano, todo es demasiado peligroso —se burló Emmett.

—¡Lárgate de una vez! —ordenó Edward.

—Perro ladrador, poco mordedor —le dijo Emmett a Isabella con un guiño—No lo olvide, querida.

—¡Emmett! —rugió Edward.

Emmett se despidió con un toque en el sombrero, espoleó a su montura y salió disparado.

Edward se sorprendió al notar la risa de Isabella contra su pecho. Los ojos castaños le brillaban a la luz del atardecer. Tenerla tan cerca y verla sonreír confiada hizo que deseara cosas que nunca podrían ser. Una punzada de pesar le atravesó el corazón. Espoleó a _Abbadon_.

—¿Qué le parece tan divertido, señorita Swan?

—Ustedes dos. Sue y yo solíamos pelearnos así. Bueno, no exactamente así, pero casi.

—Me saca de quicio —refunfuñó Edward.

—Están muy unidos. Es fácil darse cuenta del cariño que se tienen.

—Estamos unidos, es cierto.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza contra su corazón y cerró los ojos, con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro. Edward pensó que podría pasarse horas o días contemplándola sin cansarse. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un idiota?

Isabella frunció el cejo y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Se encuentra bien, su excelencia?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Mejor que nunca —mintió.

Las cejas de Isabella se juntaron aún más.

—¿Está seguro? Tiene el corazón desbocado y la piel ardiendo.

Edward y sus hermanos tenían una temperatura corporal superior a la del resto de los hombres. Cuando las mujeres se daban cuenta, ya estaban demasiado entregadas a la pasión para comentarlo. Nunca antes le habían hecho notar lo del latido del corazón. Tal vez la culpa era de Isabella, por estar sentada sobre su regazo. O tal vez era algo habitual en él, pero en lo que nadie se había fijado.

Isabella le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza y apartó la mano de inmediato, como si se hubiera quemado.

—Tiene fiebre, su excelencia.

—No es nada. No se preocupe por eso.

—No entiendo cómo puede mantenerse en pie, y menos aún montar a caballo.

Edward contuvo un suspiro. Qué mujer tan insistente.

—Tiene la mala costumbre de no escucharme. No estoy enfermo ni herido. Déjelo ya.

La joven frunció los labios y Edward se imaginó besándolos. No iba a ser fácil no hacer caso a Isabella Swan si cada uno de sus gestos se convertía en una seducción inocente. La joven no tenía ni idea de lo precaria que era su situación.

¿Por qué no se había casado con algún terrateniente, o algún párroco o… alguien respetable? Su sola presencia lo tentaba a hacer cosas prohibidas. No era posible que él fuera el único hombre que la encontrara… embriagadora. Una solterona, había dicho ella. Menuda tontería.

Isabella Swan debería estar en algún lugar de Essex, criando un montón de niños y cuidando de algún buen hombre, y no en mitad de la nada, provocando en él deseos que no podía satisfacer.

—Está muy gruñón —insistió ella con suavidad—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?

Edward no le hizo caso. No necesitaba a nadie preocupándose por él, ni mimándolo como a un niño pequeño. Además, empezaba a darse cuenta de que darle explicaciones no servía de nada. Seguía haciendo las mismas preguntas, sin darse por satisfecha con sus respuestas. Y lo que no podía hacer era contarle la verdad. Pero por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, le gustaba que ella le dedicara tanta atención.

Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el pueblo a lo lejos. Blackmoor había dejado de responder a sus preguntas hacía un rato y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Cada vez que cambiaba de postura para ponerse más cómoda, el duque gruñía o se estremecía y luego se tensaba, y tardaba varios minutos en volver a relajarse.

Pensó en Seth. No había previsto pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Maberley Hall. Ojalá estuviera bien. ¿Qué pensaría cuando el criado del duque llegara con la orden de trasladarlo a Hampshire? ¿Y por qué habría insistido tanto el duque para que fuera a su finca?

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia Blackmoor para preguntárselo, pero cuando vio que él la estaba observando con tanta intensidad, se olvidó de todo, hasta de respirar.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Edward, con su voz grave.

La joven sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, pero el movimiento agravó el martilleo que sentía en la sien. Cuando se calmó un poco, vio que se encontraban frente a una pintoresca posada de dos plantas, con un establo de buen tamaño.

Lord Emmett se dirigió a su lado, con el pelo revuelto por el viento y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Vaya, por fin. Empezaba a pensar que mi hermano se había fugado con usted.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Menuda ocurrencia.

—Su hermano lleva años sin hacerme ni caso, lord Emmett. No creo que vaya a cambiar ahora.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, señorita Swan —replicó Emmett, acercándose a la montura del duque.

Blackmoor le dirigió un gruñido de advertencia.

Su hermano se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo sentirse dolido.

—Pero no me llame lord Emmett, mi querida señorita Swan. Somos casi familia. Llámeme Emmett.

A sus espaldas, Blackmoor murmuró algo que Isabella no supo descifrar.

Su hermano se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Encantador, Edward —le dijo, levantando los brazos para recoger a Isabella y dejarla en el suelo. Luego le ofreció el brazo—Vamos, querida. El doctor Albright llegará en seguida. Espero que me permita llamarla Isabella.

No es que tuviera mucha elección y tampoco era muy amiga de ceremonias, así que asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Emmett efusivamente, acompañándola al interior de la taberna. Esa vez se trataba de un establecimiento mucho más limpio e iluminado que el espantoso lugar en el que habían intentado atacarla.

Una exuberante camarera se apresuró a acercarse a Isabella.

—Oh, pobrecita, su señoría nos ha contado que está herida.

—Así es —confirmó Emmett, frunciendo el cejo—Llévala a su habitación. ¿Has preparado el dormitorio de su excelencia, Molly?

¿Su excelencia?

Isabella dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. Una fuerte mano le apretó el hombro, y al volver la cabeza, vio que Blackmoor estaba a su espalda, muy serio.

—Me gustaría que mi esposa pudiera descansar antes de que llegue el doctor.

A Isabella empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y le pareció que iba a desmayarse. Lo mismo pensó Blackmoor, que sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos. ¿Por qué esos hombres sentían la necesidad de llevarla en brazos de un lado a otro?

—Por aquí, su excelencia —dijo la camarera, alarmada.

Blackmoor subió a Isabella por la escalera de atrás hasta la habitación que habían preparado, y la dejó sobre una cama estrecha. Esperó a que la muchacha cerrara la puerta para sentarse a su lado.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

El duque sacudió la cabeza.

—Emmett debería habernos avisado, pero ha hecho bien. Si alguien se entera de que ha viajado sola con nosotros dos, su reputación saldrá malparada.

—¿Mi reputación? —Isabella cerró los ojos, deseando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera de una vez. Tenía tantos asuntos importantes de los que ocuparse… Como por ejemplo, que él estaba sentado en su cama, en una habitación con la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, su reputación.

O el golpe en la cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que creía, o ese hombre creía que ella era idiota. No lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Piensa decir algo más o solo limitarse a repetir lo que ya he dicho yo? —preguntó Isabella, mientras él le colocaba un almohadón bajo la cabeza y la empujaba para que se estirara. Ella le golpeó las manos para que dejara de tocarla.

Blackmoor la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Si alguien se entera de que viaja sin carabina, no dejarían de criticarla hasta que se casara con alguno de nosotros.

—En mis veintitrés años de vida nadie me ha hecho una proposición, así que podría ser una experiencia interesante. Aunque no me quedaría más remedio que declinarla, por supuesto.

Tenía que admitir que el duque tenía un aspecto muy atractivo con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos. Solo las arrugas que se le formaban entre los ojos al fruncir el cejo le afeaban un poco.

—Su excelencia, me está mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Blackmoor la sorprendió retirándole un mechón de cabello de la frente. Le rozó la sien con la punta de los dedos antes de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Si nadie le ha propuesto matrimonio en veintitrés años, son los demás los que tienen un problema, señorita Swan, no usted.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—No lo crea. El problema sería suyo si se casaran conmigo, ya que no puedo aportar ninguna dote al matrimonio —explicó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros—Pero estoy contenta como estoy, cuidando de Seth.

—Hablando de Seth, tenemos que discutir dónde va a vivir a partir de ahora. Creo que lo mejor será que se instale conmigo en Cullen Hall, al menos de momento.

Isabella se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Y por qué? —exclamó, y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos cuando empezó a dolerle otra vez.

—Quédese quieta si no quiere desmayarse —le ordenó él, sujetándola por los antebrazos y volviendo a recostarla sobre la cama.

Tenía que ser el hombre más fuerte que había conocido. Isabella trató de resistirse, pero era del todo inútil.

—Deje… que… me… levante. —Debía de haber pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía del duque porque le pareció que estaba gruñendo. El mal genio era contagioso.

Blackmoor se inclinó sobre ella, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—Dejaré que se levante cuando me prometa que se va a quedar quieta, señorita Swan.

—No pienso prometerle nada —replicó ella en voz alta.

—En ese caso, me veré obligado a sujetarla así durante el resto de mi vida.

**CAPÍTULO 06**

**Edward** no estaba seguro de qué era peor, si el hecho de que la señorita Swan estuviera herida y que necesitara que la sujetaran, o saber que él era el causante de su agitación.

Al reflexionar un poco más sobre el asunto, se dio cuenta de que no había mostrado mucha delicadeza a la hora de abordar sus planes sobre el futuro domicilio de Seth. Aunque el chico iba a necesitar de sus consejos, al menos por un tiempo, resultaba obvio que era muy importante para ella, pues seguía luchando para liberarse.

Tal vez fuera una cuestión de temperamento. A pesar de su tamaño, era una mujer bastante fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente para quitarse de encima a alguien como él.

¿Quitarse de encima? Blackmoor miró hacia abajo y comprobó que, efectivamente, se encontraba sobre la señorita Swan, en un dormitorio con la puerta cerrada. Cada vez que se movía para liberarse, sus cuerpos se rozaban.

—No se mueva, por favor —le dijo, tratando de suavizar el tono de voz. Quería que abriera los ojos, para poder ver de cerca las motas ambarinas que iluminaban sus ojos marrones.

La señorita Swan los abrió y lo que Edward vio fue el enfado reflejado en ellos.

Edward perdió el control. Su mirada viajó desde los ojos de Isabella hasta sus labios carnosos y rosados, pasando por su naricilla respingona. Labios. Se quedó clavado en sus labios. Deseaba tocarlos con los suyos, pero ella los mantenía apretados con firmeza.

Las manos con las que la sujetaba se aflojaron y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, los pulgares empezaron a trazar círculos sobre su piel.

Esa vez sí que consiguió que se quedara inmóvil. Dejó de resistirse por completo. Edward inspiró hondo para disfrutar de su aroma floral, ese olor tan suyo. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y volvió a ascender hasta su cabello.

—¿Su excelencia?

—Sí, cariño —respondió él, perdido por completo en un mundo en el que los sentidos hacían desaparecer la realidad.

—Puede soltarme —dijo ella, en voz muy baja.

—En seguida.

Edward le soltó el brazo derecho y aprovechó para acariciarle la cara con la mano que le había quedado libre.

—Preciosa —susurró, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Ella lo sorprendió al devolvérsela y agarrarse de su antebrazo.

Edward se tomó esos gestos como un permiso y le rozó la frente con los labios. Luego, la sien. El ojo. La mejilla.

Llegó a la comisura de su boca y la besó. Fue un beso tan suave que parecía casi inexistente, pero estaba ahí y provocó un gran efecto en Isabella.

El corazón se le aceleró, Blackmoor lo oía a la perfección. Ella tomó aire bruscamente y el suave aroma de su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Pero fue otro olor el que lo provocó de manera irrefrenable. Edward olió su deseo. Y fue en ese instante cuando perdió el control.

Le presionó los labios con los suyos y se perdió en ellos. Ella trató de hacer lo mismo, sin mucho convencimiento. Si alguien la había besado antes, no se había molestado en enseñarla. Y mejor así, porque la sola idea de que otro hombre la hubiera besado le ponía los pelos de punta. Quería ser su dueño. Su único dueño.

—No te han besado nunca antes, ¿a que no? —Edward levantó los labios solo el tiempo necesario para hacer la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella con descaro.

—Mentirosa —replicó él con un gruñido, antes de volver a besarla. Profundizó el beso y comprobó que los labios de ella estaban mucho más suaves, cálidos y receptivos que hacía un instante. Se los acarició con la lengua. Ella ahogó un grito, momento que él aprovechó para penetrar en su boca. Solo entrar, supo que no iba a ser suficiente. Tenía que acercarse más.

Edward se separó de ella de golpe y el aire frío que corrió entre sus cuerpos los dejó descolocados por un momento. Se inclinó sobre ella, separándole las piernas con una rodilla. El lío de faldas le impidió separárselas del todo, pero, de momento, se conformó con eso.

Ella volvió a sorprenderlo al levantar la cabeza para recibir otro beso. Sus labios acariciaron los de él por voluntad propia, lo que le causó una gran satisfacción. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para penetrar más profundamente en su boca. Quería devorarla. Le sujetó la cara con las manos. Isabella también tenía ambas manos libres ahora, así que las empleó para asirlo con fuerza, primero por los antebrazos, después por el pecho. Lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y tiró de él, para acercarlo más hacia sí.

Más cerca. Sí. El también quería estar más cerca. Y más cerca. Y aún más cerca. Movió la pierna que había situado entre las de ella para apoyarse más plenamente sobre su cuerpo. Al rozarle el muslo con la rodilla, ella se abrió un poco más, sin dejar de besarlo. Edward presionó su miembro contra su cadera, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación. De golpe, ella soltó la chaqueta y le recorrió el torso con las uñas, sobre el fino tejido de la camisa.

Casi maldijo en voz alta por las sensaciones que el roce de aquel cuerpo le provocaba. Placer. Dolor. Isabella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a Blackmoor del trance en el que se había sumido. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Emmett entró en la habitación.

—Edward, el doctor… —Se detuvo en seco al verlos, se volvió de espaldas y se aclaró la garganta—Bien, en cuanto hayas acabado de sobar a Isabella, Edward, el doctor está listo para visitarla.

Edward oyó cerrarse la puerta. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, sacando la rodilla de entre las piernas de Isabella y levantándose de la cama. Se recolocó la ropa lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba haber tenido nunca una erección tan dolorosa y trató de no mirarla a los ojos mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Era un maldito idiota.

Isabella se mordió la lengua para no maldecir ella también cuando Blackmoor salió sin siquiera mirarla. Se tocó los labios que él acababa de besar y se estremeció.

No entendía su reacción. Nunca había actuado de esa manera. Se había comportado como una auténtica fresca, pero no había podido evitarlo. No había sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera rendirse a él.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y se encogió de vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era un anciano corpulento y sonriente.

—Soy el doctor Albright, su excelencia. Me han dicho que está herida.

¡Su excelencia! No entendía cómo alguien podía acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran así todo el tiempo. Bueno, tampoco necesitaba acostumbrarse, era algo temporal.

El médico frunció el cejo al ver que no respondía y Isabella se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

—Solo es un chichón. De verdad, no es nada importante.

Desde luego, en ese momento, era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

¿De verdad acababa de estar en la cama con el duque de Blackmoor? ¿Había recorrido su cuerpo con las manos, mientras él la presionaba contra el colchón? Aunque todo el mundo en la taberna pensara que era su esposa, ella sabía que no era así; se había comportado como una idiota.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo el facultativo, acercando una silla a la cama, totalmente ajeno a su desazón—Deje que sea yo quien lo decida, ¿de acuerdo?

Le presionó la cabeza con suavidad.

—Su excelencia, debería retirarse las horquillas, para que pueda examinarla mejor.

—Vaya, claro. —A Isabella no se le había ocurrido que el moño flojo pudiera ser un obstáculo. Se sentó despacio y se fue retirando las horquillas hasta que su cabello cayó libremente sobre los hombros.

—Mucho mejor —dijo el hombre. Le pasó los dedos sobre el bulto, haciendo ruiditos con la boca—Bueno, hay un poco de sangre —añadió, levantándose para verter un poco de agua en un cuenco.

Regresó a su lado, mojó un paño en ella y le limpió la herida.

—¿Ha notado recientemente dolor de cabeza, un zumbido en los oídos o mareo?

Isabella frunció el cejo.

—Sí, me he mareado un poco, pero lo peor es este martilleo en la cabeza que no me deja.

El doctor Albright retiró el paño húmedo y le aplicó un poco de ungüento en la herida.

—Diría que es bastante normal después de un accidente con el carruaje. Ha tenido mucha suerte, su excelencia. He visto heridas mucho peores.

Isabella también.

—Lo sé. Mi hermana murió en un accidente del mismo tipo. —Si le pasara algo, Seth volvería a quedarse solo en el mundo. Únicamente con pensarlo, se le encogió el corazón.

Pero no, no estaría solo. Tenía a Blackmoor, aunque Isabella no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera bueno.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Emmett Cullen asomó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar, Isabella?

Le hubiera gustado decir que no. Deseó no tener que verle después de lo que había presenciado hacía unos minutos, pero no supo cómo negarse, así que asintió.

—Por supuesto, Emmett.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto, doctor? ¿Sobrevivirá? —preguntó, con una expresión más seria de lo que era habitual en él.

El doctor Albright asintió, levantándose de la silla.

—Sí, se pondrá bien. Pero voy a darle algo para que la ayude a dormir esta noche.

—Espléndido. Mi hermano se alegrará al oírlo. Venga a verme antes de irse, doctor, y arreglaremos el asunto de los honorarios. —Y con una mirada preocupada en dirección a Isabella, añadió—: Que duermas bien, querida.

A Emmett no le extrañó encontrar a su hermano sentado a solas a una mesa de la taberna. Era comprensible. Era Edward.

Cuando lo halló tumbado sobre Isabella Swan, como si estuviera a punto de tomarla allí mismo, se había llevado una buena sorpresa. No es que su hermano fuera un santo, todo lo contrario. Ninguno de ellos era un puritano, pero en general no tonteaban con damas inocentes. Y el miembro de la manada más estricto con esa norma era Edward.

Durante un instante, Emmett se arrepintió de haber estado provocando a su hermano durante todo el día. Pero solo durante un instante. Lo cierto era que se había divertido mucho, y estaba seguro de que Edward hubiera hecho lo mismo con él si se hubiera encontrado en su situación. Por no hablar de Jasper, el peor de los tres. Se encogió de hombros.

Sin embargo, al verlo con un whisky en la mano y absolutamente abatido, la situación no le pareció nada divertida.

Cruzó la sala a grandes zancadas y se sentó frente a Edward.

—Es un poco pronto para emborracharte, ¿no te parece?

—Déjame en paz.

Emmett sonrió. No se merecía otra respuesta tras el día que le había hecho pasar.

—Buena idea. Así lo haré, pero esperaré a que llegue Molly.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Edward, levantando los ojos de la copa, confundido.

Emmett señaló con la cabeza a la camarera de pecho generoso.

—Molly. Es bonita, ¿verdad? —comentó, guiñándole el ojo a la joven. Ella lo saludó con la mano.

—Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, la luna llena…

—Está demasiado cerca. Sí, ya lo sé. Aunque no vi que eso te detuviera hace un rato.

Edward gruñó y dio otro trago a su copa.

—No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza.

Emmett estuvo a punto de decirle que no era precisamente por la cabeza por donde se le había pasado la señorita Swan, pero prefirió guardarse sus palabras. No tenía ganas de que le rompieran una botella de whisky en la cabeza.

—Es obvio que no te resulta indiferente.

—Soy un imbécil —concluyó Edward, levantando el vaso y apurando hasta la última gota.

—Eso suele decirme Jass —replicó Emmett con una sonrisa—Pero, Edward, ¿de verdad crees que emborracharte va a arreglar algo? —preguntó, señalando la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba.

—Espero que me ayude a olvidar.

—No es mal plan —admitió Emmett, comprensivo—Yo, en tu lugar, haría lo mismo.

Edward gruñó un poco.

—El único problema es que no creo que te ayude a olvidar a la señorita Swan.

Edward lo miró con expresión torturada.

—Oh, no, Isabella. Voy a tener que hablar con ella —dijo y empezó a levantarse, pero Emmett lo sujetó del brazo.

—Sí, pero no ahora. —Nunca había visto a su hermano tan preocupado. Le vendría bien una noche de descanso—El doctor le ha dado un remedio para dormir. No se despertará hasta mañana.

Emmett esperó hasta que vio que su hermano se calmaba un poco para añadir:

—No es una camarera ni una viuda alegre, Edward.

—Como si no lo supiera —refunfuñó su hermano.

Emmett suspiró.

—Creo que tienes que reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado. Ve a dar un paseo, aclárate las ideas. Vas a necesitar tener la cabeza clara por la mañana.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Emmett no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto, pero algo me dice que ella se conformaría contigo.

**CAPÍTULO 07**

**Edward** entró con sigilo en la habitación de Isabella cuando la luna acababa de esconderse y el sol, poco a poco, ocupaba su lugar. Vio que dormía. Parecía algo inquieta, pero de todos modos le resultaba una visión hermosa.

Se había quitado las horquillas antes de dormir y su cabello parecía un abanico extendido sobre la almohada. Dormía sobre la espalda, vestida con la ropa de viaje y tapada solo por una fina colcha. Sintió un potente impulso de apartar la colcha y echarse a su lado. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla, solo quería sentirla cerca.

Se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y apretó la almohada con las manos. Probablemente estaba soñando con retorcerle el pescuezo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No se merecía otra cosa. La había tratado como si fuera una fulana con la que uno podía divertirse un rato y no verla nunca más.

El problema era que él sí deseaba volver a ver a Isabella. Más que desearlo, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Se sentó en una silla, demasiado pequeña para él, y trató de ponerse cómodo. Ojalá estuviera herido para poder tomar un poco de la pócima para dormir que le habían dado a ella y olvidarse de todo. Pero los hombres como él no sufrían heridas. Envejecían poco a poco y, si alguna vez se cruzaban con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlos, se recuperaban en seguida.

Al fin, acunado por el ritmo de la respiración de Isabella, se durmió.

Isabella parpadeó. La brillante luz de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas. La poción seguía haciendo efecto, porque le costaba muchísimo abrir los ojos. Trató de incorporarse y, entonces, lo vio. Edward Cullen estaba durmiendo hecho un ovillo en una silla de madera que le resultaba pequeña, con los pies apoyados en el borde de la cama.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿No había encontrado un lugar mejor? Ni siquiera haciéndose pasar por su esposo estaba obligado a compartir su habitación.

Debió de despertarse con el ruido, porque abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, rascándose la barbilla. Necesitaba con urgencia un afeitado.

Cansada, dolorida y… ridícula.

—Hum, bien gracias, ¿y usted?

Edward retiró los pies de la cama y se incorporó. Volvía a tener el cejo fruncido. Isabella sospechaba que era su expresión habitual.

—Isabella, no tiene sentido que sigamos tratándonos de usted. —Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro—Me he pasado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas a tu problema.

Menos mal. Tal vez el hombre no fuera tan insensible después de todo.

—Espero que, cuando veas a Seth, sepas qué le pasa y puedas darle algún consejo. No sabía a quién acudir y…

Blackmoor negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Estoy seguro de que el chico estará estupendamente en Cullen Hall. Lo que quería decir, Isabella, es que te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por Seth. Harry no era solo mi primo, era mi mejor amigo. Debería haberme ocupado de la educación del niño mucho antes.

Una sensación de alarma se abrió paso en el cerebro adormecido de Isabella, pero esperó a ver qué más decía, por si no estaba interpretando bien sus palabras.

—En cualquier caso, me siento en deuda contigo por tu dedicación. Dijiste que no tenías dote y… bueno, me encantaría otorgarte una. Lo cierto es que te la has ganado y…

Isabella se levantó de la cama de un salto, interrumpiendo su discurso.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó furiosa, acercándose a él. Era alto e intimidaba, pero eso no iba a detenerla—Sue era mi hermana y yo he criado a ese niño. Es como un hijo para mí. No puedes apartarme de él. No voy a permitirlo.

Blackmoor retrocedió, sorprendido.

—Escúchame…

—¿Acaso piensas que he venido buscando una compensación? ¿Qué lo he cuidado con la esperanza de que un día me ofrecieras una dote? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan fácil de comprar…, su excelencia? Quiero a ese niño y no voy a aceptar ni un penique.

La expresión del duque se ensombreció. Entornó tanto los ojos que apenas se le veían.

—Hay cosas que no entiendes…, señorita Swan, y que es mejor que sigas sin entender. Deja que te ayude y…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Isabella le dio una bofetada, que resonó por toda la habitación.

Vaya, el duque tenía la cara muy dura. Aceptó la bofetada con dignidad, como correspondía a un hombre de su posición. Apenas se movió, pero las ventanas de la nariz se le abrieron y empezó a respirar hondo.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

Ella retrocedió.

Él dio otro paso, mirándola con ojos amenazadores.

Isabella se encontró sin margen de maniobra cuando las piernas le chocaron contra el borde de la cama. Pero se negó a dejarse acobardar. Ni por ese hombre ni por ningún otro. Levantó un dedo y se lo clavó en el pecho. Y volvió a hacerlo. Él no apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

—No lo alejarás de mí. No puedes —dijo ella, mientras una lágrima empezaba a rodarle por la mejilla. Por mucho que trató de mantenerse firme, la voz se le quebró.

—Nada me gustaría más que dejarlo contigo —murmuró él, secándole la lágrima con el pulgar—No tengo ningún interés en hacerte daño, pero parece que es inevitable. Ojalá pudiera ahorrártelo.

—¿Y tu manera de ahorrarme sufrimientos es apartarme de Seth? Si me alejas de él, te llevas mi vida—afirmó, sujetándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta y tratando de sacudir aquella montaña de hombre, sin lograrlo.

El duque le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios. Tras besarle los nudillos, se alejó de ella. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Isabella se dejó caer en la cama y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Edward se sentó en una silla de la taberna. A lo lejos oyó un trueno. Parecía que el tiempo compartía su estado de ánimo. Al ofrecerle una dote a Isabella, lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones. Había sido ella la que había dicho que seguía soltera por falta de dote. No comprendía cómo no había recibido propuestas de matrimonio aunque no tuviera nada material que aportar, pero había pensado que se alegraría al recibir tal ofrecimiento. Con una buena dote le resultaría más fácil encontrar un buen marido. Alguien decente.

Nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera enfadarse tanto. Ni que se pondría a llorar. Se le había encogido el corazón al ver aquella lágrima cayendo sobre su piel blanca.

Si quería llevarse a Seth a su casa era por el bien de todos, especialmente por el de Isabella, que corría peligro al lado de un muchacho que pronto sería incapaz de dominar sus instintos. No importaba lo mucho que Seth la quisiera. Seguía siendo un peligro para quienes estaban cerca. Necesitaba que alguien lo guiara en su etapa de transformación. Y él era la persona adecuada.

Tenía que apartar a Isabella, mantenerla lejos de Seth. Y también de él. Y si para ello hacía falta conseguirle un marido, le conseguiría uno. Aunque las imágenes de Isabella sonriéndole a otro hombre, besando a otro, abrazando a otro… le revolvían el estómago.

—Tienes un aspecto tan oscuro como un nubarrón —le dijo Emmett, sentándose a su lado.

—No estoy de humor para hablar contigo, Emmett. —No lo estaba para hablar con nadie.

Emmett se reclinó en la silla para observar a su hermano con más atención.

—No, por lo que parece solo estás de humor para ladrarle a las damas. Enhorabuena. Buena actuación. Has sido un perfecto idiota.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Mi habitación está al lado de la de Isabella. Y las paredes de esta posada son de papel.

Edward cerró los ojos y deseó que su hermano se cansara de molestarlo y se marchara.

—No puedes decir en serio lo de la dote —murmuró Emmett.

El duque respiró hondo, se levantó de la silla y fulminó con la mirada a su entrometido hermano.

—Vete a incordiar a otro.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Edward.

—Tengo tanto derecho a cometer errores como cualquier persona, ¿no te parece? —Aunque no se estaba equivocando. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, por duro que le resultara. ¿Qué pretendía Emmett?—Ahora vete a buscar a alguien que aprecie tu compañía.

**CAPÍTULO 08**

**Edward** no sabía qué era peor, si la intensa atracción que sentía por Isabella Swan y su incapacidad de hacer nada al respecto, o el evidente odio que ella le profesaba. Los sentimientos de la joven eran tan intensos que emanaban de su cuerpo en oleadas mientras viajaban de regreso a Cullen Hall. La dichosa lluvia no cesaba de caer, por lo que la idea de cabalgar no resultaba demasiado atractiva. Y aunque no lloviera, Emmett se había sentado al lado de Isabella y parecía estar tan a gusto que no quería dejarlos a solas.

Al salir de la posada, Isabella había aceptado el brazo de Emmett y había empezado a hablar animadamente con él. Le sonreía. Reía con él. Y no hacía caso a Edward, como si no existiera.

El humor del duque siguió empeorando durante el camino. Isabella no se conformaba con sonreírle a su hermano, sino que también lo tocaba. Le apretaba el brazo cada vez que le decía algo. El sonido de su risa lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, Emmett tampoco le hacía caso. Tenía la atención puesta en Isabella, como si no existiera nada más. «Ahora vete a buscar a alguien que aprecie tu compañía.» Qué estúpido había sido al decirle esas palabras a su hermano. No le había sonreído ni una sola vez. Ni le había gastado una broma. Ni había apartado los ojos de las deliciosas curvas de Isabella.

Cuando se quedara a solas con él, se arrepentiría. Tal vez ni siquiera esperaría. Si aquello duraba mucho más, lo atacaría allí mismo y le arrancaría los miembros uno a uno. Se preguntó si a Isabella le molestaría que le salpicara la sangre si atacaba a su hermano en un espacio tan reducido. Probablemente.

Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que estar en su presencia le resultaba más fácil cada día, a pesar de que la luna llena se acercaba. El primer día casi se le había echado encima a plena luz. Pero el día anterior, cuando la besó, había mantenido a la bestia bajo control.

Más aliviado aún se sintió al ver que habían llegado. Jenkins abrió la puerta. Edward bajó y se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a Isabella, pero ésta lo ignoró y tomó la del cochero. Edward contuvo un gruñido de frustración.

—Bienvenido a casa, su excelencia —lo saludó Billings cuando entró. Edward ni siquiera lo saludó. Se volvió y se dirigió a su despacho, ansioso por alejarse de la muchacha lo antes posible.

—Bien jugado, Isabella—la tranquilizó Emmett en voz baja, mientras el duque se alejaba de ellos a grandes zancadas. Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras veía a Blackmoor arrojarle el abrigo y el sombrero a Billings con tanta violencia que el mayordomo casi perdió el equilibrio.

—No sé a qué te refieres —replicó Isabella, sonriendo con dulzura a Emmett.

Éste usó un dedo para alzarle la barbilla y obligarla a mantenerle la mirada. Sus ojos azules, tan distintos de los del duque, brillaban traviesos.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Le harías menos daño si lo ataras entre dos caballos y tiraras de él. Pobre diablo.

La joven suspiró. No descartaba la idea de Emmett. Tal vez así el corazón le dolería menos.

—Pero ten cuidado —le aconsejó Emmett—No juegues con él. Tal vez el juego no te resultara divertido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Emmett? No puedo permitir que me arranque la vida sin pedirme ni siquiera mi opinión. Quiere que me case con alguien, ¿te lo puedes creer? —Fue elevando el tono y las últimas palabras las dijo casi gritando, pero bajó la voz cuando vio que Emmett miraba en dirección al despacho de Edward.

—Isabella, hay cosas que desconoces —apuntó él.

—Entonces, explícamelas, ¡por favor! Tú tampoco lo entiendes. Yo… —Se detuvo cuando notó las manos de Emmett sujetándola por los hombros.

—Es el turno de Edward, Isabella. Tú has jugado tu carta; ahora le toca a él. Espera a ver si la recoge —añadió, pellizcándole la nariz mientras le entregaba el sombrero al mayordomo.

—Billings, ¿puedes ocuparte de que a la señorita Swan no le falte de nada mientras esperamos a que llegue el conde de Maberley?

—Sí, señor.

—Os dejo, pues. Hay un whisky en el despacho de Edward esperando a que lo pruebe. Para ver si es bueno, ya sabes —añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Isabella.

Edward estaba enfrascado en los libros de cuentas que Billings le había dejado sobre la mesa para que los revisara. Necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor que sentía en el pecho, en cualquier cosa que no fuera ir arrastrándose en busca de Isabella para rogarle que lo perdonara.

Dejó caer la cabeza en las manos, preguntándose cómo iba a resolver esa situación.

—No vas a encontrar el perdón a tus últimos pecados en esas páginas, Edward —dijo Emmett, arrancándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Sin molestarse en responderle ni en levantar la mirada, Edward le lanzó el libro a la cabeza. Tenía una puntería inmejorable, pero Emmett era ágil y se agachó a tiempo.

Sin alterarse, éste se sirvió una copa del mejor whisky de Edward y se sentó frente a él. Apoyando una pierna sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca, la balanceó con despreocupación.

—Y bien, ¿qué planes tienes? —le preguntó con cordialidad— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas torturarte antes de decidirte a acostarte con Isabella? La luna llena está a punto de llegar y a pesar de eso la traes a Cullen Hall o, lo que es lo mismo, a la boca del lobo.

—Ya lo sé —bramó Edward, levantándose con tanta furia que la silla se cayó al suelo. Se restregó los ojos, tratando de aclararse las ideas.

Emmett respiró hondo.

—Edward —dijo, intentando calmar a su hermano—, nuestros padres tuvieron una relación maravillosa.

Edward clavó la mirada en su hermano.

—Sabes que es así —continuó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros— Nuestro padre era como nosotros; se enfrentaba a la misma bestia a la que nos enfrentamos nosotros cada día… y nuestra madre lo amaba.

—Isabella no puede enterarse —gimió Edward— No quiero que lo sepa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Emmett, con tanta naturalidad como si estuviera preguntando qué había para cenar, aunque para Edward el asunto era tan serio como el origen del universo.

—Viste lo que le pasó a su hermana con Harry. Tras la boda se convirtió en una criatura asustadiza, tenía miedo hasta de su propia sombra.

—A Harry nadie le enseñó a comportarse como un hombre —replicó Emmett en voz muy baja— Tu caso es muy distinto. Eres una persona muy distinta.

—Soy el mismo tipo de persona que él, Emmett. Parece que lo hayas olvidado. Solo hizo falta una luna llena. Tras pasar una luna llena juntos, Sue no permitió que volviera a acercarse a ella. No de ese modo. Sé que no podría soportarlo. No soportaría ver a Isabella sufriendo como lo hacía Sue. —Se moriría si Isabella le tuviera miedo. Y aún sería peor si sintiera lástima por él.

—Cuéntaselo, Edward, y deja que ella decida —le aconsejó su hermano antes de levantarse de la butaca y dirigirse a la puerta.

Edward le lanzó el tintero esa vez. Emmett volvió a ser más rápido y aquel objeto acabó por estrellarse contra la puerta ya cerrada, salpicándolo todo de tinta. El duque tuvo que contenerse para no ir a estrangularlo cuando lo oyó reírse desde el pasillo.

Isabella suspiró mientras pasaba los dedos por los lomos de los ejemplares de la biblioteca de Cullen Hall. El tiempo no le daba tregua, por lo que no había salido de la casa, aunque nada le habría apetecido más. Se sentía atrapada e ignorada al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo lograr que Blackmoor cambiara de idea sobre Seth? No creía que suplicar fuera a funcionar. Ojalá tuviera algo con lo que negociar. O algo que apostar. Tenía entendido que al duque le gustaban las apuestas. Pero no poseía nada que pudiera tentarlo. Y aunque dispusiera de algún objeto de valor, tampoco sabía jugar.

—Ah, ahí estás —le llegó la voz de Emmett desde la puerta— ¿Buscando un buen libro?

Isabella se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Preferiría dar un paseo, pero con este tiempo…

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Emmett, entrando en la biblioteca.

Isabella deseó que Emmett fuera el tutor de Seth y no Edward. Todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo. ¡Maldito fuera Harry por haberle dejado la custodia a un hombre que era tozudo como una mula! Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el mejor juego de cartas para hacer trampas?

Emmett se quedó unos instantes con la boca abierta antes de repetir:

—¿Para hacer trampas?

—Necesito mantener a Seth a mi lado —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— He pensado que tal vez jugando a las cartas…

—¿Haciendo trampas y quedándote todas las cartas buenas? —Emmett se echó a reír—Desde luego, Edward no se aburriría contigo.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Una risa femenina acercándose captó la atención de Emmett, que hizo una mueca. La sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara se esfumó. Su reacción despertó la curiosidad de Isabella.

—¿Algo va mal?

—No es algo, es alguien —refunfuñó.

Con un suspiro de desesperación, se volvió hacia la puerta y miró pasillo abajo, como si estuviera buscando una vía de escape. Isabella se echó a reír.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De una vecina —respondió—Oh, no. Es demasiado tarde. Podríamos escondernos, pero nos encontraría de todos modos.

A Isabella no le cabía en la cabeza que lord Emmett quisiera huir de alguien. Pasó por su lado y se asomó al pasillo, por donde se acercaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Tenía el cabello color caoba recogido en una coleta baja; los ojos color violeta le brillaban bajo unas finas cejas, y el vestido, cubierto en parte por el abrigo, era elegante y saltaba a la vista que muy caro.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Swan. Por favor, dígame si Emmett se ha escondido detrás de una estantería.

Isabella se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír. Casi había acertado.

El aludido apareció en el umbral de la puerta, fulminando a la recién llegada con la mirada.

—Mi querida Rosalie, sufres delirios de grandeza.

La mujer entornó los ojos hasta que casi desaparecieron, pero en seguida se recobró. Dando un paso adelante, se acercó a Isabella.

—Bestia salvaje. Ya que su señoría es incapaz de presentarnos, lo haré yo misma, señorita Swan. Soy Rosalie Hale, de Langley Downs.

Se desabrochó el abrigo y lo lanzó a las manos de Emmett.

—Oh, deja que me ocupe de tu abrigo —replicó éste, con descaro.

—Es un placer, señorita Hale —dijo Isabella, sonriendo divertida.

—Oh, tutéame, por favor. Y llámame Rosalie, insisto.

—Muy bien, Rosalie, pero entonces debes llamarme Isabella. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

Rosalie alzó una ceja y dirigió una mirada altiva a Emmett.

—Bonita y educada. No me imagino qué hace perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Emmett.

El joven volvió a mirar pasillo abajo, como si buscara a alguien más.

—¿Dónde está Vasilii? No me digas que te ha soltado en Cullen Hall y se ha marchado, o tendré que poner fin a nuestra amistad.

—Pues claro, adelante. Mi hermano estará mucho mejor sin ti —replicó Rosalie antes de coger a Isabella del brazo—Me encantaría tomar un té, Isabella.

Ésta la guió hacia el interior de la biblioteca, sorprendida por su conversación con Emmett, quien las siguió.

—Dime, señorita Hale, ¿te afilas la lengua por las noches con la esperanza de verme al día siguiente?

—¡Mira quién es el que tiene delirios de grandeza! —respondió ella, echándose a reír— Pues la verdad, Emmett, es que apenas pienso en ti. Oí en el pueblo que los hermanos pródigos habían vuelto a Cullen Hall y he venido a ver si estaba Jasper.

Emmett se detuvo en seco, con el cejo fruncido.

Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa angelical que la hizo parecer aún más deslumbrante.

—Vasilii ha ido a hablar con su excelencia. Con él lo encontrarás.

Emmett la miró fijamente sin decir nada y se inclinó ante Isabella.

—Continuaremos nuestra conversación más tarde.

Cuando se hubo marchado, la cara de Rosalie se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Por favor, no me digas que has estado sin compañía femenina durante mucho tiempo. Si hubiera sabido que Blackmoor tenía invitados, habría venido antes. Debes de haber estado muy aburrida, si has tenido que hablar con Emmett para pasar el rato.

—Lo cierto es que lord Emmett ha sido muy atento y agradable —replicó Isabella, sacudiendo la cabeza— ¿De verdad lo encuentras tan odioso? —Le costaba creerlo. No sabía qué habría hecho sin él.

—Prefiero a Blackmoor —respondió Rosalie, frunciendo el cejo—Al menos una sabe qué suelo pisa con el duque.

Isabella sintió una punzada de celos. No importaba que estuviera furiosa con Edward Cullen, ni que se hubiera imaginado la escena en que lo estrangulaba con sus propias manos varias veces, no podía olvidar sus abrazos, sus besos… y su facilidad para conseguir que perdiera la razón. Isabella se sintió tan vulgar comparada con una criatura tan exquisita como Rosalie Hale, que no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Rosalie, alarmada.

—Sí, por supuesto —mintió Isabella. No, no iba todo bien. En realidad, las cosas iban muy mal. Había besado al tutor de Seth, y ahora él amenazaba con arrebatarle al chico. Su vida se estaba haciendo añicos— Solo es que me sorprende que prefieras a su excelencia. Me ha parecido un hombre inaccesible.

—No, solo tienes que aprender a tratar con hombres —le aconsejó Rosalie con una sonrisa—Dios me castigó dándome cinco hermanos, pero ese castigo me ha servido para aprender. ¿Tienes algún hermano, Isabella?

—Perdí a mi única hermana hace seis años.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se esfumó.

—Lady Maberley, la vi una vez. Tengo entendido que estás cuidando del joven conde.

Isabella asintió, esforzándose por no romper a llorar.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte?

Hasta que Blackmoor la echara de la casa o la obligara a casarse con algún desconocido. Isabella no pudo resistir más y las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas.

—Oh, vamos —la consoló Rosalie, ofreciéndole un pañuelo—, no puede ser tan grave.

—Es horrible —sollozó Isabella, mientras la recién llegada la abrazaba—Vaya, lo siento. Ni siquiera te conozco y estoy aquí llorando como una tonta. —Se secó los ojos.

—¡Tonterías! Sea lo que sea, lo mejor es que te desahogues.

—Eres muy amable —dijo Isabella, sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

—Que no te oiga Emmett. Tengo una reputación que mantener —replicó Rosalie, haciéndola reír.

—Lo que quería saber, Isabella, era si estarías aquí toda la semana. El viernes hay baile en el salón de actos del pueblo. Los bailes que se celebran aquí son muy sencillos, nada que ver con los de Londres, pero resultan muy divertidos. Y después de estar aquí encerrada con los hermanos Cullen, seguro que te hará bien.

¿Un baile? Isabella no se acordaba de la última vez que había acudido a uno. Negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, gracias pero no. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—¿Ése es el problema? —preguntó Rosalie, con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo digo en serio —suspiró Isabella—No tenía previsto quedarme y no he traído nada adecuado para un baile.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Rosalie, aplaudiendo entusiasmada—Tengo una pieza de seda verde y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Me encanta coser. Estoy segura de que la tela resaltará el color de tus ojos. Por favor, dime que te quedarás y que dejarás que te haga un vestido.

—Oh, no sé… —Tenía tantas preocupaciones que un baile le parecía algo muy frívolo en esos momentos.

—¡Por favor, Isabella! —insistió Rosalie con los ojos brillantes—Si vienes, ese canalla de Emmett Cullen tendrá que acompañarte y no hay nada que odie tanto como un baile campestre.

—Verás, no querría… —empezó a protestar Isabella. No le apetecía molestar a Emmett. Era su único aliado posible para tratar de convencer a Blackmoor de que cambiara de idea respecto a Seth.

—Vamos, di que sí, Isabella—la interrumpió Emmett desde la puerta—No parará hasta que aceptes. —Y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Rosalie, añadió—: Resérvame un vals, Rosie.

**CAPÍTULO 09**

**Edward** se quedó mirando a su hermano boquiabierto. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—¡No, no y no! Nada de bailes.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero ya he aceptado —replicó Emmett, examinándose las uñas, apoyado en la pared— Rosalie no dejó de insistir hasta que dije que sí.

—Pero ¡el viernes! —exclamó Edward, recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro—Es…

—La noche después de la luna llena. Lo sé. Para entonces, lo peor habrá pasado.

—Pero no del todo. Tendremos que seguir luchando contra la bestia —le recordó Edward. No entendía por qué su hermano se ponía a propósito en esa situación. Tendría que pasarse la noche luchando contra sus instintos animales. El aroma de una mujer, el roce de una mano, el contacto de los cuerpos al bailar… No podría ignorarlos.

—La bestia siempre está ahí, Edward. Todos los días —dijo Emmett, sujetando a su hermano por el hombro.

El alegre sonido de la risa de Isabella sacó a Edward de su despacho. Esa era la primera vez que lo oía desde que había llegado a Cullen Hall. Su risa era capaz de hacerlo salir hasta de las profundidades del infierno.

Al llegar al salón dorado con Emmett pisándole los talones, se encontró a Isabella pasándoselo en grande con su viejo amigo Vasilii Hale y la hermana de éste. Edward pensaba que los vecinos ya se habían marchado. No entendía por qué seguían allí hasta que vio la expresión de arrobamiento en la cara de Vasilii al mirar a Isabella.

La bestia se puso en guardia. ¿Por qué todos los hombres tenían que mirarla de esa manera?

—Señorita Swan, me gustaría hablar con usted —dijo Edward, apretando los dientes. Isabella y los demás se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos, pero Blackmoor no suavizó la expresión de su cara. Esperaba que Isabella captara la indirecta y levantara la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la de Vasilii. En ese preciso instante.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Estaré con usted en un minuto, su excelencia —replicó en tono altivo antes de volver a dedicar toda su atención a Vasilii.

Edward sintió que el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba y estuvo a punto de enseñarle los colmillos a uno de sus amigos más antiguos, pero Emmett lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

—¿Nos veremos en ese baile del que tu hermana no deja de hablar, Vasilii? —le preguntó Emmett, sujetando a su vecino con amabilidad por el hombro y acompañándolo hasta la puerta, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada de advertencia a su hermano por encima del hombro. Edward pensó que Emmett debería haberle dirigido esa mirada a Vasilii, ya que era él el que estaba en peligro.

Pero Vasilii no tenía ni idea del peligro que corría su vida.

—Señorita Swan, ¿me concedería el honor de ser su acompañante?

Edward gruñó.

—Bueno, yo… —empezó a responder Isabella.

—Si la señorita Swan insiste en acudir al baile, seré yo quien la acompañe, Hale.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Isabella, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Edward sintió deseos de besarla ahí. Apartó la vista de su escote.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos, Vasilii? Podemos recogeros en Langley Downs. Nos viene de camino —dijo Emmett.

—Oh, Emmett —replicó Rosalie, inocente—, si querías ser mi acompañante, no tenías más que pedírmelo. No te hacían falta tantas triquiñuelas para conseguir meterme en tu carruaje —comentó, guiñándole el ojo a Isabella.

—Para salvar la vida de tu hermano —musitó Emmett—, te acompañaría hasta el altar. —Solo Edward oyó sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado alterado para responder.

Edward caminó lentamente hacia Vasilii Hale, que seguía demasiado cerca de Isabella para su gusto. Como no hizo caso de su mirada de advertencia, Edward lo golpeó con el hombro.

Vasilii perdió el equilibrio.

—Mis disculpas, Hale —se excusó el duque, sujetando a Isabella por el codo y alejándola del grupo.

—De verdad, Blackmoor, qué poca paciencia —protestó Isabella, soltándose de un estirón—Ya te había dicho que iba en seguida.

Edward volvió a agarrarla, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¡Ahora, Isabella! —Esperaba no tener que llevársela a rastras delante de sus vecinos, pero si era necesario, lo haría.

—No pasa nada, Isabella—la tranquilizó Rosalie, con el cejo fruncido por la preocupación—Será mejor que lo acompañes. Parece dispuesto a devorarte aquí mismo.

Solo Rosalie era capaz de hacer ese tipo de comentarios en público, sin embargo, Edward pensó que Isabella se lo había ganado con su comportamiento.

—Enviaré un coche a recogerte mañana, Isabella, y seguiremos con los preparativos para el baile —siguió diciendo Rosalie, mientras Isabella desaparecía empujada por Edward.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Isabella, justo antes de que Edward cerrara la puerta del despacho tras ellos. Volviéndose hacia él, le dedicó una mirada de indignación.

—¡Sinceramente, su excelencia!

—Edward —la corrigió él como si tal cosa, pasándose las manos por la cabeza en un gesto de frustración, mientras luchaba por mantener a la bestia bajo control. No entendía por qué se alteraba tanto cuando veía a otros hombres a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—Que dejes de llamarme «su excelencia». A Emmett lo llamas por su nombre.

—¿Y por eso te has puesto así? ¿Por eso me has tratado de esa manera delante de tus vecinos?

—¿De qué manera?

—Pues con una falta de educación del todo injustificada —añadió Isabella, frotándose el codo.

¿Le habría hecho daño? Edward la examinó de arriba abajo. Estaba ruborizada. Con el enfado, hasta el escote se le había puesto colorado. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pecho le subía y le bajaba al ritmo de una respiración muy agitada.

Ese pecho… Que lo hipnotizaba cada vez que respiraba. No podía desviar los ojos de él. Ojalá la tela le dejara ver un poco más…

Isabella se dio cuenta de dónde la estaba mirando y se cubrió el escote con la mano.

—Tal vez acabaríamos antes si me desnudaras de una vez en lugar de estar haciéndolo con la vista.

Edward sintió una erección al oír sus palabras. Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Isabella se olvidó de pronto del dolor que sentía en el codo cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No había pretendido provocarlo con sus palabras… Levantó una mano, como si eso fuera a detenerlo.

No se detuvo.

Isabella se movió hacia un lado, interponiendo una silla entre los dos. Edward la derribó de un empujón. Isabella se protegió detrás del escritorio.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa? —gritó, con una voz tan aguda que resultó dolorosa incluso para sus propios oídos. Sin embargo, a él no pareció molestarlo en absoluto, ya que siguió avanzando hacia ella como si tal cosa.

—Quiero ver si te he hecho daño en el codo, Isabella—respondió él. Su voz era un suave murmullo.

—¿Por qué me estás acechando? —preguntó Isabella, agradecida por la solidez del mueble que los separaba.

Edward rió sin ganas.

—Qué absurdo. No te estoy acechando, Isabella.

No obstante, Isabella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un cazador al acecho. Y ella era la presa. Sabía que parecía una tontería, pero muchas veces Blackmoor le recordaba a un animal salvaje. Y ésa era una de esas veces.

El duque alargó una mano sobre el escritorio.

—Deja que compruebe si te he hecho daño.

A Isabella le pareció ver un rastro de culpabilidad en su expresión. Extendió el brazo con el codo hacia arriba, poniendo los ojos en blanco para mostrarle su exasperación.

—Deberías haber pensado en ello antes de agarrarme así delante de todo el mundo. De hecho, no deberías haberlo hecho —lo regañó.

Edward le sostuvo el codo sobre la mano extendida y lo examinó con delicadeza. Vio que tenía la piel enrojecida y la acarició con los labios.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Isabella vio el remordimiento reflejado en sus ojos, pero también vio… ¿hambre? Le apartó la mano de un golpe.

—Ya basta, Edward, estoy bien.

Sus ojos no se desviaron ni un instante de los de ella al tiempo que le decía:

—No me apartes de tu lado, Isabella. No puedo soportarlo. Es una tortura.

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre? —Isabella no entendía nada. Primero se mostraba distante y ofrecía una dote al primer hombre que se la llevara lejos. Luego trataba de comérsela con los ojos. Por no hablar del comentario sobre desnudarla. Eso era mejor olvidarlo.

Dio un brinco cuando Edward saltó de repente por encima de la mesa, tirando sobre la alfombra todos los objetos que había encima. En un instante, estaba frente a ella, a escasos milímetros de distancia. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? ¿Y sin hacer apenas ruido?

—Deja que me disculpe como es debido —dijo, volviendo a levantarle el codo y besándole la parte interna del brazo.

¿Había sido eso un ruego? No se lo parecía, pero si lo había sido, su excelencia no había esperado a su respuesta.

—¿Y si no acepto tus disculpas? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de soltarse.

—Entonces tendré que esforzarme más para convencerte de la sinceridad de mi arrepentimiento —respondió, con un brillo travieso en la mirada—Deja que te bese el codo para que se cure antes.

—Creo que ya me has besado lo suficiente…, su excelencia —replicó ella, con un suspiro.

Las manos de Edward le soltaron el codo para enmarcarle la cara. Le acarició la mandíbula con suavidad y luego extendió los dedos para sujetarle la nuca. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios justo antes de besarlos.

—Nunca es suficiente, Isabella.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Edward** supo en qué momento ella había dejado de resistirse: cuando apoyó sus manos en el torso. Su contacto lo inflamó. Al principio pensó que pretendía apartarlo de ella, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que se arqueaba contra su cuerpo y le devolvía el beso con el mismo ardor con que él la besaba.

Ya nadie se acordaba del codo. Aunque en realidad, el causante de todo había sido Vasilii Hale y su oferta de acompañar a la joven al baile del pueblo. Iba a borrar a Vasilii de la cabeza de Isabella. De hecho, iba a asegurarse de que perdiera la cabeza por completo; que solo pudiera pensar en él y en lo que podía hacer por ella, en cómo la hacía sentir.

La rodeó con los brazos, acercándola más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que se fundieran en un solo ser. Los brazos de Isabella fueron subiendo por su pecho hasta rodearle el cuello. Una vez allí, tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo con fuerza mientras se apretaba aún más contra él.

Edward a duras penas podía controlar sus pensamientos, pero en un rincón de su mente apareció la idea de que le encantaba que Isabella fuera tan alta. La mayoría de las mujeres se veían diminutas a su lado. Ella, en cambio, se amoldaba a sus formas como si hubiera sido diseñada para él. Sus pechos se apretaban contra su torso, y los pezones, endurecidos por la pasión, le arañaban el fino tejido de la camisa. Se veían muy pequeños comparados con la generosidad de sus senos.

Con una mano, Edward jugó a acariciarle la piel del escote, provocándola, sin dejar de besarla. Ella se arqueó más contra su cuerpo y ahogó un grito dentro de su boca mientras el duque la agarraba por las nalgas y la sentaba sobre el escritorio. Isabella no se resistió.

Edward le separó las rodillas y se acomodó entre ellas. Ella se abrió a él con docilidad y tampoco hizo nada por impedir que él la acercara más al borde de la mesa, para sentir su calor más cerca.

Al oler el aroma de su deseo, Blackmoor se endureció más de lo que creía posible. Le recorrió el cuello con los labios, dejando a su paso un reguero de fuego.

«Con cuidado. Ve con cuidado, Edward.»

—¿Con cuidado? —susurró Isabella—No quiero que vayas con cuidado. Quiero que seas tú mismo.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? No se había dado cuenta. Pero de todos modos, Isabella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No era consciente de lo mucho que le costaba mantener sus emociones bajo control. No dejarse arrastrar por la locura. No sabía lo cerca que estaba de ser devorada como un aperitivo antes de la cena. Estaba usando toda su humanidad para no cruzar el límite.

Pero no quería detenerse aún. Iba a arriesgarse un poco más. Pondría a prueba su capacidad de control… y también la de ella. Mientras la acariciaba con los labios, la fue empujando sobre la mesa hasta que tuvo que soltarle el cuello para apoyarse con ambas manos. En esa nueva postura, sus pechos quedaban aún más al descubierto, eran una tentación mucho mayor.

Edward le sujetó un pecho con la mano, como sopesándolo. Ella inspiró de golpe y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados por el placer, dejando el cuello expuesto ante él.

Sin dejar de acariciarle el pezón con una mano, le tomó el otro pecho con la otra. Isabella apretaba los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Pero de repente se incorporó y le apartó las manos, cortando la escena. Respiraba de manera entrecortada y el pecho le subía y bajaba sin cesar.

—Oh, no —gruñó Edward.

—¿Has oído eso? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia la puerta.

¿El latido de su corazón? Sí, claro que lo oía. Era normal, no tenía que avergonzarse por ello.

—No es nada, solo el corazón… —trató de explicarle.

—¡Edward! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escuchar? —exclamó ella.

Solo entonces empezó a oír el sonido de unos pasos decididos en el pasillo. Y oyó la voz de Billings, diciéndole a quienquiera que fuera, con educación pero con firmeza, que el duque no recibía visitas.

Isabella lo apartó de ella e intentó colocarse bien la ropa. ¿Cómo se atrevía, si aún no había acabado de arrancársela?

Se oyó una voz en el pasillo:

—Tía Isabella, ¿estás ahí?

Seth, el pequeño conde de Maberley, había llegado al fin.

Isabella salió corriendo del despacho de Edward, casi chocando contra un adolescente demasiado alto para su edad. Blackmoor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no parecer embobado. Mirar a Seth era como volver al pasado. No cabía duda de que el joven conde era hijo de su padre. Tenía el cabello castaño de Harry y sus ojos color chocolate. Y desde luego, su cuerpo era el de un hombre, no el de un niño.

Seth, que seguía abrazando con fuerza a su tía, casi ni lo miró.

—¿Por qué te marchaste de esa manera? Pensé que solo ibas a pasar el día fuera.

Isabella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó del muchacho.

—Hubo un inesperado cambio de planes, Seth.

—¿Y por qué me has traído aquí con tanta urgencia? —preguntó con cierta irritación—El cochero apenas ha parado, me duele todo y…

Edward lo interrumpió, dando un paso adelante.

—Fui yo quien ordenó que te trajeran, no tu tía. —¿Así que ése era el niño al que Isabella defendía con tanta agresividad? Ese jovencito no era ya un niño inocente. No se imaginaba a Isabella cantándole nanas ni contándole cuentos antes de irse a la cama. Entonces ¿por qué se resistía a un buen matrimonio solo para cuidar de un jovencito desgarbado?

Sabía que al chico no le debía de resultar fácil controlar su genio con los cambios que tenían lugar en su cuerpo, pero no por eso iba a permitir que le faltara al respeto a Isabella.

Los ojos se Seth se clavaron en él y frunció el cejo, enfadado.

—¿Así que tú eres «él»?

Isabella se interpuso entre ambos.

—Seth, por favor —dijo con suavidad—Él es tu primo, su excelencia el duque de Blackmoor, así que haz el favor de comportarte como es debido.

La expresión del chico se ensombreció aún más. Edward le devolvió la mirada, sin entender la impertinencia del muchacho. La cercanía de la luna llena no justificaba esa conducta. Iba a tener que hablar muy en serio con él y tendría que hacerlo lo antes posible, pero no podía mientras Isabella estuviera en la habitación. Por un momento deseó que Rosalie Hale no se hubiera marchado. Al menos, así Isabella estaría distraída.

—Isabella, cariño, ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con el conde?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, parpadeando con tanta inocencia que Edward sintió renacer el deseo en su interior.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con él. Una charla de tutor a pupilo. Cuando acabemos iremos a buscarte. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Emmett está todavía resentido de su encuentro con Rosalie?

No del todo convencida pero sin saber cómo negarse, Isabella asintió y se alejó pasillo adelante. Cuando Edward logró apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, le hizo un gesto al chico para que entrara en el despacho.

—Detrás de ti, Maberley.

Éste se detuvo en la puerta y echó un vistazo a su alrededor con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Edward hizo una mueca. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído observando a Isabella, no se le habría pasado por alto un detalle tan evidente. Las sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo, igual que todos los objetos del escritorio.

—A veces tengo un poco de mal genio. Te recomiendo que no me obligues a mostrártelo. —Con una mirada de advertencia, enderezó una de las sillas y le indicó al chico que se sentara.

Mientras Seth ocupaba su asiento, Edward rodeó la mesa de caoba y se desplomó en su silla.

—Tu tía está preocupada por ti.

—¿Por qué la has llamado «cariño»? —preguntó el chico. Su voz sonaba a algo parecido a un gruñido.

Ese muchacho no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

—No te he traído para que me hagas preguntas, hijo, sino para hacértelas yo.

—No soy tu hijo —replicó él, sacudiendo la cabeza—Y la tía Isabella lleva años pidiéndote que vengas a visitarnos. ¿Por qué este repentino interés?

A Edward nunca antes le había echado una reprimenda un chaval de doce años. Era evidente que a ese chico le hacía mucha falta una figura paterna en su vida. Se le acercó y le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Todavía eres un niño, Seth. No es tarde para conocernos. De hecho, es el momento perfecto. Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa.

—Nada. Por lo menos nada que justifique esta entrevista.

Edward decidió probar con otro enfoque. Alguna manera tenía que haber para conseguir que el chico le dijera lo que quería saber.

—¿Sabías que tu padre pasó aquí una parte de su infancia?

—¿Y por qué tendría que interesarme eso? —replicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se pasó una mano por la mandíbula, sorprendido de que Isabella no quisiera quitarse de encima al joven cuanto antes. Esperaba que esa conducta estuviera causada por la transformación, y que ése no fuera el comportamiento habitual del mocoso. De momento, le estaba concediendo el beneficio de la duda, pero la paciencia no le iba a durar eternamente.

—Deja que te explique una cosa, Seth. Por lo que tengo entendido, estás experimentando algunos cambios. Notas que no eres el mismo. Que te cuesta controlar tu cuerpo y tus pensamientos. Tantos cambios, a tantos niveles distintos, tienen que resultarte difíciles de llevar.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Seth pareció vulnerable, un niño de nuevo y Edward se sintió aliviado.

—Lo que te pasa es normal. Bueno, normal en nosotros. En mí, mis hermanos, tu padre, tú y unos cuantos más repartidos por el mundo.

Seth frunció el cejo pero no dijo nada.

—Hay sistemas para controlar esas sensaciones, esos impulsos que no entiendes. Te he mandado venir para enseñarte cómo hacerlo, para entrenarte.

—¿Entrenarme?

—Así es —asintió Edward—Podrás llevar una vida casi normal, excepto unos cuantos días al mes, en que no habrá nada que hacer. Pero puedo ayudarte a dominar lo que hay dentro de ti los demás días.

—Haces que parezca un monstruo.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado él lo mismo?

—No, no eres un monstruo, solo eres distinto.

—Hace un momento me has dicho que era normal y ahora me dices que soy distinto.

—Eres normal entre nosotros, Seth, pero la mayoría de la gente no es como nosotros, y no entienden los cambios ni la confusión que sentimos. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte antes. Debería haber ido a verte hace tiempo.

La expresión de Seth pasó del alivio a la inquietud.

—Tía Isabella dijo que…

—Tu tía no lo sabe. Y así debe seguir. —Era más fácil decidir su futuro con Isabella cuando ella no estaba en la habitación—Dentro de unos días, ella regresará a Essex, pero tú te quedarás aquí.

—¡No! —exclamó el muchacho, levantándose de la silla de un salto—Si ella se marcha, yo también.

—Tú no eres quien toma las decisiones aquí, hijo —replicó Edward con calma, esperando ser capaz de dejar marchar a Isabella cuando llegara el momento. Era lo mejor para ella, no importaba lo mucho que la deseara— Tu padre me encargó tu tutela porque confiaba en mi criterio. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo.

—No quiero quedarme aquí sin tía Isabella.

Edward tampoco quería.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Isabella** se sentó entre Seth y Edward durante la cena. Su sobrino estaba muy callado y ella no veía el momento de poder hablar con él en privado. Edward tampoco hablaba y Isabella también deseaba verlo a solas, aunque por otros motivos. Tenían que hablar de lo que les estaba pasando.

La joven tenía la sensación de que Edward no quería soltarla, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de empujarla para que se alejara. Ese hombre era una contradicción andante. Aunque tenía que reconocer que a ella tampoco le estaba resultando fácil entender sus propios sentimientos.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Hasta ese momento, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera encontrar a un hombre al que amar. No tenía sentido pensar en cosas que no era probable que sucedieran. Sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían llevado hasta la puerta del duque y ahora ya no tenía nada claro. Su corazón latía por Edward, pero quería mucho más de lo que él parecía dispuesto a darle.

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo y la intensidad con la que él se la devolvió la dejó sin respiración por unos instantes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había nacido entre ellos, él también lo compartía. Lo que Isabella no entendía era por qué parecía tan decidido a alejarla de su lado.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Emmett clavó el tenedor en una zanahoria como si quisiera asesinarla.

—¡Qué pesada! —masculló Emmett, con el cejo fruncido.

—Espero que no estés hablando de mí, Emmett —dijo Isabella.

Emmett levantó la mirada del plato.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. Discúlpame, Isabella

—¿Qué te tiene tan disgustado?

—No estoy disgustado —respondió de mal humor.

Edward puso la mano sobre la de Isabella con delicadeza para captar su atención, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Mi hermano y la señorita Hale disfrutan haciéndose rabiar mutuamente. Llevan años practicando. Con gran éxito.

Isabella ya se había dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de forma inocente.

—Buena pregunta —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa irónica—Cuéntanos, Emmett, ¿por qué?

—Preferiría no hacerlo —respondió, y luego dirigió sus ojos azules como el hielo hacia Isabella—: Ten cuidado mañana. No te fíes de ella. Es muy hábil y…

Isabella se echó a reír.

—No creo que vaya a hacerme nada, Emmett.

—¿Adónde vas a ir? —la interrumpió Seth. Isabella, sorprendida al oír su voz, dio un brinco en la silla.

—No le ladres a tu tía, chico —lo reprendió Edward, apretando la mano de Isabella para tranquilizarla.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, si vas a echarla de la casa?

Isabella ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Seth estaba cada día más agresivo. Su dulce sobrino nunca habría respondido de esta manera unos meses atrás. Se soltó de la mano de Edward y se volvió hacia el chico.

—Solo voy a visitar a unos vecinos. No me marcho.

—Pero él dijo… —empezó a decir Seth, fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

—No hay nada decidido —lo tranquilizó Isabella—Siempre he estado a tu lado, Seth, y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ahora.

—Isabella—gruñó Edward, aunque su voz quedó ahogada por la risa de Emmett.

—Así se hace, Isabella. Mantente firme. No cedas terreno.

Si las miradas matasen, Emmett habría caído fulminado en ese momento.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Emmett.

Isabella contempló el baúl lleno de ropa que habían dejado en su habitación. Gracias a Dios, Seth le había traído su guardarropa casi al completo. Llevaba días con solo dos vestidos y tenía muchas ganas de cambiarse.

Se lavó, se puso el camisón de algodón amarillo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su agradable tacto.

Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se apresuró a ponerse el salto de cama que hacía juego con el camisón. Mientras se ataba el cinturón de la bata, dijo:

—Adelante.

Seth asomó la cabeza, frunciendo el cejo al ver cómo iba vestida.

—No pensé que te fueras a la cama tan pronto, tía Isabella. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a su sobrino.

—No, no te vayas. Quiero saber cómo ha ido la conversación con el duque.

Seth entró en la habitación.

—No quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero volver a Maberley Hall contigo.

Isabella le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

—No me marcharé sin ti, Seth.

—¿Por qué quiere que te vayas? Si tengo que quedarme aquí, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte tú también?

Menudas preguntas. El problema era que ella no conocía las respuestas. Isabella lo guió hasta un par de butacas estampadas situadas cerca de la ventana.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy segura de que conseguiré que su excelencia entre en razón. —No se podía creer que Edward quisiera de veras que se marchara, con las miradas que le dedicaba. Además, ¡no se conformaba con mirar!

—Si te marchas, me iré contigo —prometió Seth. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero esta vez con tanta intensidad que Isabella dio un salto en la silla. Con unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano del pequeño, se levantó a abrir la puerta. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron cuando vio cómo iba vestida.

—Seth no debería estar aquí contigo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Isabella, incrédula.

—Es peligroso —respondió Edward en voz baja, abriendo más la puerta—Maberley, es hora de que vayas a tu habitación.

—Solo estoy hablando con mi tía —replicó el muchacho con el cejo fruncido.

—Y podrás seguir hablando con ella por la mañana. Es tarde —añadió, señalando la puerta con un golpe de cabeza.

Seth, por supuesto, se mostró reacio a obedecer. Siempre lo hacía cuando alguien se dirigía a él en tono autoritario. Con más razón ante el duque, al que apenas conocía.

—Ya no soy un niño pequeño, Blackmoor. Yo decido cuándo me voy a la cama. Y ahora mismo, estoy hablando con mi tía.

Isabella no pudo ocultar una exclamación de asombro. ¡Qué falta de respeto hablarle así a un duque! Horrorizada, se tapó la boca con la mano mientras Seth volvía a sentarse.

Levantó un dedo para reñir a su sobrino, pero Edward le empujó la mano hacia abajo, lo que provocó que Isabella deseara reñirlos a los dos.

—Seth, creo que debes disculparte ante su excelencia —dijo, y a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación que recibió de Edward, continuó—: Puede que no lo conozcas mucho, pero es tu tutor.

—Eso no le da derecho a darme órdenes —repuso el chico con desdén.

Edward decidió que era un buen momento para poner fin a esa muestra de rebeldía.

—En realidad, me da derecho a hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

La tensión que había en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Blackmoor avanzó hacia el muchacho, que se limitó a levantar aún más la nariz y a apartar la cara aparentando indiferencia. Isabella sabía que Seth estaba sintiendo de todo menos indiferencia, pero no era fácil ganarse su confianza.

Por desgracia, Edward no parecía tener tampoco ningún interés en ganársela. Isabella se acordó de cuando era una niña y ayudaba a la cocinera yendo a buscar huevos al gallinero. Cada vez que entraba, los dos gallos empezaban a luchar, queriendo demostrar su supremacía.

Y eso era más o menos lo que parecían estar haciendo el duque y su sobrino. Pero Isabella sabía que Seth tenía todas las de perder, así que se interpuso entre ellos.

—Apártate, Isabella—dijo Edward.

—No si vas a hacerle daño —replicó ella, alzando un dedo como hacía cuando regañaba a Seth. Se dio cuenta de lo poco amenazador que resultaba el gesto cuando vio sonreír a Wetsfield y bajó la mano.

—No le haré daño, Isabella. Si escucha y hace lo que le mando —dijo, y volviéndose hacia Seth, añadió gritando—: ¡Ahora mismo!

Seth no se movió, por lo que Edward dio otro paso hacia él.

Emmett apareció en la puerta.

—¿Estáis representando alguna obra de teatro? Os estoy oyendo desde el piso de abajo —afirmó, echando un vistazo a la habitación— ¿Y por qué estáis todos en la habitación de Isabella si ella está en camisón? —preguntó, con una mirada picara a sus pies descalzos— Tienes unos pies preciosos, Isabella—comentó, en tono desenfadado. Isabella sabía que estaba tratando de romper la tensión de la habitación, pero no lo logró. Edward no le hizo ni caso y Seth, aún menos.

A pesar de su tono desenfadado, Emmett no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Rodeó a su hermano y se puso al lado de Isabella. Tras intercambiar una mirada con Edward, la rodeó con sus brazos y se la llevó a un extremo del dormitorio. Edward avanzó hacia Seth y de pronto todo pasó a tanta velocidad que se volvió borroso.

Segundos después, Isabella y Emmett estaban solos en la habitación.

—Te soltaré, Isabella, si me prometes que no irás a buscarlos. Edward necesita darle una lección a ese chico y ha llegado el momento.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Edward** era consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que defender su posición como líder de la manada. Pero sabía lo peligroso que era que una persona quedara atrapada en medio de la pelea.

Por eso agradeció tanto la aparición de Emmett en la habitación. Confiaba en que él se encargara de apartar a Isabella del peligro en cuanto empezara.

El muchacho era más fuerte de lo que parecía y Edward tuvo que esforzarse para arrastrarlo hasta el pasillo. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Edward la cerró tras de sí con violencia.

Aplastó la cara del joven conde contra la pared, mientras lo inmovilizaba poniéndole el brazo en la espalda. Incluso en esa posición, el chico siguió resistiéndose y dando patadas, negándose a rendirse.

Edward le sujetó el brazo con más fuerza, apretándolo pero sin retorcerlo para no hacerle daño. No era tarea fácil controlarse. Lo más sencillo hubiera sido tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo hasta que se rindiera, pero suponía que a Isabella no iba a gustarle.

Acercó la boca a la oreja de Seth y dijo gruñendo:

—Cuando seas capaz de controlarte, te soltaré. —El chico dejó de resistirse de inmediato. Era un buen momento para explicarle las reglas— Piensa que tienes más fuerza en el dedo meñique que tu tía en todo su cuerpo. Si pierdes el control estando en su compañía, hay muchas posibilidades de que le hagas daño, aunque no quieras. —Aflojó la mano que sujetaba al chico, pero no lo soltó del todo.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —Edward necesitaba estar seguro de que Seth lo entendía antes de soltarlo.

Seth asintió con la cabeza y la postura de su cuerpo le dijo a Edward que se sentía avergonzado.

—Sé que no entiendes lo que le pasa a tu cuerpo —siguió diciendo Edward, guiando al muchacho a su habitación, quien se dejó acompañar sin oponer resistencia— Puedo decirte que es mucho más que el simple paso de la infancia a la madurez. Es el paso a la madurez para nosotros, los de nuestra especie. Y puede resultar muy peligroso.

—Nunca le haría daño a tía Isabella—protestó el chico.

—Puede que no a propósito, pero puedes lastimarla sin ni siquiera darte cuenta de lo que has hecho. —Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo invitó a entrar delante de él— ¿Quieres saber qué te está pasando?

Seth asintió.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, vendrás con Emmett y conmigo mañana por la noche, cuando la luna llena esté en lo alto del cielo. Así podrás ver lo que te pasa y te podremos enseñar a controlarlo. Y a aceptarlo. Porque solo aceptándolo conseguirás que sea una parte de ti en vez de un enemigo. —Edward se quedó contemplando al chico, pensativo— Tu padre nunca llegó a aceptarlo del todo, porque no tuvo a nadie a su lado que le enseñara a ser un hombre.

—¿Me enseñarás a ser un hombre? —preguntó el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Edward.

Le recordaba mucho a Harry. Qué distintas habrían sido las cosas si alguien se hubiera encargado de guiar a su primo. Edward tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y asintió.

—Sí, si me prometes obedecer y venir con la mente abierta —dijo con una mirada penetrante— Nada de rabietas. Ah, y no puedes contarle nada a tu tía.

A Seth no le resultó difícil aceptar las condiciones. Todo lo que fuera ocultarle información a su tía le resultaba atractivo. De pronto, Edward y Seth eran camaradas en el mismo bando. Edward se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. A pesar de todo, sintió que la furia seguía rugiendo en su interior. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la bestia vivía dentro de él. Lo entendía perfectamente. Mirando al chico a los ojos, le dijo:

—Vete a la cama. Y no te muevas de allí.

Seth asintió. El duque se volvió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, oyó un ruido de cristal al romperse. Probablemente se trataba del jarrón de cristal que estaba sobre el aparador. Otro estruendo. Eso podía haber sido el antiguo reloj de su madre. A Edward se le escapó la risa. Recordaba su afición a romper horribles objetos decorativos cuando era joven. Todavía le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando. Dejaría que el chico se desahogara esa noche y ya hablaría con él por la mañana.

En ese instante, nada le apetecía más que ir a ver a Isabella, pero ya había salido la luna y hacerlo no hubiera sido muy sensato. Lo mejor sería encerrarse en su despacho con una botella de whisky.

Cuando ya había bebido varias copas, oyó ruido en el piso de arriba.

Isabella estaba sentada en su habitación, hirviendo de indignación. Había tratado de entretenerse haciendo calceta, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Miró por la ventana, pero solo se veían sombras iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Un conejo cruzó el prado, buscando su madriguera. Sin embargo, los animales nocturnos tampoco consiguieron mantener su atención.

Quería ir a ver a Seth, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Emmett se había quedado con ella unos minutos, pero luego le había dado un beso en la frente y le había aconsejado que se fuera a dormir, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Si otro hombre volvía a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, gritaría. Sería ella la que perdería el control por una vez en la vida. Y entonces serían ellos los que se arrepentirían.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? A nadie le importaría aunque gritara hasta echar abajo las paredes. Le dirían que lo hacían por su bien, que no lo entendería.

Pero ella comprendía muchas más cosas de las que se imaginaban. Por ejemplo, entendía que los tres hombres de la casa eran de las personas peor educadas que había conocido nunca.

Y si ellos podían comportarse así, ella no iba a ser menos. Iría a ver si su sobrino estaba bien, les gustara o no. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Edward no le había hecho daño cuando se lo había llevado a rastras de la habitación.

Isabella abrió la puerta con cuidado y echó un vistazo a uno y otro lado del pasillo. En cuanto estuvo convencida de que todo el mundo dormía, salió al corredor y buscó la habitación de Seth.

Iba descalza y los pies se le hundían en la lujosa alfombra que cubría el suelo del pasillo. Cuando encontró la habitación, abrió la puerta solo lo necesario para poder entrar. Quería mirarlo un rato mientras dormía, como había hecho cada noche desde que lo dejaron a su cuidado.

Seth tenía el cabello oscuro y alborotado. Era un niño aún, pero con las características físicas de un hombre. Tenía el cejo fruncido incluso durante el sueño. Isabella alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo y notó que el chico se relajaba al instante. Suspiró y siguió durmiendo profundamente.

Le encantaban esos momentos en los que aún podía disfrutar de su sobrino como si siguiera siendo un niño. Cada vez eran menos frecuentes. A Isabella le hubiera encantado meterse en la cama con él como cuando era pequeño y estaba asustado.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y vio que el chico había tirado la ropa en el suelo de cualquier manera. Siempre había sido desordenado. De todos modos, en su condición de conde, nunca le habían faltado los criados que lo recogieran todo a su paso. Entonces se fijó en los cristales rotos del suelo. Debía de estar muy furioso cuando Edward lo llevó a su habitación. Se acercó a los cristales y recogió los trozos más grandes. Por la mañana le pediría disculpas a Edward por los destrozos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Isabella? —susurró una voz desde la puerta. Edward estaba apoyado en el quicio, mirándola fijamente.

—He venido a ver si Seth estaba bien —susurró ella a su vez, dejando los fragmentos de cristal sobre una mesita— Duerme como un ángel, así que ya me iba a mi habitación. —Dio un paso para salir, pero hizo una mueca al pisar un trozo de cristal que no había visto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

—Nada, me he clavado un cristal —respondió ella, con un suspiro.

—Qué buena excusa para llevarte en brazos —dijo él con suavidad justo antes de levantarla del suelo.

—Edward, suéltame —lo regañó— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo caminar?

—Que te has hecho daño en un pie, Isabella, cariño —contestó él, casi sin poder contener la risa.

Isabella lo miró con curiosidad y notó que desprendía un fuerte olor a whisky.

—Edward, me parece que estás bebido —dijo Isabella, sonriendo— Suéltame antes de que nos caigamos los dos.

—No estoy tan borracho como para no poder llevarte a la cama —replicó él, con una mirada que la desarmó. Se le estaba poniendo la cara roja como un tomate.

—Tal vez sería mejor que me dejaras en la puerta —murmuró.

—Tal vez deberías callarte y dejarme decidir qué hacer contigo —la provocó mientras entraban en la habitación y la dejaba caer en la cama. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Edward ya le había cogido el pie con ambas manos. Incluso bebido era más rápido que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido.

Al caer en la cama, el camisón se le había levantado un poco y le había dejado las pantorrillas al descubierto. Trató de bajárselo para verse algo más decente, pero Edward no pensaba igual.

—Ya te he visto los tobillos, Isabella. Sé buena y no te muevas —le ordenó, entornando la mirada para buscar la esquirla que se había clavado.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Edward?

—Mucho más de lo que debía —murmuró, extrayéndole el cristal del pie— ¡Aquí está! —exclamó, sonriendo.

Resultaba raro ver sonreír a Edward. Lo habitual era que estuviera con el cejo fruncido. Se levantó, echó agua en el cuenco y mojó su pañuelo en él. Isabella trató de hacerse con el pañuelo, pero él volvió a cogerle el pie.

—Deja trabajar al médico —dijo, lavándole la herida con delicadeza. Cuando acabó, examinó el pie de cerca— Nunca he entendido esa necesidad que tenéis las mujeres de esconder los tobillos —admitió, acariciándole la pantorrilla.

—Edward, eso no está bien —lo reprendió, tratando de cubrirse de nuevo con el camisón.

—La visión de tu pie no va a hacerme perder el control, Isabella.

—Bueno, me alegra saberlo, Edward —replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de liberar el pie. Sin embargo, él no lo soltaba.

—En cambio tus pantorrillas, cariño… —añadió, acariciándole la parte posterior de la pierna y subiéndole aún más el camisón— Cada vez que las veo, me asaltan unos pensamientos que…

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, intentando parecer autoritaria.

—¡Edward! —la imitó él, con una cara tan graciosa que Isabella se echó a reír. Pero en seguida recobró su tono serio— ¿Sabes por qué me asaltan esos pensamientos, Isabella?

El corazón de la joven dio un brinco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que encima de esa rodilla —continuó, pasándole la mano por la corva y ascendiendo hacia el muslo— se encuentra lo que más deseo en este mundo, Isabella—murmuró, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

—¿Eso es lo que más deseas en el mundo? —preguntó Isabella con un hilo de voz.

—Más que ninguna otra cosa —respondió él, con los labios pegados a los suyos.

Isabella sintió como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría. Ese hombre se había negado a recibirla, había tratado de echarla de su casa, la había besado, la había tocado en sitios inadecuados y, aún peor, había conseguido que ella deseara que lo hiciera… pero no podía perder la cabeza.

—Edward, será mejor que te marches.

—No me pidas eso, Isabella. Te necesito.

—Me necesitas esta noche —susurró ella—, pero ¿me seguirás necesitando mañana por la mañana? ¿O seguirás prefiriendo que me vaya?

Isabella vio un sinfín de emociones cruzar la cara de Edward. Por fin, sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó con dificultad.

—No debería estar aquí. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Isabella se secó una lágrima mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, preguntándose si no habría cometido el mayor error de su vida.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Edward** se despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. La luz de la mañana le impedía abrir los ojos del todo. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Ah, sí. Se había bebido una botella de whisky entera. Había empezado antes del encuentro con Isabella y se la había acabado después. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. Si no hubiera estado tan borracho, no habría podido resistir la llamada de la luna y habría perdido el control.

Sabía muy bien lo que habría pasado.

La habría cubierto con su cuerpo y habría destrozado cualquier posibilidad de que Isabella pudiera llevar una vida normal a partir de ese momento. Ni siquiera habría escuchado sus protestas hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Tenía que darle gracias a Dios por el whisky.

Edward se levantó de la cama despacio. La habitación le daba vueltas en la cabeza si lo hacía demasiado de prisa.

—¡Parker! —bramó, al tiempo que se tapaba las orejas.

Un instante después, el ayuda de cámara abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Sí, su excelencia? —preguntó, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Menudo aspecto tenía.

Seguro que era espantoso.

—Prepárame el baño y… —dejó la frase en el aire. Parker ya sabía lo que necesitaba.

Al poco rato estaba sumergido en el agua tibia de la bañera, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Isabella después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior? Pero lo más importante no era eso, sino cómo iba a mantenerla a salvo cuando se transformara en algo terrorífico. La bebida la había salvado la noche pasada pero no lo haría esa noche. Aunque se bebiera el whisky de todas las bodegas de Escocia. La luna llena tomaría el control y no lo soltaría.

Una vez limpio y presentable, bajó a desayunar y se encontró a Emmett dando buena cuenta de unas salchichas. Apenas levantó la mirada del plato mientras Edward se sentaba frente a él.

—Si estás buscando a Isabella—empezó a decir Emmett con una mirada acusadora—, llegas tarde. Se ha marchado.

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco.

—¿Adónde? —Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aunque era lo mejor para ella, una sensación de vacío y de frío le invadió el pecho. Los días iban a hacerse muy largos sin su presencia. ¿Y se había marchado así, sin despedirse? ¡Qué asustada debía de estar!

Emmett lo miró como si fuera el tonto del pueblo.

—A casa de los Hale.

Edward soltó el aire que, sin saberlo, había estado conteniendo.

—Oh, sí, claro. —Gracias a Dios.

—Te estás complicando la vida, Edward —le dijo su hermano, sacudiendo la cabeza— Debiste arreglar las cosas anoche, cuando tuviste la ocasión.

El oído de Emmett era tan fino como el suyo. Sin duda no había podido evitar oír todo el encuentro con Isabella. Edward dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano. Odiaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos.

—Ella me pidió que me fuera, aunque no sé para qué te lo cuento, seguro que ya lo sabes.

—Igual que tú le has pedido a ella que se marche —replicó Emmett, con el cejo fruncido— Pero ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo. Es obvio que sois el uno para el otro.

—¿Y tú por qué estás de tan mal humor? —preguntó Edward, después de que un lacayo dejara en la mesa otra bandeja llena de salchichas y huevos cocidos.

Emmett levantó sus ojos azules del plato. Echaban chispas.

—Rosalie Hale no se limitó a enviar el carruaje para recoger a Isabella. Vino en persona. Esa insufrible muchacha se divierte convirtiendo mi vida en una pesadilla.

Edward levantó una ceja al recordar su viaje en carruaje junto a Isabella y decidió vengarse de su hermano.

—No sé por qué no te acuestas con ella y dejas de torturarnos a todos con ese asunto —dijo, y empezó a comer para disimular la risa que le provocaba la expresión de su hermano.

—¡Ja! Me despertaría con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

Edward casi se atragantó al oírlo.

—Me parece, Emmett, que si nuestra querida Rosalie te clavara un cuchillo en la espalda, no te despertarías, pero puede que valiese la pena.

—Vete al infierno.

Acababa de estar allí. Si Isabella se hubiera marchado para siempre, él todavía seguiría en ese lugar. Iba a tener que replantearse ese asunto de enviarla lejos.

¿Y si la instalaba en una casita cerca de allí? Podría visitarla siempre que quisiera y mantenerse alejado cuando fuera peligroso para ella. Sí, ésa sería la solución perfecta.

Isabella no quería dejar a Seth y de esa manera podría visitarlo siempre que lo deseara… o casi siempre.

En cuanto regresara de casa de los Hale, se lo propondría.

Isabella se quedó mirando el vestido verde esmeralda que Rosalie sostenía para que lo viera bien. La hermosa seda brillaba a la luz de la tarde. Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Nunca había llevado una prenda de ropa tan bonita y no entendía cómo Rosalie había podido coser algo así en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera le había tomado las medidas.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Te lo dije, me encanta coser —respondió la joven, radiante de satisfacción— Y tengo buen ojo para las medidas, aunque no está bien que yo lo diga. Pruébatelo.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, la doncella de Rosalie ya había empezado a desabrocharle los botones de su sencillo vestido estampado de muselina azul, que palidecía comparado con la obra de arte que había creado su nueva amiga.

Pronto Isabella se encontró frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, admirándose. La seda verde fluía con suavidad a lo largo de su cuerpo pero, al mismo tiempo, destacaba su busto. Rosalie estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ajustándole el largo.

—Hum, había pensado que una cinta blanca sería un buen complemento, pero ahora que lo veo puesto creo que una dorada te quedará mucho mejor. —Se incorporó para examinar su trabajo— Estás preciosa. Pareces una duquesa.

Isabella notó que se ruborizaba. Edward ni siquiera quería que se quedara en Cullen Hall. Estaba claro que no la veía con los mismos ojos.

—Oh, Rosalie, su excelencia no… Quiero decir que solo estoy en Cullen Hall para que el duque se familiarice con mi sobrino.

Rosalie encontró una cinta dorada en la mesita de noche y regresó al lado de Isabella con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Tal vez así empezaran las cosas entre vosotros, Isabella, pero estoy segura de que han cambiado.

—Quiere enviarme de vuelta a Essex lo antes posible —protestó Isabella, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero no lo ha hecho. Sigues aquí. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para echarte de sus tierras. Levanta los brazos. —Rosalie rodeó el talle de Isabella con la cinta dorada— Escúchame bien. Mi hermano y los Cullen son inseparables. Conozco a Blackmoor de toda la vida. Siempre ha sido el más serio de todos, pero nunca lo había visto como lo vi ayer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rosalie fue a buscar unas tijeras.

—Pensé que iba a descuartizar a Vasilii.

Isabella no había notado ninguna diferencia en Edward. A ella le parecía que estaba igual de gruñón que siempre.

—¿En qué lo notaste?

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, Isabella. Casi se te llevó de la sala a rastras para apartarte de mi hermano. Si hubieras opuesto resistencia, estoy segura de que te hubiera cogido en brazos para sacarte de allí.

Isabella trató sin éxito de no ruborizarse al recordar lo que Edward le había hecho cuando se habían quedado solos.

—Pues a mí me pareció el bruto de siempre.

—¡Te ha besado! —exclamó Rosalie con los ojos brillantes— Lo veo en tu cara.

No, estaba claro que no había tenido mucho éxito tratando de no ruborizarse. Por un momento se planteó negarlo, pero luego pensó que tal vez Rosalie podría ayudarla. Parecía mucho más sofisticada que Isabella y tenía experiencia en manejar a los hombres. Así que asintió.

—Me besó. Y luego me ofreció una dote para que buscara un marido.

La sonrisa de Rosalie desapareció de golpe.

—No puede ser —dijo, en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ves que lo de ser duquesa no aparece en mi futuro inmediato.

—¡Será animal! —exclamó su nueva amiga, con un gruñido que hizo que ella misma lo pareciera. Luego siguió murmurando y aunque Isabella no entendió lo que decía, le pareció oír el nombre de Emmett en algún momento.

—No necesito ser la duquesa de Cullen, Rosalie, pero no quiero alejarme de mi sobrino.

—¡Que te busques un marido! —repitió la joven, aún indignada— Esos Cullen son todos unos idiotas y unos canallas. —Empezó a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas pero, de pronto, se detuvo— Pues si eso es lo que quiere, te sugiero que aceptes el desafío.

—¿Perdona?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres muy hermosa. Me sentí muy celosa de ti cuando te vi por primera vez, aunque luego al conocerte me di cuenta de que era imposible odiarte.

¿Rosalie Hale pensaba que ella era hermosa? Menuda sorpresa. Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Me aseguraré de que todos los solteros de la región acudan al baile de mañana —continuó Rosalie— Y ya veremos qué opina Edward Cullen cuando vea que tiene competencia.

—Pe… Pero…

—Y esta noche vas a quedarte aquí.

—¿Cómo? Pero Seth…

—Seth ha sobrevivido varios días sin ti, ¿verdad? Pues podrá hacerlo una noche más. Esos salvajes de los Cullen se ocuparán de él. No son inútiles en todo, solo con las mujeres.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Edward se iba a poner hecho una fiera, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo si el premio era conquistarlo. Miró a su amiga y asintió.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—¡**B**illings! —bramó Edward, recorriendo los pasillos de Cullen Hall, más preocupado a cada paso que daba. La había buscado en su habitación, en la sala de música y en otra media docena de estancias, incluso en los jardines, pero no la encontraba en ningún sitio. El sol se estaba poniendo y necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que oscureciera.

Estaba impaciente por contarle el plan que había ideado. Seguro que le gustaría. Estaría cerca y podría visitar al joven Maberley siempre que quisiera. Y ellos podrían verse tan a menudo como la luna lo permitiera.

Billings apareció de la nada.

—¿Sí, su excelencia? —preguntó en respuesta al grito de Edward.

—¿Has visto a la señorita Swan? —lo interrogó el duque, que había regresado a su despacho y había empezado a abrir la correspondencia que llevaba ahí más de una semana.

—Sigue en casa de los Hale. Envió una nota, su excelencia —le informó el mayordomo.

Levantó la vista de las cartas y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa nota? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

El mayordomo carraspeó.

—No era para usted, su excelencia. Era para el joven conde.

—¿Y qué decía? —inquirió Edward con brusquedad. ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él? ¿Tanto la había asustado la noche anterior?

—No estoy seguro. No la abrí —respondió Billings, moviendo los pies, inquieto. Estaba claro que sabía más de lo que decía. Edward se preguntó qué le estaría ocultando.

—Esperaba más de ti, Billings —le reprendió el duque, levantándose de la silla y saliendo al pasillo. Descubriría qué decía la nota aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Encontró a Seth en la biblioteca con Emmett, hablando sobre lo poco que le gustaba el latín al joven conde. Los observó inclinarse sobre el libro de texto. A pesar de la apariencia desenfadada y del carácter bromista de Emmett, su hermano era un auténtico erudito.

—¿Alguna vez has estudiado algún tratado de licantropía? —preguntó Emmett, levantando un dedo para advertir a Edward que guardara silencio. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo importante que era que supiera lo que Isabella había escrito en esa nota? Tenía que enterarse de por qué no estaba en casa. Así que los interrumpió de todos modos.

—Seth, ¿te ha enviado una nota tu tía?

—Sí, su excelencia —respondió el chico, entornando los ojos.

—¿Y qué decía? —insistió, tratando de disimular su impaciencia. Demasiado tarde recordó que los sentidos del chico eran similares a los suyos, por lo que sin duda podía oler su agitación.

—Decía que sir Eleazar Hale la había invitado a cenar y que se quedaría a pasar la noche en Langley Downs.

—¿Cómo? Déjame ver esa nota. —Alargó la mano, esperando que Maberley le diera el mensaje para ver exactamente lo que decía.

—No sé dónde la he dejado —conoció el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu tía debería estar aquí —susurró Edward. Sin embargo, todos lo oyeron. ¡Malditos fueran esos sentidos tan finos!

Edward se preguntó cuál de los hermanos Hale se habría encaprichado de Isabella y trataba de mantenerla a su lado. Lo más probable es que fuera Vasilii. Su mirada de arrobamiento lo había delatado.

—¡Billings! —gritó y el hombre apareció al instante— Que preparen mi caballo.

—Detente, Billings —ordenó Emmett al mayordomo, que seguía esperando pacientemente en la puerta— ¿Adónde crees que vas, Edward?

—A buscar a Isabella—respondió. ¿Acaso tenía que explicárselo? ¿No entendían que ella debería estar en casa? En su casa. Con él. Entre sus brazos.

—Hoy hay luna llena, Edward —le recordó Emmett, señalando al chico con la cabeza.

—¿Y? —preguntó el duque, aún obcecado en recuperar a Isabella, en volver a verla, a olerla, a abrazarla…

—Pues que está más segura donde está.

—¿Por qué no está segura tía Isabella aquí? —preguntó Seth, mirándolos a los dos.

Edward se rascó la barbilla, reflexionando. Era cierto. Isabella estaba más segura con sus vecinos. Trató de calmar el latido desbocado de su corazón. Al cabo de unos instantes le dijo al chico:

—Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Charlaron un buen rato y el joven no se limitó a escuchar, sino que le hizo muchas preguntas. Era un muchacho inteligente. Sobre todo, le interesaba saber si su padre también había sido como ellos.

Justo cuando la luna estaba a punto de alcanzar la plenitud, Edward le dio un golpecito a Seth en la espalda.

—¿Estás listo?

El chico se limitó a asentir, aunque su cejo fruncido indicaba que estaba preocupado. Al salir al jardín, Edward sintió la llamada de la luna, esa corriente de poder que circuló por todo su cuerpo. Miró a Seth y supo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, el muchacho todavía no sabría definirlo. ¿Cómo explicar que alguien pase de ser humano a… no serlo?

Edward se internó en los bosques por un camino solo reconocible por aquellos de su especie. Siguiendo su olfato, se percató de que un alce había recorrido el sendero hacía poco rato. Emmett olfateó a su vez.

—No hay rastro de humanos —dijo.

Edward asintió. El cambio solía ser un momento solitario, pero esa vez lo pasarían todos juntos, por si Seth los necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque, Edward y Emmett se quitaron la camisa, las botas y los calcetines. Habían elegido ese lugar porque no había árboles que oscurecieran la luz de la luna. Se dejaron los pantalones puestos por una cuestión de pudor, aunque sabían que quedarían destrozados tras el cambio. Lo que solían hacer era quitarse la ropa y dejarla en un sitio donde pudieran recuperarla con facilidad antes de que la luna desapareciera y dejara paso al sol. Se convertían en salvajes sin ropa incluso antes de que la naturaleza los reclamara. Pero ese día era especial. No querían que Seth se asustara, así que en vez de desnudarse por completo, habían llevado una muda para luego.

Como siempre, Edward sería el primero en experimentar el cambio. Como líder de la manada, sentía el influjo de la luna con un poco más de fuerza que los demás.

Cerró los ojos y elevó la cara hacia la luna. En ese instante su aspecto humano desapareció y dejó a la bestia en libertad. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, con dolor. No obstante, aquello ya no era nada nuevo para él. No se quejó porque anhelaba la libertad que venía con la transformación. El estiramiento de los músculos, el alargamiento de la espalda, el cambio de su cara hacia algo que no era humano.

Cuando el proceso terminó, Edward se quedó quieto observando la cara de Maberley. En sus ojos vio reflejado el miedo. En un acto poco habitual de buena voluntad, se acercó al chico y, con el hocico le dio un golpecito afectuoso en el brazo. Seth dio dos pasos atrás. Edward le dio otro golpecito. Quería que supiera que los licántropos también reconocían los vínculos familiares, la amistad y, sobre todo, la lealtad. No iba a estar solo y quería que lo supiera.

Seth observó a Emmett pasar por una transición similar, convirtiéndose en algo más que salvaje, más que fiero. Edward sabía que ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos, tanto en su forma humana como en su forma de lobo. El único rasgo distintivo era el mechón de pelo plateado de Edward, que también se veía en esos momentos.

Seth chilló al notar los cambios que empezaban a tener lugar en su cuerpo. Estaba sorprendido y, en cierto modo, agradecido. Al menos eso era lo que sentía Edward cada vez que cambiaba. Al chico no le pasaría nada malo. Su tutor estaría a su lado en todo momento. Lo ayudaría a crecer y a desarrollarse. Se enfrentaría a todo y a todos para defender el lugar del muchacho en el mundo.

Cuando los tres se hubieron transformado, Seth siguió a Emmett, que se adentró en la oscuridad. Edward ascendió la colina hasta llegar a lo más alto y contempló Langley Downs a sus pies. Pensó en Isabella, durmiendo con su preciosa cabeza apoyada en una almohada. Se imaginó su aroma, el tacto de su piel, cómo sería morderle detrás de la oreja. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Con solo pensarlo, se le hacía la boca agua.

Ella nunca conocería esa parte de su ser. Si lo descubriera, se alejaría de él. Edward no quería ser testigo de su repugnancia. Alzó la cabeza hacia la luna y aulló su nombre. Sabía que Isabella no lo entendería, pero él sí y con eso tenía suficiente.

Isabella se sentó en la cama de un salto. ¿Qué había sido eso? Le había parecido que Edward la llamaba por su nombre. Debía de estar volviéndose loca, porque él estaría en ese momento en Cullen Hall, durmiendo tan tranquilo.

Pero volvió a sentirlo una vez más, como si él la estuviera llamando. Isabella pestañeó en la oscuridad. Y oyó un aullido en la distancia. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Desde lo alto del cielo, la luna iluminaba el paisaje.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquella imaginación suya le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**N****o** cabía duda de que Rosalie Hale sabía cómo imponerse en una reunión. Isabella contemplaba admirada cómo su amiga se movía por la sala abarrotada por los enormes hombres de la familia Hale.

La noche anterior solo habían estado sir Eleazar y su hijo mayor, Vasilii, pero ahora habían llegado tres más, todos parecidos en tamaño y aspecto. Eran altos, aunque ninguno lo era tanto como Edward o Emmett, y tenían el cabello oscuro. Algunos lo tenían de color castaño y otros casi negro. El señor Garrett Hale era un hombre tranquilo que, según le había contado Rosalie, acababa de ocupar el puesto de párroco en un pueblo de la zona para estar cerca de la familia. El teniente Demetri Hale, que había vuelto de Waterloo el verano anterior, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres. Y por último estaba el señor Peter Hale, que se dedicaba al comercio. Rosalie le había susurrado la información como si fuera un pecado, pero el caso era que había conseguido una pequeña fortuna con su negocio de barcos en South Hampton.

Isabella estaba muy sorprendida porque todos los ojos parecían seguirla allá donde fuera. En Essex nunca había despertado tanto interés. Aunque claro, allí nunca había sido la recién llegada.

A pesar de la actividad incesante de Langley Downs, Isabella echaba mucho de menos a Edward. Más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado. La noche anterior le había costado mucho volver a dormirse después de desvelarse a medianoche. Deseaba estar de vuelta en Cullen Hall para ver con sus propios ojos que Seth dormía y se encontraba bien. Echaba de menos discutir con Edward y bromear con Emmett. Sin embargo, había seguido despierta escuchando el viento, sola.

Seth. Edward. Emmett. Cullen Hall. Ninguno de ellos le pertenecía. Haría bien en recordarlo y en no desear una vida que no era y que nunca sería la suya.

¿Qué pasaría si los planes de Rosalie no funcionaban y Edward seguía insistiendo en que abandonara Hampshire? ¿Si sus besos no hubieran sido más que un pasatiempo? Todos sabían que era un mujeriego. ¿Sería ella otra incauta más que añadir a su lista?

Se acercó a los ventanales y miró hacia Cullen Hall.

—¿Por qué está tan triste, señorita Swan? —le preguntó el párroco, que se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Solo estaba distraída, señor Hale —mintió Isabella, sonriendo sin ganas.

Rosalie debería haber estado escuchando la discusión entre Vasilii y Demetri, pero en vez de eso observaba a Isabella, que hablaba con Garrett y se daba golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo, distraída. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y quedaba tan poco tiempo… Necesitaba refuerzos.

—¿Rosie? —dijo Demetri.

—¿No me habrás llamado Rosie? —exclamó Rosalie. Nadie la llamaba así. Ya no.

Demetri se echó a reír.

—Pues sí. Ha sido la única manera de conseguir que me hicieras caso. Estabas muy lejos de aquí.

—Como puedes comprobar, sigo aquí, Demy.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos con la señorita Swan? —inquirió su hermano mediano sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No sé qué estás insinuando —respondió Rosalie, ladeando la cabeza.

Demetri le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero no te distingues precisamente por tu carácter desinteresado, así que dime: ¿qué estás tramando?

A su otro lado, Vasilii se echó a reír también.

—¿Quieres añadir algo, Vasilii? —preguntó Rosalie, dedicándoles una mirada desdeñosa a ambos.

—No, no —contestó su hermano mayor entre risas, dando un paso atrás y levantando las manos en son de paz— Creo que Demetri lo ha dicho todo.

Así que creían que había organizado esa reunión pensando en sus propios intereses. ¡Qué más daba! Al menos en esa ocasión había actuado con total generosidad, lo creyeran o no.

Tal vez podría aprovechar sus prejuicios para ayudar a Isabella. Valía la pena intentarlo.

—Muy bien, no pensaba deciros nada, pero ya que creéis que soy incapaz de actuar movida por la generosidad, os demostraré lo equivocados que estáis.

—Sí, sí, hazlo —la retó Demetri con una gran sonrisa.

—Isabella está buscando marido y pensé que alguno de vosotros podría estar interesado.

—Pero parece completamente dedicada a su sobrino —protestó Vasilii, dirigiéndole de pronto una mirada interesada. Rosalie tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le escapara la risa. Conseguir su propósito iba a ser muy fácil.

—Tienes razón —replicó ella, soltándose del abrazo de Demetri—, pero eso era antes de que Blackmoor decidiera tomarse en serio su responsabilidad como tutor. Además, el chico empezará a ir a la escuela en otoño. Irá a Harrow. Y como muestra de agradecimiento por todos los años que Isabella ha dedicado al chico, Edward Cullen le ha concedido una dote escandalosamente elevada.

Esta vez fueron los ojos de Demetri los que se movieron en busca de Isabella, que estaba hablando con Garrett en el otro extremo de la sala.

—¿Qué te crees que somos, Rose, pirañas? ¿Por qué nos tendría que interesar la dote de Blackmoor? Reconozco que es muy guapa, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre que podamos estar interesados en hacerle una proposición? Acabamos de conocerla.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. No era un gesto muy elegante pero estaba en familia.

—¿Y por qué no, si puede saberse? Isabella tiene que casarse con alguien. Es bonita y amable y no me importaría emparentar con un duque, aunque fuera por medio de una pariente lejana.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló Demetri— ¿Es por eso que tú y Emmett…? —La pregunta quedó a medio formular cuando vio la mirada asesina de su hermana.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella, marcando cada palabra.

Demetri cambió de expresión en seguida. Parecía un niño al que le han pillado en falta.

—Lo siento, Rose, no pretendía…

—Emmett Cullen no significa nada para mí —lo interrumpió ella, negando con la cabeza— De hecho, ya que Isabella está buscando marido, creo que voy a seguir su ejemplo. —Sin hacer caso de las miradas sorprendidas de sus dos hermanos, remató su actuación diciendo—: Espero que acudan varios solteros esta noche.

—Si lo dices en serio, Rosalie, me aseguraré de que no falte candidatos —dijo Vasilii, sacando pecho, orgulloso.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bueno, me gustaría tener donde elegir y Isabella también se lo merece, sobre todo si ninguno de vosotros está interesado en ella.

Como era de esperar, los ojos de sus dos hermanos se volvieron de inmediato hacia Isabella, que seguía mirando por la ventana. ¡Eran tan manipulables!

Edward no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en su vida. Llevaba dos días sin ver a Isabella. Dos días sin escuchar su voz. Dos días sin su sonrisa, sin su aroma, sin ver sus ojos brillantes clavados en él.

No veía el momento de que llegara el dichoso baile. Le metió prisa a Parker para que lo vistiera y lo peinara para la ocasión y, dos horas antes del inicio del festejo, ya estaba listo y recorriendo la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Emmett asomó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Diría que ya estás preparado.

Su dichoso hermano ni siquiera había empezado a arreglarse.

—Y yo diría que tú no. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Hay tiempo de sobra —respondió Emmett, dejándose caer en una butaca azul— Relájate.

—Vístete —le ordenó Edward.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward —replicó Emmett, echándose a reír— Estás tenso como un reloj de cuerda. Tómate una copa para calmar esos nervios.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos por separado y nos encontremos allí —sugirió Edward, frunciendo el cejo.

—Tengo una idea mejor: ¿por qué no me quedo en casa?

—Tienes razón —convino Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— Es una idea espléndida. —Se detuvo y miró a su hermano por encima del hombro antes de añadir—: Ojalá hubieras rechazado la invitación. Preferiría que estuviéramos en casa, con Isabella.

—Estás hecho un tortolito.

—Solo estoy inquieto. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

—¿Una propuesta? —repitió Emmett— ¿De rodillas y todo eso?

Edward se paró en seco. Matrimonio. Ojalá pudiera plantearse esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea que viviera en Hampshire, pero tenerla bajo su techo, día sí y día también, como su esposa… era demasiado peligroso. Si le pasara algo, no podría perdonárselo jamás.

—No he dicho una proposición, he dicho una propuesta.

Los ojos azules de Emmett se le clavaron con tanta intensidad que pensó que su mirada lo iba a traspasar.

—Te estás equivocando.

—No dejas de recordármelo, pero yo no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión —replicó Edward, justo antes de abandonar la habitación. Sin detenerse, salió de la casa y bajó la escalera, impaciente por entrar en el carruaje que lo conduciría hasta Isabella.

—Su excelencia. —El cochero lo saludó con una reverencia antes de abrirle la puerta.

—A Langley Downs —ordenó Edward.

Había sus buenos veinte minutos de camino hasta la finca de los Hale, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Isabella no había hecho ningún comentario sobre matrimonio, solo le había pedido que no la enviara lejos. Todo se arreglaría si pudiera verla y hablar con ella.

Al llegar a su destino, Edward casi arrolla al mayordomo que lo esperaba en la puerta.

—S… su excelencia —balbució el hombre, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio y la dignidad.

—Quiero ver a la señorita Swan —anunció Edward.

El mayordomo negó con la cabeza.

—La señorita Swan y la señorita Hale se están preparando para el baile. ¿Quiere esperarlas en el salón?

Lo que quería era subir corriendo la escalera de los Hale, echar abajo la puerta de la habitación de Isabella y cargársela al hombro… pero suponía que eso no estaría bien. No le quedaba otra que esperar.

—¿El salón?

El mayordomo asintió.

—El salón principal, su excelencia. Han venido muchos invitados.

—Vaya.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… El salón amarillo de Langley Downs estaba a rebosar. Parecía que todos los hermanos Hale habían hecho acto de presencia… menos uno.

—¿Dónde está Benjamin? —preguntó, a modo de saludo.

Vasilii levantó la vista del periódico que había estado leyendo, _The Times_.

—Sigue en Cambridge. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás, Edward? —preguntó, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo, que la estrechó.

El resto de los hermanos Hale siguieron su ejemplo para luego volver a lo que estaban haciendo cuando él llegó. Garrett y Peter continuaron su partida de ajedrez y Demetri releyó el documento que tenía en la mano.

—¿Brandy? —le ofreció Vasilii, dirigiéndose a la mesita de los licores.

Edward asintió. ¿Para qué se habían reunido todos esos hombres allí? Vasilii era el único que residía en la casa de forma permanente.

—¿Qué los ha traído a todos de vuelta?

Vasilii le entregó una copa y se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer Rosalie se ha empeñado en encontrarle esposo a tu señorita Swan, y ha decidido empezar a probar con nosotros.

Edward apretó la copa con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no se rompiera. Se obligó a recuperar el control.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Es cierto que le has asignado una dote escandalosamente alta? —preguntó Vasilii con una sonrisa— No parece propio de ti.

Nunca habían llegado a hablar de cantidades, aunque Isabella había dicho que no iba a aceptar ni un penique. A Edward se le nubló la vista. No era posible que ella le estuviera haciendo esto. ¿Cuántas veces le había repetido que quería quedarse?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Blackmoor? —quiso saber Vasilii, preocupado.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, sí. Solo me ha sorprendido que hubiera hablado del asunto con todo el mundo. —¿Por qué se lo habría contado a Rosalie Hale? Estrangularía a cualquier hermano Hale que intentara arrebatarle a Isabella.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, es verdad. —¿Estaba a tiempo de retirar la oferta? ¿Podía subir la escalera y pedirle que no hiciera caso de ninguna oferta que no fuera la suya? No parecía una idea descabellada— Pero me gustaría hablar con la señorita Swan.

Vasilii le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Pues que tengas suerte. Rosalie dijo que bajarían cuando estuvieran listas, ni un segundo antes.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Edward** casi se olvidó de respirar. Santo Dios, ¿aquélla era Isabella?

Llevaba un exquisito vestido verde que acentuaba unas curvas que ella no solía lucir. Su precioso cabello color caoba iba recogido en un moño alto, adornado con diminutas rosas doradas. Y aunque tanto el vestido como el tocado eran preciosos, Edward deseó arrancárselo todo y no dejarle ni una rosa encima.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la cara de Isabella se iluminó y él sonrió como un auténtico idiota.

—Edward —susurró ella.

Se plantó ante ella en un segundo. Dos días sin verla era demasiado tiempo.

—Isabella.

Ella se ruborizó y Blackmoor sintió que el corazón se le henchía en el pecho. ¿No podían escaparse de ese maldito baile?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento en privado, Isabella—le dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos. Quería proponerle su plan antes del baile para poder librarse de la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No había ni un solo rincón vacío donde poder hablar a solas— ¿Me acompañas al jardín a dar un paseo? —propuso, ofreciéndole el brazo. La sonrisa que ella le dedicó lo llenó de esperanza.

—No creo que estuviera bien —se resistió Isabella, mirando a Rosalie y alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida —replicó la anfitriona— Este hombre ha ofrecido una generosa dote para que encuentres marido. ¿Qué malas intenciones podría albergar? —añadió, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos color violeta.

Edward arrastró a Isabella hasta el jardín. El perfume de las rosas flotaba en el ambiente, pero no era comparable con el aroma de Isabella.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió Edward, escondiéndose con ella bajo una pérgola y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¿De veras? —susurró ella.

Edward le rozó los labios con un beso suave y lleno de ternura. La luna había empezado a menguar, por lo que tenía a la bestia bajo control. La noche anterior hubiera sido imposible, pero en esa ocasión podía permitirse ser tierno.

Isabella se rindió a él de inmediato y su cuerpo pareció fundirse con el de Edward. Éste la apartó con un gruñido de frustración. Era importante que hablaran. Tenía que contarle su plan.

—Creo que he encontrado una solución a nuestros problemas, Isabella.

—¿Has decidido que Seth puede volver a casa conmigo? —preguntó ella con una mirada llena de esperanza.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No, eso es innegociable. Necesito tenerlo cerca. Es complicado, no me pidas que te lo explique.

—¿No puedes explicármelo y esperas que acepte tu decisión sin protestar? —repuso, frunciendo el cejo.

—Creo que la solución que voy a proponerte te hará muy feliz —respondió él, tomándole las manos y sosteniéndolas cerca de su corazón.

—Tú quieres estar cerca de Seth —empezó a decir él.

Ella asintió.

—Yo quiero estar cerca de ti —continuó Edward. Isabella sonrió— No puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo por culpa de mi… estilo de vida.

Isabella frunció el cejo. Aquello no iba bien.

—¿Tu estilo de vida, Edward?

—Sí, tengo que mantener el estilo de vida al que estoy acostumbrado —respondió, apretándole las manos con más fuerza cuando Isabella trató de retirarlas.

Respiró hondo.

—Quiero que te instales en una casita que hay cerca de Cullen Hall para que pueda ir a verte siempre que pueda y para que tú veas a Seth siempre que quieras —dijo de corrido.

—¿Qué?

Oh, no. No quería repetirlo. Ya había sido bastante duro decirlo una vez.

—¿Qué parte no has entendido?

Isabella pudo al fin reunir la fuerza suficiente para liberar sus manos y se alejó de él con desconfianza. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba:

—A ver si lo he entendido bien, Edward. ¿Me estás proponiendo que sea tu amante? —planteó con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

Aquello no iba nada bien.

—No. No es eso. No exactamente —protestó Edward.

—Edward, quieres que me instale en una casita —repuso ella, empezando a contar con los dedos— ¿Supongo que tú pagarías las facturas? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto.

—Podría ver a Seth siempre que quisiera —prosiguió, levantando un tercer dedo.

—Dentro de unos límites, sí.

—Y tú y yo tendríamos una relación sin definir —añadió, señalando un cuarto dedo.

Edward gruñó y trató de no hacer caso de la lujuria que lo asaltó en ese momento.

—Por supuesto.

Isabella dio un paso atrás.

—A eso, Edward, se le llama tener una amante. O una querida. O una mantenida. Elige la palabra que más te guste. Pues ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que voy a aceptar tu ofrecimiento.

Edward sonrió y alargó los brazos hacia ella.

—Me refiero a tu ofrecimiento de una dote para que encuentre marido —aclaró ella levantando la voz— Vas a mantener la oferta que hiciste y yo voy a aceptarla —prosiguió, señalándolo con el dedo—, porque no pienso ser la amante de ningún hombre, y menos la tuya.

Se alejó de él a grandes zancadas y el vestido dejó una estela verde a su paso. Edward trató de seguirla, pero ella le dio con la puerta en las narices. Cuando logró entrar, Isabella ya estaba en mitad de la sala. Rodeó a Emmett, que acababa de llegar y que miró a Edward de reojo, y se acercó a los Hale.

—Caballeros, tenemos un baile al que asistir —anunció con una sonrisa radiante, para librarse del disgusto—, porque tengo que encontrar marido —añadió, echándose a reír, un sonido precioso que fue al mismo tiempo lo más doloroso que Edward había escuchado nunca.

Emmett le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Te dije que era mala idea.

Edward necesitaba gritar. Deseó aullar.

—Uno de estos días —siguió diciendo Emmett en voz baja— aprenderás que los hermanos pequeños sabemos una o dos cosas sobre algunos asuntos.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión —gruñó Edward, mientras Isabella se agarraba del brazo de Vasilii y se dirigía hacia el carruaje de los Hale.

—Perfecto —replicó Emmett, viendo cómo dos de sus amigos de la infancia se acercaban a ellos— Nos ha tocado acompañar a Demetri y a Peter. Cuánto tiempo sin veros.

—Será un placer teneros como acompañantes —bromeó Demetri, mientras se dirigían al carruaje ducal.

—Un auténtico honor —añadió Peter en el mismo tono.

A Isabella no le resultó fácil contener las lágrimas por el camino. Rosalie la ayudó, manteniendo una expresión estoica mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Esperaba que ni sir Eleazar ni sus hijos le hicieran ninguna pregunta, ya que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que se estaba diciendo en el carruaje.

Al llegar al salón donde iba a celebrarse el baile, el sol empezaba a ponerse al tiempo que las esperanzas de futuro de Isabella desaparecían. ¿Su amante? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido algo así? ¿De verdad creía que ella iba a aceptarlo? Se ruborizó, furiosa una vez más. La verdad era que su comportamiento con él había dejado bastante que desear, pero eso no era excusa.

El coche se detuvo lentamente. Si volvía a ponerle los ojos encima a ese desgraciado de Edward Cullen…

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Edward apareció por ella.

—Isabella.

Ésta apretó los dientes. No podía rechazar su mano sin montar una escena.

Rosalie puso su mano en la del duque.

—Oh, su excelencia, es muy amable. El viaje ha sido agotador. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina a Rosalie, pero no retiró la mano y tuvo que presenciar cómo Isabella aceptaba el brazo de Emmett. Isabella nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Bueno, para ser sincera, sí se había alegrado de ver a otra persona, pero estaba tratando de no pensar en él.

Emmett la acompañó hasta el interior de un gran edificio de estilo georgiano, abarrotado de hombres de todas las edades y de todo tipo: altos, bajos, nobles, ricos…

—No seas demasiado duro con él —susurró Emmett.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha propuesto.

—Creo que me hago una idea. Sé cómo le funciona la mente.

Isabella prefirió ignorar las palabras de Emmett y miró a su alrededor. El salón no era demasiado grande, por lo que casi no había sitio para moverse.

—No suelo asistir a bailes —admitió—, pero tenía entendido que suele haber más mujeres que hombres. —Ciertamente, ése no era el caso. Isabella calculó que habría un par de hombres por cada mujer.

Emmett suspiró de manera un tanto exagerada.

—Sospecho que tu nueva amiga ha tenido algo que ver.

Isabella buscó a Rosalie con la mirada y vio que ésta admiraba la sala con ojos brillantes. ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

—Bueno —reconoció Isabella—, lo cierto es que comentó que pensaba aprovechar para buscarse un marido para ella.

Emmett se detuvo en seco.

—¿Que dijo qué? —preguntó con una mueca.

Isabella lo miró con atención. Entre esos dos parecía haber algo más de lo que admitían.

—¿Qué hay entre Rosalie y tú?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Ella quiere más de lo que puedo darle —confesó, apartando la mirada, como si Isabella fuera a descubrir algún oscuro secreto en sus ojos.

—Ése parece ser un tema recurrente entre los hombres de la familia Cullen.

—No lo entiendes —protestó Emmett.

Isabella lo interrumpió con una mirada.

—Creo que ya he oído eso antes esta noche. No lo creí la primera vez y tampoco lo creo ahora.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Rosalie** actuó como una perfecta casamentera durante toda la noche. Se encargó de las presentaciones, de que el carnet de baile de Isabella estuviera siempre lleno y de mantener a Blackmoor a distancia. Se aseguró de que Isabella bailara absolutamente todas las piezas, aunque tuviera que recurrir a sus hermanos para rellenar los huecos. Se alegró de ver que ésta agradecía las atenciones y aceptaba todas las invitaciones. Parecía que estaba pasándoselo en grande, aunque Rosalie sabía que no era así, porque tenía el corazón roto.

Sabía muy bien lo que suponía tener tratos con uno de los Cullen, así que se podía imaginar cómo se sentía su amiga. Lo único bueno de la situación era ver a Edward de morros, escondido entre las plantas del salón.

No perdía de vista a Isabella en ningún momento pero, cada vez que se acababa un baile y trataba de acercarse a ella, siempre había alguien que llegaba antes que él. A medida que la noche iba avanzando, el humor de Edward empeoraba y ya no se molestaba en disimularlo. No había conseguido bailar con ella ni una sola vez.

Rosalie observó a la señora Newton, la esposa del párroco local, recorrer el salón. Al ver que se acercaba a Edward, se le ocurrió una idea.

Fue rodeando las paredes de la sala hasta detenerse junto al duque. Éste no le hizo ni caso, como si fuera insignificante. Pues ¡que se preparara!

—Señora Newton —dijo Rosalie, llamando la atención de la mujer, que se dirigió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos—, me alegro tanto de verla…

La mujer le devolvió el saludo.

—Una velada encantadora, ¿verdad? No falta nadie —señaló, interponiéndose distraídamente entre Rosalie y Edward.

—Oh, sí, deliciosa —respondió la joven con una sonrisa— Parece que mi nueva amiga, la señorita Swan, se lo está pasando muy bien —añadió, señalando hacia la pista de baile. Disimuló una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Edward inclinaba un poco la cabeza al oír el nombre de Isabella.

—¿Quién es esa joven, señorita Hale? Creo que no la conozco —admitió, dándose golpecitos en la mano con el abanico mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

—La señorita Swan se ha alojado en Cullen Hall. Su sobrino, el conde de Maberley, es el pupilo del duque y han venido de visita. —Edward se acercó a ellas, con cuidado para que no le vieran, pero no con el suficiente para escapar a los ojos de Rosalie.

—Parece que se ha ganado la atención de todo el mundo.

—Así es —asintió Rosalie— Incluso el duque le ha cogido mucho cariño.

La señora Newton frunció el cejo. Al fin y al cabo, el duque de Cullen no solía encariñarse con ninguna muchacha respetable.

—¿Dónde está su carabina? ¿Está en la sala? Me gustaría saludarla.

Rosalie forzó una risa delicada.

—Oh, no. La señorita Swan no tiene carabina, señora Newton. Mis hermanos y yo somos sus acompañantes esta noche.

La dama entornó los ojos.

—Pero creí que había dicho que se alojaba en casa del duque…

—Así es —confirmó Rosalie, haciendo un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír mientras Emmett se acercaba a ella. ¡Espléndido! La historia de la señorita Swan estaba cautivando por completo a la esposa del párroco.

—Pero eso no se puede hacer, ¡no señor! —concluyó la señora Newton, apretando los labios con tanta fuerza que le apareció una línea blanca alrededor de la boca.

Rosalie bajó el tono de voz para añadir:

—Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero Isabella es una solterona, así que, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarla?

La mujer miró a un lado y a otro, inquieta.

—Tengo que ir a buscar al señor Newton, querida. Ha sido un placer volver a verla —dijo a modo de despedida, dirigiéndole a Edward una mirada reprobatoria. El pobre ni siquiera se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a Demetri que daba vueltas y vueltas con Isabella en la pista de baile.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Esa arpía se plantará en casa mañana a primera hora para exigir que uno de nosotros se case con Isabella.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vamos, Emmett, tú y yo sabemos que el matrimonio no está hecho para ti.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —protestó él— ¿Con qué derecho te entrometes en la vida de Isabella?

—Con el derecho que me da el haberte conocido. —Levantó la mirada lentamente hacia él, deseando que el corazón no se le disparara de esa manera cada vez que estaba cerca— Yo ya he estado en la posición de Isabella y me habría gustado que alguien me defendiera.

—¿Y te parece que delatarla así ante la señora Newton es defenderla?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy obligando a Blackmoor a tomar una decisión. Así no podrá mirar hacia otro lado ni simular que ella no existe.

Emmett cerró los ojos y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de controlar su furia.

—Rosie, yo no…

—No me llames así —lo interrumpió ella y, enderezando la espalda, se apartó de él, como si no le importara lo que tuviera que decirle— Si me disculpas, creo que le he concedido este baile al señor Fieldings.

Isabella había pensado que durante el baile pasaría un rato tranquila, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto entró en el salón de actos, se encontró rodeada de hombres por los cuatro costados. Los había de todo tipo: altos y bajos, delgados y corpulentos, jóvenes y viejos. Pero al bailar con ellos, se dio cuenta de que solo les interesaba una cosa: su dote. Ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en ella como persona.

Darse cuenta de algo así le dolió. Estaba en un baile, rodeada de hombres casaderos y lo único que les interesaba era la dote que ofrecía Edward. Qué irónico que lo único en ella capaz de resultar atractiva para un posible marido fuera un regalo del hombre al que amaba.

¡Santo cielo! Mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas a la pista de baile, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo amaba. Lo amaba a pesar de su mal genio. Lo amaba a pesar de su reputación y de que, estaba claro, él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Edward se había pasado la noche fulminándola con la mirada. Cada vez que cambiaba de pareja y empezaba un nuevo baile, fruncía el cejo con más fuerza. Ojalá no estuviera valorando cuál de aquellos hombres era más adecuado para ella. Solo faltaría que pensara que podía decidir en un asunto tan personal por el simple hecho de que pagaba la dote.

Pero, no, Edward no haría una cosa así. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer adulta, responsable de sus actos. Aparte de Seth, no tenía familia, y era perfectamente capaz de elegir marido sin ayuda de nadie.

Mientras bailaba con uno y con otro, había ido descubriendo cosas sobre ellos. La mayoría no eran más que cazadotes. Uno tuvo incluso la desfachatez de hablarle de sus deudas de juego. Tan solo hubo alguno que mostró un poco más de interés personal, pero incluso en esos casos se sintió liberada cuando el baile terminó. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder descansar un rato.

Daría cualquier cosa por retirarse a un sitio tranquilo, donde secarse el sudor de la frente, quitarse los zapatos y estirar los dedos de los pies. Quería dejar de sonreír como una hipócrita, porque poner esa cara le costaba tanto que le estaba empezando a doler.

Cuando por fin creía que había encontrado una oportunidad de escabullirse, Vasilii Hale se le acercó.

—¿Puedo apartarla un momento de sus numerosos admiradores, señorita Swan? ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?

Isabella suspiró antes de responder:

—Por supuesto, señor Hale.

Viendo el cansancio reflejado en su cara, Vasilii frunció el cejo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan?

—La verdad es que estoy agotada —admitió, mientras intentaba mover un poco los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos.

—Tengo la solución —dijo él, ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella lo aceptó, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

—No se preocupe. No la haré andar demasiado —le aseguró, alzando las cejas.

—¿Me lo promete?

—Palabra de honor —respondió él, llevándose la mano al corazón.

—Ojalá algún día encuentre a un hombre que tenga un poco de eso —murmuró Isabella.

El señor Hale se echó a reír a carcajadas. Aquella risa fue como un bálsamo para su corazón herido.

Con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, Vasilii la guió hacia el jardín, donde recorrieron un sendero sinuoso bordeado de setos. El viento la refrescó e hizo ondear su largo cabello rizado.

—Se está bien aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, al ver que Isabella levantaba la cara en dirección al viento.

—Sí, muy bien —reconoció ella, con un suspiro de placer.

Vasilii señaló un banco y esperó a que ella se sentara para hacerlo a su lado. Isabella se sentía relajada y a gusto junto a ese hombre que la había salvado de aquella horda de cazafortunas.

—Muchas gracias, señor Hale, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Tutéame, por favor. Y llámame Vasilii —le pidió él con una cálida sonrisa— ¿Puedo tutearte yo? —Isabella asintió con la cabeza— No hago más que mirar y esperar el momento en que llegue Blackmoor y te aparte de todos tus admiradores.

—Oh, no, él no piensa en mí de ese modo —replicó ella, deseando que el dolor que sentía solo al oír el nombre de Edward no se reflejara en su cara.

—Isabella, Isabella—dijo él, riéndose— Qué equivocada estás —añadió, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo— Tendría que ser un auténtico idiota para no pensar en ti de ese modo.

El dedo que le acariciaba la mejilla no la alarmó, pero tampoco hizo que ardiera en llamas como cada vez que Edward la tocaba. ¿Por qué tenía que comparar a todos los hombres con Edward?

—Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Blackmoor —siguió diciendo Vasilii— Y nunca lo había visto actuar así.

—Pero no quiere casarse conmigo —replicó ella, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de admitir.

—Sería un idiota si eso fuera cierto —añadió Vasilii, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Te importaría traerme un poco de ponche, Vasilii? —Isabella necesitaba estar un rato sola y poner en orden sus ideas.

—En absoluto —respondió él, levantándose— Vuelvo en seguida.

Isabella lo observó alejarse. Cuando vio que entraba en el salón, se levantó y se internó más en el jardín. Se mojó los dedos en la fuente. Cuando la brisa volvió a soplar, sintió un escalofrío.

—Has dejado que te tocara.

Isabella se volvió de repente y vio a Edward, medio oculto entre las sombras. Sus ojos, que solían ser de color gris, se habían oscurecido hasta volverse completamente negros. El cabello le caía sobre la frente, como si se hubiera estado pasando las manos por la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Seguro que no lo había oído bien— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Él se acercó a ella lentamente y le puso una mano en la mejilla, mirándola con ojos angustiados.

—Dejaste que te tocara —repitió.

—Solo estaba siendo amable, Edward —se defendió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de apartarle la mano, sin conseguirlo.

—No estaba siendo amable, Isabella. Te desea, igual que los demás. —Bajó la mirada hasta su escote y le acarició un hombro con el dedo.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío. No era justo. Ella solo le quería a él.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado ponche, Edward —empezó a decir Isabella, pero no pudo añadir nada más, porque él la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi se quedó sin respiración.

—Es verdad que he probado un poco —admitió él en un susurro contra los labios de Isabella—, pero no ha sido suficiente.

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando del ponche.

Edward la había estado vigilando de cerca toda la noche. La había visto bailar y reír con otros hombres. Había visto cómo otros ponían las manos en su cintura y cómo la cogían de la mano. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Él era el que debía haber estado en la pista de baile con ella. El único que debería estar tocándola.

Cuando vio que Vasilii se le acercaba, tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no gritarle que se le alejara. Y todavía tuvo que esforzarse más para no cruzar la sala y arrancarle los brazos y las piernas uno a uno. Se imaginó arrojando los pedazos de aquel hombre a los arbustos. Esperaba que ninguno acabara en el cuenco del ponche. Sería de muy mala educación.

Pero entonces Vasilii había acompañado a Isabella al jardín. A un lugar oscuro. En plena noche. Ésos eran sus dominios.

Aunque la luna no era tan potente como la noche anterior, aún lo llamaba. No lo controlaba, pero la atracción seguía siendo fuerte.

Observó en silencio cómo Vasilii acariciaba la mejilla de Isabella. No lo había rechazado. Tal vez le gustaba. Luego Vasilii la había tomado de la mano y Edward había sentido la necesidad de salir de su escondite entre los arbustos y llevársela lejos de allí. Pero había logrado contenerse para ver cuál era su reacción.

Y en esos momentos Isabella lo estaba mirando como si fuera él quien hubiera hecho algo mal. Ya vería. Tenía que enseñarle algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, lo que podía hacer por ella. Tenía que saber lo que iba a perderse si elegía a otro.

Se inclinó, la levantó y se la cargó sobre el hombro.

Isabella ahogó un grito.

—¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo, Edward?

—Cállate, Isabella, cariño, o llamarás la atención de los invitados. Y estoy seguro de que no quieres que nadie vea lo que voy a hacer contigo.

—¡No te atreverás! —exclamó ella.

—Espera y verás, Isabella—replicó él, entre risas, mientras deslizaba una mano bajo las faldas y la sujetaba por la parte trasera del muslo. Ella le golpeó la espalda con los puños. Los golpes eran más molestos que dolorosos. Como un insecto que revolotea delante de tu cara sin llegar a picarte. Se adentró más profundamente en la parte más oscura del jardín.

Cuando le pareció que ya estaban lo bastante lejos de las luces y de cualquier invitado que también quisiera un poco de intimidad, se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo. Tenía la cara colorada y la piel del escote del mismo color.

Isabella trató de esquivarlo para volver a la reunión.

—Voy a regresar ahora mismo, Edward. No sé en qué estás pensando.

Él la detuvo con facilidad sujetándola por la muñeca y tirando de ella hasta que la tuvo delante. Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos poco a poco. La mano le temblaba por el esfuerzo de contención que estaba haciendo.

—¿Sientes lo mismo cuando él te acaricia?

—Edward, no seas ridículo —protestó Isabella, tratando de alejarse de él. Sin querer, apoyó la cara en su mano, como una gata que se estira para conseguir una caricia.

Si quería caricias, las tendría. Él le puso la mano en la cara con más fuerza. Ella sujetó aquella mano con la suya, para impedir que la retirara. Edward le rozó los labios con los suyos mientras decía:

—Dime que mis caricias te gustan más.

Isabella trató de resistirse. Edward pudo percibir la lucha que tenía lugar en su interior. Se le veía en la cara. Y también el momento en que se rendía.

—Dímelo —insistió, susurrando en su boca, mientras le sostenía un pecho con la mano libre y le acariciaba el pezón con el pulgar.

Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Sí —admitió en voz muy baja, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él la besaba con dulzura. Pero no lo había dicho. No había hecho lo que él le había pedido.

—Sí, ¿qué? —la provocó, volviendo a acariciarle el pezón.

—Tus caricias son mejores —admitió al fin, besándolo con ansia.

Edward se dedicó a torturarla, jugando con su boca. Le recorrió los labios con la lengua hasta que ella la abrió y respondió a su asalto. Edward ladeó la cabeza para poder penetrar un poco más. Ella respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Edward gruñó contra su boca abierta y la atrajo hacia sí. La sujetó con fuerza de las nalgas para que sintiera cada centímetro de su erección. Se quitó el abrigo y lo extendió en el suelo, bajo un árbol. Isabella no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuando la cogió en brazos y la depositó sobre el abrigo, ansioso por cubrirla con su cuerpo y hundirse en ella.

«Despacio, Edward», se dijo.

Lentamente, le bajó el vestido dejando un hombro al descubierto y un reguero de besos a su paso. Su piel era suave como la seda y olía mejor que la más dulce de las ambrosías. Luchó por controlar a la bestia. La experiencia también tenía que ser agradable para Isabella.

Tiró un poco más del vestido y, al hacerlo, un seno quedó al descubierto. Lo cubrió de besos. La respiración de Isabella se agitó y su carne se movió al mismo ritmo. Con un último tirón se desnudó por completo.

Él gruñó y durante unos instantes se limitó a disfrutar de lo que veía. Edward no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Isabella mientras rozaba su pecho con la lengua. Ella cerró los ojos.

—Abre los ojos, Isabella, para que puedas ver lo feliz que me haces —murmuró. Ella lo hizo y llevó la mano a la cabeza de Edward para sostenerlo cerca mientras arqueaba la espalda.

—¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez? —preguntó con timidez. Edward se echó a reír pero no quiso hacerla esperar y le cubrió el pecho con la boca. Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo. Edward usó su otra mano para dejar al descubierto el otro seno y martirizarlo con la punta de sus dedos.

Isabella empezó a ronronear como una gata mientras sus caderas se levantaban buscando el cuerpo de Edward.

—Ahora me ocupo, Isabella. Te lo prometo —susurró, levantándole la falda con una mano. La levantó más y más, sintiendo el suave tacto de sus medias. Y cuando las medias se acabaron, sintió su piel desnuda, más suave todavía.

Isabella se quedó quieta al notar que él le acariciaba la ingle y que, sin detenerse, le ponía la mano sobre la ropa interior, que ya estaba húmeda por el rocío de su pasión.

Sin una mirada por debajo de la falda, dejó que el instinto lo guiara y, desatándole las cintas, deslizó la mano dentro. Sus labios no habían dejado de jugar con los senos de Isabella ni un momento.

Cuando él la tocó al fin, las piernas de Isabella se abrieron casi sin que se diese cuenta. Edward recorrió aquella abertura de arriba abajo, notando lo húmeda que estaba.

—Dulce. Mi dulce Isabella—dijo, con una voz que era casi un gemido.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el suelo mientras él introducía un dedo en su interior. Esa vez le permitió mantener los ojos cerrados, para que disfrutara al máximo de las sensaciones, que supiera lo maravillosas que podían ser las cosas entre ellos.

Cuando Edward presionó más adentro, ella arqueó las caderas y se cerró a su alrededor como un guante de seda.

—Edward —gimió—, por favor.

Probablemente no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pidiendo, pero incluso alguien tan inocente como ella adivinaría que tenía que existir un remedio para el dulce tormento que él le estaba infligiendo.

Edward le acarició su sensible entrada y ella se arqueó hacia él, presionando el dedo aún más adentro. No había nada que deseara más que estar dentro de ella, pero esperaría. Quería llevarla al éxtasis primero. Luego volvería a empezar.

La acarició una y otra vez, formando pequeños círculos. Le encantaba que ella respondiera tan bien a sus caricias. Presionaba contra su mano y gemía con suavidad.

Cuando los gemidos aumentaron su frecuencia y su intensidad, Edward supo que estaba a punto. Isabella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, perdiendo todas las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello. Presionó con fuerza una última vez y explotó. Su vientre se contrajo apretando el dedo de Edward que no se detuvo en ningún momento, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de placer de sus entrañas. Isabella gritó y se agarró con fuerza del brazo de Edward. Este sintió una gran satisfacción cuando la oyó gritar su nombre.

Finalmente se quedó quieta y, muy despacio, fue volviendo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a encontrarse cuando lo hiciera.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado, cariño? —no pudo resistirse a preguntar con una sonrisa.

La respiración de Isabella había vuelto a un ritmo casi normal y el pulso se había normalizado. No es que eso supusiera un problema. Podía alterarle el pulso de nuevo cuando se lo propusiera. Pero justo entonces, Isabella se ató las cintas del corpiño, cubriéndose los senos antes de apartarse de él. Se levantó con rapidez, alisándose la falda. Estaba completamente despeinada y no iba a ser fácil recuperar las horquillas. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, Edward vio la confusión reflejada en su precioso rostro.

—Eso no es todo, cariño. Hay más cosas —le explicó, tirándole de la mano para que volviera a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Estás contento, Edward? —preguntó en un susurro, pero antes de que él pudiera responder, continuó—: Deberías estarlo, porque a pesar de que te había dejado clara mi intención de no ser tu querida, me has convertido en tu puta.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

¿**Q****ué** había hecho?

Isabella se levantó un poco la falda con una mano y echó a correr a oscuras por el camino que la devolvería a la seguridad del salón de actos. Oyó que Edward la llamaba, pero no hizo caso de sus gritos y siguió corriendo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Ahora nunca se casaría con ella.

Encontró a Vasilii Hale en el banco donde lo había dejado, con una copa de ponche en la mano. Cuando vio que Isabella estaba llorando, Vasilii soltó la copa y corrió hacia ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella no creía que fuera a encontrarse bien nunca más en su vida. Negó con la cabeza.

Vasilii la rodeó con sus brazos y ella lloró con más ganas. ¿Por qué no podría sentir algo por ese hombre o por cualquiera de los otros? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Edward Cullen el que le acelerara el pulso?

—Quiero irme a casa —sollozó.

Vasilii asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Isabella.

—¡Hale! —retumbó la voz de Edward desde el camino en penumbras— No vas a llevarla a ningún sitio.

—¿Blackmoor? —preguntó Vasilii, sin ver a nadie.

Edward apareció de entre las sombras, más amenazador de lo que Isabella lo había visto nunca, más incluso que aquella vez que la había salvado en la taberna. Isabella sintió un escalofrío.

—Vive en mi casa, así que seré yo quien la acompañe. Tus servicios no son necesarios.

—Vamos a dejar algo claro, Edward —empezó a decir Vasilii, hinchándose como un pavo— Isabella puede alojarse donde prefiera. Estoy seguro de que a Rosalie le encantaría que se quedara más tiempo con nosotros.

Edward rió sin pizca de humor.

—Buena suerte, Hale. Isabella nunca abandonará a su sobrino. Ni por ti ni por nadie.

¡Seth! Por unas horas se había olvidado de él. Edward tenía razón. Nunca se separaría de su sobrino. Se secó las lágrimas y se alejó de Vasilii con una disculpa.

—Isabella—dijo Edward acercándose, pero ella lo rechazó, negando con la cabeza. Regresaría a Cullen Hall, pero no sin Emmett. Edward no le haría nada si su hermano estaba cerca.

Tras cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación en Cullen Hall, Isabella se dejó caer en la cama. No le apetecía recibir visitas en mitad de la noche.

Edward se había pasado el viaje de vuelta refunfuñando y Emmett tampoco había estado de humor para aplacar los ánimos de nadie. Isabella se sentía perdida y desorientada.

Nunca se había sentido tan unida a otro ser humano como lo había estado en el jardín con Edward. Pero cuando el breve encuentro llegó a su fin, la realidad le había caído encima como una losa. No importaba lo que sintiera por Edward, él no la amaba y nunca se casaría con ella.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Por la mañana se despediría de Seth y regresaría a Maberley Hall. Al cabo de unos meses, él se marcharía a estudiar a Harrow y ya no la necesitaría. Ahora sabía que Edward no podía darle lo que ella necesitaba, pero no por ello iba a desatender al chico. Seth estaría bien bajo su tutela.

Una vez tomada la decisión, se tapó con las mantas y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

—Hay algo que deberías saber —empezó a decir Emmett, desplomándose en una butaca de piel de las habitaciones privadas de Edward— Fiel a su estilo, Rosalie te ha metido en un buen lío.

Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación, donde fue a caer sobre una delicada silla de estilo Chippendale.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —No podía ser peor del lío en que se había metido él solo. Isabella no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a la cara. Se le había roto un poco el corazón cuando la oyó cerrar la puerta con llave y empezar a llorar. Ojalá viera las cosas más claras por la mañana.

—Consiguió que la señora Newton se indignara al enterarse de que Isabella había estado viviendo aquí sin carabina —explicó Emmett, tomándose un whisky de un solo trago.

¿La mujer del párroco? Y a él qué le importaba lo que pensara esa arpía. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pisó la iglesia. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero hipócrita no. Cogió la botella de whisky y se sirvió una copa.

—Ya sé que sus normas no son las tuyas —continuó Emmett—, pero esto afectará a Isabella. En cuanto se corra la voz de que ha estado viviendo con dos solteros de mala reputación sin una carabina, su buen nombre quedará hecho pedazos.

Edward apretó la botella con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos. El cristal le cortó la piel y la sangre se mezcló con el whisky en el suelo. Emmett no pareció sorprendido. Ni siquiera se movió para ayudar a su hermano.

—¡Malditos sean los Hale! —exclamó, soltando lo que quedaba de la botella para quitarse cristales rotos de la mano— Esa mujer es un peligro. ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Isabella?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Te está echando un pulso. Piensa que no permitirás que nadie insulte a Isabella. Cree que le pedirás que se case contigo para evitarlo.

¡Santo Dios! Edward se estremeció al oír esa palabra. Isabella también la había pronunciado, pero él sabía que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Había pasado muchas noches en compañía de prostitutas y Isabella Swan no tenía nada que ver con ellas. Y mataría a quien dijera lo contrario.

—Me gustaría estrangularla con mis propias manos.

—No te acerques a Rosalie —le advirtió Emmett con un gruñido— Por raro que parezca, solo trata de ayudarla.

Edward se arrancó un último trozo de cristal y se envolvió la mano con el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. Era una tontería manchar un pañuelo tan limpio. Se habría curado de todos modos, sin hacer nada, pero no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Emmett por fin.

Edward no tenía ni idea.

—No puedo casarme con ella, Emmett. No quiero que se vea implicada en todo esto —dijo, señalando la mano herida— No puedo pedírselo.

—¿Prefieres que a partir de ahora la consideren una ramera? —preguntó Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —amenazó Edward.

—No hará falta que yo lo diga. Lo dirán los demás.

Tenía que haber una salida. Podría enviarla de vuelta a Maberley Hall. O a la mansión familiar de Escocia.

—Isabella quiere regresar a Essex.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella? —preguntó Emmett.

—No me lo ha dicho, pero puedo sentirlo.

—No importa, Edward, la mala fama persigue a las personas allá donde vayan. Sabes que a los periódicos les encanta sacarte en titulares, a ti y a cualquier persona que se relacione contigo. Y la señora Newton no se caracteriza precisamente por mantener la boca cerrada y la lengua quieta.

—Siempre puedo arrancársela —sugirió Edward.

—Qué idea tan encantadora.

Edward fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Isabella no tiene por qué enterarse de nada de esto. Estabas dispuesto a hacer que se mudara a una casa cerca de aquí, ¿no es así? Pues que se venga a vivir aquí. Cásate con ella. Podrás protegerla. Cuando la luna te llame, dile que vas de caza con Jass o conmigo y aléjate de aquí. Podrás pasar casi todo el tiempo con ella. Es la mejor solución.

—No sería justo para ella —protestó Edward, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

—¿Por qué no dejas que lo decida ella?

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Isabella** se despertó y se vistió antes de que amaneciera. Necesitaba tiempo para armarse de valor. Recorrió la habitación de un lado a otro, ensayando lo que iba a decirles a Edward, a Seth, a Emmett… incluso lo que les diría a Rosalie y a Vasilii Hale.

Se imaginaba lo que Vasilii debía de pensar de ella, después de verla huyendo de Edward y lanzándose a sus brazos. Se había visto en el espejo al volver a casa. Tenía el pelo suelto y despeinado, no quedaba ni rastro del elegante recogido con el que había empezado la noche. Había salido de casa como una mujer sofisticada y había vuelto como si fuera una cualquiera.

¿Tenía posibilidad de salvar su reputación? No podía hacer otra cosa que marcharse a Essex y abandonar a Seth. Por supuesto, rechazaría la oferta de Edward de pagarle una dote. No la necesitaría, nadie querría casarse con ella después de lo sucedido.

Seth estaría a salvo bajo la protección de Edward. A pesar de su falta de interés en el pasado, sabía que ahora que lo conocía, se ocuparía de él con mano firme pero amable. Seth también podría contar con Emmett, que ya había empezado a ejercer una buena influencia sobre el chico. Emmett había logrado que Seth se aplicara con el latín, lo que podía considerarse casi un milagro.

Isabella bajó la escalera muy despacio, aguzando el oído por si oía pasos en el vestíbulo. Comprobó con alivio que no había nadie en el recibidor, pero al doblar la esquina oyó voces en la salita donde solían desayunar.

Eran Edward y Emmett.

La tarea que tenía por delante le pareció de repente mucho más difícil de cumplir. El corazón empezó a latirle desbocado. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Respiró hondo y se preparó para enfrentarse a ellos. Para enfrentarse a Edward.

Isabella abrió la puerta y entró en el saloncito. El duque se incorporó al instante, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—Isabella—pronunció su nombre, quedándose sin aliento.

Emmett se incorporó también y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Os dejaré solos.

—No es necesario, Emmett —dijo Isabella.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó él, guiñándole el ojo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Isabella se volvió al verlo salir y se encontró con que Edward se había desplazado hasta ponerse a su lado. No entendía cómo podía moverse con esa rapidez. Dio un paso atrás y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Su excelencia, yo…

—Es un poco tarde para títulos, Isabella.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y se alisó las faldas, nerviosa.

—Su excelencia, mi comportamiento ha sido inexcusable. Lo mejor será que regrese a Maberley Hall hoy mismo.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos, provocando una oleada de deseo en el interior de Isabella. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. No podía quedarse a solas con ese hombre. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente?

—No puedo dejarte marchar, Isabella—confesó él con su voz profunda.

Isabella cerró los ojos, deseando estar muy lejos de allí, deseando que todo fuera más fácil.

—No voy a ser tu querida, Edward. No puedo. Deja que me marche.

—No —negó él con la voz tensa, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo— No como mi amante, Isabella. Vas a casarte conmigo.

Tenía que haberlo oído mal. Edward Cullen no podía estarle pidiendo que se casara con él. Ella alteraría su estilo de vida. Ésas habían sido sus palabras.

Poco a poco, Isabella abrió los ojos. La mirada gris del aristócrata estaba clavada en la suya. Tenía el cejo fruncido y la mandíbula tan apretada que temblaba. Isabella no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero podía asegurar que Edward no era feliz.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Una desagradable sensación de pánico se instaló en el estómago de la joven, que sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué?

—Debo hacerlo.

—¿Debes?

Edward volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Blackmoor la observó en silencio hasta que Isabella pensó que ya no diría nada. ¿Sería cierto que no soportaba la idea de perderla? Una sensación de calor la invadió al pensarlo.

—No tenemos elección —contestó él al fin, acabando con sus esperanzas.

Sin saber cómo responder a esa afirmación, Isabella se limitó a pestañear.

—Si no te casas conmigo, Isabella, tu reputación quedará por los suelos —añadió Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mi reputación ya está por los suelos —le recordó ella en un susurro.

Edward llegó a su lado de una zancada y le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Isabella, cariño, eso no es cierto. Anoche te di placer, pero sigues siendo virgen.

Ella no sabía exactamente qué diferencia había entre una cosa y otra. No se sentía virgen ni inocente, eso seguro.

—Emmett tiene un conocido en el arzobispado. Partirá esta misma mañana hacia el palacio de Lambeth en busca de una licencia especial y nos casaremos dentro de tres días.

Isabella le apartó la mano.

—¿Por qué no tenemos elección?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella! Pensaba que te alegrarías. Anoche estabas dispuesta a aceptar a Vasilii Hale o a cualquier otro.

Eso no era exactamente así, pero no era el momento de ponerse a discutir sobre el daño que le había causado con su propuesta la noche anterior.

—Es distinto.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Isabella no esperaba recibir ninguna propuesta de matrimonio de nadie. No tenía tierras ni dinero que ofrecer a un posible candidato. Pero si alguna vez había dejado que la imaginación se apoderara de su mente, lo que se había imaginado no tenía nada que ver con la propuesta de Edward. Ni declaraciones de amor, ni miradas de adoración ni promesas de un futuro feliz.

Isabella había sido la pariente pobre toda la vida. Y lo último que quería era formar un matrimonio sin amor. Había sido testigo de Harry y Sue, y no quería que le pasara lo mismo. No es que faltara amor por su parte, estaba enamorada, pero Edward no compartía sus sentimientos, claro que no. No creía que pudiera soportar una vida entera a su lado, sabiendo que no la amaba, que estaba con ella por obligación.

Si su corazón no se hubiera roto del todo hasta ese momento, una vida sin amor acabaría con él.

—Mira, Isabella—empezó a decir Edward, malhumorado—, ojalá las cosas pudieran ser de otro modo. La verdad es que tú estarías mucho mejor con cualquier otro hombre, pero no hay otra solución.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, escéptica. No se creía ni una palabra.

—Porque todo el mundo se ha enterado de que has estado viviendo aquí.

—Pero yo solo vine para hablar contigo, porque no te molestaste en responder a mis cartas.

—Eso no le importa a nadie. Lo único que les importa es que eres una joven soltera que ha estado viviendo bajo mi techo sin carabina.

—¿Joven? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, tengo casi veinticuatro años. Soy la tía solterona de Seth. No necesito carabina.

—No eres ninguna solterona —replicó él, alzando una ceja— Ninguno de los asistentes al baile de anoche te veía como una solterona.

Pero tampoco la habían visto como a una mujer. Solo les interesaba la dote de Edward. Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Edward le secó una lágrima con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué te parece aceptable casarte con cualquier idiota de los de anoche pero no conmigo? —inquirió él, con dulzura.

Isabella levantó la mirada. Era el único hombre al que había querido. El único al que había deseado.

—Porque no me quieres —admitió ella.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Al sentir su erección, Isabella se ruborizó.

—No puedes negar que te quiero, y mucho.

—Me quieres para un revolcón, o para un arreglo, pero no para casarte conmigo, Edward.

—Nunca he deseado casarme, Isabella. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, si yo fuera distinto, las cosas serían de otro modo, pero soy como soy. En cualquier caso, encontraremos la manera de que esto funcione.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu estilo de vida?

Edward palideció.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Encontraremos la manera de que funcione.

—Edward —empezó a protestar Isabella, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

La intensidad de su mirada gris hizo que Isabella se quedara sin respiración. Lo deseaba tanto. Él le estaba ofreciendo respetabilidad y su nombre. Y aunque no le ofrecía su corazón, tal vez eso vendría con el tiempo. Rezando para que así fuera, Isabella asintió.

Hasta que la vio asentir con la cabeza, Edward pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Cuando por fin accedió, estaba convencido de que debía de parecer un tonto enamorado. Seguro que en cualquier momento ella lo miraría y se echaría a reír. No podía permitirse ser romántico en ese preciso instante. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella creía que lo hacía solo por proteger su reputación, aunque no fuera cierto.

En realidad, no del todo. Ya se imaginaba las crónicas de sociedad de los periódicos cuando los carroñeros se enteraran de que finalmente alguien había conseguido echarle el lazo al duque de Blackmoor. Sus correrías eran famosas. No en vano se había pasado años alimentando su leyenda. No se quería imaginar la cara que pondría Isabella cuando leyera los cotilleos acerca de un posible heredero sietemesino. Incluso se harían apuestas en los clubes de la capital sobre cuál sería la fecha del feliz acontecimiento. No importaba que Isabella y él no hubieran compartido ese grado de intimidad. Las lenguas y las plumas venenosas no iban a detenerse por un detalle tan insignificante.

Edward se volvió y se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Cómo protegerla de las habladurías?

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?

—No te preocupes, Isabella. No es nada —respondió él, distraído.

—Edward —dijo ella, apoyando una delicada mano en su pecho masculino— No tienes que casarte conmigo. —El corazón del aristócrata se aceleró al sentir su contacto.

—Oh, sí, sí tengo que hacerlo —murmuró él, excitado por su inocente caricia.

—No voy a morirme por un poco de escándalo.

—No, pero no hace falta, Isabella.

—No puedo soportar la idea de forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres —insistió ella, dándose la vuelta. Luego cambió de idea y se giró de repente para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Me odiarás?

—Es imposible que nadie pueda odiarte —sentenció él, volviendo a sujetarle la barbilla— Serás una duquesa perfecta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, me había olvidado de eso! —exclamó ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo harás a la perfección, ya lo verás —insistió él, hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos ambarinos.

—¿Quién será una duquesa perfecta? —preguntó Seth, entrando en la habitación sin llamar. Se quedó plantado mirándolos con una expresión de suprema testarudez. Luego se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta una silla y se dejó caer resoplando. A Isabella le recordó a un caballo.

—Seth —lo reprendió la joven—, ¿dónde has dejado tus modales?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico, sonriendo con descaro. A Edward le recordó a un cachorro que acaba de descubrir que tiene dientes, aunque aún no sabe cómo usarlos.

—Porque un conde debe comportarse como es debido —respondió su tía, frunciendo el cejo.

—Tía Isabella, mis modales no son lo único que no se comporta como es debido. Si supieras…

—Ya basta, Seth —bramó Edward, preocupado porque el chico hablara más de la cuenta.

Seth cerró la boca y enderezó la espalda. Así estaba mejor, pensó Edward. No le apetecía tener que volver a castigarlo. No ese día.

—Bueno, y entonces, ¿quién va a ser duquesa? —volvió a preguntar Seth.

—Al parecer, yo —contestó Isabella, suspirando. Edward trató de ver la expresión de sus ojos. Había sonado como si anunciara una condena a galeras o una enfermedad incurable.

—¡Caramba, qué rapidez! ¿Conociste a un duque anoche? ¿Y te pidió matrimonio? Ah, es por la dote, ¿no? Me lo imaginaba… —Seth se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Edward.

—No, Seth —lo contradijo el duque, apoyándose en la pared con desenfado. Si quería que el muchacho perdiera ese aire de gallito, debería servirle de ejemplo, así que trató de parecer relajado— Tu tía Isabella ha aceptado ser mi esposa. —Edward no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreír. El chico se levantó de la silla como movido por un resorte y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando el muchacho sujetó a su tía por los brazos y la sacudió.

—¿Estás loca, tía Isabella? ¿Cómo vas a casarte con un hombre como él?

Edward trató de no perder el control mientras separaba al chico de su tía. Fue difícil, pero lo logró. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo apartó.

Ésta tenía ya marcas rojas en los brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Seth? —le preguntó, frotándose los brazos con el cejo fruncido.

A Edward también le interesaba su respuesta, por lo que se quedó entre ambos, escuchando.

—Tú no sabes cómo es en realidad —respondió el chico con un gruñido.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto tan alejado de la buena educación que a Edward le pareció encantador.

—Sé todo lo que tengo que saber, Seth —replicó ella. Edward sintió que el corazón le crecía en el pecho al notar que ella le daba la mano— He leído las crónicas de sociedad, no me he perdido ni uno de los rumores publicados en _The Times_. —Se volvió hacia Edward— Y no eran pocos. —Edward hizo una mueca. Eso le dolió— Pero la gente cambia.

—Oh, no lo dudes, tía Isabella. Él cambia. Tanto que ni te lo imaginas —insistió el chico, tratando de acercarse a su tía.

—Sal, Isabella—ordenó Edward. Tenía miedo de que el chico perdiera el control y le hiciera daño a su tía. Vio que ella dudaba— ¡Ahora!

Billings apareció en la puerta como si alguien lo hubiera llamado

—Por aquí, señorita —le pareció oír a Edward, aunque no le resultaba fácil oír nada por encima del zumbido que la furia le provocaba en los oídos.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Isabella** se negó a seguir alejándose de la salita donde Edward se había encerrado con Seth. Cuando oyó ruido trató de abrir la puerta, pero Billings se lo impidió. El hombre era más rápido de lo que esperaba. A veces parecía surgir de la nada. Puede que eso fuera una buena cualidad en un mayordomo. A menos que se interpusiera en su camino. En ese preciso instante era un incordio.

—Señorita Swan, a su excelencia no le gustará que… —el mayordomo se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Isabella.

—Lo que a su excelencia le guste o deje de gustarle me da igual —replicó la joven de mal humor— Me preocupa la seguridad de mi sobrino. —Se oyó un nuevo golpe en el interior.

Billings se aclaró la garganta, lo que le valió una mirada glacial por parte de Isabella.

—Billings, puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo se marchó de mala gana. Isabella se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente. Si volvía a entrar, las cosas podrían empeorar. Iba a tener que hablar con Edward a solas cuando acabara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo con Seth. No pudo dejar de dar vueltas frente a la puerta. De repente los ruidos cesaron. No se quería imaginar en qué estado habría quedado la habitación. Recordó la facilidad con la que Edward había movido de sitio los muebles de su despacho mientras estaba jugando con ella. Y se preguntó qué demonios estaban haciendo él y su sobrino allí dentro.

De vez en cuando entendía una palabra suelta, como «cambiar» o «fuera de lo normal». Luego le pareció que Seth decía algo parecido a que no iba a ser justo para ella.

¿De qué estarían hablando? Isabella apoyó la oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—Hay que ver, Isabella—dijo Emmett, chasqueando la lengua a su espalda. Ella dio un brinco al verse descubierta— ¿Escuchando detrás de las puertas?

Se alejó de la puerta con las mejillas encendidas.

—Estoy preocupada por Seth. Es como si creyera que Edward no es normal.

Emmett le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la alejó de allí, llevándola hacia el saloncito azul.

—Nuestro hermano, Jasper, es de la misma opinión.

Isabella lo miró, pestañeando sorprendida.

Emmett le acarició la barbilla. No quería dejar que siguiera hablando.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo —confesó, riendo— Es normal que Seth piense eso. Edward es su tutor. A mí también me parecía que mi padre era un ser fuera de lo normal. Es algo muy común entre los hombres. No le des más vueltas.

Cuando llegaron al saloncito, él la invitó a entrar.

—Seth no era así antes —se excusó Isabella, buscando las palabras adecuadas— Se ha vuelto un chico insolente, Emmett. No lo entiendo.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y Emmett le apretó las manos dándole ánimos.

—Todos los chicos pasan por una etapa de reajustes antes de convertirse en hombres, Isabella.

Ella hizo una mueca. Los cambios de Seth le parecían… exagerados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Emmett, con una sonrisa encantadora— ¿Tengo que felicitarte?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a la petición de matrimonio, y se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder:

—¡Lo sabías! Por eso te fuiste…

—Me pareció lo más adecuado —se excusó él, guiñándole el ojo— ¿Eres feliz?

¿Que si era feliz? Sí y no.

—Él no desea casarse, Emmett. Me hace sentir muy mal que se vea obligado a hacerlo.

—Piensa que es lo mejor para todos. Es un hombre muy tozudo. Sin un empujoncito, probablemente no se casaría nunca.

—Pero me gustaría que lo hiciera por voluntad propia —reconoció ella.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Cuando Isabella dirigió la mirada hacia la voz, se encontró a Billings montando guardia estoicamente junto a la puerta.

—La señorita Hale ha venido a verla, señorita Swan.

Isabella notó cómo su futuro cuñado se tensaba a su lado y lo oyó refunfuñar algo ininteligible.

—Dígale que pase, Billings. —En cuanto el mayordomo desapareció, Isabella le dirigió a Emmett una mirada de advertencia— Sé amable con Rosalie.

—Guarda tus advertencias para ella.

—¡Ah, Isabella! —llegó la alegre voz de la joven desde la puerta. Emmett se levantó para hacer una leve reverencia.

—Rosalie —saludó el joven.

La recién llegada ni lo miró. Solo prestó atención a Isabella.

—Te marchaste tan de repente anoche que quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —dijo, sentándose en una silla tapizada con un tejido estampado con flores.

—¿Le parece correcto visitar la casa de un soltero sin acompañante, señorita Hale? —preguntó Emmett con ironía— Eso no está bien.

Isabella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué decía Emmett algo así?

—¡Emmett! —exclamó.

Rosalie se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa radiante.

—No le hagas ni caso, Isabella. Yo no pienso hacerlo —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella— ¿Estás bien, Isabella? Me has tenido muy preocupada.

El joven bufó exasperado y Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya que Rosalie ha venido a verme a mí, ¿qué tal si nos dejas solas?

Él sonrió sin ganas.

—Estoy seguro de que mi caballo ya estará preparado —comentó, levantándose.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, Emmett? —inquirió Rosalie, mientras se miraba las uñas.

—A Londres.

Los ojos de Rosalie buscaron los de Emmett.

—¿A Londres? Pero si acabas de llegar.

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que ibas a echarme de menos, Rosalie. Pero, conociéndote, solo te diré que no te quedes mucho rato. No creo que a Edward le haga gracia verte por aquí.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla, resoplando.

—¿Ya echas de menos a tus amiguitas?

—Buena suerte con tu particular caza. Que encuentres un buen marido —replicó Emmett, saliendo de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Rosalie, que se estaba secando las mejillas con los nudillos.

—¿Estás bien? —la interrogó Isabella, dirigiéndose a su lado.

Rosalie sonrió, al tiempo que trataba de disimular que había llorado.

—Perfectamente. ¿Y tú? Dime que todo ha ido bien.

Isabella frunció los labios.

—Su excelencia me ha pedido que me case con él.

La recién llegada se levantó de un salto y la abrazó.

—Oh, qué maravilla. Estoy segura de que serás muy feliz.

Isabella deseó estar tan segura como su amiga.

La paciencia de Edward había sido puesta a prueba en bastantes ocasiones. Recordaba aquella vez en que un marido furioso lo había sacado a patadas de la cama de su esposa. Desnudo. Se había visto envuelto en más de una pelea de borrachos. Sus hermanos se habían aliado para pegarle. Incluso había tenido que aguantar que le sacudiera algún amigo. Pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones le había costado tanto controlarse como con Seth.

Se esforzaba por Isabella. Si no fuera por ella, se habría sentido tentado de matar al muchacho, aunque no le hubiera resultado tarea fácil, ya que el chico tenía una fuerza asombrosa. Era una de las características de la adolescencia de los de su especie. Por suerte, no sabía cómo usarla. Tras tirar unos cuantos muebles al suelo, se quedó quieto mirando a su tutor, recobrando el aliento sin saber qué hacer.

La experiencia con sus dos hermanos pequeños le había enseñado que era preferible dejar que sacaran la rabia en vez de tratar de impedirlo. Como en un hervidor atascado, el vapor siempre encontraba la manera de salir. Así que lo mejor era asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca de Seth mientras estuviera como el hervidor y esperar.

—Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a tu tía Isabella, me ocuparé personalmente de encerrarte en tu habitación. Y pasarás allí tanto tiempo que acabarás deseando que te hubieran encerrado en la cárcel.

—No esperarás que me alegre de que tía Isabella se case con alguien como tú —replicó Seth con una mueca despectiva.

—Querrás decir alguien como nosotros.

—Alguien como nosotros —admitió el muchacho en un susurro avergonzado, volviéndose hacia la ventana— No me gustaría que ninguna mujer se viera obligada a cargar con un ser como nosotros.

—Pues a mí me parece una buena idea. Y tu tía parece bastante satisfecha con la situación —dijo el duque, tratando sin éxito de no sonreír.

—Porque no lo sabe.

—Y así tiene que seguir —advirtió Edward, apretando los labios.

—¿Te casarás con ella sin decírselo?

—Sí. Yo no se lo diré y tú tampoco. Nadie lo sabe; solo los que son como nosotros, y así tiene que continuar. A no ser que en algún momento del futuro decida que está preparada para escucharlo —añadió, con un suspiro.

—¿Y qué harás cuando la luna te llame?

—Me iré unos cuantos días cada mes, Seth, y tú vendrás conmigo. —Sería más seguro así, al menos mientras el chico aprendía a controlarse.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando tengáis un hijo y salga como yo?

A Edward ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero tuvo que admitir que la idea no le disgustaba. Un trocito de sí mismo, mezclado con un poquito de Isabella, creciendo dentro de ella. Por no hablar del momento de engendrarlo. Esa idea aún le resultaba más apetecible. Tosió para disimular la sonrisa que intentaba reprimir.

—Tienes que contárselo —dijo Seth, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto tan propio de Isabella que Edward no pudo controlar la risa.

—Se lo diré cuando no me quede otro remedio.

—Tienes que decírselo antes de acostarte con ella —insistió Seth, ruborizándose.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de acostarte con mujeres?

El chico se ruborizó más aún.

—Emmett me lo contó. Me explicó cómo nos emparejamos. Me dio varios libros sobre licantropía y me dijo que leyera entre líneas —añadió frunciendo el cejo. Sus palabras eran casi una pregunta.

—Si son los mismos libros que nos dio nuestro padre, y supongo que lo serán, hay grandes verdades en esas páginas. Casi todo lo que vas a encontrar en ellas es cierto.

—El modo de reclamar a nuestra esposa, ¿es cierto? —preguntó Seth, tozudo como un perro que no quiere soltar un hueso.

—No creo que tengas edad todavía para…

—¿Tengo edad para cambiar pero no tengo edad para saber las cosas que necesito saber? —volvió a preguntar, mirándolo fijamente— Pues tal vez si tía Isabella lo supiera, elegiría no casarse con un licántropo.

—Lo sé —admitió Edward, pinzándose la base de la nariz con dos dedos. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—Piensas engañarla y eso no está bien.

—No es exactamente un engaño, Seth, solo una pequeña omisión.

—¿Y cuando la reclames?

—No lo haré. No la reclamaré cuando la luna esté llena. No de ese modo. —Era muy incómodo hablar de esas cosas con un adolescente, pero se temía que iba a tener muchas charlas como esa.

—¿No le harás daño? —preguntó al fin, con un aspecto tan vulnerable que volvía a parecer un niño pequeño.

—Nunca si puedo evitarlo. Te lo prometo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Un momento —dijo Edward— ¿Todo bien, Seth? —añadió, en voz más baja.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

Billings entró y anunció:

—Su excelencia, tiene visitas. Lo esperan en el saloncito amarillo.

Qué mal momento para recibir visitas.

—¿Quién es, Billings? —inquirió, apretándose las sienes.

—El párroco y su esposa, su excelencia.

«Perfecto», pensó Edward con ironía y dejó caer la cabeza.

—¿Qué más podría salir mal? —murmuró.

—Bien, su excelencia, ya que lo pregunta, han traído a su hijo con ellos. Se ha visto al joven ensayando ante la puerta.

—Ensayando ¿qué? —preguntó Edward, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

—Ponerse de rodillas, su excelencia. Una y otra vez.

—¡Dios santo, que acabe este día de una vez! —refunfuñó el duque mientras salía de la habitación en dirección al saloncito amarillo. Sus pasos resonaron amenazadores por el pasillo.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Isabella** estaba sentada frente al párroco y a su esposa, mientras su hijo se hacía un ovillo en un rincón y murmuraba. No era tarea fácil ser amable con un trío tan peculiar. Isabella trataba de mantener la compostura pero le estaba resultando más complicado por momentos. La señora Newton hablaba sobre el tiempo y sobre los numerosos baches que habían encontrado en el camino. La joven tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuánto rato cree que su excelencia nos hará esperar? —preguntó por fin la mujer frunciendo los labios.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Está con el conde de Maberley en este momento. ¿Les apetece un poco de té mientras lo esperamos?

—Gracias —respondió el dócil párroco.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó para servirle una taza del servicio que Billings había dejado en el aparador.

—Díganos, señorita Swan. ¿Cómo acabó alojada en casa de su excelencia? —La mujer tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar.

—Pues vine con el conde, señora Newton —respondió ella, tratando de ocultar la irritación que sentía sin mucho éxito— Mi sobrino necesitaba pasar un tiempo con su tutor —explicó, llenando la taza, contenta por tener algo con lo que ocupar las manos.

La señora Newton se comió ella sola un plato entero de tartaletas de limón y luego miró a su alrededor como preguntándose adonde habrían ido a parar.

—¿Y le pareció que alojarse aquí sin carabina era lo más adecuado? —siguió interrogando la mujer, mirando a Isabella como si fuera un bicho raro.

Ésta no respondió. Se limitó a sentarse y reclinarse en el asiento, llevándose una taza de té a los labios.

Pero la señora Newton no se rindió y siguió preguntando.

—¿Es cierto que su excelencia ha ofrecido una generosa dote a cualquier hombre que se case con usted, a pesar de su reciente comportamiento?

Isabella se atragantó con el té. El párroco suspiró resignado.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó, dejando la taza en la mesita y poniéndose en pie. ¡Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a hablarle así!

—Me imagino que eso es un sí —dijo la señora Newton, dirigiéndole a su marido una sonrisa radiante. A continuación llamó a su hijo chasqueando los dedos—: ¡Mike!

El hijo del párroco tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, encogiéndose de hombros. Era un tipo pequeño y tímido, con la piel tan blanca que parecía transparente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado estornudando. O llorando. Ella también lloraría si la señora Newton fuera su madre.

Isabella bajó la vista hacia el hombre, que era al menos doce centímetros más bajo que ella, y vio que el pelo de la coronilla le empezaba a clarear. Si lo recordaba bien, el joven tenía más o menos su edad. A ese ritmo, se quedaría calvo antes de los treinta.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora —le indicó la señora Newton.

El pobre tipo se arrodilló ante ella.

—Se… se… señorita Swan…

Se detuvo cuando Edward entró en la salita.

—Newton —dijo el duque—, levántate ahora mismo si no quieres que lo haga yo por ti.

Mike Newton se levantó tartamudeando:

—¿Su… su excelencia?

Edward dirigió una mirada irritada a la esposa del párroco.

—¿Le ha dado mi querida señorita Swan las buenas noticias?

La mujer contuvo el aliento tanto tiempo que acabó por ponerse roja como un tomate.

—¿No… no… noticias?

Isabella se mordió para no echarse a reír. Al parecer, Edward hacía que todo el mundo a su alrededor tartamudeara.

—Así es —dijo el duque, desplazándose hasta donde estaba Isabella y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo— Iba a ir a visitarlo esta misma mañana, señor Newton, pero ya que está aquí, me ahorrará el viaje. Esta maravillosa mujer ha aceptado ser mi esposa —añadió, mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa— En cuanto lord Emmett regrese del palacio de Lambeth, necesitaré que nos case.

—¿Con licencia especial, su excelencia? —preguntó el párroco, con los ojos como platos.

Edward asintió.

—La señorita Swan me ha robado el corazón y no puedo esperar a las amonestaciones.

El hombre se levantó y tropezó.

—Po… po… por supuesto, su excelencia. Lo que necesite.

La señora Newton no pudo aguantar más y soltó un gemido.

—¿Decía algo, señora?

—Pero usted ofrecía una dote…

—Es cierto. La señorita Swan seguirá disponiendo de ella en un fondo de inversión.

—Ya veo.

—Bien —dijo el párroco con decisión—, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Cuando disponga de la licencia, su excelencia, hágamelo saber.

Edward lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

En cuanto los Newton se hubieron marchado, Isabella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Sería tan bonito que las palabras que había pronunciado frente al párroco y su familia fueran ciertas, que le hubiera robado el corazón…

—No sabía hasta qué punto el dinero convierte a las personas en seres terribles.

Él se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la frente.

—La señora Newton siempre ha sido un ser terrible, Isabella. Siento que hayas tenido que soportarla.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el rostro, de facciones duras pero atractivas. Parecía feliz. Más que esa mañana.

—¿Está bien Seth?

Edward asintió.

—El pequeño monstruo está perfectamente, al menos por ahora. Deberías haber pedido ayuda antes. No sé cómo te las has arreglado a solas con él todos estos años.

Durante mucho tiempo el chico había tenido un carácter muy dulce, cosa que Edward sabría si hubiera mostrado el más mínimo interés por él. ¿Cuánto duraría el que ahora parecía sentir por Seth o por ella? ¿Cuánto tardaría en sucumbir a la atracción de su estilo de vida habitual? ¿Y qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Tendría hordas de mujeres esperándolo en Londres? No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Isabella—dijo él con suavidad, arrancándola de sus pensamientos—, pareces tan triste…

—Solo distraída.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Isabella suspiró. ¿Debería compartir sus preocupaciones con él? ¿Serviría de algo?

—Es que no sé qué esperar de nuestro matrimonio. No sé qué comportará.

—Ah, bien, deja que te lo muestre —replicó él, con una sonrisa seductora.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes —protestó Isabella, apartándole las manos.

Sin amilanarse, Edward siguió avanzando hacia ella. Isabella retrocedió hacia la pared, pero no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Oh, pero yo sí me refería a eso —bromeó él, con los ojos brillantes. Isabella nunca lo había visto tan contento. El hombre era atractivo incluso estando de mal humor, pero cuando se reía caía rendida a sus pies— Tú quieres saber qué comportará nuestro matrimonio y yo estoy deseando mostrártelo.

Edward dio otro paso al frente. Isabella interpuso una silla entre ellos.

—Entre Seth y tú no vais a dejar una habitación en pie. Antes de que llegarais tenía una casa bonita y ordenada —dijo, apartando la silla de su camino. Isabella se protegió detrás de otra silla.

—Eres tú el que descoloca los muebles, Edward, no yo —repuso ella, señalándolo con el dedo. Pero el gesto perdió toda la fuerza cuando la joven se echó a reír. Edward retiró la segunda silla como si no pesara nada y Isabella echó a correr.

—Cuando estemos casados, no permitiré que hagas esto con los muebles —le advirtió ella, tratando de parecer amenazadora y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

El duque se limitó a sonreír mientras apartaba la última silla que se interponía entre ellos.

Ella gritó y echó a correr otra vez, pero Edward la detuvo, sujetándola por la cintura. La acercó a su cuerpo hasta que la espalda de Isabella estuvo pegada a su pecho. Inclinándose hacia su oído, le susurró:

—Te atrapé.

Ella sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Edward la acercó aún más a sus caderas abriendo una mano y apoyándola sobre su vientre. Con la otra, le retiró el cabello de la nuca.

Cuando sus labios alcanzaron el punto en el que el cuello se une con el hombro, Isabella pensó que las rodillas no iban a sujetarla. Por suerte, la mano que la sostenía por el vientre lo hizo con más fuerza.

—Edward —suspiró— Esto no es decente.

—Más indecente fue lo que te hice ayer noche —le recordó él. Isabella se ruborizó de golpe al recordar la mano de Edward en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, su boca en sus pechos y ese dulce final.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella dudaba y prosiguió su asalto sensual.

—Cuando estemos casados, podré besarte aquí siempre que quiera —dijo, besándola detrás de la oreja— Y aquí. —Le dio un beso en un hombro y le dio la vuelta hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

—Y aquí —añadió, rozándole la boca con los labios.

«Oh sí, por favor Edward, bésame», quería gritar Isabella, pero él se quedó inmóvil hasta que ella no pudo resistirlo más y agarrándolo con fuerza por el pelo, lo besó.

Cuando por fin Isabella le permitió levantar la cabeza, Edward sonrió.

—Pequeña pero con carácter —señaló.

—Edward, si algo no soy es pequeña —replicó ella y contuvo el aliento al notar que él le recorría los costados con ambas manos, acercándose con deseo a sus pechos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza como si hubiera subido la escalera a la carrera.

—Comparada conmigo eres pequeña.

—Tú eres la excepción.

—Eso espero. No quiero que me compares con otros hombres.

—No tengo otros hombres con los que poder compararte.

—Bien. Espero que siga así.

Isabella asintió, sin saber cómo responder. Se mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

—Bueno, es que has mencionado algunas veces tu estilo de vida, pero si no piensas compartirme, creo que lo justo sería no tener que compartirte yo tampoco —dijo al fin y cerró los ojos, preparándose para una reacción violenta.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Cómo? Pero ¿y tu estilo de vida? ¿No querías mantenerlo?

—No tiene nada que ver con otras mujeres —respondió, gruñendo un poco.

Isabella casi dio un salto de alegría. Aquello era lo que más la preocupaba de su futuro matrimonio y Edward había aceptado sus condiciones a la primera. Hum, demasiado fácil.

Pero ya se preocuparía por eso más adelante. En esos momentos Edward ocupaba toda su atención. La estaba acariciando como si ella fuera un gato mimoso. Levantó la vista hasta sus ojos.

Oh, oh, tenía problemas. Los ojos oscuros de Edward le recordaron a los de un depredador, lo que solo podía significar que ella era la presa.

El aristócrata oía el latido del corazón de Isabella en su pecho, marcando un ritmo ancestral.

—¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que empezaras con las negociaciones matrimoniales?

—No eran negociaciones —protestó Isabella.

Edward pensó que debía aplicarse más en la seducción si quería que ella dejara de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

—Cuando estemos casados —dijo él, recordándole dónde se habían quedado—, te besaré aquí —susurró, apoyándole la espalda contra la pared y bajando la cabeza hasta rozar con suavidad la piel de su escote. Sin detenerse, siguió descendiendo y encontró uno de sus pezones, endurecido, dolorido, esperando su contacto. Edward lo mordisqueó con suavidad a través de la tela del vestido.

La evidencia del deseo de la joven alcanzó a Edward. Era su aroma habitual, a flores silvestres, pero con algo más, algo salvaje y libre. A medida que el cuerpo de Isabella aumentaba de temperatura, su olor le llegaba con más intensidad.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Edward —le advirtió ella, con la voz ronca.

—Y sin embargo, quieres que vaya aún más lejos —replicó él.

Al menos eso era lo que él deseaba. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin una mujer. Hacía muchos días que había llegado a Cullen Hall. Le parecía una vida entera.

Isabella no negó su afirmación. En vez de eso, le clavó las uñas en los brazos y se sujetó con fuerza. Edward disfrutó de la sensación.

Tenía las uñas afiladas. Iba a disfrutar mucho enseñándole a usarlas sobre su cuerpo.

De un estirón, trató de bajarle la manga del vestido, pero el escote que llevaba ese día era más cerrado y no le permitía un acceso tan libre como los de las noches anteriores. Deseaba acariciarle los pechos y llevárselos a la boca. Siempre le quedaba el recurso de rasgarlo de arriba abajo, pero supuso que eso la asustaría. No era la única cosa de él que la asustaría. Comparado con otros secretos, su afición a rasgar vestidos resultaba inofensiva.

Se decidió por darle la vuelta y empezó a desatarle las cintas del vestido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella por encima del hombro.

—Te estoy quitando el vestido para demostrarte cómo serán las cosas cuando estemos casados —respondió él sin detenerse. Necesitaba librarse de su ropa cuanto antes.

Una voz lo sacó del trance en el que estaba inmerso. Isabella ahogó un grito y se tensó. Ambos vieron de quién se trataba al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, líbrate de esa mujerzuela. Tenemos que hablar.

Éste suspiró y rodeó a Isabella con un brazo.

—Lo siento —le dijo. Deseó poder excusarse por lo que sabía que iba a suceder a continuación y empezó a pensar en qué flores iba a comprarle para compensárselo— Hola, madre.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**A****vergonzada**, Isabella se sujetó el vestido con fuerza contra su pecho. Perfecto, su futura suegra pensaba que era una mujerzuela. Y ni siquiera podía tenérselo en cuenta, porque era lo que parecía. No iba a poder mirarla a la cara después de aquello.

Isabella cerró los ojos para no tener que sostener la mirada a Esme Cullen, duquesa de Blackmoor. Costaba creer que esa anciana delicada fuera la madre de Edward. Lo único que tenían en común eran los ojos grises, unos ojos que en ese momento parecían quemarle la piel.

Edward la besó en la frente.

—Valor, amor mío —la animó, y se puso delante de ella para protegerla de la mirada asesina de su madre— Madre, ¿por qué no vamos a mi despacho? La señorita Swan se reunirá con nosotros en seguida.

Isabella se encogió. ¿No podían aplazar la entrevista? Solo un poco. Quizá cuarenta años. O cincuenta. Observó a Edward sacar a su madre de la habitación, sin permitir que se volviera.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se dejó caer en la única silla que quedaba en pie. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo al mismo tiempo que el vestido.

Miró a su alrededor. ¡Menudo desorden! No era de extrañar que la duquesa se hubiera hecho una idea equivocada.

La puerta se abrió y entró una doncella ataviada con una cofia que casi no podía contener sus rizos oscuros.

—Billings me ha dicho que necesitaba asistencia, señorita.

¿Asistencia? Sí, por decirlo de algún modo. Lo que en realidad necesitaba era un lugar donde esconderse. Pero Edward le había pedido que se reuniera con él y con su madre, y no podía negarse.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió al fin, resignándose a su destino. Se levantó y le indicó a la muchacha que se acercara. Con suerte la doncella podría arreglarle la ropa. Cuanto antes se quitara eso de encima, mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo que vas a casarte con ella? —preguntó su madre con el cejo fruncido.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Durante años, Edward y sus hermanos habían tratado de sorprender y escandalizar a su madre con escaso éxito. Ese día, sin embargo, lo había conseguido.

—No sé decirlo más claro, madre. Y te ruego que dejes de llamar mujerzuela a Isabella. No creo que le haya gustado y puedo asegurarte que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia —añadió, tratando de avergonzarla un poco. Incluso si hubiera estado con una prostituta, no tenía por qué hablarle así.

—En ese caso, no deberías tratarla como si lo fuera, Edward —le reprendió su madre.

Él frunció el cejo. Era asunto suyo y de Isabella cómo decidieran pasar el tiempo. Su madre no tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos personales.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te trae a Cullen Hall sin previo aviso?

La duquesa se echó a reír.

—¿Y para qué iba a molestarme en escribirte si nunca lees tu correspondencia? Es un desperdicio de tiempo, papel y tinta.

Parecía que iba a tener que contratar a un secretario. O quizá a Isabella no le importara encargarse de esas tareas, además de otras más íntimas con las que pensaba ocuparla pronto. La mente se le llenó de imágenes de Isabella y de él, juntos, que le hicieron volver a sonreír.

—¡Edward! —La voz irritada de su madre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Sí, madre?

—Estoy preocupada por Jasper —admitió— No sé nada de él desde hace demasiado tiempo.

¿Y por eso había ido a su casa?

—Yo no te escribo nunca. ¿Significa eso que te pasas el tiempo preocupada por mí? —preguntó, tratando de ganarse su simpatía.

—¿Quién necesita tus cartas si las columnas de sociedad siempre cuentan algo sobre ti? Además, no te compares con Jasper. En realidad, los tres sois muy distintos.

Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Los tres eran muy parecidos en lo fundamental.

—De hecho, si recibiera una carta tuya, me preocuparía. Pero Jasper me escribe varias veces a la semana. Este silencio no es normal.

¿Varias veces a la semana? Edward trató de no echarse a reír. No tenía ni idea de que su hermano pequeño fuera tan madrero. Menuda cara iba a poner Emmett cuando se enterara. Jass no iba a salvarse de sus burlas cuando se vieran.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Jasper ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, madre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

—¡Adelante! —gritó Edward.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Isabella asomó la cabeza con cautela. Edward sonrió. Su encantadora futura esposa no le tenía miedo y se enfrentaba con él cara a cara, pero al parecer no se podía decir lo mismo cuando se trataba de su madre. Aquella mujer, que era tan menuda que un viento fuerte se la llevaría volando… ¿Cómo podía temerla? La duquesa, anciana y pequeñita, era el único miembro de la familia de quien una persona sensata no se asustaría.

—Ah, Isabella, cariño —la recibió, señalando el asiento más cercano a su madre—, siéntate, por favor.

La joven se sentó en el sillón orejero, mordiéndose el labio inferior con inquietud. Al verla, Edward deseó mandar a su madre lejos de allí, despejar el escritorio y reclamar de una vez por todas a la que iba a ser su esposa.

La dama tosió para llamar su atención.

—¿Edward?

Él sacudió la cabeza para librarse de los pensamientos lujuriosos que se habían apoderado de su mente.

—Madre, ¿te acuerdas de la señorita Swan? Ha estado encargándose de cuidar al hijo de Harry por mí durante todos estos años.

—¿De veras? —preguntó su madre, examinando a Isabella de arriba abajo. Hum, tal vez la joven tenía razones para estar asustada después de todo— ¿Piensa casarse con mi hijo?

Isabella tragó saliva pero asintió con prudencia.

—Pues espero que no sea siempre tan dócil, señorita Swan. A veces mi hijo puede resultar bastante intimidante y necesita una esposa capaz de plantarle cara.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Edward, estupefacto. Lo último que Isabella necesitaba era que alguien la apoyaba en la que era su actitud habitual.

—No interrumpas a tu madre —lo reprendió la duquesa, mirándolo de reojo antes de volver a centrar su atención en Isabella— Debe plantarle cara ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron como platos.

—No dejo que me intimide, su excelencia.

—Me alegro de oírlo —replicó la duquesa, con los ojos brillantes— ¿De qué fecha estamos hablando?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hemos decidido. Cuando Emmett regrese con la licencia especial.

La dama se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa durante unos segundos.

—¿Una licencia especial? ¿Por qué no esperar y leer las amonestaciones? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que dirá la gente?

La gente ya estaba hablando, pero eso era algo que Edward no tenía ninguna intención de contar a su madre. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor, al menos de momento. Como pillara a Rosalie Hale… Ella era la culpable de que se encontraran en esa situación.

—Dirán que no puedo esperar a estar casado con mi prometida. Nadie que me conozca un poco se sorprenderá.

Su madre frunció los labios y se volvió hacia Isabella.

—¿Sabe dónde se está metiendo al casarse con mi hijo?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero encontraremos la manera de que funcione —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Edward.

La duquesa intercambió una mirada con Edward. La joven no había respondido a su pregunta. Su madre le recriminó con la mirada que no le hubiera hablado de su secreto. Sin embargo, Edward nunca había dejado que su madre lo intimidara y no iba a empezar entonces.

Su estrategia favorita siempre había sido la distracción.

—Madre, Emmett me dijo que Jasper estaba en Escocia, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte por él. ¿Por qué no regresas a Hampton Meadows a esperar sus cartas? Puede que en unos días recibas una montaña de misivas.

La duquesa entornó sus ojos grises. Parecía que la distracción no iba a funcionar ese día.

—Me marcharé de Cullen Hall cuando me parezca oportuno, Edward. Gracias por hacerme sentir como en mi casa. —Alargó el brazo y dio unos golpecitos en la mano de Isabella— Dígame que Seth está aquí, me encantaría volver a verlo.

—Sí —asintió Isabella—, está aquí y estoy segura de que estará encantado de verla.

Edward se mordió la lengua. No creía que el chico estuviera interesado en ancianas duquesas. Iba a tener que evitar que su madre se encariñara mucho con Isabella, no fuera a escapársele algo inconveniente.

—Oh, y por favor, querida, llámame Esme. Pronto ambas seremos duquesas. No es necesario que mantengamos las formalidades.

Edward no gruñó, pero estuvo a punto.

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Isabella** iba refunfuñando mientras paseaba por el jardín. Lo único que pretendía cuando fue hasta allí era obligar al duque a pasar más tiempo con Seth. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, con la reputación arruinada, prometida al canalla del duque y tan confusa como antes sobre los cambios de Seth.

Le dio una patada a una piedra del camino y la envió dando saltos sobre la hierba. Ojalá fuera la cabeza de Edward.

Acababa de pasar una tarde y una noche horribles junto a la duquesa. Estaba convencida de que la madre de Edward era una mujer estupenda, pero a su lado se sentía incómoda. No era que se sintiera inferior, sino que no podía quitarse de la cabeza que la duquesa sabía algo que ella desconocía.

Durante toda la cena, cada vez que la dama sacaba a colación el asunto de la boda, Edward cambiaba de tema. Era como si tratara de ocultarle algo.

Se detuvo y le dio una patada a un banco. Esa vez se imaginó que era la espinilla de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —musitó. Caminó arriba y abajo por el sendero empedrado, devanándose los sesos, tratando de encontrar la solución al enigma que aquel hombre le planteaba. Le propinó otra patada al banco.

—¿Tengo que intervenir en defensa de ese pobre banco, Isabella? —preguntó Edward, saliendo de las sombras.

—No seas tonto —replicó ella, luchando contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que mi mobiliario va a sufrir lo suyo cuando seas una habitante permanente de la casa. Los muebles del interior parece que no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo derechos cuando tú estás cerca y ahora veo que a los del exterior no les espera una vida mucho más fácil. Pobrecito —le dijo al banco—, parecía una mujer tan dócil cuando llegó hace unos días, ¿verdad?

Esa vez Isabella no pudo evitarlo y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de los labios.

Edward miró el banco entornando los ojos y acariciando el respaldo.

—No te preocupes. No dejaré que te haga daño.

—No tengo ninguna intención de atacar a tus muebles, Edward —repuso ella, agitando la mano en el aire— Si hablamos de atacarte a ti, entonces no prometo nada.

—Isabella, cariño, no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres —replicó él con una mirada de inocencia poco convincente. Le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia el banco— Ven, dejemos que este pobre mueble haga su trabajo. —Isabella se desplomó sobre él. No estaba de humor para comportarse como una dama— No vaya a pensar que no aprecias su talento, y que por eso lo estabas maltratando de ese modo.

Isabella no podía concentrarse con Edward trazando círculos en esa parte tan sensible de la mano que queda entre el pulgar y el índice. Sus muslos estaban en contacto y el cuerpo de Edward le enviaba oleadas de calor que ella sentía desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Y en todas las partes que quedaban entre medio.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme, Edward?

—¿De tu ataque a este pobre banco, al que parecías decidida a torturar? Por supuesto. ¿Puede saberse qué te ha hecho? —preguntó, con un brillo travieso en los ojos y una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Isabella estuvo a punto de gruñir de frustración. Ese hombre era imposible.

—Edward, deja de burlarte de mí.

—Pero es que me lo paso muy bien.

—Ya veo. —Ya se había dado cuenta de que Edward parecía disfrutar poniéndola nerviosa. Era como un deporte para él. Tal vez ésa fuera la razón por la que le ocultaba algunas cosas. Tal vez estaba jugando con ella, por diversión, nada más.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella?

—Nada —respondió ella, a la defensiva, con la vista clavada en el jardín.

Edward se acercó a ella y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja antes de susurrar:

—Mentirosa.

La joven se incorporó y retiró la mano. Él la recuperó de inmediato y la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Hemos de dejar una cosa clara: nunca te apartes de mí. Aunque te haga rabiar, no te alejes nunca. Ni tus manos, ni tus pies. Ninguna parte de ti. De hecho creo que deberíamos establecerlo como norma ahora mismo.

A Isabella el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Como… ¿norma? —repitió, desconcertada.

—Sí. Puedes golpear los muebles. Puedes incluso golpearme a mí si no me soportas, pero nunca me prives de lo que es más importante para mí: de ti.

¿A qué venía todo aquello?

—¿Eso es lo que les dices a todas? Así es como te has ganado tu reputación de conquistador, ¿verdad? Cortejando a mujeres confiadas.

—Nunca había cortejado a una mujer hasta ahora. Antes de conocerte lo único que me interesaba de las mujeres era acostarme con ellas.

Isabella sintió un gran alivio que le aligeraba el corazón.

—¿Y no es eso lo único que quieres de mí? —preguntó Isabella, sintiéndose como una boba. Pero era una buena ocasión para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, así que decidió seguir por ese camino.

—Ja, ja, no, claro que no —respondió él, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo, como una caricia. Isabella sintió un escalofrío— Aunque desde luego, quiero acostarme contigo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Cómo voy a creerme que soy distinta a todas esas con las que te relacionaban en las crónicas de sociedad?

—No han sido tantas, Isabella.

—Tal vez, pero sí bastantes —repuso ella, logrando retirar la mano al fin y ponerse en pie. Se plantó frente a Edward con los brazos en jarras— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, Edward?

Este se echó hacia adelante y, sujetándola por las caderas, la atrajo hacia él hasta que la tuvo entre sus rodillas. Ella trató sin éxito de apartarse.

—Nada de alejarse —le recordó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —insistió ella.

—Porque quiero proteger de tu ira a todos los muebles inocentes del mundo. Puedes seguir atacando a los míos y así los demás vivirán en paz —contestó él, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Le sujetó las piernas por la parte alta de los muslos.

—Pero, pero… ¡bueno! —Isabella nunca había sentido tantas ganas de aporrear a alguien en toda su vida.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Edward, con un suspiro. Estaba tan cerca que Isabella sintió su aliento a través del vestido, acariciándole el vientre— Primera razón: tu reputación ha quedado arruinada por mi culpa, así que me siento en cierto modo responsable.

Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de los ojos de Isabella, pero las controló.

Edward debió de darse cuenta porque levantó un dedo y dijo:

—Espera, eso no es todo.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Segunda razón: llevas toda la vida cuidando de Seth, eres como una madre para él. Si él viene a vivir conmigo, agradecerá seguir teniéndote cerca.

Isabella nunca había oído una razón tan pobre para casarse con alguien. Lo agarró de las muñecas tratando de apartar las manos de él de sus muslos, pero no cedió ni un milímetro. Para desesperación de Isabella, los brazos de Edward eran muy fuertes.

—Tercero: no olvidemos el hecho de que quiero acostarme contigo —declaró Edward, levantando la mirada hacia ella. La sujetó por las nalgas y dejó un reguero de besos a lo largo de su vientre.

Isabella ahogó un grito y sintió una respuesta inmediata en sus entrañas. «No dejes que te distraiga, Isabella.» Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de decirle:

—Por supuesto que quieres acostarte conmigo. Quieres hacerlo con todas.

—Ya no. No he pensado en ninguna otra mujer desde que entraste en mi casa. —Edward sabía que abrir su alma de esa manera era peligroso, pero intuía que Isabella necesitaba algo a lo que agarrarse para sentirse segura. Quería casarse con ella, eso era obvio, pero también quería que ella fuera feliz y se sintiera segura. Por lo menos, todo lo segura que alguien podía estar en sus circunstancias.

—¿No has pensado en nadie más? —preguntó Isabella, poniendo tal cara de desconcierto que Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si te tenía enfrente todo el rato, provocándome con tus encantos? —replicó él, levantándole la falda, sujetándola por los muslos desnudos y acercándola aún más hacia sí.

—Yo no te provoco.

—Sí que lo haces —Isabella no era consciente de lo sensual que resultaba, así que Edward iba a tener que demostrárselo—, sin pretenderlo, y por eso te deseo mucho más.

—Edward, tengo casi veinticuatro años. Nadie me había deseado antes.

—Pues yo te deseo. —Blackmoor sacó una mano de debajo de su falda, tomó la de Isabella y la puso sobre su miembro. Ella la movió ligeramente, como acariciándolo y él acalló un gemido.

—¿Esto es…?

—Esto es el deseo que siento por ti. —Aunque él sabía que era mucho más que eso— Quiero estar contigo —dijo, puntuando cada frase con un beso en su vientre— Quiero estar encima de ti —añadió, deslizando la mano bajo su ropa interior y acariciándole las nalgas— Y quiero estar dentro de ti.

En ese momento le llegó el aroma del deseo de Isabella y sintió ganas de devorarla allí mismo.

Ella lo sacó de su trance sacudiéndole los hombros.

—Edward, Edward —susurró con frenesí—, alguien viene.

—No cariño, todavía no.

—¡Edward! —insistió, tratando sin mucho éxito de apartarle las manos de debajo del vestido.

Suerte que era tan poca cosa, pensó Edward, o sería capaz de salirse con la suya por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Edward —dijo la voz de su madre desde un rincón del jardín—, creo que te dije que dejaras de tratar a la señorita Swan como si fuera una ramera.

Edward alzó la mirada hacia su prometida y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró, apoyando la frente en el vientre de Isabella. Esta sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza con la mano.

—¿Edward? —repitió su madre.

—¿Qué quieres, madre? —respondió de mala gana.

—Proteger la virtud de la señorita Swan, por supuesto. Es asombroso que le quede algo de decencia, pegado como estás a sus faldas todo el día. —La duquesa le hizo un gesto a Isabella— Ven conmigo, querida. Dejemos al gran lobo malo regodeándose en su dolor.

Isabella se soltó entonces de las manos de Edward y siguió a su madre jardín abajo. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Esme Cullen unió su brazo al de su futura nuera y la guió de vuelta a la mansión. Edward iba a necesitar unos minutos para recuperarse de su estado actual, lo que le proporcionaba unos instantes a solas con Isabella Swan. Lo necesitaba.

Nunca antes la habían tratado como si fuera idiota, y esperaba que Edward no fuera a empezar entonces. Era obvio que su hijo había arruinado la virtud de la joven. ¿Por qué otra razón hubiera ido sino Emmett a buscar una licencia especial? Era la única solución honorable. Lo que no entendía era por qué su hijo trataba de ocultárselo. Esme no era ninguna boba, aunque al parecer su hijo sí.

Parecía que Isabella estaba enamorada de Edward, lo que era un alivio, considerando sus diferencias. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de mujeres que frecuentaba su hijo, Esme había empezado a temer que no sentara nunca la cabeza. Pero eso era impensable. Al fin y al cabo, Edward era duque y el título conllevaba unas obligaciones. La dama pensó que Isabella sería una buena duquesa.

Pero para que su matrimonio funcionara, era indispensable que no hubiera secretos entre ellos, y menos en algo tan importante. Esos misterios eran la manera más efectiva de acabar con la confianza, algo fundamental en cualquier relación. Deseó una vez más que Carlisle siguiera con vida. Siempre les daba tan buenos consejos a sus hijos… Y era evidente que Edward los necesitaba en ese momento.

Esme suspiró cuando llegaron al jardín trasero. Los hombres solían ser criaturas testarudas, pero los licántropos superaban todos los límites.

—Esme —dijo Isabella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ¿te encuentras bien?

La duquesa sonrió. Su futura nuera era una joven muy dulce. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de aceptar la realidad sobre Edward sin perder la cordura, aunque sería mejor esperar un poco para asegurarse.

—Muy bien, querida. Pensaba en ti.

—¿En mí?

—Sí, claro, en ti. Pronto serás mi nuera y si hay alguien que entienda lo difícil que es tratar con los hombres de la familia Cullen soy yo. Estuve casada con uno y he dado a luz a tres.

Isabella sonrió mientras subían los escalones que daban a la terraza.

—¿Más difícil que criar a un hombre de la familia Clearwater?

—Me imagino que más o menos igual, querida —respondió Esme devolviéndole la sonrisa. Seth Clearwater era un digno heredero de su padre. No solo era igual que Harry en lo físico, sino que había heredado sus habilidades. Solo había necesitado una mirada para darse cuenta. Tanto por su gran tamaño como por su irritabilidad, el chico le recordaba a Edward, Emmett y Jass a su edad.

Era impresionante que Isabella hubiera podido manejar al muchacho ella sola durante tanto tiempo. Ésa era otra de las razones por las que Esme creía que Isabella podría asumir la verdad sobre Edward. Incluso en los peores momentos de la crisis de Seth de la noche anterior, el amor de Isabella por el chico no había flaqueado.

La duquesa condujo a su futura nuera hasta una mesa situada en un rincón de la terraza. Desde esa posición podía ver todo el jardín y sabría si Edward se acercaba. No podría evitar que las oyera. Había aprendido desde los primeros días de su matrimonio que Carlisle podía oír todo lo que se decía incluso estando a tres o cuatro habitaciones de distancia. Pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Edward tenía que oír lo que pensaba.

—He notado que quieres mucho a Seth.

La cara de Isabella se iluminó.

—Lo adoro. Ojalá lo hubieras conocido antes. Era el niño más dulce del mundo.

—Pero ahora ya no es el mismo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Esme. El cambio había tenido que ser muy duro para ella, sin saber lo que le estaba pasando al muchacho. Pobrecita.

—Edward y Emmett me han dicho que es natural. Yo no tengo experiencia en niños ni en adolescentes —admitió Isabella—, pero los cambios de Seth no me parecen normales. Tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo.

Esme, comprensiva, le acarició la mano.

—Isabella¿qué pasaría si te dijera que tienes razón? ¿Que la actitud de Seth se debe a algo más? ¿A algo que desconoces? ¿Y si te dijera que Seth nunca volverá a ser la persona dulce que conociste?

Isabella se estremeció y Esme le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—No sé qué responderte.

—A ver, ¿crees que dejarías de quererle? ¿Te alejarías de él? ¿Lo abandonarías?

Isabella retiró la mano y la miró horrorizada.

—Nunca. Lo quiero más que a mi vida. Tal vez no lo haya traído al mundo, Esme, pero es como si fuera mi hijo.

La duquesa sonrió. Eso era lo que había esperado oír.

—¿Pase lo que pase? —insistió, sabiendo que Edward lo estaría oyendo.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al corazón.

—O sea que eres capaz de sentir amor incondicional. Eso está muy bien, querida. Es una gran virtud para una esposa. En un momento u otro la vida te pondrá a prueba, y espero que cuando llegue, sepas tomar una buena decisión.

Isabella se quedó mirándola fijamente. Estaba claro que la joven no entendía ni una palabra, pero Esme sabía que pronto lo haría. Edward no iba a poder mantener su naturaleza en secreto toda la vida, y tampoco era bueno que lo hiciera.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**L****a** luz de la mañana se coló en la habitación de Isabella. Pestañeó. ¿Por qué no había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior? Se quedó quieta, observando la tapicería verde de la cama con dosel en la que dormía.

Qué curioso. En los pocos días que llevaba en Cullen Hall, había empezado a considerar la mansión como su hogar. Ya que iba a convertirse en su residencia habitual, suponía que no era mala cosa.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Casi al instante, llamaron a la puerta. Qué hora más rara para recibir visitas.

Se puso el salto de cama y cruzó la habitación para abrir la puerta. Al ver a Edward, lo primero que pensó fue que había pasado algo.

—¿Es Seth?

Edward se echó a reír.

—No, cariño, es Emmett. Acaba de regresar de Londres.

¿Emmett? Isabella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y Edward aprovechó su sorpresa para acabar de abrir la puerta.

—He mandado llamar al señor Newton; vendrá esta misma mañana. He pensado que tal vez necesitarías ayuda para elegir tu vestido de boda.

¡Como si fuera a confiar en el gusto de Edward para esos asuntos! Isabella suspiró. Aún no se había hecho a la idea de que Emmett había vuelto. Iba a casarse con Edward ese mismo día y su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se fuera, pero él no se movió.

—Tengo que vestirme, Edward —insistió, señalando la puerta.

—Había pensado ayudarte —murmuró él, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Isabella trató de recogerse los mechones de pelo que se le habían soltado de la trenza durante la noche.

—Estoy hecha un desastre. Debo de tener un aspecto espantoso.

—Lo único que me espanta es lo mucho que te deseo —replicó él, y Isabella vio en su mirada negra como la noche que decía la verdad.

La joven se estremeció y se envolvió un poco más en el salto de cama.

—Edward —llamó una voz desde el pasillo.

—Isabella, si Jass vuelve a desaparecer, lo mataré. Si mi madre no estuviera preocupada por él, no habría venido a amargarme la vida.

Isabella no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Edward! —Su madre seguía llamando con insistencia mientras abría todas las puertas del pasillo en su búsqueda.

—¿Quieres meterte en el armario? —susurró Isabella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si creyera que fuera a caber, probablemente lo haría —admitió él, mirándola de arriba abajo. Su mirada depredadora se detuvo en los pies descalzos de Isabella.

—¡Edward! —exclamó su madre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta— ¡Fuera de aquí! —ordenó, entrando en la habitación y sacándolo a empujones.

—Será mejor que hagas lo que dice —le aconsejó Isabella. Nunca había visto a nadie tan decidido como la duquesa.

—Solo quería darle un regalo, madre —protestó Edward, plantándose y negándose a abandonar la habitación.

—Ya me imagino qué tipo de regalo, Edward —replicó la duquesa con sarcasmo.

Isabella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No estaba acostumbrada a que se trataran estos asuntos entre miembros de una misma familia. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que eran adorables. Se notaba que se querían de verdad.

—¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, madre? —le reprochó él, sacudiéndose una invisible mota de polvo de la chaqueta.

—Oh, sé muy bien qué clase de hombre eres, Edward. ¡Fuera! —ordenó, señalando la puerta con el dedo.

El duque se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la dio a su madre.

—Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero es verdad que me distraigo con facilidad cuando estoy cerca de ella. —Le guiñó el ojo a Isabella— ¿Nos vemos en un rato?

Como si fuera a cambiar de opinión… Era impensable. Cuando Edward salió de la habitación, Esme se acercó a su futura nuera.

—¿Estás preparada?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Suponía que estaba lista, pero solo el tiempo podía responder a esa pregunta.

—Entonces, no esperemos más. —Esme llamó al servicio, e inmediatamente empezaron a llegar cubos de agua caliente con los que llenaron la bañera. Varias doncellas revolvieron el vestuario de Isabella buscando la ropa más adecuada para la ocasión y dejándola sobre la cama para que la duquesa la examinara.

—Entra en la bañera, querida —dijo Esme, mientras inspeccionaba la ropa.

Isabella hizo lo que le decían. El calor del agua la sorprendió. Fue sentándose poco a poco hasta casi quedar cubierta por completo. Mientras una de las doncellas le lavaba el pelo, otra le frotaba los brazos y las piernas. Se sentía como una niña pequeña. No recordaba la última vez que alguien la había bañado.

Demasiado pronto sintió que la sacaban del agua y la cubrían con un nuevo salto de cama, mientras una doncella le secaba el cabello usando varias toallas.

Cuando el pelo dejó de gotearle en los ojos, Isabella los abrió y se encontró con que Esme la estaba contemplando. Tenía unos ojos casi tan oscuros como los de Edward.

—Tengo la sensación de que no estás preparada para casarte con mi hijo, pero haré lo que esté en mi mano para remediarlo —dijo la duquesa, alargando la mano en la que sostenía la cajita que Edward le había entregado— Vamos a empezar con esto.

Isabella abrió la caja satinada y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver la piedra gris translúcida, de forma ovalada, que había dentro. Su color no era nada habitual. Isabella pasó los dedos sobre la suave superficie y la levantó a la luz para verla mejor.

—Es preciosa. ¿Qué piedra es? —susurró, enrollándose la delicada cadena de oro entre los dedos. Cuando la piedra encontró la luz, brilló.

—Se conoce como piedra de la luna —le explicó Esme, poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Perteneció a mi abuela.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con fuerza. Qué gesto tan bonito. No hubiera esperado algo así de Edward.

—Ahora el vestido —siguió diciendo Esme, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Isabella.

La joven se volvió hacia la hilera de vestidos extendidos sobre la cama. Solo uno de ellos se acercaba a lo que podría considerarse un atuendo propio de una duquesa. Esme pasó los dedos sobre la seda verde.

—Éste es muy bonito.

—Gracias. Rosalie Hale lo hizo para mí.

Esme sonrió al oírla.

—Es una joven muy dulce y con mucho talento —afirmó, cogiendo el vestido y dándoselo a Isabella— Este vestido irá bien.

Isabella asintió. No había otra opción.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Emmett, ofreciéndole un whisky a su hermano.

—¿Y por qué iba a estar nervioso? —replicó Edward, desplomándose en su silla, tras el escritorio de caoba. Esperaba que su hermano no se fijara en cómo temblaba el líquido en la copa. La dejó sobre la mesa; no necesitaba empezar a beber tan temprano.

—No lo sé —contestó Emmett, sentándose también— He oído que hay hombres que se ponen nerviosos justo antes de que les arranquen la libertad.

—¡Estoy muy tranquilo! —exclamó Edward.

—Ya lo veo —se mofó Emmett entre risas, antes de vaciar su copa y dejarla en un extremo de la gran mesa de escritorio— La verdad es que ya iba siendo hora de que sentaras la cabeza.

Emmett era la persona menos adecuada para soltarle ese discurso. Si había alguien que causara más estragos que Edward en la alta sociedad londinense, ése era Emmett.

—Bueno, entonces no creo que tardes mucho en seguir mis pasos, Emmett.

Su hermano hizo una mueca despectiva justo al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Emmett, que parecía encantado de tener una excusa para cambiar de tema.

Billings asomó la cabeza.

—Su excelencia, el párroco ha llegado. Lo he hecho pasar a la salita azul.

—Excelente —dijo Edward, levantándose de la silla— ¿El señor Newton ha venido solo?

—La esposa del párroco se ha quedado en casa, su excelencia —respondió el mayordomo con una sonrisa—, si es eso a lo que se refiere.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con Emmett pisándole los talones— Por favor, Billings, informa a la señorita Swan y a la duquesa de que las estamos esperando.

—Por supuesto.

Edward y Emmett se dirigieron a la salita azul. Al llegar al umbral vieron, sorprendidos, que el párroco no estaba solo. Rosalie Hale estaba sentada en el sofá a su lado, charlando amigablemente con él.

Emmett contuvo el aliento.

—Pensaba que Billings había dicho que el hombre había venido solo —murmuró para que únicamente Edward pudiera oírlo.

—No, ha dicho que no había traído a su esposa —le aclaró Edward, susurrando a su vez, antes de dirigirse al párroco—: Ah, señor Newton, muchas gracias por venir.

—Señorita Hale, qué sorpresa —dijo Emmett, inclinándose sobre la mano de Rosalie.

—Lo mismo digo. Pensaba que habías salido huyendo, Emmett.

—Qué más quisieras.

En ese momento, Isabella y la duquesa hicieron su entrada en la salita. Edward sintió la presencia de su amada aunque estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Respiró hondo, embriagándose con su aroma. Si se concentraba, era capaz de sentir su sabor en los labios. Se volvió para mirarla y se quedó boquiabierto. Estaba resplandeciente con el vestido verde. La cinta dorada le realzaba el escote de un modo muy tentador. El collar que le había regalado descansaba justo sobre sus pechos. Se le secó la boca.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, _mon frére_.

Blackmoor cruzó la habitación, tomó la mano de Isabella y se la llevó a los labios para besarla por encima de los guantes. Muy pronto podría quitárselos y notar su piel. Muy pronto le quitaría todo lo que llevaba puesto. Todo menos el collar, y finalmente se hundiría en su cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa, Isabella.

Ésta se ruborizó y Edward sonrió complacido. Enlazó la mano de la joven en el hueco de su brazo y la condujo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, donde el señor Newton los aguardaba.

El párroco pronunció los votos y ellos los repitieron, aunque a Edward todo le resultó muy confuso hasta que por fin oyó las palabras que había estado esperando:

—Su excelencia, puede besar a la novia.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**Isabella** no acabó de estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Edward la besó. Enfrente del párroco, de Seth, de su suegra, de Emmett y de Rosalie, Edward la abrazó con fuerza y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Lo que podía haber sido un simple sello a un contrato matrimonial fue cualquier cosa menos simple. Fue mucho más que un sello.

Fue un beso muy intenso y carnal. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y extendió las manos para abarcar la máxima superficie de su cuerpo mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de Isabella. No fue delicado. Ni suave. Ni correcto. Fue Edward. Y a ella le encantó comprobar la intensidad de su deseo una vez más.

Isabella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, rozándole el pelo de la nuca con los dedos. Ahogó un grito contra su boca cuando notó que las manos de Edward descendían hacia sus nalgas.

—Su excelencia… —trató de interrumpirlos el párroco. Al ver que no le hacían caso, carraspeó. A Isabella le pareció oír una tos, pero sonaba tan lejos…

Edward ni siquiera lo oyó. Su atención estaba fija en Isabella y siguió asaltando, saqueando, adorando su boca mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Isabella se olvidó del resto de los asistentes, se olvidó hasta de dónde se hallaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaba en brazos de Edward.

Fue Seth quien logró sacarla del trance.

—¿Tía Isabella?

Isabella empujó con fuerza a Edward hasta que éste la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Cuando trató de agarrarla de nuevo, Isabella lo evitó. Los ojos de Edward, oscuros e intensos, no rompieron el contacto en ningún momento. Su respiración era entrecortada. Isabella le puso una mano sobre el corazón.

—Paciencia —le dijo, sonriendo al ver su expresión de desconcierto. Y sin apartar la mano, se volvió hacia su sobrino. Edward le cubrió la mano con la suya y la mantuvo pegada a su corazón.

Isabella lo abrazó con su brazo libre, ya que Edward se negó a soltar el otro. Entonces, Seth le susurró:

—Ten cuidado, tía Isabella.

Isabella miró a su marido, que estaba claro que había oído el comentario a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

—Seth —le advirtió, frunciendo mucho el cejo.

El chico se volvió y se alejó de ellos.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Isabella. Edward se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Seth era un peligro. Iba a tener que volver a hablar con él. Estaba claro que el chico tenía miedo de que devorara a su tía cuando la llevara a la cama. Debía admitir que un poco sí que pensaba hacerlo, pero no de la manera que Seth temía.

—Cosas de chicos —la tranquilizó Edward— Hablaré con él. Mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Isabella se acurrucó contra el costado de su esposo. A éste le fascinaba el modo tan perfecto en que sus curvas se amoldaban a su cuerpo. Al contrario que a otros hombres, a Edward le gustaba que fuera tan alta. Su silueta esbelta iba a ser su perdición. Sentía un deseo casi irresistible de desnudarla allí mismo, pero se imaginó que sus invitados se sentirían violentos si le arrancaba la ropa, la arrinconaba contra una pared y se clavaba en ella. Solo de pensarlo, se endureció aún más.

Colocando a la joven delante de él para ocultar su erección de miradas indiscretas, la rodeó con los brazos y le susurró al oído:

—¿Cuándo crees que podremos retirarnos?

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Me ha parecido que tu madre decía que había llenado el día de actividades para todo el mundo —dijo, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

—Ni siquiera mi madre va a ser capaz de hacer que me separe de ti ahora que eres mía —replicó él, apartándole un rizo del hombro y besando el lugar que había ocupado. No sabía cómo iba a resistir hasta el momento en que pudiera encerrarla en su habitación, quitarle todas las horquillas y deslizar los dedos por su pelo suelto.

—¿Tuya?

—Mía. Completamente —declaró, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

—Aún no, Edward —los interrumpió Esme— Vas a tener que asistir al almuerzo nupcial antes de llevártela.

Edward suspiró al ver que Isabella iba con su madre hasta el salón que habían dispuesto para la ocasión. Se limitó a seguirla como un cachorro pegado a sus faldas, con la mirada clavada en el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Felicidades, Edward. Deseo que seáis muy felices juntos.

—Si algún día consigo que me dejen a solas con ella, estoy convencido de que lo seremos —logró decir éste, casi gruñendo. Emmett se echó a reír. Encima del infierno que tenía que soportar, su hermano se burlaba de él. Y Seth no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—¿Qué le pasa a Maberley? ¿Lo sabes? —inquirió Edward.

—Sigue preocupado por Isabella—respondió Emmett, como ruborizándose.

—¿Por qué tenías que darle esos malditos libros? —El chico no tenía ningún motivo para estar preocupado. Nunca le haría daño a Isabella; antes se cortaría un brazo.

—Contienen mucha información que le concierne —contestó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero todavía no necesitaba enterarse de nuestro modo de reclamar a nuestras parejas, idiota —le recriminó Edward, golpeándose la cabeza con la mano— Eso es lo que le pasa. Cree que voy a devorarla.

Solo pensar en reclamar a Isabella como su pareja le hizo hervir la sangre. La observó mientras hablaba con su madre. Y mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y la rozaba con sus labios carnosos, deseó ser él quien estuviera en contacto con esos labios.

—Hablaré con el chico —se ofreció Emmett con un suspiro.

—No voy a reclamar a Isabella, así que dile a Seth que esté tranquilo.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Emmett, entornando los ojos, incrédulo.

—Oh, la haré mía, eso no lo dudes, pero nunca cuando la luna esté llena. No voy a arriesgarme a perder el control. No me arriesgaré a hacerle daño. —Sintió una punzada de melancolía al pronunciar esas palabras. Pero justo después Isabella alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

Edward se ajustó los pantalones. Si volvía a mirarlo de esa manera, no respondía de sus actos. Si lo hacía otra vez, se la cargaría al hombro y la subiría a la habitación. Como si lo hubiera oído, Isabella se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios y le envió un beso. Edward perdió el mundo de vista.

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**Isabella** no habría sabido explicar qué la impulsó a enviarle aquel beso. Su aspecto era tan serio, sentado junto a Emmett. Tenía el cejo fruncido de preocupación y el cuerpo en tensión.

Solo había pretendido calmarlo. Lo último que se habría imaginado era que él echaría la silla hacia atrás arañando el suelo de madera. El desagradable ruido había hecho que todas las miradas se clavaran en él. Y así todos habían visto cómo cruzaba la habitación a grandes zancadas y se detenía a su lado.

—Isabella—dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera sufriendo. Alargó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Casi sin darse cuenta, ésta se encontró boca abajo. Edward se la había cargado al hombro y la estaba sacando de la sala.

—Edward, bájame —gritó Isabella, mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos— Esto es indecente.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso voy a ser tu indecente marido y tú, mi indecente esposa —replicó él con una sonrisa lobuna, alzando las cejas juguetón.

Al entrar en la habitación de Edward, Isabella esperó que la dejara en el suelo, pero en vez de eso la dejó caer sin ceremonias sobre la cama, con tanta fuerza que rebotó varias veces.

—¡Edward! —chilló, mientras trataba de estabilizarse, pero éste no le hizo ningún caso, concentrado como estaba en correr las cortinas, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras. Luego se volvió y encendió una vela, que proyectó suaves sombras por la habitación.

La cama se hundió bajo su peso cuando se sentó y empezó a quitarse las botas.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pretendo hacerle el amor a mi mujer —respondió lentamente, recorriéndola con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies—, a menos que tengas alguna objeción.

—Ninguna —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca al oír lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz— Ninguna —repitió con más firmeza—, pero vas a tener que enseñarme cómo se hace. Me temo que se me va a dar muy mal —añadió, tragando saliva.

—Imposible —susurró él, un instante antes de rozar la boca de Isabella con la suya.

Sus caricias no eran bruscas, pero tampoco podían considerarse suaves. Le presionó la boca hasta que ella sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Al mismo tiempo, fue retirándole las horquillas del pelo una a una hasta que los rizos le cayeron libremente por la espalda.

Le acarició las sienes mientras seguía devorándole la boca. Isabella trató de apartarse un momento, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza y gruñó. Ella gimió cuando Edward le mordió los labios sin darse cuenta.

Al oír el gemido, Edward salió del trance sensual en el que había caído. Por unos instantes había permitido que sus instintos más básicos tomaran el control, pero Isabella no tenía experiencia en esos asuntos, por lo que iba a tener que ir con cuidado. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y se calmó respirando hondo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

La respuesta de Isabella fue acariciarle la cara con la mano y atraerlo de nuevo hacia sus labios. Lo besó con cuidado, poniendo a prueba su autocontrol. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los de él.

Edward respondió al beso recorriéndole los labios con la lengua. Esta vez, el gemido no fue de miedo, sino de placer. Debía de estar haciéndolo mejor.

Edward se apartó un poco.

—Definitivamente, lleva demasiada ropa encima, su excelencia —le dijo, tomándole un pie, quitándole un zapato y haciéndole cosquillas en la planta al retirarlo. Ella se echó a reír.

Edward sonrió. Cuando la había llevado a la cama no había sido precisamente para hacerla reír, pero prefería ese sonido a los gemidos de miedo. Repitió la operación con el otro pie. Isabella trató de apartar la pierna, pero él no lo consintió.

—Nunca te apartes de mí, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió en silencio, y una delicada sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

El duque se movió hasta colocarse detrás de ella en la cama y empezó a deshacer los lazos que ataban el vestido. A medida que los hombros iban quedando al descubierto, iba reemplazando la tela por sus besos. Sus pecas se veían a la luz de la vela. Planeaba besar cada una de ellas antes de que acabara el día.

Sin dejar de desatar lazos, sonrió con la cara pegada a su espalda.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —inquirió Isabella, alargando el brazo hacia atrás para acariciarle el pelo.

—Nada —murmuró él— Es que soy feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Lo dudas? —preguntó él, moviéndose hasta quedar frente a ella, que se sujetó el vestido para que no le dejara el pecho al descubierto.

—Sé que no querías casarte conmigo, pero intentaré hacerte feliz.

—Ya lo haces —afirmó él, empujándola con cuidado para tumbarla en la cama. Isabella ahogó un grito cuando él le apartó las manos del vestido y tiró de él hasta dejarle los senos expuestos— Preciosos —susurró, paseando la vista por su carne. Tener sus pechos desnudos tan cerca era una prueba para su capacidad de control. Se obligó a dominar a la bestia, decidido a no asustarla, por muy excitado que estuviera.

Su erección le presionaba los pantalones, clamando por liberarse, pero tendría que esperar a que ella estuviera lista.

Edward siguió tirando del vestido hacia abajo. Isabella levantó las caderas para ayudarlo a librarse de él. La cinta que le ataba la combinación sonó como un silbido cuando él deshizo el nudo de un tirón. Sin apenas esfuerzo, siguió el camino del vestido.

Instintivamente, Isabella se cubrió los pechos con las manos, ruborizándose, pero Edward las capturó, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, y las presionó contra la cama, a lado y lado de la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, se inclinó sobre ella, deslizándole una rodilla entre los muslos. Isabella se movió para facilitarle el acceso.

—Mía —dijo él, con la voz ronca por el deseo, justo antes de tomar uno de los pezones de Isabella en su boca. Ella ahogó un grito y arqueó la espalda. Apretó las manos de su esposo mientras éste jugaba con ella, torturando sus sensibles pezones.

El corazón de la joven se desbocó mientras él pasaba de un pecho a otro. Siguió abriendo y cerrando los dedos, impotente bajo el cuerpo del que ya era su marido.

—Edward, deja que te toque —suplicó, con la voz ronca, y él levantó la cabeza.

Cuando él le soltó las manos, Isabella se apresuró a aflojarle el pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello y a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. No paró de tirar hasta que logró sacar la prenda de dentro de los pantalones y quedar por fin piel contra piel. Hombre y mujer. Bestia y bella. Solo entonces suspiró de satisfacción. Así era como quería verla siempre. Con la cara arrebolada por la pasión y su cuerpo cálido y acogedor bajo el suyo. Acabó de desnudarse y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Por favor —susurró ella.

Isabella podía sentirlo en toda su longitud contra su muslo. Rozaba su parte más íntima, sin entrar en ella, como si ya estuviera satisfecho con quedarse allí, atormentándola. Respiró con pesadez contra su mejilla antes de preguntarle:

—Por favor, ¿qué?

Edward sonrió cuando ella arqueó las caderas como respuesta. No sabía expresar lo que quería, pero sabía que necesitaba algo. Lo necesitaba a él. La acarició con un dedo y ella no pudo acallar un grito. Su vientre ardía como si fuera fuego, pero deseaba que Edward lo avivara aún más. Se sentía como una olla de agua a punto de arrancar a hervir.

—Tan húmeda… —le murmuró él al oído. Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza y él interrumpió su caricia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, casi suplicando. No podía parar en ese instante. No podía dejarla así.

—Abre los ojos —le ordenó él. Cuando Isabella los abrió, se encontró con los de Edward, negros como la noche, fijos en los suyos— Quiero que sepas que soy yo el que te toma.

Isabella le recorrió el pecho con la mano y siguió bajando, arañándole el vientre con las uñas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo tomó en su mano y lo guió hasta su centro. Movió las caderas, pero para su desesperación Edward permaneció inmóvil, observándola, siendo testigo de su tormento.

Isabella le rodeó las nalgas con las piernas y le clavó los talones, presionándolos con fuerza para animarlo a introducirse en ella. Finalmente lo hizo, pero despacio, muy despacio.

Los brazos del duque, que sostenían su peso, empezaron a temblar mientras se deslizaba lentamente en su interior. Cuando topó con su barrera, se detuvo y besó los párpados de Isabella. Ella volvió a clavarle los talones en las nalgas y él volvió a presionar, penetrándola por fin profundamente.

—Estoy dentro de ti —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, ahogando un grito al darse cuenta de que él se retiraba— ¡No! —exclamó, pero él volvió a entrar en seguida, iniciando un ritmo tan antiguo como el mundo.

Edward la sujetó por las caderas y la penetró todavía más, ocupando todo su espacio, y reclamando todavía más. Ella se lo concedió.

Como respuesta, él avivó su fuego, llevándola a ese lugar al que la había conducido en el jardín. Solo que esa vez fue mucho mejor, porque lo compartió con él.

Cuando Isabella entró en erupción, gritó su nombre. Él enterró la cara en el cuello de la joven y la rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo, mucho más cerca de lo que ella hubiera creído posible. Y solo entonces, la siguió.

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**Isabella** se desperezó entre los brazos de Edward y éste la abrazó con más fuerza. Con los ojos aún cerrados, le besó el pecho y trató, una vez más, de separarse de él.

—No te muevas de donde estás —ordenó Edward en voz baja, entrelazando una pierna entre las de ella.

—Edward —protestó, riendo divertida—, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver con los demás?

Se tendió de espaldas en la cama.

—También podríamos quedarnos aquí para siempre —repuso él, besándola en los labios.

—Podríamos —admitió Isabella, con una sonrisa. Empezó a recorrer el torso de Edward con la mirada, pero se interrumpió un poco por debajo de uno de los hombros. Con un dedo, le señaló una mancha en la piel.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una marca de nacimiento —respondió él, mordisqueándole el cuello.

—Seth tiene una muy parecida.

—Como Emmett y Jass. Incluso Harry tenía una. Es una marca de familia —le aclaró, levantando la mirada— ¿Te molesta?

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme? —inquirió ella, sorprendida, justo antes de levantar la cara para besarle la marca, que tenía forma de luna— Además, me parece bonita.

La calidez del contacto de sus labios contra la señal que lo marcaba como una bestia lo impresionó. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más del momento. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.

—Creo que Seth la tiene en un muslo.

—En ese caso, será un hombre muy feliz cuando encuentre a una mujer que la bese, ¿no te parece?

—Oh, Edward —lo reprendió ella con cariño, dándole un golpecito en el hombro— Creo que deberíamos levantarnos —añadió, con un suspiro, aunque sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Quieres ir a ver cómo está Seth?

—Parecía preocupado. —La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Isabella.

—Es demasiado protector —replicó Edward, con un gruñido. «Cachorro molesto.»

—No tiene ningún motivo para serlo.

Por lo menos, ninguno que Isabella conociera.

—No estés tan segura, cariño. Puedo ser muy peligroso.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No me das ningún miedo. Creo que el duque terrorífico que aparentas ser es pura fachada.

—Muchacha inocente… —dijo él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz. Su cuerpo era tan suave y dócil que podría tomarla en ese mismo instante. Lo deseaba, y mucho, pero era demasiado pronto.

Isabella le acarició la espalda y Edward gruñó. No quería levantarse, pero había llegado el momento. Alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Anda, levántate y ve a buscar a Seth.

Edward se puso de pie y le pasó los dedos por el cuerpo desnudo una última vez. Estaba preciosa, con el cabello despeinado, los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y los labios hinchados por sus besos. Esperaba seguir viendo esa expresión cada día de su vida… bueno, casi todos los días.

Recogió el vestido de Isabella del suelo y aspiró su aroma floral.

—Debería llevarte conmigo a Londres.

—¿A Londres? —repitió ella, frunciendo el cejo, incorporándose de golpe y sujetando la colcha para cubrirse.

—Sí, a Londres. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la ciudad?

—No es que haya estado muchas veces —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—pero después de… —Apartó la mirada, sin acabar la frase.

Preocupado, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, amor mío?

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró de reojo.

—Es que, después de leer todas esas columnas de sociedad que hablaban de tus correrías… pues pensé que podríamos quedarnos en el campo una temporada.

Edward consiguió no echarse a reír, aunque le costó. A su nueva esposa le preocupaba que volviera a su vida licenciosa y se olvidara de ella. No sabía que eso era imposible. Ella era la única mujer a la que deseaba. No necesitaba a nadie más, aunque no sabía cómo hacérselo entender.

—Isabella, mi idea era que fuéramos a Londres para poder disfrutar de la ciudad juntos.

La expresión de la joven se relajó, pero solo un poco.

—Deja que presuma de ti, Isabella—le pidió él, besándola en los labios— Deja que te cubra de regalos y que encargue un guardarropa completo para ti. Deja que te compre joyas y…

—Gracias por el collar, Edward —lo interrumpió ella, llevándose la mano a la delicada cadena que le colgaba del cuello— Es precioso.

—¿Me dejarás que te regale más?

Isabella volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—No necesito nada.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más amplia, mientras la empujaba hasta que la espalda le volvió a tocar la cama.

—Es cierto, no lo necesitas. Por eso es más divertido.

—¿De verdad quieres presumir de mí?

Él asintió y tiró de la colcha hasta dejar los senos de Isabella al descubierto.

—Aunque algunas partes de ti las quiero solo para mí —murmuró, antes de meterse un pezón en la boca.

Emmett cerró la puerta del despacho de Edward y se sentó frente a Seth. El chico llevaba enfurruñado todo el día. Cuando Edward había besado a Isabella tras la ceremonia, Emmett había tenido que sujetarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre ellos para separarlos. Tal vez habría debido esperar un poco antes de darle esos libros, pero Emmett no se había imaginado que Edward y Isabella se casarían. En aquel momento, no se imaginaba que Edward fuera a casarse con nadie.

—Maberley —dijo en tono serio— Será mejor que vayas con cuidado. Edward no va a permitir que sigas comportándote de un modo tan insolente.

—Pero la tía Isabella… —protestó el chico, abriendo mucho las aletas de la nariz.

—Ahora es su esposa. Y no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo. —Y mucho menos cuando el matrimonio había sido consumado plenamente. Emmett no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Seth se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, furioso.

—Puedo protegerla de él.

Isabella tenía que ser una santa para haber criado a un niño con tanto carácter. Debía de tener más paciencia que Job, cosa que no le iría nada mal para desempeñar su papel de duquesa junto a Edward. Emmett se frotó las sienes con las manos y suspiró.

—Ahora ella le pertenece y será mejor que respetes esa realidad.

El joven conde resopló y Emmett entornó la mirada.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte pero si mantienes esa actitud, del todo injustificada por cierto, nadie podrá ayudarte.

Seth lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Puedo retirarme ya?

—Sí, pero recuerda mis palabras.

—¿Cómo olvidarlas? —replicó el chico, saliendo de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Emmett dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando al techo, jurándose que nunca tendría hijos. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo problemáticos que eran. No solía pasar tiempo con chicos de la edad de Seth.

—Tu madre está preocupada por Jasper. —La voz melódica de Rosalie le llegó desde la puerta.

Emmett se levantó de la silla de inmediato. No sabía por qué Dios se empeñaba en castigarlo de esa manera. Cada vez que la veía, estaba más hermosa que la vez anterior. Se recompuso un poco para que no se notara el tormento que vivía en su interior.

—El muy idiota ha estado enviando cartas a mi madre sin ton ni son durante semanas. Y ahora que se ha retirado de la circulación, «probablemente en compañía de alguna viuda alegre», y se ha olvidado de escribir, mi madre se preocupa.

—Es extraño —insistió Rosalie, sin decidirse a entrar en el despacho— Jasper escribe con regularidad. Su excelencia dice que le contó que pensaba viajar por Escocia, pero en ninguna de las cartas que me envió lo mencionaba.

Emmett sintió que la sangre le empezaba a hervir. Debía de haberla oído mal.

—¿Estás diciendo que Jass te ha estado escribiendo a ti también? —preguntó, tratando de reprimir los celos en su voz.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —repuso la joven, cruzando las manos a la espalda. Le gustó en esa postura. Su pecho quedaba a la vista y él podía contemplarlo mejor. Emmett se preguntó si lo haría a propósito para torturarlo— Jass nunca me ha olvidado.

—Por el amor de Dios, Rosie. Yo tampoco te he olvidado nunca.

Emmett sintió que la mirada violeta de la joven se le clavaba hasta lo más profundo del alma.

—Pues aún peor —le recriminó y respiró hondo, sin apartar la vista— No quiero que volvamos a tener esta discusión, Emmett. No tiene sentido. No he venido aquí para hablar de eso.

—Entonces, ¿de qué? —susurró él.

Rosalie empezó a recorrer la habitación arriba y abajo.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por Jasper. Hablaría con Blackmoor, pero supongo que estará ocupado con Isabella, por eso he venido a buscarte, pero tú…

—Pero yo ¿qué?… —preguntó él, aunque ya sabía qué quería pedirle. Quería que viajara a Escocia a buscar a Jass, que lo arrancara de la cama en la que estuviera y lo llevara de vuelta a Hampshire, a su casa. Y como era un perfecto imbécil, Emmett ya se estaba planteando hacerlo, solo para verla sonreír una vez más.

—Es tu hermano, Emmett —dijo ella, deteniéndose— ¿No estás preocupado por él, ni siquiera un poquito?

Sí lo había estado, pero solo un poco y solo hasta que se había enterado de que su hermano pequeño se carteaba con Rosalie desde no se sabía cuándo. Ahora lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era estrangularlo con sus propias manos. ¡Perro traidor!

—Jass es un hombre hecho y derecho. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

—Pero ¿y si le ha pasado algo? No es normal que no dé señales de vida.

A Emmett se le nubló la vista. Lo mejor que podía hacer su hermano era quedarse escondido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios se escribía con Rosie?

Rosalie caminó hacia él y, a cada paso que daba, el corazón de Emmett se aceleraba. Al llegar a su lado, la joven le puso una mano sobre el corazón y lo miró a los ojos.

—Por favor —susurró.

Emmett apretó los párpados con fuerza durante unos instantes. En lo concerniente a Rosalie, siempre se había comportado y siempre se comportaría como un completo estúpido. Se volvió y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Recorrió el pasillo en dirección al jardín trasero, el camino más rápido para llegar a las caballerizas.

Billings lo interceptó cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

—Lord Emmett, ¿se encuentra bien? Tiene mala cara.

No, no se encontraba bien.

—Billings, dile a su excelencia que me he ido a Escocia.

El mayordomo trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿A Escocia?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y sin una palabra más, se dirigió a los establos. Esperaba calmarse por el camino, porque, si no, cuando encontrara a su hermano pequeño, había muchas posibilidades de que lo estrangulara antes de que pudiera darle una explicación.

**CAPÍTULO 28**

—¡**B**illings! —llamó Isabella a gritos al mayordomo desde la habitación de Seth.

Edward ya se dirigía hacia allí. En cuanto entró en la habitación, supo que algo iba mal.

Su esposa iba andando de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas. Edward llegó a su lado y le arrancó la mano de la boca. Para suavizar el gesto, le besó los nudillos.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó, acariciándole el brazo para tranquilizarla, aunque lo que en realidad le apetecía era llevársela de nuevo a la cama.

—Edward, Seth se ha, se ha… marchado —dijo, mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

—No puede estar muy lejos —la consoló Edward, secándole la lágrima con el pulgar— No te preocupes.

Ella le puso una hoja de papel en la mano.

—¡No, Edward! —insistió, levantando la voz— ¡Se ha escapado!

Edward se hizo con la carta y empezó a leer.

_Querida tía Isabella:_

_Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. No soporto la idea de que te hayas casado con el duque. A pesar de que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme aquí para ser testigo de vuestra unión impura._

_Por favor, ten muchísimo cuidado. Si te pasa algo, no podré perdonármelo nunca._

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Seth_

A Edward le costó un gran esfuerzo no enseñar los dientes. El pequeño incordio se había marchado de veras. Y encima ponía una de las excusas más viejas de la historia: la culpabilidad.

Isabella recuperó la carta y preguntó:

—¿Qué significa esto, Edward? ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Por qué desconfía tanto de ti? Si apenas te conoce.

Mientras Isabella volvía a deambular de un lado para otro, Edward se rascaba la mandíbula, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de responder a esas preguntas. «Porque tiene miedo de que pierda el control en un ataque de lujuria y te reclame como si fueras de mi misma especie.» No, no podía decir eso en voz alta.

Ese chico sí sabía cómo estropear un día perfecto. Había cubierto el cuerpo de Isabella con el suyo esa mañana y había planeado volver a hacerlo antes de que finalizara la jornada, pero ahora ella solo podría pensar en su sobrino. Si ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza del suelo para mirarlo, no iba a querer distraerse con otras actividades más placenteras.

La expresión de la joven reflejaba angustia.

—Vas a agujerear el suelo si sigues así—dijo Edward, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Cállate, Edward —replicó ella con brusquedad. Lo cierto era que le gustaba que Isabella se sintiera tan cómoda con él como para mandarlo callar. Era una mujer mucho más valiente de lo que había pensado al conocerla.

Edward levantó las manos, fingiendo rendirse.

—¿Dónde habrá ido? —preguntó ella. Solo una persona que hubiera estado muy atenta habría notado el llanto que amenazaba con asomar a sus ojos.

—Yo apostaría por Maberley Hall —respondió Edward. El chico no conocía otro sitio.

—Pero ¡está muy lejos, y viaja solo! —exclamó Isabella, sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara al fin.

—No te preocupes, amor mío. Lo encontraremos —le aseguró Edward. Daría con él. Y luego se encargaría de estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Por suerte, Isabella permitió que la abrazara. Lo hizo con fuerza, prometiéndose encontrar al chico y echarle una reprimenda que nunca olvidaría por haber preocupado a su tía.

—Vamos a hablar con Dorn, a ver qué puede contarnos.

Isabella sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

Edward guió a su esposa hasta los establos, para interrogar al jefe de cuadras acerca del paradero del muchacho.

Dorn palideció al enterarse de que Seth se había escapado.

—Sus gracias, les prometo que si hubiera sabido lo que el chico tenía en la cabeza, nunca le habría ensillado a _Erebus_. Pensaba que quería dar un paseo por la finca.

¡_Erebus_! Edward hizo una mueca. Aquel caballo castrado era uno de los animales más impredecibles de sus caballerizas. Habría reprendido al hombre allí mismo por ensillar ese caballo para el chico, pero no quería preocupar aún más a Isabella.

—¿Cuánto hace que se marchó, Dorn?

El encargado arrastró los pies a un lado y a otro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Hará un par de horas. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por él, señor.

Edward tomó nota en su mente de que en otra ocasión tendría que hablar con Dorn largo y tendido.

—Prepara a _Abbadon_ —ordenó.

El jefe de cuadras asintió y se volvió para cumplir sus órdenes.

—Y una montura para mí también —añadió Isabella.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella, cariño, encontraré al chico y lo traeré de vuelta.

Ella frunció el cejo. Incluso así estaba preciosa.

—Tengo que ir contigo, Edward. Quiero saber por qué ha hecho una cosa así.

—Y te lo explicará todo cuando lo traiga de vuelta. —Pero Edward iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas antes, cosas que no hacía ninguna falta que Isabella oyera.

La joven ladeó la cabeza y le clavó una mirada tan decidida que él sintió que le perforaba la piel.

—Edward Cullen, voy a ir contigo. Ni se te pase por la cabeza la idea de dejarme aquí.

El duque suspiró. Trataría de sacar provecho de la situación. Mientras la tuviera cerca, podría hacerle el amor durante el trayecto.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño. Dorn, prepara el carruaje.

Isabella no pareció satisfecha.

—Iremos más de prisa a caballo.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a que se lo discutieran todo y no le gustaba.

—Isabella, te he permitido que me acompañes, pero seguirás mis instrucciones. Nos hemos casado y has jurado obedecerme, y de eso no ha pasado ni un día.

Ella se ruborizó al oír sus palabras y, por un momento, Edward se sintió como un canalla. No era eso lo que quería.

En cuanto estuvieron en marcha, Edward la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella, enfadada, se mantuvo tiesa en el asiento. Ni siquiera el traqueteo del camino hizo que se relajara contra su hombro.

Edward le apartó un rizo de la cara.

—Estás preciosa incluso cuando haces pucheros, ¿lo sabías? —la provocó. Ella reaccionó como Edward había esperado. Empezaba a conocerla y sabía que no rehuía una buena pelea.

—No estoy haciendo pucheros —protestó, y se cruzó de brazos aclarándose la garganta sin disimulo. El gesto solo sirvió para que sus pechos se elevaran. A Edward le gustaban más así.

—Oh, sí, te lo aseguro —insistió él, rozándole la mejilla con un suave beso. No iba a parar hasta que se calmara—, pero me parece muy atractivo.

—Aún no me puedo creer que Dorn permitiera que se marchara Dios sabe dónde sin que nadie lo acompañara. Si solo tiene doce años, Edward. ¡Doce! —exclamó, apartando el brazo de su esposo y moviéndose en el asiento para mirar por la ventanilla.

—Créeme, amor, cuando regresemos a Cullen Hall, Dorn y yo vamos a tener una larga charla. Aunque en su defensa tengo que decir que no podía saber que el chico planeaba escaparse.

Isabella sorbió por la nariz y volvió a fijar la vista en el paisaje.

—Con un poco de suerte lo alcanzaremos antes de que llegue a Essex.

Y entonces Isabella volvería a tener al chico pegado a sus faldas, que casualmente también era el sitio favorito de Edward.

—Lo que no logro entender es por qué tiene tan mala opinión de ti. ¿Hay algo que no sepa? ¿Acaso le hiciste daño el otro día en el comedor? ¿O en cualquier otro momento?

No. En absoluto. Seth era tan fuerte como cualquier otro licántropo. El chico ni siquiera le tenía miedo.

Edward frunció el cejo. No quería que Isabella desconfiara de él.

—Si alguien debería estar enfadado con esta situación, Isabella, soy yo —dijo, cambiando de estrategia.

Ella ahogó un grito y se volvió hacia su marido.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué razón?

—¿Te parece poca razón que mi esposa esté sentada en el otro extremo del carruaje? No había previsto pasar mi noche de bodas en el exilio. Había planeado pasarla envuelto… entre sábanas, contigo.

Ella se ruborizó ante su comentario, tal y como Edward había pretendido. Tomarla una sola vez no había sido suficiente.

Sin embargo, Isabella persistió en su actitud y siguió mirando por la ventanilla. Si ese mocoso estropeaba su matrimonio, se ocuparía personalmente de que durmiera en la perrera.

Isabella veía pasar el paisaje de Hampshire. Era muy difícil seguir enfadada con Edward con las miradas que le dedicaba. Se arrellanó en el asiento y siguió mirándola con los ojos entornados. El corazón de la joven se disparó cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo que él se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

—Ven aquí —susurró.

—No —se negó Isabella, pero su voz la traicionó al quebrarse. Su cuerpo era un traidor. Lo odiaba.

—No era una sugerencia. Ven aquí —insistió él, llamándola con un dedo.

Con gran esfuerzo, Isabella se volvió hacia la ventanilla una vez más, pero cuando sintió la mano de Edward acariciándole un pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró, incapaz de ocultar el placer que le provocaba su contacto.

—Tu cuerpo me desea —la provocó él.

—Por supuesto —admitió ella, suspirando otra vez.

—Pero te sigues resistiendo.

—Así es. —Estuvo a punto de rendirse y sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—Pues creo que te dejaré ahí, hirviendo a fuego lento —dijo él, dejando las manos sobre el regazo.

Isabella añoró su contacto.

—¿Y por qué vas a hacer una cosa así? —preguntó, entornando la mirada.

—Porque he decidido esperar hasta que tú me lo pidas —respondió él, con una sonrisa codiciosa— O hasta que lleguemos a la próxima posada. Lo que pase primero.

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**A** Isabella se le hizo muy largo el trayecto hasta la siguiente posada. Se sentía como un violín con las cuerdas demasiado tensas. Llevaba todo el día preocupada por si Seth estaba en peligro. Y en esos momentos, además, se temía que explotaría si Edward no la hacía suya pronto. Cuando le había dicho que se acercara, casi había saltado a su regazo y le había rogado que la tomara.

Pero no quería ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. Tenía que averiguar qué le estaba ocultando. Porque entre él y Seth había algo que ignoraba. Estaba segura.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Edward saltó del carruaje y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Se mostraba extrañamente distante. No aprovechó el contacto de sus manos para acariciarla, ni se dedicó a martirizarla con sus bromas continuas como solía hacer.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la posada. Tal vez se sentía culpable por alguna cosa.

Pero él se limitó a sonreír con educación.

—No, nada. ¿Y a ti? —No le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada ni la acarició con su voz grave. Le apoyó una mano en la espalda para invitarla a entrar en el establecimiento. Eso fue todo.

En cuanto Edward cruzó el umbral, Isabella oyó los gritos. Era un sonido extraño, más propio de una niña a punto de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños que de la mujer hecha y derecha que avanzaba hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado y las mejillas de un querubín, bajo los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. La mujer no carecía de curvas y su sonrisa era cualquier cosa menos inocente.

Edward se apartó de ella y dio un paso hacia la mujer, que levantó la mano para que él se la besara. Cuando le rozó la piel con los labios, Isabella sintió que la furia le nublaba la vista.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, posó una mano en el brazo de Edward.

—Querido, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga? —le pidió, indignada, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

La mujer tenía los ojos fijos en Edward. Lo miraba como si fuera su mesías personal.

—Isabella, te presento a la señora Denaly.

La mujer observó a Isabella de arriba abajo y obviamente no le gustó lo que vio porque arrugó la nariz.

La señora Denaly era menuda, pero de pechos generosos y nariz respingona. En definitiva, el sueño de cualquier hombre. Representaba, todo lo que Isabella no era.

¿Señora Denaly? ¿De qué le sonaba el nombre? Isabella hizo memoria y de repente recordó que se trataba de la viuda con la que se había relacionado a Edward en la columna de sociedad del _Mayfair Society Paper_. No había esperado ni un mes tras la muerte de su marido para destacar en las secciones de cotilleo de los periódicos con su escandalosa aventura con el todavía más escandaloso duque de Blackmoor.

La mujer tuvo la desfachatez de tocar el brazo de Edward antes de preguntar:

—¿Y ella quién es, su excelencia? ¿Su hermana?

Tanya Denaly sabía perfectamente que Edward no tenía ninguna hermana. La alegre viuda sabía muchas cosas sobre él, incluido el hecho de que tenía una peca en la cara interna del muslo y una cicatriz en el antebrazo izquierdo. Pero estaba claro que quería molestar a Isabella. Nunca antes le había parecido que fuera una arpía.

—Señora Denaly, le presento a mi esposa, su excelencia la duquesa de Blackmoor —respondió, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a su querida Isabella.

La viuda se quedó blanca como el papel. Tal vez no debería haber sido tan brusco. Al fin y al cabo, a Tanya le hubiera gustado ocupar el puesto de Isabella. Edward sonrió.

—Así pues, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Tanya? —preguntó, tuteándola, para relajar el ambiente.

La exuberante rubia apartó la vista de Isabella para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Me dirigía a Cullen Hall, respondiendo a tu invitación, Edward.

Oh. Había olvidado por completo que había invitado a Tanya. Isabella había entrado en su vida como un ciclón y todo lo que hubiera sucedido antes parecía haberse desvanecido. Edward se preguntó de qué otras cosas se habría olvidado durante las dos últimas semanas.

Las uñas de Isabella se le clavaron en la piel del antebrazo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Iba a dejarle una marca. Por suerte, las heridas le cicatrizaban con rapidez.

Le apartó los dedos del brazo.

—Cariño, ¿me disculpas un momento?

Cuando Isabella le dirigió una mirada asesina, Edward sospechó que sus perspectivas de celebrar la noche de bodas iban de mal en peor. Sin embargo, no le parecía conveniente que su esposa escuchara la conversación que tenía que mantener con Tanya. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Isabella? —insistió, paciente.

Su indignada mujer respiró haciendo mucho ruido y, dando media vuelta, salió a grandes zancadas al patio. Las cosas pintaban francamente mal. Era la primera vez que Isabella se quedaba sin palabras.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Iba a tener que comprarle algo realmente bonito para compensarla. Pero en esos momentos lo prioritario era hablar con Tanya. Señaló hacia una mesa en el otro extremo de la sala.

—¿Una cerveza? —ofreció esperanzado. Siempre era más fácil tratar con Tanya después de unas cuantas copas.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. Edward se dirigió hacia la mesa esperando que lo siguiera. No tardó en hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esposa, si puede saberse? —preguntó entre dientes.

Edward le apartó la silla y luego se sentó frente a ella para no perder de vista la puerta.

—Desde esta mañana. Debí avisarte, Tanya, lo siento.

La mujer se quedó con su preciosa boca abierta.

—¿Que lo sientes? Edward, y si no te hubiera encontrado y me hubiera plantado ante la puerta de tu casa. ¿Qué habría pasado entonces?

Edward suspiró. No se lo quería ni imaginar.

—Me olvidé completamente de que ibas a venir, Tanya.

Sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que la mujer enderezó la espalda y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Muy bonito.

—Quería decir que la vida se me ha complicado mucho desde que Isabella…

—Oh, sí, por favor, su excelencia —lo interrumpió ella, elevando el tono de voz— Teniendo en cuenta que pasaste tu última noche en Londres en mi cama, me muero por saber más cosas de esta Isabella. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella? Me dejaste creer que yo…

Edward levantó la mano para detener su ataque.

—No, no lo hice.

—Me dijiste que nunca te casarías —le reprochó.

Cierto. Lo había dicho. Muchas veces. Aunque eso nunca había evitado que ella tratara de sonsacarle una proposición en sus momentos más íntimos.

—Y tú nunca te lo creíste.

Tanya apartó la silla de la mesa, arañando el suelo con las patas.

—Y durante todo este tiempo, tenías a esta… esta Isabella…

Edward hizo una mueca. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

—Tanya, no fue así. Lo nuestro fue muy agradable y…

—¿Fue? —preguntó Tanya, inclinándose sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole una buena perspectiva de sus encantos. Edward bajó la vista hasta su escote y se sorprendió al comprobar que no ejercía sobre él el efecto acostumbrado— Espero que no estés diciendo que se ha acabado, Edward.

Efectivamente, esa conversación no estaba yendo como había previsto.

—Tanya, ahora soy un hombre casado.

—Y yo estaba casada cuando tú me sedujiste, así que no veo qué importancia puede tener eso.

No le faltaba razón. Había estado casada cuando la visitó por primera vez. Pero ella había recibido encantada sus insinuaciones. En ningún momento se resistió. No le costó nada conquistarla.

En ese instante, Isabella volvió a entrar en la posada y Edward se levantó.

—Por supuesto que tiene importancia, Tanya. Hemos de guardar las distancias.

—¿Las distancias? —susurró ella con vehemencia. Entornó los ojos, clavándolos en Edward. Su sonrisa torcida debió de advertirle de que no estaba tramando nada bueno. Levantó una mano. Cuando él la tomó para besarle los dedos, notó el frío metal de una llave en la palma de su mano. Casi dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Isabella lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. No podía devolverle la llave sin que su esposa lo viera.

—Tenía pensado quedarme a dormir aquí e ir a visitarte mañana por la mañana —susurró la viuda—, pero sé que eres un hombre muy listo. Encontrarás la manera de escaparte para venir a verme —añadió antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Edward tragó saliva y se metió la llave en el bolsillo, sin saber cómo iba a explicarle todo aquello a Isabella. Y todavía tenían que encontrar a Seth. Se dirigió al tabernero. Antes de volver al carruaje, necesitaban reponer fuerzas.

Cuando la puerta del comedor privado se cerró, Isabella miró a su marido. Era la primera vez que lo veía nervioso.

Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de una silla. La joven dejó que la ayudara a sentarse antes de que él, finalmente, se acomodara frente a ella.

—Isabella, puedo explicártelo todo —empezó a decir, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose las sienes, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

—¿Explicarme el qué, Edward? —preguntó ella, llevándose la copa de vino a los labios. Luchó por no perder el control. Y perdió.

Edward empezó a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió:

—¿Explicarme que te casaste conmigo mientras una mujer estaba viajando desde Londres para estar contigo? A solas. No me parece necesario que me expliques el tipo de relación que os une.

—Pero eso era antes.

Isabella luchó contra el impulso de esconder la cabeza entre las manos y echarse a llorar. En vez de eso, dio rienda suelta a su enfado y se levantó. Edward también se puso de pie cuando vio que se acercaba. Isabella no era una mujer bajita, pero Edward era mucho más alto y tuvo que levantar la mirada.

—Nunca te pedí que nos casáramos —le reprochó en voz baja, golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho— Nunca te pedí que arruinaras mi reputación —continuó, volviendo a clavarle el dedo y elevando el tono de voz.

Edward trató de sujetarle el dedo, pero ella lo apartó de manera brusca.

—Nunca te pedí que me hicieras el amor —dijo al fin con la voz rota. Se volvió para secarse una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

—Isabella, yo…

—No, Edward —lo cortó, volviéndose hacia él con rapidez— Solo te pedí que me ayudaras con Seth. Y eso es lo único que no he conseguido. Arruinaste mi reputación —le reconvino, contando con los dedos— Fui obligada a casarme. —Estaba exagerando un poco, lo admitía— Me hiciste el amor…, pero lo que te había pedido, que era ayuda con Seth, eso no lo he conseguido —repitió.

Isabella le dio la espalda. Edward le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella se la apartó.

—Será mejor que pidas el carruaje. Estoy lista para seguir el viaje.

Sin una palabra, Edward salió del comedor y cerró la puerta.

Solo entonces, Isabella se permitió desplomarse sobre una silla y esconder la cabeza entre las manos. Sin embargo, era demasiado orgullosa para quedarse así, sollozando, de modo que tan solo dejó caer alguna lágrima.

Se reprendió por haber caído presa de su hechizo. Lo cierto era que él nunca le había prometido serle fiel. Esperar que lo fuera había sido su primer error. El segundo había sido enamorarse de él, cuando era obvio que él no la correspondía.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Edward para coger el pañuelo que sabía que guardaba allí. Lo abrió para sonarse la nariz antes de que regresara. Pero al abrirlo, un objeto metálico cayó al suelo. Era una llave. La recogió y la examinó. No tenían previsto pasar la noche en la posada así que, ¿para qué querría la llave de una habitación? De pronto lo comprendió. Tanya Denaly. Edward no se atrevería, ¿no? Ojalá pudiera estar segura.

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**Edward** subió los escalones de dos en dos. Ya había informado al cochero de que partirían antes de lo previsto, pero tenía que ocuparse de un último asunto antes de irse. Tanya debía entender que ahora estaba felizmente casado y que no quería hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar su matrimonio. Isabella era la única persona a la que deseaba y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar.

Cuando su esposa casi se había puesto a llorar delante de él, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rodearla con sus brazos y acariciarla hasta convencerla de que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Pero antes tenía que hablar con Tanya.

Llamó a la puerta de su antigua amante. Cuando su voz lo invitó a pasar, entró en la habitación. Hasta que no estuvo dentro, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida. Solo llevaba un salto de cama de seda. Lo conocía. De hecho, se lo había regalado él.

Era de color rojo brillante, con adornos de encaje negro y se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando adivinar todas sus curvas. Sus pechos amenazaban con escaparse por el escote. Una abertura lateral dejaba al descubierto buena parte de uno de sus muslos. Edward apartó la vista en seguida.

—Tanya, tenemos que hablar —empezó a decir, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sabía que no podrías permanecer lejos de mí mucho tiempo —lo interrumpió. Edward no entendía ahora cómo su voz le había podido parecer atractiva. En esa ocasión le sonaba como el graznido de un cuervo.

—No he venido por eso —trató de explicarse.

—¿Ya has enviado a dormir a tu insignificante esposa? —preguntó ella, moviendo la melena suelta.

—Isabella no es insignificante —replicó él, sin poder reprimir el impulso de defenderla. No le había pasado nunca antes con ninguna otra mujer— Todo lo contrario, es fabulosa —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Tanya se sentó en el borde de la cama con una pierna levantada hacia un lado, en una postura que ya le había visto adoptar antes. Aunque podía parecer que lo hacía para ponerse cómoda, Edward sabía que era una pose que había estudiado con muchos hombres, no solo con él. Levantó los brazos para arreglarse el pelo, lo que dejaba sus senos más a la vista. Sintió lástima de ella, porque no podía compararse con su Isabella. No lo excitaba en absoluto. Ya no.

—Soy fiel a mi esposa y pienso seguir así —le dijo. Tanya se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación con lentitud. Su sonrisa taimada no le gustó nada. Era la primera emoción que despertaba en él, aparte de la lujuria que había sentido en el pasado.

La mujer levantó la mano para acariciarle la cara. Edward trató de detenerla, pero antes de poder apartarle la mano, la puerta se abrió.

Isabella deseaba echar a correr y salir huyendo de la posada, pero sus pies se negaban a obedecerla. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido subir a buscar a Edward en vez de recoger sus cosas y marcharse en el carruaje hacia Essex, en busca de Seth?

Allí estaba su marido, en la habitación de la señora Denaly, que era la viva imagen del pecado sin apenas ropa y con el pelo suelto.

Isabella desvió la mirada de los ojos de Edward a los de Tanya Denaly. La expresión de la mujer era de triunfo. Había ganado.

Con movimientos pausados, la joven dejó la llave sobre la cómoda y salió de la habitación. Las piernas le pesaban tanto como si llevara una bala de hierro atada a cada una de ellas, pero se obligó a levantar un pie y luego otro hasta que llegó a la planta baja. Con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz de reunir, continuó hacia la puerta.

Entonces le llegó su voz, llamándola:

—Isabella.

Como ella no le hizo caso, volvió a llamarla en más alto y la alcanzó en tres zancadas.

—Baja la voz, Edward. Te va a oír todo el mundo —le dijo entre dientes.

—Querida Isabella—replicó él con aquella endemoniada sonrisa suya—, soy el duque de Blackmoor. Nadie espera que me comporte de forma correcta.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran en una mesa cercana. Isabella oyó una risita. ¿Es que no había sufrido bastantes humillaciones ya?

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, él la agarró con fuerza y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que notó su erección contra la cadera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a excitarse con otra mujer y luego ir a buscarla?

—¡Déjame! —exclamó, tratando de apartarlo golpeándolo en el pecho. Le daba igual si montaban una escena. No iba a permitir que la tratara de esa manera.

Edward le sujetó la barbilla entre dos dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca —le dijo, justo antes de levantarla en brazos.

—¡Edward! —gritó Isabella, resistiéndose, pero no sirvió de nada. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella. El posadero le abrió la puerta al duque para que saliera con facilidad. Isabella siguió resistiéndose. Al llegar al carruaje, Edward la lanzó sobre el asiento y se volvió para recoger la cesta con provisiones y el abrigo que le entregaba el hombre. Subió de un salto y cerró la puerta.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera recuperarse, la agarró y la sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándola con los brazos.

Ella siguió luchando.

—Como sigas moviéndote así, te levantaré la falda y te haré el amor aquí mismo —le advirtió en voz baja.

Isabella se detuvo de inmediato, aunque su cuerpo traidor no era inmune a sus palabras. Ni a los brazos que la rodeaban. Ni a la erección que notaba bajo su cuerpo.

—Eso está mejor.

Luchó contra el impulso de golpearlo.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —le espetó, furiosa, tratando de volver a su asiento. Él se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza.

—Que haya hecho ¿qué? —preguntó, y su sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad.

—No me puedo creer que hayas montado esa escena —respondió ella, cruzando los brazos. El carruaje ya estaba en marcha, suponía que camino de Essex.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy el duque de…

—Blackmoor —lo interrumpió ella, imitando su tono de voz—, y no me importa lo que piensen de mi escandalosa conducta.

—Ya basta, Isabella.

—Suéltame, Edward.

—Nunca. Además, ya te he avisado de que, si no dejas de moverte, voy a hacer algo más que sujetarte —le recordó, alzando una ceja.

¡Maldición! Isabella volvió a quedarse inmóvil durante unos segundos.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza que vas a hacer algo conmigo después de haber estado con esa mujer.

—No hice nada con esa mujer —le explicó él, acariciándole el brazo. Los pezones traicioneros de Isabella respondieron a su caricia— Solo fui a decirle que mi esposa es la única mujer a la que deseo.

—Mientes muy mal —le acusó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, miento de maravilla. Llevo años practicando. Pero ahora estoy diciendo la verdad —replicó él, sosteniéndole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo— Nunca le he pedido esto a nadie antes pero voy a pedírtelo a ti. Necesito que confíes en mí. Necesito que me des una oportunidad.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué te estaba tocando? —Isabella sabía que sonaba como una niña malcriada, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Porque me deseaba —contestó él, como si tal cosa—, y probablemente, porque no quería que tú me tuvieras.

—Tu vanidad no tiene límites.

—Reconozco que no jugué bien mis cartas, pero tenía que explicarle que las cosas entre nosotros habían acabado. Y lo hice —añadió, rozándole los labios con un beso suave.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sorbiéndose como una niña pequeña.

—De verdad —respondió él, riéndose.

Ella se movió en su regazo y él gruñó.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

El último pensamiento coherente de Edward fue que si ella volvía a moverse, iba a tener que tomarla allí mismo. No podía contenerse más. Le enseñaría todo lo que tenía que saber sobre hacer el amor en un carruaje en marcha.

Y entonces, Isabella se movió. Y llegó la oportunidad que había estado esperando. La levantó un instante, el tiempo suficiente para apartarle la falda y sentarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Dejó que el vuelo de su falda les cubriera a ambos.

—Esto es muy indecente —se resistió ella, tratando de levantarse, pero Edward se lo impidió, sujetándola por las nalgas y la atrajo hacia él, frotándola contra su erección.

—Esto sí que es indecente —susurró él, justo antes de besarla en el cuello. Ella no opuso resistencia y Edward supo que lo deseaba, por mucho que siguiera tratando de resistirse.

—Suéltame, Edward —murmuró ella y su cálido aliento le acarició la oreja.

—Voy a soltarte, pero solo un momento —musitó él, soltándola el tiempo suficiente para desabrocharse los pantalones. En seguida volvió a sujetarla y la presionó contra su erección, ahora libre de todo obstáculo. No, quedaba uno. Edward notó su humedad a través de la ropa interior y, sin dudarlo, la rasgó. Ahora sí.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella al notarla.

—Ya te compraré más enaguas. —Se echó a reír— O mejor aún, no vuelvas a ponerte ropa interior, así no tendré que ir rompiéndola.

Edward tiró del corpiño del vestido hasta que los rígidos pezones de Isabella asomaron.

—Me deseas —afirmó, metiéndose uno de ellos en la boca, mientras acariciaba el otro con los dedos.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó ella, arqueando la espalda y sujetándole la cabeza con fuerza para mantenerlo cerca de sus pechos.

—¿No quieres que entre en tu cuerpo? —preguntó él, levantando la cabeza.

—No quiero desearte —admitió ella, en un susurro.

—Pero me deseas. —Era evidente. Estaba empapada y gimiendo. No podía negarlo aunque quisiera.

—Te deseo —reconoció, besándolo en los labios. Su lengua entró en su boca al mismo tiempo que él la penetraba. Se movió un poco para facilitarle el acceso y se deslizó hacia abajo.

—Con calma —susurró él. Si seguía moviéndose de esa manera, no iba a poder resistir.

—La calma no existe cuando tú estás cerca —murmuró ella y ahogó un grito cuando Edward la sujetó por las caderas y empezó a deslizaría arriba y abajo a lo largo de su miembro.

Así es como quería verla siempre, desinhibida, con los ojos entornados por la pasión. Confiada.

Edward introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarla. Mientras ella lo montaba, prieta como un guante y mucho más suave, él jugueteó con ella. Isabella ahogó un grito y se contrajo a su alrededor cuando Edward encontró la fuente de su placer. Instantes después, ella gritaba contra su hombro al sentir el clímax apoderarse de su cuerpo. Él la siguió poco después.

La estrechó contra su pecho y le acarició la espalda desnuda. Ella respiró hondo, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla.

—No me puedo creer que hayas abusado de mí de esta manera —bromeó él, retirándole el cabello por detrás de los hombros. Cuando Isabella le golpeó el pecho con los puños, se echó a reír.

—Cállate —susurró— Déjame disfrutar del momento antes de que tus secretos vuelvan a inmiscuirse entre nosotros.

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**C****uando** Isabella se despertó, un brillante haz de luz entraba por una rendija que la cortinilla del carruaje dejaba al descubierto. Pestañeó y al acabar de abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche en los brazos de Edward, que dormía con la cabeza apoyada contra el lateral del coche. Incluso con la ropa arrugada y sin afeitar, era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Y era su esposo.

Su esposo.

Esa palabra hizo que sonriera de satisfacción mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza contra su amplio pecho. Nunca se habría podido imaginar que un hombre le hiciera sentir tanta pasión. Ni siquiera se había planteado que un día se enamoraría. Ni que se casaría, y mucho menos con un hombre como Edward. Sin embargo, aunque no tenía explicación, lo había hecho.

Suspiró, preguntándose si él sentiría lo mismo por ella. Justo entonces, se le apareció en la mente la imagen de Tanya Denaly y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios. La imagen de la exuberante viuda abrazándolo permanecería en su mente durante algún tiempo.

—Un montón de emociones se te reflejan en la cara en estos momentos, amor mío, ¿lo sabías? —La voz de barítono de Edward la sorprendió y casi se cayó de su regazo. Él lo impidió, sujetándola con más fuerza— Buenos días, su excelencia.

—¿Cómo se acostumbra uno a que lo llamen así? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

El se la devolvió y la besó en la frente.

—Nunca me lo he planteado. Mi padre fue duque antes que yo, y siempre he sabido que algún día ocuparía su lugar. ¿Te sientes incómoda con el título?

—Un poco —admitió ella— Mi padre no era duque.

Edward se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Pronto dejarás de encogerte cada vez que alguien te llame así. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

—¿Estás seguro?

Edward volvió a reír.

—Todas las mujeres que conozco se mueren por ser duquesas, Isabella. Algo bueno debe de tener.

—Hum, tenerte a ti —admitió. Al parecer, se había despertado atrevida. Debía de ser por haber dormido en su regazo. Isabella levantó la cara y le besó la barbilla sin afeitar.

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Ten cuidado, amor, o volveré a asaltarte.

Isabella soltó una risita traviesa. Estaba descubriendo que Edward tenía un lado primitivo y salvaje que le gustaba mucho.

—Eres una auténtica bestia —le dijo, bromeando.

Pero a Edward no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia, porque la soltó, frunciendo el cejo.

Isabella echó de menos sus brazos rodeándola. No entendía ese súbito cambio de humor.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Eso crees? ¿Que soy una bestia? —preguntó, con los ojos grises fijos en ella.

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?

—Sí —reconoció ella, acariciándole la mejilla—, pero me gusta que seas así.

—¿De verdad? —insistió Edward, sorprendido, reclinándose en el asiento.

—Me encanta que seas así —asintió ella.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward antes de volver a apretarla contra su pecho. Justo cuando iba a besarla, el carruaje se detuvo con brusquedad.

La frente de Isabella chocó contra la barbilla de su esposo con el frenazo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—¡Qué demonios…! —empezó a decir Edward. Al apartar la cortinilla, contuvo el aliento— Maberley Hall. Hemos llegado.

Isabella miró por la ventanilla y vio la que había sido su hogar durante los últimos seis años. La casa de estilo Tudor, construida en piedra clara, se alzaba frente a ellos. Isabella cerró los ojos. «Por favor, que Seth esté aquí», rogó. Si no estaba allí, no iba a saber dónde buscarlo.

—Estará bien, ya lo verás —la animó Edward, acariciándole la mejilla.

Isabella pestañeó. Edward siempre parecía saber qué estaba pensando. Antes de poder responderle, él abrió la puerta y saltó a la luz de la mañana. Luego alargó la mano para ayudarla a descender.

Juntos subieron los escalones hasta la gran entrada en forma de arco.

—¡Señorita Swan! —la saludó el mayordomo, con los ojos como platos, cuando cruzaron el umbral— No la esperábamos.

—Findley —lo interrumpió ella—, por favor dime que Maberley está aquí.

El sirviente sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Señorita Swan, el duque de Blackmoor envió un carruaje para recogerlo hace una semana. ¿Acaso no llegó a Cullen Hall?

Edward clavó la mirada en el viejo mayordomo y frunció el cejo. Seth estaba en algún lugar cercano, podía sentirlo. Casi lo olía. ¿A qué estaba jugando el anciano?

—Si quieres mantener tu puesto, me llevarás hasta el chico ahora mismo.

—¡Edward! —susurró Isabella, mientras los ojos del hombre se abrían tanto que parecían bolas de billar.

—¿Se… ñor? —balbuceó.

—Findley —Isabella hizo las presentaciones, algo avergonzada—, te presento a su excelencia, el duque de Blackmoor. Maberley llegó a Cullen Hall, pero ha desaparecido. Esperábamos que hubiera regresado aquí.

Findley apartó la vista de Edward para mirarla.

—Señorita…

—Su excelencia —lo corrigió Edward.

Por un momento, Isabella pensó que los ojos del mayordomo iban a salirle disparados de las órbitas.

—¿Su… su excelencia?

—Edward, por favor —le rogó Isabella, clavándole el codo en las costillas antes de devolver la atención al sirviente— ¿No ha regresado entonces?

Éste sacudió la cabeza. Edward lo miró con los ojos entornados. No tenía la menor duda de que Seth estaba en la casa.

Habían pasado años desde su última visita a Maberley Hall, pero de niño había visitado la casa con frecuencia. No le costaría demasiado destrozar la mansión hasta encontrar al muchacho y arrojarlo dentro del carruaje. Luego ya se ocuparía del insolente mayordomo.

—¡Maberley! —bramó.

—Su excelencia, le aseguro que el conde no está aquí. Nunca lo mantendría alejado de la señorita… ah, de su duquesa.

—Edward, yo respondo por Findley. Si Seth estuviera aquí, nos lo diría.

El mayordomo afirmó con la cabeza de forma insistente.

—Por supuesto, su excelencia.

Edward olfateó el aire. No encontraba el rastro del chico, al menos un rastro reciente, pero estaba seguro de que no andaba lejos..

—Muy bien, Isabella. Quédate aquí a esperarlo —le ordeno, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Edward. ¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a buscarlo por los senderos.

El cielo amenazaba tormenta, reflejando a la perfección el estado de ánimo de Edward. No hizo caso de las miradas sorprendidas de los jardineros mientras recorría el camino empedrado que conducía a las caballerizas. Maldijo la lluvia, que no le permitiría usar su agudo olfato.

Vio que un niño más pequeño que Seth entraba en el establo con un cubo en la mano.

—¡Tú! —lo llamó.

El pequeño se volvió, asustado, soltando el cubo cargado de avena.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Estoy buscando a Maberley.

El niño se quedó mirándolo como si no entendiera nada.

—El conde —le explicó Edward— ¿Lo has visto?

—No, hace días que no lo veo, señor —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¡_Erebus_! Seth tenía que haberlo llevado a los establos. Edward dio un paso adelante.

—¿Y qué me dices de caballos anglo-árabes? ¿Ha llegado alguno últimamente?

El chico volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, señor.

—Bueno, echaré un vistazo de todas maneras —dijo Edward, apartando al chico. Abrió mucho las ventanas de la nariz, tratando de absorber los olores. Sabía que no iba a poder aislar el rastro de Seth allí, pero si encontraba el de _Erebus_, sería un buen comienzo.

Recorrió los establos, examinando todos los caballos. Ni Seth ni _Erebus_ se hallaban allí, lo que no tenía ningún sentido, ya que Edward seguía convencido de que el chico estaba cerca. No podía verlo ni olerlo, pero sentía su presencia y su enfado.

Se volvió hacia el niño, que seguía en la puerta, hablando con un mozo de establos y señalando en su dirección.

—¡Tú! —le ordenó al mozo— Ensilla al semental más veloz.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó éste, con el cejo fruncido— ¿Quién es usted?

Qué fastidio no estar en su propiedad, donde sus órdenes se obedecían sin rechistar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese día perdido lidiando con los ineptos sirvientes de Maberley?

—El duque de Blackmoor. Y ahora, haz lo que se te dice.

Salió de los establos justo cuando un relámpago cruzaba el cielo. ¡Maldito Seth Clearwater! ¿Dónde se había metido? Edward observó los nubarrones que tapizaban el cielo. Olfateó en dirección al sur. Nada. Se volvió hacia el este y volvió a olfatear.

Por allí.

El rastro era muy débil, tan débil que casi lo había perdido. Inspiró hondo para asegurarse. Seth estaba allí, en algún lugar hacia el este.

Pocos minutos después, montado en un semental color castaño, partió hacia el este mientras los truenos retumbaban en todo el valle. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por la finca, durante su juventud había explorado cada rincón de la propiedad con Harry, por lo que el terreno no le era desconocido.

Dejó atrás un bosquecillo y luego otro, buscando alguna pista de su insolente pupilo. Una enorme gota de lluvia le cayó en la mejilla. Cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo, oyó un débil relincho en la distancia.

Espoleó el caballo para animarlo a seguir avanzando en medio del diluvio. Edward entornó los ojos tratando de ver algo a través de la cortina de agua. Esperaba que el animal conociera el terreno mejor que él.

Volvió a espolearlo y siguieron avanzando en la oscuridad hasta que Edward tiró de las riendas.

Una pequeña granja.

Un refugio. Justo lo que necesitaba. Al lado de la granja había un cobertizo donde podría atar al caballo hasta que pasara la tormenta.

De un salto, desmontó y guió a su montura hasta el cobertizo. Empapado de los pies a la cabeza pero contento de haber encontrado aquel refugio, se detuvo ante la escena que encontró allí: asustado e infeliz, _Erebus_ ocupaba el cobertizo. De repente, el día había mejorado mucho.

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**N****o** sobraba demasiado espacio en el cobertizo, pero Edward logró atar a su caballo junto a _Erebus_. Le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores, pues el angloárabe era un ejemplar nervioso y odiaba las tormentas. Si se asustaba demasiado, podía echar el cobertizo abajo.

—Vamos, vamos, chico. Te llevaré a casa. Ten un poco de paciencia.

_Erebus_ se calmó ligeramente al sentir su contacto y entonces Edward le acarició el cuello. El pobre animal estaba traumatizado. Algo más que añadir a la lista de agravios de Seth.

Dejando a los animales con una última ronda de palabras tranquilizadoras, salió de nuevo a la intemperie. De una carrera se plantó frente a la puerta principal y la abrió de un golpe. La lluvia entró en la casa.

Al oír el ruido, Seth se levantó de un salto de la cama estrecha donde se encontraba, en un extremo de la estancia. El chico estaba lívido y razones no le faltaban, porque la sangre de Edward empezó a hervir cuando vio la escena que tenía ante él.

Mientras él había estado empapándose bajo el aguacero buscando al muchacho, éste había permanecido seco y calentito en la granja, metido en la cama.

El agua seguía resbalando desde la cabeza de Edward y chorreaba por su ropa. Se quitó el abrigo con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza como un perro. Seth se cubrió la cara con las manos para que no le salpicara. Se lo merecía. El cachorro tenía que aprender qué significaba jugar con perros más grandes. Si no se hubiera escapado, él estaría en esos momentos tan tranquilo en Cullen Hall con Isabella.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —tuvo la desfachatez de preguntar.

Edward se rascó la mandíbula unos segundos y luego se golpeó la sien con el dedo.

—Gracias a mi inteligencia superior. Siempre gana —dijo, desplomándose sobre la silla más cercana. Había perdido cualquier rastro de buenos modales, y también las ganas de recuperarlos. Cruzó las piernas, poniendo un pie sobre la rodilla— Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, asombrado por el parecido. El chico era el vivo retrato de Harry. La mandíbula apretada, el salvaje brillo de sus ojos… todo se lo recordaba.

Seth se echó hacia adelante pero no dijo nada. Edward notó que la sola mención de su padre captaba toda la atención del muchacho.

—Te he encontrado porque tu padre y yo solíamos explorar estas tierras cuando éramos niños —le explicó, sin reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios al recordar esa época— Maberley Hall tiene pocos secretos para mí. —Respiró hondo— Además, nuestros sentidos están más desarrollados. —La mirada perpleja del chico lo animó a continuar—: Olí tu rastro. ¿No has notado que tu sentido del olfato es más poderoso últimamente? ¿Que puedes oler cosas que antes no podías?

—Sí, lo he notado.

—Lo suponía. ¿Qué más has notado?

Seth volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la pared. La lluvia seguía golpeando la diminuta granja. Edward decidió optar por la paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabía que ésa era una gran virtud. Lástima que él no tuviera ni una pizca.

—Seguro que has notado que has crecido mucho. Que eres más grande y fuerte que los demás chicos de tu edad. Y que, a pesar de tu tamaño, eres más rápido que ellos.

Seth asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió con la mirada fija en la pared. Edward siguió hablando:

—¿Te molesta ser uno de nosotros?

Seth sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me molesta —murmuró.

—Y, sin embargo, sigues creyendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para tu tía Isabella.

Seth por fin lo miró a los ojos.

—No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo explicas para que podamos encontrar una solución? —Isabella iba a estar muy orgullosa de él por no haber cogido al chico por el cuello y haberlo sacudido hasta que confesara sus secretos. Y eso que la idea seguía pareciéndole atractiva.

Seth se limitó a mirarlo con solemnidad.

—Recuerdo cuando tu padre se enteró de su herencia, cuando experimentó el cambio. Era dos años menor que yo, así que yo ya había pasado por ello, pero no le había dicho nada porque un licántropo debe guardar silencio. Nunca se menciona el hecho de que somos diferentes. Solo ante otros miembros de nuestra especie. —Edward se preguntó si Emmett ya se lo habría explicado— No se lo has contado a nadie, ¿no? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Como si alguien fuera a creerme…

Edward se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón, es un poco raro, ¿no?

—¿Raro? Te quedas muy corto.

—Con el tiempo aprenderás a convivir con ello…

—No debiste casarte con la tía Isabella—lo interrumpió.

Por fin estaban llegando a alguna parte. Edward entornó los ojos.

—Sé que piensas que no soy lo bastante bueno para ella, pero la quiero y te prometo que siempre la cuidaré.

—Pero la reclamarás como tu pareja con la próxima luna llena. Y le harás daño —susurró el chico, horrorizado.

El duque suspiró. Pensaba que se iba a librar de discutir su vida sexual con un chico de doce años, pero parecía que iba a ser inevitable.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los licántropos podemos elegir si reclamamos a nuestras parejas. Sé que has leído sobre ese asunto y que sabes lo que ocurre cuando se reclama a una pareja —dijo y esperó la confirmación del chico, con una ceja alzada. Seth asintió.

—Pero lo que los libros no dicen es que un licántropo no está obligado a reclamar a su pareja, ni siquiera tras el matrimonio.

—No lo entiendo.

Edward tampoco acababa de entenderlo, iba contra su naturaleza, pero lo intentó.

—Me he casado con Isabella y ahora ella es mi esposa. Es mía. En todos los sentidos. —Aguardó hasta que el chico volvió a asentir— Pero nunca la reclamaré como pareja al modo de los licántropos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ella desconoce lo que soy y yo prefiero que las cosas sigan así. Quiero que tenga un matrimonio normal. Y quiero compartirlo con ella.

—¿Y cuando la luna te llame?

—Entonces seguiré haciendo lo mismo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Iré a Cullen Hall y me aislaré en la soledad del bosque. Solo. Y cuando la luna empiece a retirarse, volveré a su lado.

—¿No le morderás en el cuello? ¿No la lastimarás como ponía en el libro? ¿Como mi padre le hacía a mi madre?

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Recuerdo que mi madre le tenía miedo a mi padre y trataba de mantenerme alejado de él. Yo era muy pequeño y no lo entendía. Y recuerdo que siempre llevaba el cuello cubierto, pero una vez se lo vi. En ese momento no sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero cuando leí el libro, lo entendí.

Maldito Emmett. Y maldito Harry, también. No le extrañaba que el chico estuviera tan asustado. Edward sintió el dolor del muchacho como si fuera suyo.

—Tu padre y yo somos muy distintos. —El chico trató de interrumpirlo, pero Edward se lo impidió levantando una mano— Espera. Escúchame primero.

Seth asintió y esperó, apretando los dientes.

—Tu padre no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara a ser un hombre. Ni un licántropo. Su padre murió cuando él era un niño y aunque mi padre trató de ayudarlo, no fue suficiente.

—¿Por eso le hizo daño a mi madre? —preguntó el chico, con la voz rota.

—Así es —admitió Edward sin mostrar ninguna emoción, aunque sentía el dolor del muchacho con mucha intensidad. Pero lo que Seth necesitaba en esos momentos era firmeza, y Edward se la daría—, pero tu padre la amaba.

—Entonces, ¡no debió lastimarla! —gritó el chico.

Edward se alegró de que éste tuviera todavía los dientes de leche, porque iba a ser un adversario temible cuando acabara de crecer.

—Tienes razón, pero él no supo hacerlo mejor. Harry amaba tanto a Sue que quiso compartirlo todo con ella, todos los aspectos de su ser. Se lo contó todo y ella eligió seguir a su lado, incluso durante los días de luna llena. Ella aceptó el riesgo y confió en Harry, pero él no logró dominar a la bestia.

Edward se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación.

—Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era tarde. Sue estaba herida y, lo que era peor, había perdido la confianza en su esposo y empezó a apartarse de él. Harry no podía soportarlo y ella tampoco. Sue había tratado de ser la persona que él necesitaba, pero no pudo. Ambos se sentían culpables, pero no fue culpa de ninguno, sino de los dos.

Edward se arrodilló frente a Seth, que seguía sentado en el borde de la cama.

—¿Tienes miedo de que eso te suceda a ti? ¿Y a la persona que ames? ¿Y a Isabella?

Seth asintió en silencio.

—No sucederá porque yo no lo permitiré —afirmó Edward, más seguro que nunca de su decisión de no compartir su secreto con Isabella.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te prometo que voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, como si fuera tu padre licántropo. Nunca trataré de sustituir a Harry, solo te enseñaré las cosas que él te habría enseñado. Las que alguien debió haberle enseñado a él.

Seth se levantó y lo miró con timidez antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo. Edward casi se cayó por el impulso, pero plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza y, rodeando al chico con los brazos, aceptó su primera muestra de afecto.

Isabella recorría el vestíbulo una y otra vez, mordiéndose las uñas y hablando por lo bajo. Edward llevaba horas fuera. En cuanto había salido de casa, el cielo se había encapotado y había empezado a caer el diluvio.

Mientras aguardaban, Findley y ella habían registrado la mansión de arriba abajo. No habían dejado ni un armario por abrir. Por fin, tuvo que rendirse, Seth no estaba allí.

Isabella no sabía qué hacer para mantenerse ocupada. ¿Adónde podría haber ido su sobrino? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Si le había sucedido algo malo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Por no pensar en Edward. Debería haber regresado ya. No es que estuviera preocupada por su seguridad. Edward era indestructible, o eso parecía. Era duro, sólido, fuerte. Ojalá estuviera con ella. Su sola presencia bastaba para calmarla. Si él estuviera allí, no se sentiría tan sola.

Isabella subió a sus antiguas habitaciones. Se le hacía raro volver a estar allí. Era como mirar al pasado reciente. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… Su viaje había traído consigo consecuencias que nunca se habría podido imaginar.

Acarició la gastada y cómoda colcha de su cama mientras miraba por la ventana. Aunque todo seguía mojado, por suerte había dejado de llover. Esperaba que Edward regresara pronto. Juntos podrían decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso en la búsqueda de Seth. Se volvería loca si tenía que hacerlo sola.

Vio movimiento en la distancia y se pegó al cristal para ver de quién se trataba. Parecía que eran dos jinetes, pero estaban muy lejos todavía para identificarlos. Clavada en su sitio, fue viendo cómo las figuras se iban acercando. En cuanto reconoció la gran silueta de Edward, bajó la escalera corriendo.

Loca de alegría salió de la casa, dejando a Findley junto a la puerta, mirándola con la boca abierta. Siguió corriendo hasta los establos, llegando al mismo tiempo que Edward y Seth.

Al ver a su sobrino, unas lágrimas de alivio empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Cerrando los ojos, elevó al cielo una oración para dar gracias.

—¡Seth! —exclamó, mientras el chico desmontaba.

Él agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies de un lado a otro.

—Lo siento, tía Isabella. No quería disgustarte.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, sin pensar en protocolos. Mientras lo abrazaba, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de felicidad. No era su imaginación. Seth estaba allí, sano y salvo. Gracias a Edward. Isabella le estaría siempre agradecida.

Desvió la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de su esposo. Empapado y desaliñado, Edward estaba hecho un auténtico desastre, pero a Isabella le parecía el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, desmontó a su vez.

Isabella alargó los brazos para mirar a Seth a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más. Casi me muero de preocupación.

El chico asintió, agachando la cabeza como un cachorro al que acabaran de regañar.

—Lo sé, tía Isabella. Perdóname.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte sano y salvo…

Isabella sintió una mano, grande y familiar, en el hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que Maberley ha aprendido la lección, mi amor.

La joven soltó al chico y rodeó a Edward con los brazos. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies y ella sintió que la humedad le atravesaba la ropa, pero no le importó.

—Gracias, Edward. Muchas gracias por encontrarlo.

Él se echó a reír contra su cuello.

—Isabella, vas a pillar una pulmonía como no me sueltes.

Ella se separó y lo miró alarmada.

—Oh, tú sí que vas a ponerte enfermo. Tienes que quitarte la ropa en seguida.

—Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día —dijo con su voz grave, haciendo que Isabella se ruborizara.

¿Es que ese hombre no podía pensar en otra cosa?

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**Edward** acababa de darse cuenta de que la vida de casado le gustaba. Siempre se había considerado un alma solitaria; nunca habría sospechado que se sentiría a gusto con una mujer que se preocupara por él.

Pero así era. Estaba encantada.

Isabella le dio la mano y lo llevó a rastras por el camino empedrado.

—Estás tan empapado que parece que te hubieras caído a un pozo, Edward. Creo que debería llamar al doctor Sanders.

Él intentó no reírse.

—No hará falta, Isabella. Estoy bien.

—Pero es que has estado tanto tiempo a la intemperie y ha llovido tanto que ahora me siento culpable. Precisamente hace un rato estaba pensando que pareces indestructible, pero ahora…

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó, tratando de no echarse a reír.

—Es que al verte en ese estado, yo… Bueno, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo.

El duque se detuvo y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

—No me va a pasar nada.

Era tan adorable cuando se preocupaba por él. Arrugaba un poco la nariz y fruncía el cejo. Su amor le caldeaba el corazón.

—Edward —empezó a decirle, pestañeando con fuerza—, aparte de Seth he perdido a todos mis seres queridos. No quiero perderte a ti también, así que métete en casa y quítate esa ropa —añadió, dándole un tirón del abrigo.

En cuanto entraron en la mansión, le pidió a Findley que preparara la habitación principal para Edward y que mandara subir agua caliente.

—Sí, su excelencia —respondió el mayordomo con naturalidad, como si la hubiera llamado así toda la vida— Me he tomado la libertad de preparar la estancia del difunto conde para el duque y la de la condesa para usted.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Findley, no es necesario. Puedo quedarme en mi antigua habitación por una noche.

Edward no estaba de acuerdo. Tenía que aceptar. Las habitaciones del conde y de la condesa estaban conectadas y él no quería dormir lejos de su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Amor mío, Findley ha hecho lo correcto.

—¿Solo vamos a quedarnos una noche? —quiso saber Seth.

—Así es —asintió Edward— Aprovecha el tiempo para recoger todo lo que quieras llevarte a Cullen Hall.

—Por supuesto, su excelencia —convino el chico con más respeto del que había mostrado hasta el momento, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Isabella miró a Edward sorprendida.

—¿Y eso?

Él fingió no entender la actitud de Seth y se encogió de hombros. No quería entrar en detalles con ella.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿No vas a mostrarme mis habitaciones, cariño? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella lo aceptó, pero frunció el cejo un poco.

—Edward Cullen, ¿qué tratas de esconderme? —le preguntó, mientras lo guiaba escaleras arriba— ¿Y por qué Seth está seco y tú empapado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Y por qué…?

—Isabella—la interrumpió Edward entre risas—, ¿nunca has oído que a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado?

Ella se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera.

—Por supuesto, pero no entiendo a qué viene eso ahora.

—Querías encontrar a Seth y lo he encontrado. Querías que me ocupara del chico y me estoy ocupando de él. También querías que Seth aceptara nuestro matrimonio y lo ha hecho. ¿Por qué no sonríes y me das las gracias?

Isabella volvió a caminar, guiándolo hacia la habitación.

—Estoy muy contenta, Edward. Gracias, pero…

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó él, tratando de distraerla.

Ella asintió.

—Edward…

Él la hizo callar rodeándola con sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo mojado y frío.

—No tengo a mi ayuda de cámara, Isabella. ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme esta ropa mojada?

Ella se ruborizó, pero sonrió. Por fin había logrado desviar su atención hacia donde él quería.

—Edward, estoy segura de que eres capaz de quitártela solo.

—Tienes razón —susurró él, abriendo la puerta de la habitación—, pero será mucho más divertido hacerlo con tu ayuda.

En ese momento, alguien tosió con disimulo a sus espaldas. Edward levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de Isabella y vio a Findley.

—Su excelencia —dijo el mayordomo—, no los esperábamos y la cocinera quiere empezar a preparar la cena. ¿Podría venir un momento a revisar el menú?

—Por supuesto, Findley —respondió Isabella, escabulléndose de los brazos de Edward. Mientras seguía al mayordomo por el pasillo, se volvió y le dirigió una mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Que no se mira el dentado a un caballo regalado! Isabella frunció el cejo. Algo no cuadraba. Había pasado algo entre Edward y Seth y él estaba tratando de ocultárselo. ¿Qué podía ser?

Isabella revisó la tediosa lista: sopa de pepino, rosbif, pudin de Yorkshire, verduras frescas y tartaletas de limón de postre. Después tranquilizó a Findley asegurándole que no despediría a nadie del servicio cuando ella y Seth dejaran la casa.

Y eso la devolvió a sus pensamientos anteriores. ¿Qué habría pasado entre Seth y Edward para que hubieran firmado una tregua? Antes de la tormenta, Isabella habría jurado que Seth no habría ayudado a Edward con un cubo de agua, ni aunque lo hubiera visto en llamas. Pero algo había cambiado.

Su sobrino llevaba tiempo necesitando la influencia de un padre en su vida. Isabella se había planteado casarse solo para proporcionarle una figura paterna. Pero nunca se había presentado la ocasión y ella no había salido en busca de un marido. Estaba a gusto con su vida tranquila y solitaria.

Hizo girar el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

En cualquier caso, había estado a gusto hasta entonces. Ahora no veía el momento de salir corriendo para estar con su esposo. Se lo imaginó arrancándose la ropa empapada y se ruborizó. Luego se lo imaginó entrando en la bañera.

Isabella llamó a Findley y el hombre apareció al instante como por arte de magia. ¿Cómo lo harían? Qué más daba.

—Findley, que la cocinera haga subir algo de comer a la habitación de su excelencia, por favor.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza. Isabella se volvió hacia la escalera, pero la voz de Findley hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Para dos, su excelencia?

Isabella sintió que el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Perfecto, gracias —logró decir, digna como una dama.

Pero cuando Findley desapareció de su vista, empezó a subir los escalones a la carrera, algo nada propio de una dama. Suerte que nadie la veía o pensarían que tenía prisa por llegar al lado de su marido. Y creerían que sabían por qué.

Y tendrían toda la razón del mundo. Isabella quería que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos y la abrazara. Aunque no se olvidaba de que también quería respuestas.

Entró en la habitación sin llamar. Al fin y al cabo, era su marido. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—¿Edward? —susurró, adentrándose en la estancia.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

A Isabella le parecía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a que la llamara así. Era una sensación muy agradable.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Será difícil si no te acercas un poco, ¿no crees?

—¿Estás decente?

Él se echó a reír.

—Creo que nadie me ha llamado decente en toda mi vida. ¿Para qué iba a empezar ahora?

—¡Edward!

—Y creo que a ti te gusta que no lo sea casi nunca. ¿Me equivoco?

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**Edward** se tensó mientras esperaba su respuesta. Isabella había mencionado que le gustaba su lado salvaje en el carruaje. Saber que ella aceptaba su naturaleza era muy importante para él.

Por supuesto, no pensaba revelárselo todo, pero por lo menos no iba a tener que aparentar ser muy distinto de cómo era.

Al ver que no respondía, insistió:

—¿Isabella?

—Sí, Edward —contestó ella, apareciendo por detrás de la pantalla. De inmediato, volvió la cabeza, ruborizándose— Oh, lo siento.

—Isabella, cariño —replicó él, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada—, he estado dentro de ti. No creo que te pase nada por verme desnudo.

La joven empezó a mover las manos, inquieta. Si no hubiera estado en la bañera, Edward se hubiera acercado para tranquilizarla. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres inexpertas. En general, sus compañeras de cama eran tan expertas como él.

—No deberías decir esas cosas en voz alta, Edward —dijo ella, cuando se recuperó de la impresión que le habían causado sus atrevidas palabras.

—¿Decir el qué? —la provocó él.

—Que has estado… _allí_.

—Planeo volver _allí_ en cuanto salga de la bañera.

—¡Madre mía! Edward, eres incorregible —exclamó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho, pero empezando a sonreír.

—Ah, por fin. Ahí está esa sonrisa. —Le encantaba verla feliz.

—Cómo te gusta provocarme.

Así era. Igual que le gustaba verla confundida o enfadada. Le gustaba sorprenderla con cosas desconocidas para ella. Pero no acababa de quitarse de encima la inquietud de no saber si lo aceptaría de la misma manera si conociera su auténtica naturaleza. ¿Seguiría riéndose entonces? ¿Sentiría repulsión? ¿Saldría huyendo? No pensaba arriesgarse a descubrirlo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de las emociones que se asomaban a los ojos de su marido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más a la bañera— ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió él, esquivando su mirada.

—Me refiero a que sé que me estás ocultando algo. —Isabella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo— Sé que no querías casarte. Ni tener hijos.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —replicó, indignado.

—Entonces, ¿quieres tenerlos?

—Creo que te lo he demostrado —repuso Edward, levantándose y cogiendo una toalla de la silla. El agua formó un charco a su alrededor cuando salió de la bañera— Viajé hasta aquí durante toda la noche para buscar a Seth. Y no era una noche cualquiera. Era nuestra noche de bodas. Luego salí en mitad del temporal a buscarlo. Y he hecho las paces con el muchacho. Si eso no te parece actuar como un padre, no sé qué más puedo hacer.

Isabella se volvió hacia la pared. Edward se acercó a ella y, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, la hizo girar y la abrazó con su cuerpo desnudo y empapado.

—No quiero que pienses que soy distinto a los demás hombres. Tengo los mismos deseos y necesidades que cualquiera.

—¿Deseos y necesidades? —repitió Isabella, con la voz ronca.

—Sí, de todo tipo. De ese tipo también —admitió él, sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero no estoy hablando de sexo.

Isabella asintió para indicar que lo escuchaba. El agua que caía del cuerpo de Edward le estaba empapando el vestido, pero no le importaba. Tenía toda su atención puesta en sus ojos.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero criar a Seth como si fuera mi hijo y quiero tener más hijos contigo. Quiero que compartamos la vida en todos sus aspectos. —Le dio un rápido beso en los labios— Pero me gustaría tanto…

—¿Qué te gustaría, Edward? Oh, sí, por favor, dime lo que sientes.

—Me gustaría poder ser otro hombre para ti —admitió al fin, antes de volverse de repente y empezar a secarse con la toalla— ¿Puedes llamar al ayuda de cámara de Seth, por favor?

—¿No quieres que te ayude yo? —se ofreció Isabella. No deseaba marcharse todavía.

—No, el ayuda de cámara servirá —repitió, apartándose de ella. Al parecer se había olvidado de su anterior promesa de intimidad. Isabella se quedó allí de pie, con el vestido mojado, el orgullo herido y las mismas preguntas sin respuesta que cuando había entrado.

Fue hasta el tirador y llamó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Edward, le pedí a Findley que subiera algo de comer. Seguro que tienes hambre.

—Muy considerado por tu parte —replicó, mirando por la ventana.

—Pensé que íbamos a comer juntos. Así podríamos hablar. —Isabella vio que los músculos de la espalda de Edward se tensaban al oír sus palabras, lo que hizo aumentar sus sospechas.

—¿Edward?

—Isabella, ha sido una mañana muy larga —respondió él, en voz baja.

La joven frunció el cejo, sin entender el súbito cambio de actitud de su esposo.

—¿Qué secretos me escondes, Edward?

Él se echó a reír y la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Secretos? Isabella, tú misma me dijiste que estabas al día de todas mis correrías gracias a las columnas de sociedad. ¿Qué más podría ocultar?

Era una buena pregunta, pero Isabella estaba convencida de que había algo que no le había contado.

—Soy tu esposa. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Edward suspiró.

—Estoy seguro. Si tuviera algún secreto escondido, Isabella, te lo contaría.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Isabella.

Cuando el ayuda de cámara de Seth abrió la puerta, Isabella supo que se le había acabado el tiempo. Al menos con Edward. Iba a tener que intentarlo con Seth.

Se dirigió a su habitación con paso decidido. Llamó y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Seth?

—¡Tía Isabella! —exclamó el chico, levantándose de la cama tan de repente que el libro que tenía en las manos se le cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Isabella, acercándose.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Solo uno de los libros de mi padre —respondió. Isabella no recordaba haberlo visto antes con un aspecto tan culpable— Lo encontré en la biblioteca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Debía de estar confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que Seth se sintiera culpable por leer un libro? No era un chico especialmente estudioso y sabía que si Isabella lo encontraba leyendo, se iba a alegrar.

—Supongo que ya sería demasiado pedir que fuera un libro en latín.

Seth asintió, nervioso.

—Parte del libro está en latín, tía Isabella.

No se lo podía creer. Había algo raro en todo aquello, pero la antigua biblioteca del conde de Maberley no era su principal preocupación en ese momento.

—Seth, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —respondió, sentándose en la cama y ocultando el libro bajo ella de una patada.

Isabella se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué te escapaste?

Seth odiaba mentirle a su tía, pero el duque lo había dejado muy claro. Le había explicado a Seth lo que podía decir y lo que no. No quería meter la pata.

—Estaba celoso —repitió la respuesta que habían acordado.

—¿Celoso? —Isabella frunció el cejo, incrédula.

Seth asintió, consumido por la culpabilidad.

—Cuando llegué a Cullen Hall, solo tenías ojos para Blackmoor. Pasabas todo el tiempo con él…

—Seth Clearwater —murmuró ella—, sabes que siempre has sido la razón de mi vida.

—Ya no. Pronto me iré al colegio, y tú tienes al duque…

Isabella lo besó en la mejilla, como siempre hacía cuando quería consolarlo. Seth tragó saliva, tratando de tragarse también la culpabilidad que sentía por engañar a su tía. Quería que fuera feliz. Se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Y saber lo que el duque y él eran no iba a traerle felicidad. Así que le apretó la mano y siguió mintiendo.

—Lo siento, tía Isabella. No debí escaparme. Supongo que pensé que estarías tan ocupada con tu nueva vida que no me echarías de menos.

—¡Oh, Seth! —dijo, secándose las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas— Estaba tan preocupada… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Cuando te marches a Harrow, te echaré muchísimo de menos.

Seth la abrazó entonces. Casi con violencia.

—Te quiero, tía Isabella.

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**A** la mañana siguiente, Isabella se sintió un tanto contrariada cuando Edward la despertó.

—Hora de levantarse, amor mío —dijo, con entusiasmo— He pensado que podríamos acercarnos a Harrow y enseñarle la escuela a Seth. Me gustaría mostrarle mis viejos territorios.

—¿A qué hora viniste a la cama? —preguntó ella, frotándose los ojos.

—Era tarde —reconoció él, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no sé qué hora era. Lo que sí recuerdo es que me gustó encontrarte en mi cama —añadió, con un guiño.

Después de cenar, Edward había dicho que quería revisar las cuentas de Maberley para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Y aunque recibía informes trimestrales, luego decidió que sería buena idea recorrer las instalaciones de la finca para ver si necesitaban mejoras. Se llevó a Seth con él, por lo que Isabella no se atrevió a quejarse, ya que por fin estaba pasando tiempo con el chico.

Le había dado un beso rápido antes de desaparecer con Seth diciendo:

—Volveré pronto.

Isabella había visto por la ventana cómo el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más. Finalmente, se había puesto el camisón y se había ido a la habitación de su marido a esperarlo.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Quería enseñarle a Seth algunos de los lugares a los que Harry y yo solíamos ir. Solo eso. —Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

Isabella empezaba a reconocer sus gestos. Edward siempre le daba la espalda cuando no quería responder directamente a sus preguntas. Se sentó en la cama y contempló el perfil de Edward, que miraba por la ventana.

Tenía dos opciones. Podía viajar a Harrow con ellos y tratar de descubrir qué se traían entre manos. O podía dejarlos ir solos y regresar a Cullen Hall por su cuenta. Sin embargo, esa mañana no se sentía muy condescendiente, por lo que se decantó por la segunda opción.

Si Edward era incapaz de ser sincero con ella y abrirle su corazón, si ni siquiera la despertaba al acostarse a su lado, no tenía demasiadas ganas de pasar el día junto a él.

—Bueno, creo que los dos lo pasaréis muy bien. Ya tengo ganas de que volváis y me lo contéis todo.

Edward se volvió de golpe para mirarla.

—¿Y por qué lo dices como si no fueras a venir con nosotros?

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

—No creo que me necesitéis para nada, Edward. Estaréis perfectamente sin mí.

Los ojos grises del duque se oscurecieron y Isabella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Te quiero a mi lado —dijo él, con un gruñido.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar el afecto que sobre ella tenían aquellas palabras.

—Pues nadie lo diría.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella poco a poco, como un depredador.

Isabella respiró hondo para calmarse y se estiró para aparentar ser más alta. No iba a dejar que su marido la acobardase.

—Pues exactamente lo que he dicho. Desde que hemos llegado a Essex no has hecho más que buscar una excusa tras otra para no estar conmigo. Pues hoy soy yo la que piensa que estaréis mejor sin mí.

—Isabella. —Edward se plantó ante la puerta, con el cejo fruncido.

—Ya me contarás qué tal ha ido la excursión cuando regreses a Cullen Hall.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Las rabietas nunca me han gustado.

Isabella le ofreció una sonrisa falsa.

—¿De veras? Pues a mí las personas sin modales tampoco me resultan nada atractivas, así que estamos en paz. Edward, quítate de en medio.

—¿Me he comportado como un gañán sin modales?

—Pues sí, Edward. Tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Haz el favor de apartarte de mi camino.

—Isabella.

—Será mejor que salgáis ya. Si me disculpas… —Trató de pasar a su habitación, pero él no cedió ni un centímetro. Le recordó a un elefante con el carácter de una mula.

La agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. La intensidad de su mirada la dejó casi sin respiración y Isabella se enfadó consigo misma por ser tan débil. Después del modo en que la había tratado el día anterior, no quería que el pulso se le acelerara si la abrazaba. No quería notar lo mucho que le gustaban sus labios, ni la fuerza de sus músculos a través de la fina tela del camisón.

—Isabella, eres mi esposa —dijo él con una voz tan profunda, que la joven sintió que le retumbaba en el vientre—, y no voy a dejar que te alejes de mí.

—¡Ja! —replicó ella, tratando de recobrar la compostura— Eres tú el que ha estado huyendo de mí, Edward Cullen. Suéltame ya.

—Eso no es cierto.

—En cuanto llegamos, te marchaste a buscar a Seth. Y cuando volviste, parecía que querías compartir el baño conmigo, pero en seguida me echaste de la habitación. Y no volví a verte hasta la hora de la cena. Seguro que no se te ocurrió ninguna excusa para saltártela. Y luego… —añadió, golpeándole el pecho con el índice—, luego estuviste toda la noche fuera y ni siquiera me despertaste cuando viniste a la cama.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mis actos, Isabella.

—Pero yo no soy cualquier persona, Edward. Soy tu esposa, aunque me temo que ya te estás arrepintiendo de eso.

—Ya te avisé de que mi estilo de vida no era el más adecuado para una relación de matrimonio. Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo.

Isabella no quería tener paciencia. Se estaba cansando de esperar. Lo que quería eran respuestas.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando, Edward?

—Nada, Isabella—negó una vez más— Me creas o no. No sé qué más decir para convencerte.

—¿Por qué me apartas de tu lado entonces?

—Es que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi vida con otra persona. Voy a tardar un poco en habituarme. Por Dios, Isabella, todo esto es nuevo para mí.

¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Estaría siendo demasiado desconfiada? Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió que una oleada de calor se le extendía por todo el cuerpo.

—¿De verdad no estás tratando de evitarme?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no me despertaste anoche?

—Porque parecías cansada —respondió él con una sonrisa irónica— Tras las emociones del día, me pareció que debía dejarte descansar, aunque no me resultó fácil. Créeme, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar así, te habría despertado.

—¿No me engañas? —preguntó ella, ya casi sin defensas.

—¿Si te prometo asaltarte cada noche, me prometes que no habrá escenitas como ésta cada mañana?

Isabella se ruborizó, sintiéndose como una idiota. Montar escenas nunca había sido lo suyo.

—¿Es eso un sí? —insistió él, bajando la cabeza hasta casi rozarle los labios— Prometo cumplir mi parte del trato.

—¿Asaltarme cada noche?

—Y alguna vez, también por las mañanas —prometió él con una sonrisa lobuna.

Cuando los labios de Edward capturaron al fin los suyos, ella ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Él la agarró con fuerza por la parte baja de la espalda y la apretó contra su erección.

La mente de Isabella se quedaba en blanco cuando estaba tan cerca de él; cuando sus ojos se oscurecían tanto que le recordaban al pedernal; cuando las ventanas de la nariz se le abrían por efecto del deseo. Solo podía sentir y se abandonó a sus sentidos. Notó cada centímetro de su miembro, duro y caliente, pegado a su vientre.

—¿Podríamos empezar con esta mañana? —Isabella se ruborizó un poco más cuando él alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado atrevida? Cualquier duda desapareció de su mente cuando él la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Edward la rodeó con un brazo cuando el traqueteo del carruaje la acunó hasta hacer que se durmiera. En el otro extremo del coche, Seth la miraba con una sonrisa triste. El chico había estado muy callado durante todo el día y Edward se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

—¿Sucede algo? —susurró.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—No, pensaba en tía Isabella.

La joven se movió un poco en sueños al oír su nombre, pero en seguida volvió a quedarse quieta.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Nada. Es que no quiero que se enfade conmigo cuando lo descubra —respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo va a descubrir.

Seth miró por la ventana.

—Tía Isabella lo descubre todo. Espero que pueda perdonarme cuando lo haga.

El duque se sintió culpable.

—Seth, es mejor así. Ella es más feliz no sabiéndolo. Y ya basta de hablar de ese asunto. Deberíamos estar pensando en Harrow.

El muchacho se incorporó en el asiento.

—Me dijiste que había lugares seguros donde ir cuando… —se interrumpió.

Edward asintió.

—Mi padre, el tuyo, Emmett, Jasper y yo siempre estuvimos a salvo en el colegio. Tú también lo estarás. Lo más complicado es mantener el control cuando la luna crece. La llamada se hace más potente a medida que pasan los días, pero tienes que mantener tu personalidad estable para que los que te rodean no noten los cambios.

—¿Y cómo se logra eso?

—Cuando empiece el trimestre, trata de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a solas. Marca los días en el calendario. Cada uno de nosotros es distinto, pero la mayoría notamos la influencia, sobre todo los cuatro o cinco días antes de la luna llena. Cuando veas que se acerca la fecha, debes tener un control más estricto sobre tus reacciones. Y cuando veas que no puedes seguir controlándote, busca un lugar seguro.

—A medida que pasen los años, irás aprendiendo a manejar todo esto y no te costará tanto. Sabrás dominar tu lado salvaje en vez de dejar que te domine a ti.

Seth asintió y volvió a mirar el paisaje.

—No pareces demasiado convencido. Creo que aún no confías en mí.

—No es eso. Es de mí de quien no me fío —admitió el muchacho con un suspiro.

—Con el tiempo lo lograrás. Ten fe en ti. Yo la tengo —dijo Edward. Era evidente que el chico necesitaba ayuda para aumentar su confianza. Ésa era una de las principales funciones de los padres. Edward reconoció que le gustaba tener esa responsabilidad como padre sustituto. ¿Sentiría lo mismo con sus propios hijos?

Edward bajó la mirada hacia Isabella, que volvía a moverse un poco. Hijos. Con ella. La idea lo hizo sonreír y abrazarla con más fuerza.

A Isabella le estaba resultando casi imposible quedarse quieta. Casi estaba dormida cuando Edward empezó a hablar. Al oír cómo su marido le preguntaba a Seth qué le preocupaba, Isabella se enterneció, pero al escuchar la respuesta del chico, se olvidó del sueño por completo. No quería perderse ni una palabra. Sin embargo, no sacó nada en claro. Al contrario.

Isabella trató de mantener una postura relajada, pero no era fácil con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho.

¿Por qué temía Seth decepcionarla? Ella siempre le decía que era un buen chico. Por mucho que el latín se le resistiera, era un muchacho encantador, aunque no dejaba de ser cierto que durante los últimos meses se había vuelto un poco arisco y malhumorado. Y algo agresivo en ocasiones. Pero tal vez ésas fueran características propias de la adolescencia. Isabella no estaba segura. Al fin y al cabo, era su primera experiencia con adolescentes.

«No lo va a descubrir…» ¿Qué era lo que tenía que descubrir? ¿Algún secreto masculino que los hombres se cuidaban mucho de mantener escondido de miradas femeninas? Pensó, por ejemplo, que las mujeres nunca hablaban de la menstruación en público y mucho menos si había hombres delante, pero eso no podía decirse que fuera exactamente un secreto. No creía que los hombres tuvieran algún tipo de «secreto» comparable.

Isabella sintió un gran impulso de sentarse y obligarles a que le contaran la verdad, pero estaba convencida de que Edward le daría la espalda y cambiaría de tema. Obtendría más información si fingía seguir durmiendo.

«Me dijiste que había lugares seguros donde ir cuando…» Pero ¿para qué necesitaría Seth un lugar seguro donde esconderse? ¿Para huir de los matones? ¿Para tener un poco de intimidad? ¿Para encontrarse con chicas a escondidas? Pero en Harrow no había mujeres aparte del personal en plantilla.

«Calendario… control…» Isabella se sentía cada vez más confusa. Se movió un poco en los brazos de Edward, tentada una vez más de sentarse y exigir explicaciones. Bajaría del carruaje y se negaría a continuar hasta que no le contaran todos sus secretos. Pero en ese momento, Edward la abrazó con más fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Emmett conocía sus secretos. Era obvio que Seth también. Incluso la madre de Edward se había referido a cosas que no eran lo que parecían.

¿Sufrirían algún tipo de locura los miembros de la familia? Parecían cuerdos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era la explicación más sensata que se le ocurría.

Hasta que no tuviera todas las respuestas no iba a quedarse tranquila. Descubriría lo que le estaban ocultando. Y lo haría pronto.

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**L****a** iglesia de Saint Sarah, en Harrow-on-the-Hill era un bello edificio medieval. Isabella no lo conocía y se sorprendió de que desde el patio se viera una panorámica de Londres. Había oído decir que a lord Byron le encantaba esa iglesia y que había pasado muchas horas durante sus años de estudiante en ese mismo patio. La belleza del lugar daba credibilidad al rumor.

De todos modos, por muy bonitos que fueran el pueblo y sus alrededores, Isabella esperaba con ansia que Edward y Seth volvieran de su visita al colegio. Había querido acompañarlos, pero Edward se había negado, alegando que una mujer sería una distracción para los estudiantes.

Isabella frunció el cejo. ¿Una distracción? Lo dudaba mucho. Más bien lo que querían esos dos era estar a solas para poder ocuparse de sus planes. Fuera lo que fuese que le ocultaban, Edward protegía el secreto con uñas y dientes. No creía que fuera a confesárselo ni aunque se lo pidiera por las buenas, ni aunque se lo exigiera a gritos.

Iba a tener que obtener las respuestas que buscaba de otra manera. Puede que lo consiguiera con Seth. Tenía experiencia es ese campo, pero odiaba utilizar al chico de esa manera. Si Emmett estuviera en Cullen Hall, podría intentarlo con él. Tal vez Emmett se lo contara.

O con Esme. Su suegra parecía ser la única mujer conocedora de los secretos familiares. Si no lo lograba con ella, recurriría a Seth. De un modo u otro, llegaría al fondo de la cuestión.

Edward se sintió muy orgulloso de poder mostrarle a Seth las instalaciones y los terrenos que rodeaban Harrow. Durante buena parte del recorrido, el director los acompañó, guiándolos por los pasillos o permitiéndoles echar un vistazo a alguna de las habitaciones.

La visita despertó en Edward numerosos recuerdos de la época que Harry y él habían compartido en la escuela, de las aventuras vividas. Deseó que su primo y amigo no hubiera muerto en aquel horrible accidente. Estaba seguro de que Harry se habría sentido muy orgulloso de ver a su hijo convirtiéndose en un hombre ante sus ojos.

El director les dio permiso para seguir visitando los terrenos que rodeaban la escuela por su cuenta. El paisaje estaba casi igual a como Edward lo recordaba, por lo que pudo guiar a Seth sin problemas por un camino que poca gente conocía. Era un sendero que había sido usado por todos los jóvenes licántropos que habían estudiado en la escuela. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, Edward no se desorientó en ningún momento y abriéndose paso entre el espeso follaje, pronto llegaron a un claro con forma circular.

—Éste es el lugar donde podrás refugiarte. Cuando la luna esté llena, te servirá de refugio. —Edward señaló en ese momento al cielo— Desde este punto, la luz caerá sobre ti directamente —añadió, mostrándole un círculo de rocas blancas— Tras la transformación, podrás recorrer los campos con libertad, como hicimos en Cullen Hall. Cuando estés preparado para recobrar tu forma humana, regresa aquí.

Seth miró a su alrededor en silencio. Luego preguntó:

—¿Habrá otros como yo?

Edward no lo sabía. Iba a tener que revisar las listas de los estudiantes, para comprobarla.

—Podría ser. Durante mis años en la escuela, solo éramos Harry, Emmett y yo. Me informaré.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el chico, rodeando el círculo de rocas blancas.

—La verdad es que no sé qué significa. En tiempos de mi padre, ya estaba aquí.

Seth asintió, olfateando el aire.

—Huele como si hubiera venido alguien antes que nosotros.

Edward lo imitó. Notó un leve rastro, pero no resultaba fácil seguirlo, ya que en aquel lugar tan apartado apenas corría el aire.

—¿Te gustaría que hubiera otros como tú? ¿Tienes miedo de sentirte solo?

Seth enderezó la espalda, como movido por un resorte.

—No, era solo curiosidad.

Edward se mordió para no sonreír. Recordaba haberle dicho algo muy parecido a su padre tiempo atrás.

—Claro, disculpa.

Con la cabeza muy alta, Seth echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y asintió.

—Muy bien, Blackmoor, me queda claro.

—¿Estás seguro?

El chico suspiró.

—Conociendo a tía Isabella, debe de haber desgastado ya el patio de tanto andar de un lado a otro. No le gusta quedarse al margen de las cosas.

El chico tenía razón. Dándole una palmada en la espalda, Edward inició el camino de vuelta.

—En ese caso, deberemos distraerla. ¿Le gusta el teatro?

Seth se abrió camino entre las ramas.

—Le gusta leer a Shakespeare. Creo que no ha asistido nunca a una representación.

Edward sonrió al oír esas palabras.

—Perfecto, pues vamos a tener que remediar eso. Nos quedaremos en Londres unos días. Necesitas ropa nueva para el colegio —dijo con alegría. «Y de paso, encargaremos algo vaporoso para Isabella. Mejor varias cosas. Un guardarropa completo, digno de una duquesa. Y joyas, y lazos, y peinetas…»—¿No te importará que te dejemos solo mientras salimos por la noche?

—No —respondió Seth, esquivando una rama— Me gustaría leer algún libro más sobre licántropos. Encontré un par en Maberley Hall. Son distintos de los que me dio Emmett.

Aunque la información sería la misma. Edward no se lo dijo. Si el chico quería estudiar sus orígenes y tradiciones, él lo apoyaría. Además, mientras estuviera ocupado con los libros, Isabella y él tendrían más intimidad. Estaba deseando ofrecerle Londres en bandeja de plata. Y empezarían esa misma noche, con su palco de Drury Lane.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la iglesia de Saint Sarah, Isabella dejó de pasear por el patio. La luz se reflejó en el escudo ducal de los Blackmoor y sin saber por qué, la imagen le provocó un escalofrío. Cuando la portezuela se abrió, Seth salió a su encuentro y Isabella sintió una gran alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que su sobrino no parecía tan contento y despreocupado.

—¡Tía Isabella! —gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Ella se echó a reír cuando el chico la alcanzó y la abrazó.

—Bueno, no hay duda de que te lo has pasado bien.

Seth asintió y se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, ojalá hubieras podido venir con nosotros.

A Isabella también le hubiera gustado ir, pero al ver a Seth tan contento, se le olvidaron el enfado y las preocupaciones.

—Cuéntamelo todo —le dijo, mientras volvían al coche de caballos.

Edward bajó del carruaje en ese momento, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la iglesia? ¿A que es preciosa?

Isabella asintió mientras aceptaba la mano tendida.

—No me extraña que a Byron le gustara tanto venir aquí.

Edward se echó a reír, mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche.

—Un día pídele a Emmett que te hable de él.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Isabella, acomodándose en el asiento— ¿Lo conoció? —No pudo evitar sonar escandalizada. Por mucho que le gustara la poesía de lord Byron, su exilio era demasiado reciente y sus delitos demasiado escandalosos para mencionarlos en sociedad.

Edward se sentó a su lado, siguiendo su costumbre, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Olía a sándalo y a aire libre.

—Estudiaron juntos.

Seth entró tras ellos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que no puedes dejar de tocarla ni un momento?

Edward le apretó el brazo, riendo con ganas.

—Es mi esposa, Maberley, así que no veo que tengas motivo para quejarte.

Su pupilo gruñó, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del coche.

—Me revuelve el estómago.

—Bueno, pues esta noche te daremos un descanso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el chico, echándose hacia adelante en el asiento.

—Voy a llevar a su excelencia al teatro esta noche. ¿Puedo contar con que no te metas en líos por una noche?

—¿Al teatro? —Isabella levantó la mirada hacia Edward.

—Tenemos un palco en Drury Lane. Creo que están representando _Ricardo III_. Por lo menos ésa era la obra que estaba en cartel cuando me fui de Londres hace unas semanas.

¿Shakespeare? ¿Drury Lane? Isabella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Edward no podía ocultar la satisfacción que sentía al ver la expresión de admiración en la cara de su esposa cuando entraron en la mansión de la calle Curzon. Se había criado siempre entre el lujo y el esplendor de las residencias ducales y disfrutaba mucho viéndolo todo a través de los ojos de Isabella.

La familia Swan pertenecía a la aristocracia rural, terratenientes, pero una serie de malas inversiones los habían dejado en la ruina. Cuando su primo Harry había insistido en casarse con Sue, se había llevado una sorpresa. Eran muy jóvenes y ella no aportaba fortuna ni contactos interesantes. Era una muchacha callada, de gustos sencillos, pero una parte de ella había atraído a Harry. Por aquel entonces, Edward no lo había entendido, pero en esos momentos lo comprendía perfectamente.

Al igual que Harry con Sue, Edward quería ofrecerle de todo a Isabella: joyas, vestidos, nuevas experiencias… Le encantaba hacerla sonreír y ver sus ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se dirigió a la caja fuerte. Estaba seguro de que encontraría alguna joya de su abuela, de su colección de piezas hechas con piedra de la luna.

Retirando un retrato de su abuelo, accedió a la caja y empezó a girar la rueda para obtener la combinación, pero una tos a su espalda hizo que se detuviera. Se separó del retrato con bisagras y se volvió. Era Anderson, el mayordomo, quien estaba en la puerta.

—¿Sí, Anderson?

El sirviente, un hombre de mediana edad, parecía incómodo. Incluso movía los pies de un lado a otro, cosa que Edward no recordaba haberle visto hacer antes. No era propio de él andarse con rodeos.

—Verá, su excelencia, es viernes.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y se supone que eso debe decirme algo?

Anderson casi no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada.

—Las… ejem… las crónicas de sociedad han salido, señor.

Algo de lo que nunca se había preocupado.

—¿Y?

El mayordomo señaló hacia la mesa de despacho, donde le aguardaba un pequeño montón de periódicos.

—Su excelencia, la verdad es que preferiría no tener que repetir esas palabras. Sería mejor que lo leyera usted en persona.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que pasa? —dijo Edward, malhumorado. No le apetecía nada perder el tiempo leyendo esas estúpidas crónicas.

Anderson sacudió la cabeza.

—Su excelencia, voy a ser franco: sé cómo se pone cuando se enfada, así que no quiero ser el portador de malas noticias. Sin embargo, me ha parecido mi obligación avisarle de las habladurías.

Indignado, Edward despidió al mayordomo y se sentó en su escritorio. Abrió en primer lugar el _Mayfair Society Page_. Tras leer el primer párrafo, se obligó a cerrar la boca. ¡Maldición!

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**Edward** descendió del carruaje y alargó la mano para ayudar a bajar a su esposa. Le dedicó una sonrisa que Isabella estaba convencida que había pretendido animarla, pero no lo consiguió. Esta nunca había asistido al teatro antes y, aunque le apetecía mucho, estaba muy nerviosa. Acarició la piedra de la luna que colgaba sobre su escote. Edward la había sorprendido una vez más regalándole unos pendientes a juego antes de salir hacia el teatro.

Durante años, el talento de Edmund Kean había sido alabado en todas las críticas teatrales desde que había interpretado a Shylock en _El mercader de Venecia_ en el escenario de Drury Lane. Isabella nunca se imaginó que un día vería representada una obra de Shakespeare y, aún menos, que vería al mismísimo Kean en el mismo escenario donde había saltado a la fama.

Cuando Edward le había dicho que iban a ver al famoso actor dramático representando _Ricardo III_, Isabella casi no había podido contener su entusiasmo. Por lo que parecía, ser una duquesa tenía sus ventajas.

La calle Bridges estaba abarrotada de carruajes que trataban de llegar a Drury Lane. Hombres y mujeres descendían de ellos y se dirigían en masa hacia la entrada, vestidos con sus mejores galas para una noche en el teatro.

Isabella le echó un vistazo al vestido de seda verde.

—Nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente a Rosalie que me hiciera este vestido. —Se sentía algo avergonzada por estárselo poniendo tantas veces seguidas, pero era el mejor que tenía.

Edward le puso la mano en el codo y sonrió.

—Mañana iremos al taller de la modista más cara de Londres. Te mereces un vestuario nuevo y elegante.

—¿Como recompensa por soportarte, su excelencia? —preguntó y se echó a reír.

—Que me soportes es mi recompensa —respondió él, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo— Entre otras cosas.

—Edward —lo reprendió ella—, haz el favor de comportarte. —Sus palabras perdieron fuerza cuando se le escapó la sonrisa que trataba de contener— Eres absolutamente incorregible.

Él la miró entornando los ojos.

—Y yo que pensaba que la única palabra que tenías para definirme era «bestia» —dijo, apartando la mirada.

—Oh, no, tengo muchas más, su excelencia —replicó, deteniéndose y acariciándole la cara—, aunque «bestia» sin duda es mi favorita.

Edward se apoyó en su mano.

—Ojalá pudiera creérmelo —susurró.

—¿Dudas de mí?

Él volvió a apartar la mirada y cambió de tema, tal como Isabella había sospechado que haría.

—Qué ganas tengo de presumir de mi esposa en el teatro. —La miró a los ojos— Pero debo advertirte…

No pudo acabar la frase porque una voz resonó en el vestíbulo:

—Bien, bien, el duque de Blackmoor ha abandonado su retiro en el campo.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos con la mano extendida. Era casi tan alto como el duque y el parecido familiar resultaba innegable. Compartían el mismo tono de pelo, negro como la noche, y los ojos grises. Isabella trató de pensar en quién podría ser, pero no se le ocurrió.

—Isabella, te presento al señor Black, un pariente lejano por parte de padre. Billy, te presento a mi duquesa.

El corazón de Isabella le dio un brinco en el pecho al darse cuenta del orgullo con el que Edward pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

—Es un placer conocerle —dijo ella.

—Su excelencia, sabía que solo una mujer como usted lograría llevar a Edward al altar —respondió el señor Black, besándole la mano enguantada.

—No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o todo lo contrario —murmuró ella.

Edward se echó a reír y la tranquilizó.

—Es un cumplido, cariño, no lo dudes.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —exclamó el hombre— Hay que tener mucha fuerza y carácter para ponerle el collar a este galgo.

Edward entornó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, como advirtiéndolo de algo. Isabella pensó que lo había imaginado, pero al ver que el señor Black ladeaba la cabeza, confuso, y que Edward cambiaba de tema, no le cupo duda alguna al respecto.

—¿Dónde está tu encantadora esposa? —preguntó Edward.

—Poniéndose al día de los últimos cotilleos con sus amigas, como siempre —contestó el señor Black, recorriendo el vestíbulo con la vista. Cuando la localizó, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Sarah —le dijo cuando ella llegó a su lado—, te presento a la duquesa de Blackmoor. —Tras la presentación, rodeó los hombros de su esbelta esposa con un brazo.

—Llámenme Isabella, por favor, aún no estoy acostumbrada al título.

—Estupendo, querida, pero tutéanos por favor. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia —dijo Sarah.

—Billy y Sarah compartirán nuestro palco esta noche —la informó Edward, guiando a Isabella hacia la escalera.

—Espléndido —replicó ella.

A su lado, Sarah se inclinó hacia Isabella, con los ojos marrones muy abiertos.

—Me parece muy valiente por tu parte presentarte en sociedad de esta manera, después de…

A Billy le entró un repentino ataque de tos. Su mujer dejó la frase a medias y le puso la mano en el pecho.

—¿Estás bien?

Isabella los observó con el cejo fruncido. Todos los miembros de la familia parecían tener la misma propensión a cambiar de tema en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Lo que estoy es muerto de sed. Ven, Sarah, acompáñame a buscar una copa.

—Nosotros vamos subiendo al palco —señaló Edward, guiando a Isabella entre la multitud.

El gentío era abrumador. Isabella no se había imaginado que fuera a haber tanta gente. Todas las damas con las que se encontraban la miraban con el rabillo del ojo y Isabella tuvo la sensación de que no iba vestida de forma adecuada para la ocasión.

—No sé si hemos hecho bien en venir —musitó.

Edward se detuvo y la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué, ¿qué? —preguntó, ella, parpadeando.

—¿Por qué dices que no hemos hecho bien en venir?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía oírla entre todo ese griterío?

—Bueno, es que creo que no voy bien vestida.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa seductora mientras la guiaba por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta su palco.

—Estás preciosa, Isabella. Y no olvides que eres la duquesa de Blackmoor. Podrías venir vestida con harapos si quisieras.

—¿Con harapos? —exclamó riendo, fingiendo estar escandalizada.

—Personalmente, como más me gustas es cuando no llevas nada.

—¡Edward!

Él no hizo caso de su protesta y la empujó con suavidad hacia uno de los palcos.

—Ya hemos llegado. Siéntate delante, cariño, para que veas bien el escenario.

Poco después, los Black ocuparon sus asientos y las luces empezaron a apagarse, indicando a los que aún no se habían sentado que debían darse prisa. Isabella se apoyó en la barandilla, sin poder contener la emoción.

El duque enlazó una mano con la suya cuando la obra empezó. Isabella le dedicó una mirada de reojo y vio que sonreía satisfecho. La calidez de su sonrisa iluminó la oscuridad de la sala.

Edward no podía concentrarse en la representación. Mantuvo la mano de Isabella bien sujeta durante toda la obra, como si tuviera miedo de perderla. Era absurdo y lo sabía. Isabella estaba sentada a su lado, tan tranquila y completamente embelesada por la actuación de Kean.

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Tanto Billy como Sarah habían estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta. Los periódicos estaban llenos de crónicas sobre su matrimonio y no escatimaban comentarios poco halagadores. Sin embargo, ni uno de esos periódicos contaba lo maravillosa que era su esposa. En vez de eso, se dedicaban a llenar las páginas con cotilleos sin interés. Un periodista sugería que Isabella debía de estar embarazada, y que ésa había sido la causa de haber celebrado una boda tan rápida.

Otro había llegado incluso a descubrir el asunto de la dote de Isabella y afirmaba que al no encontrar a nadie dispuesto a casarse con ella en ese estado, había tenido que ser el propio Blackmoor quien lo hiciera.

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, además de poner en duda su virtud, criticaban su aspecto físico. Las crónicas estaban llenas de comentarios despectivos sobre su estatura, su cabello…

El duque la miró de arriba abajo una vez más. Era perfecta. Alta y esbelta. Cada curva de su cuerpo encajaba con cada rincón de Edward.

Su primera reacción había sido cancelar la salida al teatro y regresar a Cullen Hall, pero con eso no haría más que dar la razón a los cotillas. Sería mejor mantener la cabeza bien alta y no hacer caso de las calumnias.

Cuando cayó el telón durante el entreacto, Isabella se levantó para estirar las piernas con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Es asombroso —exclamó, efusiva.

Edward le acarició los nudillos. Le encantaba verla tan feliz.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo, cariño?

—No, pero gracias. En seguida vuelvo —dijo, soltándose de la mano de Edward.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él, dispuesto a seguirla como un perrito faldero.

—Las mujeres tienen que mantener el misterio, Edward —intervino Sarah— Ven, Isabella. Te acompañaré.

Isabella tomó el brazo de la señora Black, prometiendo no tardar, y salió del palco. Edward las miró marcharse con la sensación de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Billy lo llamó varias veces para devolverlo a la realidad. Lo único que Edward quería era seguir a su mujer, pero se imaginaba el escándalo que causaría si entraba en los servicios de señoras. No le importaba lo que dijeran de él. Ya lo habían dicho todo. Pero no soportaba la idea de dar más material a los difamadores que pudiera perjudicar a Isabella.

—No pasa nada, Blackmoor. Sarah cuidará de ella.

—Me preocupo, no lo puedo evitar —murmuró.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Me recuerdas a mi viejo perro guardián. Era un animal alegre y relajado menos cuando pensaba que mi vida estaba en peligro. Entonces enseñaba todos los dientes.

Edward se hundió en la butaca. No tardaría en volver. No podía tardar.

—Tengo que decirte que me pareces muy valiente, querida —susurró Sarah mientras recorrían el pasillo abarrotado.

—¿Valiente? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella, sin saber qué esperar.

—Desde luego, yo en tu lugar no habría puesto un pie fuera de casa. Habría esperado a que el escándalo perdiera fuerza —le dijo con una sonrisa— Aunque ya me imagino que Blackmoor no se habría casado nunca con alguien cobarde.

Isabella se detuvo y se volvió hacia Sarah.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Por favor, explícamelo.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó la mujer— ¿De verdad que no lo sabes?

Alguien se echó a reír detrás de ellas. Isabella se volvió hacia el grupo cuando oyó a alguien decir:

—No me puedo creer que se atreva a salir a la calle.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? —insistió Isabella, apartando a Sarah a un lado del pasillo.

—Los rumores que corren sobre Blackmoor y sobre ti —susurró ésta— ¿No has leído las crónicas de sociedad? Los periódicos están llenos de rumores sobre la causa de vuestra precipitada boda —añadió, mirando al suelo.

—Los periódicos siempre están llenos de rumores sobre su excelencia. No es ninguna novedad —replicó Isabella, tratando de sonar despreocupada y digna.

—Sí, pero en esta ocasión hablaban de ti, querida.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. Ella no había hecho nada que pudiera provocar un escándalo.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Ya he hablado demasiado.

—Por favor, Sarah.

—Vas a tener que preguntárselo a su excelencia —se resistió la mujer.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer —repuso la joven, volviendo al palco a grandes zancadas.

Oyó risas a su derecha y al mirar en esa dirección, vio a un grupo de damas emperifolladas mirándola con descaro desde detrás de sus abanicos.

«De verdad, ¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Al parecer, no.»

El grupo se abrió un poco y Isabella vio entonces de dónde venían las risas. Tanya Denaly, despampanante como siempre, estaba entre ellas. Isabella no habría sabido decir qué le resultó más ofensivo, si su sonrisa taimada o su pronunciado escote.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y tirarle de sus perfectos tirabuzones rubios. Por muy atractiva que le pareciera la idea, no iba a resultar muy útil para resolver sus problemas actuales. Levantó la barbilla y siguió su camino, decidiendo asumir su papel de duquesa.

Al ver el palco de Edward, aceleró el paso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mantenerla en la ignorancia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pavonearse frente a toda la sociedad sin ni siquiera una palabra de advertencia? Estaba tan alterada que tropezó a la entrada del palco, pero consiguió recobrar el equilibrio. Mientras se colocaba bien el zapato, aprovechó para respirar hondo.

En ese instante oyó a Edward susurrando al otro lado de la cortina:

—No, Isabella no lo sabe.

«¿Qué es lo que no sé?» Ladeó la cabeza para oír mejor.

—Pero ¿se lo dirás?

—Isabella no necesita conocer esa parte de mi vida —respondió su marido con un gruñido malhumorado.

—No me enseñes los dientes —lo amenazó Billy, gruñendo a su vez.

¿Es que siempre tenían que discutir de esa manera? Menuda familia.

—Mi esposa conoce todos mis secretos —continuó Billy, risueño—, y le encantan.

—No quiero saber tus secretos de dormitorio, Billy.

—Nunca lo hagas en un dormitorio cuando la luna esté llena, chico.

Edward volvió a gruñir.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto?

Un instante después, Edward salía del palco con tanto ímpetu que chocó con ella.

**CAPÍTULO 38**

—¡**Edward**! —gritó Isabella, que casi se cayó al suelo.

Su marido reaccionó de inmediato y la sujetó, evitando la caída.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo y enfado mal contenido.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Oh, no. ¿Qué habría oído? ¿Qué había dicho Billy exactamente? Edward repasó la conversación en su mente. El muy patán había presumido de que Sarah conocía todos sus secretos y había mencionado la luna llena. Bueno, Isabella no podía haber llegado a ninguna conclusión con esos datos.

—Por qué no te conté ¿qué? —preguntó con cierta prudencia, mientras miraba de reojo a la gente que pasaba detrás de ellos por el pasillo. Lo cierto era que aquél no era un buen lugar para tener esa conversación, por lo que la guió hacia el interior del palco.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Billy, le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¡Fuera!

Éste le devolvió la mirada furiosa, pero hizo lo que le ordenaban. Edward se volvió entonces hacia Isabella, que lo miraba con los labios apretados.

—¿Puedo saber de qué se me acusa, Isabella?

La joven parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, pero sorbió por la nariz y se repuso.

—¿Qué se ha publicado sobre mí, Edward? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

¡Los cotilleos! ¡Gracias a Dios! Sintió un gran alivio, aunque solo momentáneo. Isabella parecía tan triste que notó una punzada en el corazón.

—Pensé que sería mejor no decírtelo.

Isabella lo golpeó en el pecho con el dedo índice. Con fuerza.

—¿Pensaste que era preferible que la gente se riera de mí y que yo no supiera de qué se estaban riendo?

La bestia amenazó con aparecer. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a reírse de ella? Los mataría.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Isabella?

—Llévame a casa.

Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—No te lo dije porque sabía que te haría daño, Isabella, pero ahora no podemos irnos. Si salimos huyendo, los rumores persistirán y se harán más fuertes. Hemos de mantener la cabeza alta y aguantar hasta el final.

—¿Qué dicen los rumores, Edward? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Que estás encinta.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos, dolorida.

—Pero no lo estoy —susurró.

Edward la abrazó y le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Podrías estarlo y nada me haría más feliz, Isabella, pero desde luego no lo estabas cuando nos casamos. Cuando dentro de siete u ocho meses no llegue ningún bebé, se darán cuenta de que estaban equivocados.

Isabella se desplomó en sus brazos.

—¿Hemos de esperar ocho meses?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—No, mucho antes si no te quedas embarazada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que me has ordenado que te asalte cada noche, no sé cuánto vas a durar así.

Cuando a Isabella se le escapó una risita, Edward suspiró aliviado. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó en los labios. En ese momento era él el que deseaba que volvieran a casa cuanto antes.

—Edward. —Isabella se separó de él empujándole el pecho con las manos.

—¿Sí, amor mío?

Al mirarla, había esperado ver una sonrisa o al menos, una mirada provocativa, pero volvía a tener el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué otras cosas me ocultas?

Edward sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—Nada —mintió, aparentando no saber de qué le hablaba.

Isabella se libró de su abrazo.

—No soy tonta, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo sé, pero…

Isabella alzó una mano para interrumpir sus excusas.

—No quiero oírlo a no ser que sea la verdad.

—Isabella, no hay nada que explicar —insistió, notando que le empezaban a sudar las manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir ocultándoselo? Tal vez iba a tener que poner distancia entre ellos. Tal vez lo mejor sería que hicieran vidas separadas. Pero esa idea le parecía intolerable. No quería vivir sin ella. Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

El entreacto acabó y las luces volvieron a apagarse.

—¿Edward? —Billy asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina.

—Sí, pasad, disculpad por haberos tenido esperando.

Isabella descendió del carruaje ducal frente al taller de _madame_ Pelletier en la calle Bruton. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí. Cuando habían hecho planes de quedarse en Londres una temporada, le había parecido lógico hacer una visita a la modista. Sin embargo, tanto Edward como ella estaban deseando regresar a Cullen Hall cuanto antes.

En Hampshire no era tan importante tener un vestuario acorde con su nueva posición de duquesa. No obstante, Edward había insistido. Su marido la agarró del brazo y la hizo entrar en aquella tienda de postín.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro y piel morena fue a su encuentro.

—Su excelencia —saludó efusivamente a Edward con un acento francés que sorprendió a Isabella— Su visita es un honor.

—Madame, sois una visionaria en vuestro campo. Nunca llevaría a mi esposa a ningún otro taller.

La francesa dio un paso atrás, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—¡_Mon Dieu_, si es una auténtica diosa griega!

Las mejillas de Isabella se encendieron al oírla, sobre todo porque había encontrado el escondite donde Edward había guardado los periódicos y los había leído. Absolutamente todos ellos criticaban no solo su personalidad sino también su apariencia: «Una joven larguirucha y del montón, con un pelo poco agraciado y la elegancia de una campesina medieval».

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —asintió Edward, orgulloso— Solo vamos a estar en Londres un día. ¿Cree que podrá atender a mi esposa esta mañana?

—Pues claro —respondió la modista, tomando a Isabella de la mano y guiándola hacia un rincón rodeado de espejos— Empecemos con las medidas, su excelencia.

—Oh, y _madame_ —la interrumpió Edward—, me gustaría encargar también…

—Sí, su excelencia, estoy familiarizada con sus gustos.

¿A cuántas mujeres habría vestido Edward allí?

—Gracias —replicó el duque antes de marcharse, dejando a Isabella sola ante la tortura de ser medida y pinchada durante horas.

Con Isabella ocupada en compañía de _madame_ Pelletier, Edward se dirigió a Canis House, el exclusivo club al que tanto él como sus hermanos pertenecían. La mansión, de estilo georgiano, estaba un poco retirada. En realidad, estaba tan apartada de la civilización que había tenido que ir a caballo, ya que el camino era demasiado estrecho para un carruaje.

Era un club muy distinto de White's o de otros famosos clubes de caballeros, sobre todo porque los miembros de Canis House tenían costumbres muy curiosas. Por ejemplo, les salía cola o aullaban a la luna durante unos días al mes. Aparte de eso, los servicios que ofrecía eran los mismos que los de cualquier otro club.

Edward entró en la sala poco iluminada y se detuvo unos instantes para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. A los pocos segundos, descubrió la figura de su confidente y mejor amigo de su padre, el mayor Aro Volturi sentado a una mesa al fondo del salón.

—¿A qué debo el honor, Edward? ¿Debo darle las gracias a tu bonita esposa de que te hayas dignado a visitar al viejo amigo de tu padre? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa sincera y contagiosa, a la que el duque era incapaz de resistirse.

—La verdad es que he venido por otro asunto, mayor —confesó, mientras un lacayo le traía un whisky. Bebió un buen trago antes de continuar.

—¿Qué necesitas, Edward? —lo interrumpió el anciano, que nunca había sido partidario de andarse por las ramas.

—Quiero saber cuántos de nosotros están matriculados en Harrow.

—¿Puedo saber para qué quieres esa información? —preguntó el mayor, echándose hacia adelante en la silla.

—Mi pupilo y sobrino empezará las clases en breve. Cuando recorrimos los bosques, notamos un leve rastro, como si alguno de los nuestros hubiera pasado por allí. Recientemente. ¿Sabes si hay algún alumno en estos momentos?

El mayor Volturi asintió.

—Que recuerde ahora mismo, hay dos, pero podría ser que hubiera alguno más. No todos nos mantienen informados de sus actividades, como sabes.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que Maberley estará bien —dijo Edward, contento de que éste fuera a tener compañeros con los que compartir sus experiencias— Me pregunto qué edad tendrán —reflexionó en voz alta. Al chico no le vendría mal un mentor.

—¿Maberley? Caramba, ¿el hijo de Harry ya tiene edad para entrar en Harrow? —se sorprendió el mayor.

—Sí, a mí también me pilló por sorpresa.

—Lo que les pasó a sus padres fue una tragedia. Me alegro de que el chico pueda contar contigo.

—Nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero yo también me alegro de tenerlo en mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, vino con mi esposa —admitió, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad— Un buen regalo.

—Eso parece. —El oficial ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo— Me atrevería a decir que estás enamorado, muchacho.

—Eso me temo —confesó Edward, con un suspiro.

—No lo digas así. Dicen que enamorarse es todo un acontecimiento. Hace tanto tiempo que apenas lo recuerdo

—¿Alguna vez…? —Edward se interrumpió— No importa.

—Alguna vez, ¿qué? —lo animó el mayor— Pregunta lo que quieras. —Con un gesto de la mano, pidió que trajeran más bebida.

Quizá no era mala idea, pensó Edward, acabándose la copa que tenía en la mano de un trago.

—Me preguntaba… si mi padre y mi madre habrían tenido una relación normal. Quiero decir… que no recuerdo que mi padre se marchara de casa cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

—¿Y?

Edward suspiró. Iba a tener que explicarse mejor.

—¿Alguna vez reclamaste a tu pareja? —le preguntó de una vez, sin atreverse a mirar en su dirección por miedo a encontrárselo tirado en el suelo de un ataque de risa. Pero el viejo oficial le puso una mano en el hombro para obligarlo a volverse.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Sonrió al recordarlo.

—¿Y salió… todo… bien? —Edward no sabía cómo abordar aquel asunto.

—Espléndidamente —le aseguró el mayor, tosiendo un poco para disimular la emoción que le despertaban los recuerdos— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Edward? Tus padres tuvieron una relación licántropa plena y tu madre no tuvo ningún problema en aceptarla.

—He decidido no reclamar a Isabella.

—¿Y a santo de qué vas a hacer esa tontería? —quiso saber Volturi, elevando el tono de voz.

—¿Puedes bajar la voz, por favor? —le pidió Edward con un gruñido, mirando a su alrededor. Por suerte, nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención.

—¿Tu Isabella… es asustadiza? ¿Es frágil?

—No, en absoluto.

—Entonces, comparte tu vida con ella o estarás siendo injusto con los dos. Nunca llegarás a conocerla del todo si no compartes con ella todos los aspectos de tu vida. ¿O es que no deseas ser un hombre completo?

—Más que nada en el mundo. Pero su hermana no pudo soportarlo y no quiero arriesgarme a perderla. O a que me mire como Sue miraba a Harry. —No podía imaginarse nada peor.

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**Isabella** sintió una gran alegría al ver acercarse la silueta de Cullen Hall en la distancia desde la ventanilla del carruaje. No le importaba si no volvían a Londres nunca más. La ciudad ya no tenía atractivo para ella. Pero allí, en ese tranquilo rincón de Hampshire, podría vivir tan feliz con Edward para siempre.

Lo que no acababa de tener tan claro era si él podría. Edward se sentía tan cómodo en Londres como en el campo. ¿Y si lo perdía por culpa de las tentaciones de la capital, de su famoso estilo de vida?

Levantó la mirada hacia su cara, de facciones duras pero atractivas. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y llevaba así todo el viaje. Preocupado. Callado. Aunque cada vez que ella le preguntaba en qué pensaba, él sonreía y le decía que en nada.

Estaba claro que pensaba en algo. Lo que no podía decir era en qué.

Isabella sabía que no le decía la verdad, pero no lograba entender sus motivos. ¿Había hecho algo que justificara su falta de confianza en ella? No se le ocurría nada.

Y la luna llena. Seth la había mencionado y Billy Black también. ¿Qué tendría que ver la luna con todo aquello? Suspiró, confundida.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, amor mío.

«Amor mío.» ¿La amaba de verdad o su relación era solo sexo?

Si la amara, ¿no confiaría en ella? Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero estaba triste.

—Emmett prometió ayudarme con el latín —dijo Seth.

Desde su visita a Harrow, el chico parecía emocionado con la idea de ir al colegio, un cambio de actitud muy de agradecer. Gracias al cielo, al menos el viaje había servido para algo positivo.

—Tendrás que conformarte conmigo, Maberley —le informó Edward— A menos que a Emmett le hayan salido alas, pasarán semanas antes de que regrese con Jass.

Seth asintió.

—¿Crees que lord Jasper pueda estar metido en líos?

Edward se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que está metido en algo, aunque no tiene que ser por fuerza un lío. No creo que le guste que Emmett vaya a buscarlo, aunque la culpa es suya. ¡Cómo se le ocurre escribirle a nuestra madre varias veces a la semana!

—¡Edward! —lo reprendió Isabella, que luego que volvió hacia su sobrino— Seth Clearwater, cuando empieces el colegio espero recibir al menos una carta tuya a la semana.

—Ya lo has oído, Maberley —corroboró Edward, en tono de broma— Una carta a la semana o tendré que enviar a Emmett a buscarte.

Los dos empezaron a reírse con tanta fuerza que el coche se movió de un lado a otro. A Isabella no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a su marido con la mirada.

Éste controló su ataque de risa y le apretó el hombro.

—Lo siento, amor mío, no me he podido resistir.

Suponía que debería alegrarse de que le hubiera cambiado de humor, pero al ser ella la receptora de sus chanzas, le costaba un poco.

Edward suspiró.

—Seth, prométele a tu tía que le escribirás al menos una vez a la semana cuando te vayas a Harrow.

—Lo prometo —dijo el chico mientras el coche se detenía.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Edward— No hay nada como estar en casa.

Abrió la portezuela, bajó al suelo de un salto y le ofreció la mano a su esposa.

Isabella aceptó su ayuda. La luz del atardecer iluminaba la mansión. Su marido tenia razón, era muy agradable estar en casa. Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la guió escaleras arriba.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Billings los recibió con una sonrisa radiante.

—Bienvenidos, sus excelencias.

El mayordomo tomó el sombrero de castor de Edward y les informó de que la duquesa viuda estaba tomando el té en compañía de la señorita Hale en el saloncito azul.

Al oír el nombre de Rosalie, a Edward se le escapó un gruñido. Isabella no entendió su reacción. Parecía que ninguno de los hombres de la familia Cullen fuera capaz de ser educado con su amiga.

—Si no vas a comportarte como es debido, Edward, será mejor que Seth y tú vayáis a entreteneros a otro sitio.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —admitió éste entre dientes y se retiró con el chico en dirección a su despacho.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, preocupada. Había reacciones de Edward que se temía que no iba a comprender nunca. Le entregó la chaqueta Spencer a Billings y se dirigió al saloncito azul. Incluso antes de entrar en la habitación, oyó la risa de su suegra mezclada con la de Rosalie.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a ambas mujeres sentadas juntas en el sofá.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron a la vez, aunque solo Rosalie se levantó de un salto— ¡Isabella, has vuelto!

Mientras se abrazaban, Esme se levantó despacio.

—¿Ha ido todo bien, querida?

Isabella asintió. No era cierto, pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, parecía que Esme tenía un acusado sentido de la intuición. Los ojos de su suegra se entornaron y la observó con detenimiento.

—Ven, querida —le indicó al fin—, te sentará bien una taza de té.

Isabella dejó que su suegra la guiara hasta el sofá.

—En tu carta mencionabas que ibais a ver _Ricardo III_ —comentó.

—Oh —exclamó Rosalie, sentándose en una butaca frente a ellas— He oído que Kean está espléndido en su papel, aunque personalmente prefiero las comedias. _Noche de Reyes_ es mi favorita.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien? —quiso saber Esme.

—Sí. —Se lo había pasado bien, hasta que se enteró de que todo Londres pensaba que no era una dama, sino una mujer ligera de cascos. ¿O fue hasta que volvió a ponerle los ojos encima a Tanya Denaly?— Conocí al señor y la señora Black.

Esme abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De veras? Hace tanto que no los veo… ¿Cómo estaban?

Isabella dijo que bien y pasó a explicar la obra con detalle. Después de varias preguntas y respuestas, Rosalie anunció que era tarde y que debía regresar a su casa. Tras los abrazos de rigor, Isabella se encontró al fin a solas con Esme.

—Bueno, Isabella—dijo su suegra, en voz baja— Ahora estamos a solas. Algo te preocupa. Me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué es?

Era su oportunidad de obtener respuestas. Estaban a solas, así que enderezó la espalda antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué puedes decirme de la luna llena?

Isabella esperaba que su suegra pareciera sorprendida por la pregunta, pero en vez de eso, Esme sonrió.

—Sé que viene a visitarnos una vez al mes.

No era la respuesta que Isabella esperaba oír, así que frunció el cejo.

—Sé que Edward me esconde algo y que tiene que ver con la luna llena.

Esme suspiró hondo.

—¿Lo has descubierto sola?

¿Es que no podía darle una respuesta clara?

—¿Sabes algo o no?

Esme se levantó y empezó a caminar.

—Querida Isabella, muchas veces no entiendo las decisiones de mis hijos. Mira, por ejemplo, a la señorita Hale. No entiendo por qué Emmett la mantiene a distancia. Tanto ella como él serían más felices si no lo hiciera. Por no hablar de Jasper. Hay tantas cosas de él que no comprendo que no sabría por dónde empezar.

—¿Y de Edward? —insistió Isabella. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Bueno, el caso de Edward es distinto. Entiendo por qué lo hace, pero no comparto su opinión.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que no puedo decirte lo que quieres saber, Isabella—admitió, apenada.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Amas a mi hijo?

Más que a su propia vida, o nada de aquello tendría importancia. Cuando Isabella asintió, Esme sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Querida, has descubierto ya muchas cosas por tu cuenta. Vas por buen camino. Sigue los dictados de tu corazón.

—Pero ¿por qué no puedes contarme lo que pasa? —suplicó Isabella.

—No puedo. No está permitido. Solo Edward puede hacerlo.

Isabella sintió deseos de ponerse a gritar. ¿Solo Edward podía hacerlo? Esme no podía haberle dicho nada menos útil. Porque éste no tenía la menor intención de contarle nada.

Volvía a estar sola.

Tras despedir a Seth, Edward regresó a su escritorio para revisar un informe de su administrador. No era una lectura muy interesante, pero al menos le serviría para dejar de pensar en Rosalie Hale.

No debería estar tan enfadado con la entrometida de su vecina. Si no se hubiera interferido en sus vidas, ahora no tendría a Isabella. Debería estarle agradecido… Pero su modo de manipular las cosas para conseguir sus objetivos hacía que le resultara difícil mirarla con imparcialidad. Al final iba a tener que darle las gracias a Emmett por haber decidido apartarse de la joven. No habría estado bien tener que matar a su cuñada. Ya solo tenía que procurar mantenerla alejada de Isabella y de su madre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—Adelante —dijo, cerrando el informe y apartándolo hacia el centro de la mesa.

Su madre asomó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un momento, querido?

—Por supuesto. —Con un gesto le indicó que se sentara.

Esme entró y cerró la puerta con firmeza, pero en vez de sentarse, empezó a andar por la habitación.

—Tienes que decírselo, Edward.

—¿Decirle que voy a prohibir la entrada de Rosalie en Cullen Hall? Me lo estaba planteando.

Esme se detuvo, suspiró exasperada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Edward, no seas obtuso. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

El duque se desplomó sobre el asiento. Sabía de lo que le hablaba, pero había preferido pensar que se estaba refiriendo a su actitud con Rosalie.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No quiero cargar a Isabella con esta parte de mi vida.

—Ella sabe que le ocultas algo —dijo su madre, apretando los labios.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No sabe nada. No pongas tus esperanzas por encima de su bienestar.

—¿Mis esperanzas? —se burló su madre— Realmente eres más tozudo que tu padre, Edward. Fue ella la que vino a contarme que sabe que le ocultas algo importante.

Él tragó saliva.

—¿De verdad? —Isabella le había preguntado por sus secretos varias veces, pero pensaba que la había convencido de que no le ocultaba nada.

—De verdad. Y luego me preguntó si lo que ocultas tiene algo que ver con la luna llena.

Sintió que perdía la fuerza en los miembros. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto?

—¿Qué le contestaste?

—Le dije que yo no podía responder a esa pregunta. Que no estaba permitido.

—¡Maldita sea, madre! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto. El pulso le latía tan intensamente en los oídos que por unos instantes se quedó sordo y sintió que el miedo le atenazaba el pecho. Golpeó el escritorio con tanta fuerza que lo rompió por la mitad, y el documento que había estado leyendo cayó al suelo, junto con el resto de la correspondencia que quedaba sin abrir.

Su madre, acostumbrada a su carácter, ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Edward, ese escritorio había pertenecido a tu abuelo. Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

—Al infierno con él —gritó, volcándolo de un empujón— ¿Por qué has tenido que decirle eso? Ahora sabe que le estoy ocultando algo.

Su madre se frotó las sienes y lo miró como si no fuera muy listo.

—Edward, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en descubrir el resto? Será mejor que se lo cuentes tú, antes de que lo descubra por sus propios medios.

—¿Edward? —llamó Isabella desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Sí, amor mío? —respondió él desde un rincón en penumbra.

Qué raro. Desde que habían llegado a Cullen Hall no lo había visto y ya era casi hora de cenar. Había ido primero a buscarlo a su despacho y lo había encontrado destrozado, como si un animal salvaje se hubiera quedado encerrado dentro. Por alguna razón, esa imagen la hizo estremecerse.

Con cautela, Isabella entró en la biblioteca y encontró a su marido hundido en una butaca de piel, con un vaso de algo que parecía whisky en la mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, deteniéndose ante él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? —replicó Edward. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo peligroso. La intensidad de su mirada la impactó de tal manera que durante un momento dudó de que ese hombre fuera su marido.

Cuando se le escapó una risita nerviosa, Isabella se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para controlarse.

—Casi es hora de cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—Oh. —Isabella lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Su intuición le decía que debería dejarlo solo hasta que se le pasara el enfado, pero verlo así le partía el corazón— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más.

—¿Qué te lo hace pensar?

—Fui a tu despacho antes de venir aquí… —se interrumpió al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Recibí malas noticias, eso es todo. No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Isabella.

¿Malas noticias? La mente de Isabella le decía a gritos que se alejara de allí, pero no podía hacerlo. Se arrodilló ante él y le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

—Eres mi esposo, Edward. Si algo te inquieta, me preocupo.

Algo brilló en los ojos de él, pero Isabella no fue capaz de descifrar su significado. Luego sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tan triste que el corazón de la joven se encogió al verla.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo, Isabella? ¿Con todo esto?

—No lo dudes. No lo dudes nunca —respondió ella, besándole la mano.

Edward dejó la copa y le acarició la mejilla.

—Isabella, deberías ir a cenar. No quiero que desfallezcas solo porque yo no tenga hambre.

—Si no quieres cenar, Edward —replicó ella, tirándole de la mano para que se levantara—, seguro que se me ocurre alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer.

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**Edward** vigiló a Isabella de cerca durante varios días. De no haber tenido aquella preocupante conversación con su madre, no habría sospechado nada. Se ocupaba de Seth, recordándole con cariño que no descuidara sus estudios, como si tuviera dos años en vez de doce. O cosía y bordaba junto a su madre, conversando alegremente. O lo miraba, con los ojos cargados de pasión. Edward le hacía el amor cada noche y ella siempre respondía.

Habría empezado a pensar que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación de no ser porque su madre seguía insistiendo en el asunto cada vez que se quedaban a solas.

—Lo entenderá —le susurró un día en el pasillo, al acabar de desayunar.

Pero Edward seguía dudando, así que pasó de largo y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Su madre había aceptado a su padre, igual que Sarah Black había aceptado a Billy, pero muchos ejemplos demostraban que no siempre era así. Harry y Sue eran solo uno de tantos. Y no podía olvidar que Isabella era la hermana de Sue. Nada le hacía pensar que no fuera a reaccionar igual.

Entregarse a Isabella solo en parte le parecía preferible a no tenerla. Había riesgos que no podía correr.

Ella no podía saberlo. Porque él no podía perderla.

La observó mientras pasaba las páginas de un viejo libro. Sin darse cuenta, arrugaba un poco la nariz cuando estaba concentrada. Le parecía adorable.

Billings se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta de la biblioteca, por lo que tuvo que dejar de mirarla a su pesar.

—Su excelencia, ha llegado una carta para usted.

—Ponía con las demás, Edward —le indicó, despidiéndolo con un gesto de la mano.

—Es del mayor Volturi. La trajo un mensajero con instrucciones de que la abriera de inmediato.

¿De Volturi? Edward se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a Billings con una sonrisa. El viejo mayor lo conocía bien. La carta se habría extraviado entre las demás si no hubiera tomado medidas.

Edward cogió el sobre de la bandeja de plata y rompió el sello.

_Querido Blackmoor:_

_Espero que estés bien. Tras la conversación que mantuvimos el otro día, he recopilado los nombres de los chicos matriculados en Harrow. Me temo que la lista es bastante corta. Tan solo Sam Uley de Surrey está registrado tanto en los archivos de la Sociedad como en los de la escuela. Los otros muchachos se graduaron hace poco y están estudiando en Cambridge._

_No sé si conoces a los Uley, pero doy fe del valor del padre del chico, que luchó a mis órdenes._

_Le he enviado una carta al teniente Uley de tu parte, explicándole la situación del conde de Maberley. El teniente se pondrá en contacto contigo en breve. Sería buena idea, querido muchacho, que revisaras el correo de vez en cuando durante los próximos quince días. No todo el mundo sabe cómo conseguir tu atención tan bien como yo._

_Por favor, dale recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte. Espero verte pronto por Canis House._

_Atentamente,_

_Mayor Aro Volturi_

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Isabella, levantándose.

Edward dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Le sorprendió la intensidad con que Isabella lo miraba cuando volvió a levantar la vista. Tenía el cejo fruncido y los ojos tristes.

—¿Malas noticias, Edward?

—Nada importante, cariño —respondió, tratando de parecer despreocupado— Solo una nota de un antiguo amigo de mi padre.

—¿Qué viejo amigo?

«¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?»

—El mayor Volturi. —A ver si tenía suerte y lo dejaba allí.

—¿Y qué quería?

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró. «Por favor, no me obligues a mentirte más de lo estrictamente necesario.»

—Conoce a un chico que irá a Harrow con Seth. Sugiere una reunión para que los chicos se conozcan antes de empezar las clases.

Isabella cruzó la habitación con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

—Estoy segura de que muchos chicos empezarán el curso este otoño.

«Pero ninguno parecido a Sam Uley.»

—Sí, claro, pero yo buscaba una especie de mentor para Seth. Alguien que lo protegiera si fuera necesario. Y el mayor Volturi cree que uno de los hijos del teniente Uley sería un buen candidato.

Isabella alargó la mano y Edward se la tomó y la atrajo hacia él.

—Eso ha sido muy cariñoso de tu parte, Edward —dijo ella, agradeciéndoselo con un beso.

Edward le besó el cuello, aspirando el aroma a lilas que había llegado a asociar con ella. Tan ligero y femenino, tan distinto a él.

—Yo nunca soy así —gruñó él.

Isabella se echó a reír y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—No lo hice por cariño —insistió él, mordisqueándole la nuca— Tenía mis motivos.

El cuerpo esbelto de Isabella se pegó al suyo.

—No me imagino qué tipo de motivos podían ser.

Él le sopló en el escote y la sujetó por las nalgas, apretándola contra su erección.

—Me temo que son bastante obvios en este momento.

—¡Mi bestia salvaje! —se rió ella—, te advierto que, como me destroces el vestido nuevo, me las pagarás.

¿Vestido nuevo? Edward le acarició la espalda cubierta de seda. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—¿Es uno de los vestidos de _madame_ Pelletier?

—Sí —asintió Isabella— Ha llegado un baúl lleno de vestidos esta mañana. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que te habrá costado un guardarropa como ése. ¡Ni cómo has conseguido que lo cosieran tan de prisa!

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Al diablo con los vestidos. Si el encargo estaba completo, Isabella tenía que haber recibido también algunas prendas que no iban a ver más ojos que los suyos.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada, Edward?

—Nada, cariño —respondió él, alzando una ceja—, solo me estaba imaginando cómo te quedarían los camisones nuevos.

Isabella sintió las mejillas ardiendo.

—La verdad, Edward, no entiendo para qué los encargaste. No dejan nada a la imaginación. Daría igual que fuera desnuda.

Él le dio un apretón en la nalga.

—Excelente sugerencia.

Isabella se libró de su abrazo, riendo divertida.

—Compórtate, Edward Cullen. Y ten paciencia. Salgo hacia Langley Downs en unos minutos.

Langley Downs. La sonrisa se borró del rostro del duque para convertirse en una mueca de enfado.

—Preferiría que no pasaras tanto tiempo con Rosalie Hale.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédula.

—¿Quién crees que le contó a la señora Newton que estabas viviendo aquí sin carabina? —Isabella se quedó parada sin decir nada, por lo que Edward continuó—: La muy metomentodo puede mangonear las vidas de sus hermanos tanto como quiera, pero no me gusta que se meta en la mía.

—Edward, si no te hubiera preocupado mi reputación, ¿te habrías casado conmigo?

No. Se habría mantenido alejado de ella, sufriendo a distancia, por no obligarla a compartir su vida y su futuro con él.

Al ver que no respondía, Isabella frunció el cejo.

—Ya veo. ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

—No, ni se te pase por la cabeza —le aseguró él, acercándose— Nada me hace más feliz que saber que eres mía. —El bastardo egoísta que era no la dejaría escapar. Ya no.

—Bien —replicó Isabella, cruzándose de brazos—, no sabía que Rosalie era la responsable. Tendré que darle las gracias cuando la vea.

El mayordomo de Langley Downs anunció a la duquesa de Blackmoor y regresó a su puesto.

Al entrar en el saloncito verde, Isabella comprobó con sorpresa que Rosalie no estaba sola.

—Su excelencia —la saludó Vasilii Hale, haciendo una reverencia—, permítame que la felicite por su reciente matrimonio.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa. El caballero parecía un tanto incómodo. La última vez que se habían visto, Isabella tenía un aspecto desastroso, cortesía de Edward Cullen.

—Gracias, señor Hale. Haré extensivas sus felicitaciones a mi esposo.

Con una sonrisa tensa, Vasilii se excusó y las dejó solas. Rosalie enlazó su brazo con el de Isabella, mirándola con un brillo travieso en sus ojos de color violeta.

—Bien, bien, ya que hoy la duquesa viuda no te acompaña, podrás contármelo todo.

—¿Todo?

Rosalie asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Te gusta ser duquesa?

—Supongo que éste es un buen momento para agradecerte que arruinaras mi reputación y forzaras mi matrimonio con Edward.

Rosalie no se molestó en aparentar arrepentimiento. Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación.

—Fue un golpe de suerte. No lo había planeado. Las cosas salieron así y aproveché la oportunidad. ¿Te lo ha dicho Edward? Me extraña que Emmett se lo contara. Ahora entiendo por qué Blackmoor me dedicó el otro día una mirada asesina. A ese hombre no le gusta que nadie se meta en su vida.

—Sí, algo de eso comentó.

—Pero ¿y tú? ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Rosalie, sentándose en el sofá y dándole golpecitos para indicarle a su amiga que se sentara a su lado.

—Mucho —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa sincera— Quiero darte las gracias por todo, especialmente por atreverte a enfrentarte a Edward y a su mal genio.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Por favor, no se merecen. Conozco a Blackmoor desde que era niña y no me da ningún miedo.

Isabella sintió que la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ya que no había obtenido información de su suegra, tal vez podría descubrir algo gracias a Rosalie.

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo que te sonará raro.

—Caramba, qué intrigante.

—Ya que conoces a Blackmoor desde que naciste… —Isabella se interrumpió. Edward se enfurecería si se enteraba de que iba preguntando esas cosas. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de las dudas. Era la duquesa de Blackmoor y tenía derecho a saber qué le ocultaba su marido— ¿Te dice algo la luna llena?

Su amiga se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada.

—En relación con Edward, me refiero —insistió Isabella.

Tras unos instantes más de estupor, Rosalie frunció el cejo. Era una pregunta tan absurda que Isabella se sintió ridícula en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Finalmente, su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué decirte, Isabella. Yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta alguna vez. No en relación con su excelencia, que es mucho mayor que yo, pero hace años pasaba mucho tiempo con Emmett y con Jasper. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero con el paso de los años me fijé en que cada vez que se acercaba la luna llena, les cambiaba el humor. Emmett estaba muy agitado y Jass se volvía tan callado que era difícil sacarle una palabra.

—¿Y sabes qué significa eso? —preguntó Isabella, inclinándose hacia su amiga. Ésta sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez se lo pregunté a Emmett. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Se negó a hablar del asunto y… bueno, ya nada volvió a ser igual entre nosotros.

Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Qué horror. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Edward reaccionaba de la misma manera? Aunque le gustaría que confiara en ella, no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. No quería una relación como la de Emmett y Rosalie, que se hacían daño constantemente.

Tal vez iba a ser mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no investigar más. Mientras Edward estuviera a su lado, estaría contenta. No quería perderlo, y si el precio que debía pagar era no conocer su secreto, se conformaría. Al menos, por el momento.

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**Isabella** se detuvo antes de entrar en el despacho de Edward. Era la primera vez que la había mandado llamar. No sabía de qué querría hablar con ella. Respiró hondo y se alisó la falda antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Edward.

Isabella abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio a Edward sentado tras un nuevo escritorio de roble.

—Ah, aquí estás, cariño. —La recibió con una sonrisa y se levantó.

—¿Querías verme?

Él asintió y le señaló uno de los dos asientos de piel situados frente al escritorio.

—Sí, como quizá hayas notado, soy un desastre con la correspondencia.

Isabella se dejó caer en la silla mientras se echaba a reír a carca

—Sí, me temo que he sido víctima de tus costumbres, Edward.

—Bueno —se defendió él, alzando una ceja—, si hubiera sido más organizado y comunicativo, no habrías venido a buscarme, así que no puedo decir que me arrepienta.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió ella, de buen humor.

—En cualquier caso, había pensado que podrías ayudarme a organizarme un poco.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con tu correspondencia?

Edward asintió.

—La verdad es que no tengo paciencia para hacerlo solo. Me aburre soberanamente. Había pensado que si me ayudaras, no resultaría tan duro.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

—La mayor parte de las cartas van directas a la papelera. Son de gente que me pide cosas. Que asista a un acto social o que colabore con algún donativo para alguna organización benéfica, ese tipo de cosas. La gente que me conoce, no me escribe directamente. Excepto Emmett y Jass, aunque ni siquiera ellos lo hacen a menudo.

A Isabella le costaba entender esa falta de interés.

—¿Nunca has pensado en colaborar con alguna organización benéfica?

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y cruzó las manos a la altura del pecho.

—Oh, soy un auténtico filántropo, Isabella. El mayor Volturi dirige una organización benéfica con la que colaboro generosamente.

Isabella no conocía esa faceta de su esposo. Durante todos los años que había pasado enterándose de sus correrías por los periódicos, se había imaginado que Edward era un canalla incapaz de pensar en los demás.

—¿No es ése el hombre que encontró un mentor para Seth?

—Sí, es un viejo amigo de mi padre.

—Sí, eso me dijiste. ¿Y a qué se dedica la organización?

El dudó unos instantes antes de responder.

—La Sociedad Licaniana ayuda a personas y a familias con problemas de salud. Les ofrece comida, alojamiento, ropa… ese tipo de cosas. Emmett le dedica mucho tiempo a la Sociedad.

Isabella nunca había oído hablar de ella.

—Pensaba que era una ocupación más propia de mujeres.

—Me encargaré personalmente de hacer llegar tu opinión a Emmett —replicó Edward, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Isabella se llevó la mano al pecho, sofocada.

—¡No te atreverás! —Emmett era una persona encantadora. Lo último que quería era ofenderlo.

La franqueza en la risa de Edward la tranquilizó y volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

—Entonces —insistió él—, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?

Como si fuera a rechazar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él… Le encantaba que su marido también quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Estupendo! —Edward se levantó y rodeó la mesa— Empezaremos mañana. —La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la abrazó— No sé qué haría sin ti, cariño.

—Vaya —replicó ella, con una sonrisa—, pues seguirías llenando las páginas de los periódicos y rompiendo unos cuantos corazones por el camino.

Su esposo le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna y bajó la cabeza, para besarla justo sobre el corazón.

—Veo que sigue intacto… —murmuró, antes de desandar el camino, besándole con suavidad la clavícula, el cuello y finalmente los labios.

El corazón le palpitaba con tanta intensidad que se sintió desvanecer. Edward la sujetó con más fuerza mientras le recorría los labios con la lengua. Cuando por fin penetró en su boca con fuerza, Isabella tuvo la sensación como de que quisiera devorarla. Y no le pareció una mala idea.

Edward contempló la luz del sol reflejarse en el bonito pelo de su mujer, mientras ella estudiaba con atención el montón de cartas que tenía delante. Se suponía que él estaba ocupado con el libro de contabilidad, pero las cuentas no tenían el mismo atractivo que ella. Como si notara su mirada, Isabella alzó la vista. Edward disimuló, volviendo a mirar el libro.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Hum? —Se hizo el sorprendido, como si no llevara diez minutos contemplándola.

—Hay algunos nombres que no conozco. ¿Te los digo?

El duque se reclinó en la butaca y cruzó los brazos. Como si quisiera leerle la lista de la compra de la cocinera, la escucharía encantado.

—Por supuesto. Te escucho.

—Phineas Appleton.

—Tírala.

—¿Y si es importante? ¿No debería echarle un vistazo?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Fui al colegio con Appleton. Ya era un degenerado entonces y sigue siéndolo ahora. Me escribe cada mes para que me una a su club. Francamente, prefiero no hacerlo.

—¿Y se lo has dicho?

—Mi falta de respuestas debería darle una pista, Isabella.

—Pues no parece que se haya enterado, Edward —replicó ella, agitando la carta en el aire— Una simple nota, informándolo de que no estás interesado podría ser la solución.

Nadie que buscara el dinero o una relación con el duque de Blackmoor se detendría en su empeño por una simple nota, pero le pareció encantador que su dulce e inocente esposa lo creyera.

—Escríbele una nota si te parece oportuno. Yo no pienso gastar mi tiempo con Appleton.

Isabella dejó la carta a un lado, cogió la siguiente y se la acercó a la nariz.

—Ésta no va firmada, pero huele a perfume.

¡Maldición! No había pensado en ese tipo de cartas. Tal vez no era tan buena idea que Isabella lo ayudara con la correspondencia.

—Como te he dicho antes, nadie que me conozca bien me escribe cartas. ¡Tírala!

—Es de una admiradora.

Esto le estaba resultando muy violento.

—Isabella, por favor, tírala.

Ella puso la carta encima de la de Appleton y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Podría escribir a todas tus admiradoras y decirles que ahora estás casado y que yo reviso tu correspondencia.

Edward frunció el cejo hasta que Isabella dejó de sonreír y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar:

—Ésta es del teniente Uley. ¿No es el que…

—Dámela —la interrumpió Edward, echándose hacia adelante y alargando la mano. Era mejor que Isabella no leyera esa carta. Le haría un resumen luego. Con algún cambio, claro.

Isabella miró un momento el escrito antes de pasársela a Edward.

_Querido duque de Blackmoor:_

_Por lo que me escribe el mayor Volturi, tengo entendido que su pupilo, el conde de Maberley, asistirá a las clases de Harrow a partir de octubre, donde coincidirá con mi hijo Sam. Volturi sugiere que los chicos se conozcan antes de que dé inicio el curso, para que Maberley cuente con alguien que le sirva de guía._

_Mi regimiento estaba en España cuando Sam entró en el colegio. Ojalá hubiera estado a su lado en aquellos momentos para ayudarlo en la transición al mundo de los humanos. Será un honor ayudar a Maberley en lo que podamos._

_Tal vez el conde podría visitarnos durante la luna llena de septiembre, para que los chicos tengan una oportunidad de olisquearse. Quedo a la espera de su respuesta._

_Su humilde servidor,_

_teniente Harold Uley_

_Reston House_

_Guilford, Surrey_

¿Transición al mundo de los humanos? Pero ¿qué tipo de vida llevaban los Uley? Menos mal que había recuperado la carta antes de que cayera en manos de Isabella.

La luna llena de septiembre. Era la excusa perfecta. Llevaría a Seth a Surrey a pasarla con Uley y él regresaría a los bosques de Cullen sin que su esposa supiera nada al respecto. Le diría que se quedaría unos días en Londres después de dejar al chico.

Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que buscar una excusa distinta cada mes durante el resto de su vida. Iba a tener que ser muy creativo o se le acabarían antes de su primer aniversario.

—¿Qué dice, Edward? —La voz de Isabella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Levantó la vista de la carta y se encontró con los ojos de su esposa clavados en él.

—Le gustaría que Seth fuera a visitarlos la semana que viene. Para que se conocieran antes de que empiecen las clases.

—Oh, ¿y si invitamos al chico Uley a que venga a visitarnos?

¿Y tener a tres lobos cerca de Isabella? Ni hablar.

—Creo que sería grosero declinar su invitación, cariño. Ya lo invitaremos en otra ocasión. —Por ejemplo, un día sin luna.

—Pero es que Seth nos dejará tan pronto… —protestó casi sin fuerza.

Edward se levantó, guardándose la nota en el bolsillo. Rodeando la mesa, puso las manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

—Serán solo unos días. Creo que será bueno para él. Le dará confianza para afrontar su nueva etapa en el colegio.

—Tienes razón —reconoció Isabella.

—Vamos, amor mío, ya le hemos dedicado bastante tiempo a la correspondencia. Le pedí a la cocinera que nos preparara una cesta con comida. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por mis tierras?

Ella sonrió.

—Una idea espléndida.

Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano mientras cruzaban el jardín. A ella le costaba entender los bruscos cambios de humor de Edward. Casi parecía que tuviera dos maridos. El considerado Edward y el peligroso duque de Blackmoor. El aristócrata tenía una reputación terrible, y Isabella sabía que buena parte de ella se la había ganado a pulso.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. No se quitaba de la cabeza el recuerdo de todas las cartas bañadas en perfume que recibía su marido. Antes de irse del despacho, Edward había reunido todas las cartas escritas con letra femenina y las había tirado a la papelera. ¿Por qué lo haría? Las había tirado sin leerlas. ¿Tendría algo que ocultar?

Prefería pensar que las cartas no significaban nada, pero lo cierto era que no lo conocía lo suficiente para estar segura.

Edward le apretó la mano.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —le preguntó, frunciendo el cejo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque si sigues mordiéndote el labio de esa manera, voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas —respondió, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—Medidas drásticas ¿para qué?

—Para proteger esos labios que amo tanto. Puedo necesitarlos más tarde —le explicó, acercándose a su boca y rozándole los labios con los suyos— O ahora mismo —murmuró, con una sonrisa.

Edward se detuvo, extendió una manta en el suelo y se sentó. Alargó la mano y cuando Isabella se la tomó, tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado. Luego se movió hasta colocarla entre sus piernas. La joven recostó la espalda en su pecho. El cuerpo de Edward era fuerte y flexible. Aunque no lograba olvidarse del todo de las dudas, suspiró de satisfacción.

—Vamos, Isabella, cuéntame qué te inquieta.

Ella respiró hondo y empezó a hablar:

—Nunca había pensado en casarme, Edward.

—Y yo soy el afortunado. No entiendo cómo ningún hombre te atrapó hace años.

—Nadie había mostrado interés por mí. Eres el primero.

—Pues ellos se lo han perdido —musitó él.

—Siento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo, Edward —añadió Isabella, volviéndose a mirarlo por encima del hombro—, pero quiero decirte algo. Y me temo que no te va a gustar.

Edward se tensó tras ella, alerta.

—Continúa.

—Fui testigo de cómo cambió Sue tras su matrimonio con Harry.

Él se quedó sin aire durante unos instantes. Isabella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No creo que pudiera soportar lo que Harry le hizo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo cambió Sue? —preguntó Edward, fingiendo una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir— ¿Qué le hizo Harry?

—Sue era una persona alegre y despreocupada; siempre se estaba riendo. Cuando amaba, lo hacía con todo el corazón. Y se enamoró de Harry.

—Si no recuerdo mal, él la amaba del mismo modo.

—Yo no estoy tan segura.

Edward respiró hondo y trató de recordar conversaciones con Harry relativas a su esposa.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry la amaba y la adoraba —insistió, con toda sinceridad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mantenía relaciones con otras mujeres? —preguntó al fin Isabella, esquivando su mirada.

Su esposo le sujetó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Harry le era fiel, doy fe de ello.

—Ella siempre sospechó que su marido tenía una amante —susurró Isabella.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

Isabella asintió.

—¿Y qué le hizo pensar eso?

—Sus continuos viajes. Se marchaba y la dejaba sola, como mínimo una vez al mes. —Le mantuvo la mirada— Tal vez puedas explicármelo. Tal vez estés al corriente de algo que a mí se me escapa.

—Harry le era fiel. Adoraba a Sue.

—Unos meses después de la boda, ella empezó a cambiar.

—¿De qué manera? —Edward quería averiguar hasta dónde sabía Isabella.

—Estaba asustada. Al principio no. Al principio estaban bien, pero un día Sue me dijo que acompañaría a Harry en uno de sus viajes. Y al regresar, no era la misma.

—¿Y qué crees que pasó? —preguntó Edward. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Creo que él le hizo daño. Y no es que lo crea; ella me lo dijo —insistió Isabella cuando vio que Edward trataba de negarlo con la cabeza.

—No fue intencionado —admitió él al fin, con un suspiro. No veía otra manera de tranquilizarla.

Isabella ahogó un grito.

—¿Lo sabías?

—No conozco los detalles —respondió sin mentir, ya que solo sabía lo que Harry le había contado—, pero me hago una idea de lo que pasó. —Lo mismo que podía pasar si Edward tomaba a Isabella a la luz de la luna llena.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Edward cerró los ojos para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Sé que fue brusco con ella —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ¿de qué forma?

«Isabella, no insistas», suplicó Edward para sus adentros.

—¿De qué forma, Edward? —insistió ella.

—En la intimidad —confesó él— La asustó cuando estaban en la intimidad. —No sabía cómo explicárselo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que la asustó cuando estaban juntos?

—Para ser más precisos, que la asustó cuando estaba dentro de ella. —Cuando le puso los dientes sobre el hombro y le rasgó la carne, marcándola como su pareja.

—Oh. —Isabella parecía confusa.

—A veces… —empezó a decir Edward, pero no supo cómo continuar.

—¿A veces…?

Edward apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Hay veces en que hombres como Harry o como yo sentimos que vamos a perder el control.

—¿Te sientes así cuando estás conmigo?

—No lo dudes.

—Edward, tú nunca me harías daño —lo tranquilizó, acariciándole la mejilla. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando él dejaba a la vista la lucha que tenía lugar en su interior, ella era dulce y cariñosa con él. No se lo merecía.

Edward le besó la palma de la mano.

—Nunca intencionadamente. Pero tampoco Harry lo hizo queriendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se apartó de ella.

—¿Adónde iba? ¿Con otras mujeres?

—Nunca.

—No podría soportar que me abandonaras.

—Tú eres más fuerte que Sue. Seguro que lo llevarías bien.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y lo besó en los labios.

—Tendré que convencerte para que te quedes.

Podría intentarlo. Pero ni siquiera ella podría detener el ciclo de la luna.

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**Edward** detestaba mentirle a Isabella. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerlo. Ella se merecía mucho más. Pero antes de la boda había decidido no compartir con su esposa su lado licántropo, por lo que en esos momentos tenía que tomar ciertas medidas. Por la seguridad de Isabella. Constantemente se recordaba que todo lo hacía por su seguridad.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó ésta, con las manos en las caderas.

—Solo serán unos días —respondió él, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía, acabaría confesándoselo todo. Sus pecados. Sus mentiras. Y entonces la vería darle la espalda y alejarse de él. No podría soportar ser testigo de su repulsión. Sabía que no lo soportaría.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Isabella, suplicándole una explicación con la mirada.

—No puedes y eso es todo. No es un viaje adecuado para ti.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué tipo de viaje es? —inquirió, empezando a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro.

Edward estaba pensativo. Cada día que pasaba le costaba más mantener el control. La noche anterior había estado a punto de cruzar el límite de lo tolerable. Ella había gritado mientras hacían el amor. Si se quedaba en Cullen Hall acabaría por hacerle daño y eso no lo podía consentir.

—¡El tipo de viaje al que no puedes acompañarme!

Isabella se encogió de hombros, asustada ante su enfado.

—Isabella—dijo él, en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarla. Tal vez debería suplicarle. Podría ponerse de rodillas ante ella y ponerle el hocico sobre el zapato. Quizá así lo comprendería.

Alargó una mano hacia ella, pero Isabella lo rechazó.

—No me toques, Edward.

Él dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por su tono de voz.

—¿Tanto te molesta?

—¿Te extraña? —contraatacó ella, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que el retrato de un viejo antepasado dio un salto y cayó al suelo. Su Isabella sabía cómo marcharse de una habitación.

—¡Billings! —llamó Edward. El mayordomo apareció en la puerta— Ve a buscar a Maberley. Que venga en seguida.

El sirviente asintió. La próxima luna llena Seth la pasaría ya en Harrow, pero para la inminente era importante salir de Cullen Hall cuanto antes. La invitación del teniente Uley había sido muy oportuna. No olvidaría la generosidad del hombre al invitar a Seth a pasar unos días con ellos.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, partirían hacia Surrey. Pero en vez de continuar el viaje hacia Londres como le había dicho a Isabella, Edward regresaría a Cullen y se escondería en los bosques. Se alojaría en una pequeña granja que nadie usaba y no saldría de su escondite hasta que la luna empezara a decrecer. Entonces volvería a ser libre para amar a su esposa.

Esperaría a que pasara el tiempo, triste y solo. Ya la estaba echando de menos y eso que todavía no se había marchado. Iba a ser una auténtica tortura estar tan cerca de ella y, a la vez, tan lejos.

Isabella clavó la aguja con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo sabía, pero tenía que dar salida a su frustración de alguna manera.

Edward se había marchado a atender asuntos de la finca y Seth estaba en su habitación, enfrascado en el estudio de su libro de latín, así que a la pobre labor le tocaba recibir los golpes.

Se iba. ¿Cómo era posible? Llevaban menos de un mes casados y ya se iba y la dejaba sola. Y ni siquiera se molestaba en decirle adonde. ¡Igual que Harry!

No entendía por qué no podía acompañarlo. Se había acostumbrado a estar con él a todas horas. No sabía si sería capaz de dormir sin sus brazos rodeándola, con las piernas entrelazadas.

La noche anterior le había hecho cosas que Isabella no se habría imaginado que fueran posibles. Le había dado tanto placer que le había preocupado que los criados se despertaran con sus gritos. Había sido sublime, pero al acabar Edward se había apartado de ella con expresión de culpabilidad.

¿Culpabilidad?

¿De qué podía sentirse culpable? Le había dado un placer supremo, pero seguía tratándola como si fuera una figurita de porcelana que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Billings se anunció tosiendo con discreción desde la puerta.

—¿Su excelencia?

—¿Sí? —Isabella levantó la vista de la costura.

—Lamento molestarla, pero parece que hay un problema en la cocina y la cocinera insiste en hablar con usted.

—¿Sabe de qué se trata?

—Dijo que solo hablaría con usted, su excelencia.

—Oh, vaya —protestó, dejando la labor en la cesta a sus pies para ir a ver qué quería. ¿Qué raro? ¿Qué problema tendría? ¿Y para qué querría verla en la cocina? Isabella todavía no había entrado ni una vez en los dominios de la cocinera.

Solo entrar, la asaltó el aroma del pan recién horneado.

No se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que oyó que le sonaban las tripas. ¿Olerían igual de bien todas las cocinas?

Concentrada en su trabajo, la cocinera cortaba zanahorias y cebollas. Solo levantó la vista cuando Isabella estuvo cerca.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó ésta, sonriendo por educación pero sin ganas.

—Su excelencia me encargó que preparara una cesta de comida para su retiro en el bosque, pero me comentó que no le dijera a nadie que se iban.

—Pero yo no voy a ningún sitio —repuso ella, llevándose los dedos a las sienes para masajearlas. Parecía que iba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—¿No va a acompañar a su excelencia al bosque? La duquesa viuda siempre iba. —Esto último lo dijo entre dientes, pero Isabella la oyó de todos modos.

—¿Al bosque? No sé de qué me está hablando. —Tenía la sensación de estar en medio de una pesadilla, o de una casa de los horrores, donde nada era lo que parecía.

—Oh, Dios mío, creo que he hablado de más. Debo de haber entendido mal a su excelencia —se excusó la cocinera, forzando una risa falsa— Mis oídos ya no son lo que eran.

—No, no, soy yo la que debo excusarme —replicó Isabella, cambiando de táctica— Tiene razón. Es que me duele tanto la cabeza que lo había olvidado.

La cocinera suspiró aliviada.

—Ya me parecía a mí. El padre de su excelencia siempre se llevaba a su esposa con él.

«¿Para qué?», quería gritar Isabella, pero se contuvo. Obtendría más información si mantenía las formas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué día dijo que nos iríamos?

—Después de dejar al conde en Surrey. Pensaba que mañana mismo ya podría estar de vuelta, su excelencia.

—Excelente —dijo la duquesa, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡Su excelencia! ¿Qué quiere que ponga en la cesta?

—Oh, confío plenamente en su criterio —respondió Isabella por encima del hombro y subió la escalera a la carrera, ansiosa por poner en orden sus ideas.

Edward no se iba a Londres. Se iba al bosque. ¿Qué demonios haría allí? ¿Y por qué su padre había hecho lo mismo? Si creyera que preguntándoselo a Esme iba a obtener una respuesta clara, lo haría, pero sabía que no era así.

Regresó al salón, donde la aguardaba su costura. Seth había llegado en su ausencia y estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza metida en un libro.

—Espero que sea un libro de latín —comentó Isabella, sentándose a su lado.

—Por supuesto, tía Isabella—contestó el muchacho, pero en vez de mostrárselo, lo escondió entre los cojines.

Estaba claro que no era un libro de latín, pero en ese momento Isabella tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para preocuparse por la lectura de su sobrino. Se sentó y empezó a darle vueltas a lo que había oído.

Edward apareció en la puerta en ese momento.

—Maberley, quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho.

—Sí, su excelencia —dijo Seth, que ya no parecía tener problemas para aceptar la autoridad de su tutor. Se levantó y lo siguió como un perro fiel.

Isabella se agachó para retomar la labor, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el dedal. Levantó el cojín para ver si se le había caído allí, pero lo que vio fue el libro de Seth, cayendo al suelo.

Lo recogió y le dio la vuelta. Entornó la vista para distinguir el título escrito en letras doradas sobre piel negra: _Licántropos: leyenda y tradiciones._ El tema le llamó la atención y lo abrió por la primera página, donde encontró una ilustración de un lobo solitario aullando a la luna llena. Debajo, escrito en letra masculina, podía leerse: «Un licántropo no puede ser aceptado por otro hasta que él mismo no acepte su lado salvaje».

¿Licántropo?

Seth había tratado de ocultarle un libro sobre hombres lobo. ¿Por qué le ocultaría un libro de cuentos? ¿No querría que supiera que no estaba estudiando latín? Isabella volvió la página.

En ese momento, un pedazo de papel doblado se cayó al suelo. Lo recogió, lo desdobló y trató de alisarlo un poco para leerlo mejor.

¿Un árbol genealógico licántropo? Isabella empezó a leer los nombres que aparecían. Debía de ser el producto de la imaginación desbordante de alguien. Le llamó la atención un nombre familiar: Cullen. Con el dedo fue resiguiendo la línea que unía los tres nombres: Edward… Emmett… Jasper. Su nombre aparecía al lado del de Edward, junto con la fecha de su boda. Isabella se desplomó sobre el sofá. Movió el dedo hasta llegar a los nombres de Harry y Sue, donde también aparecían las fechas de su boda y de su muerte. Debajo alguien había añadido el nombre de Seth. ¿Era la letra de Edward?

No le entraba en la cabeza que su esposo se hubiera dedicado a trazar un árbol genealógico licántropo, como sugería el título. Consideraba que Seth era ya un poco mayor para entretenerse con cuentos de hadas, pero ¿Edward? No se lo habría imaginado nunca.

—Ah, por fin lo has encontrado —dijo Esme, anunciando su presencia desde la puerta.

Isabella dio un brinco y escondió el papel dentro del libro.

—¿El qué? —disimuló.

Esme se echó a reír.

—Eres pésima disimulando, querida.

—Esme. —Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

La duquesa viuda cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a su nuera. Tras acariciarle la cabeza con cariño, tomó el libro del regazo de Isabella y se lo puso entre las manos.

—Feliz lectura.

Esme se había llevado una gran alegría al ver a Isabella con uno de los antiguos libros de Carlisle. Si alguno de los hombres no hubiera cometido el error de dejarlo a la vista, se habría visto obligada a hacerlo ella misma. Más de una vez había sentido la tentación de golpearla con uno de los libros en la cabeza a ver si se daba cuenta de una vez.

Más pistas ya no podía darle. Ahora le tocaba a Isabella sacar conclusiones.

Esme se sirvió una copa de jerez y vio que Isabella salía al jardín. La muchacha era inteligente. Si le daba un poco de tiempo, llegaría a la conclusión correcta.

—Madre, ¿has visto a Isabella? —preguntó Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, hace un rato que no la veo —mintió Esme con facilidad— Me parece recordar que comentó que iría a casa de los Hale, pero no te lo puedo asegurar.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada —replicó Edward, frunciendo el cejo.

—Estaba un poco enfadada, hijo. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Madre, ¿por qué tienes que dar por sentado que he sido yo el culpable?

—Porque te conozco. Y sé que últimamente piensas demasiado con la cabeza.

—Madre, no tengo tiempo para acertijos —suspiró Edward.

—Entonces, te lo diré sin tapujos. —Éste se encogió al ver acercarse a su madre. Y no le faltaba razón. Si Esme siguiera su instinto, lo golpearía hasta hacerle daño. Por suerte, podía controlarse— Isabella te ama.

—No lo dudo.

—Y tú la amas.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, demuéstraselo, Edward.

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**Isabella** cruzó el jardín con el libro bajo el brazo. Se sentía algo abrumada pensando que podía tener en sus manos la llave de la puerta que Edward mantenía cerrada con tanto afán.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y volvió a leer la inscripción de la primera página. Resiguió las palabras con el dedo, preguntándose quién las habría escrito.

«Un licántropo no puede ser aceptado por otro hasta que él mismo no acepte su lado salvaje.» ¿Qué significado tendrían esas palabras?

Un poco más adelante encontró la definición de licántropo. «Los licántropos se definen por su capacidad de caminar erguidos como los humanos. El cambio en la forma de humano a lobo depende de la fase de la luna.»

¿La luna?

¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con Edward? Su marido era humano, de eso estaba segura. Igual que Emmett y que el resto de los hombres de la familia.

«Durante la adolescencia, los niños lobos crecen a un ritmo muy rápido, superando a menudo la talla, la fuerza y el apetito de los niños humanos de su edad.»

¿Seth? Era una coincidencia que Seth hubiera sufrido todos esos cambios, ¿verdad?

«Los humanos marcados con el signo de la bestia no pueden ignorar la llamada de la luna. Tampoco pueden rechazar el cambio.»

¿Qué cambio? ¿Convertirse en lobos? Eso era imposible.

«Algunos licántropos experimentan ataques de ira y de melancolía al no poder decidir su destino. Debido a su gran fuerza y rapidez, durante los ataques de ira pueden destrozar los objetos que se crucen en su camino.»

¿El escritorio?

«Cuando un licántropo reclama a su pareja, se ve obligado a unirse a una mujer, lo que atenta contra el fundamento de la naturaleza humana. ¿Humanos copulando con animales? Una idea que sacude los cimientos de la humanidad.»

Eso lo entendía, pero el libro le seguía pareciendo algo fantástico, que no tenía nada que ver con la vida real. Pensó que cualquier persona que lo leyera encontraría rasgos propios de un hombre lobo en cualquiera si se ponía a examinarlo con lupa.

Isabella siguió leyendo hasta que oscureció, devorando las páginas mientras el sol se ponía. Al final del libro, encontró las palabras definitivas. Enfocó el libro hacia la luna para ver mejor.

«Hay una señal definitiva para reconocer a un licántropo. Todo licántropo lleva la marca de la bestia, una marca en forma de luna, grabada en su cuerpo.»

Isabella se levantó de un brinco, dejando caer el libro al suelo. ¡Edward! Edward tenía una marca en forma de luna. Y Seth también. Su esposo le había dicho que era una marca de familia, que Emmett, Jasper y hasta Harry también la tenían.

¿Era Edward un hombre lobo? No se lo podía creer. No se lo quería creer. Isabella regresó a la mansión a la carrera y entró por la puerta de atrás. Tenía que encontrar más libros. Necesitaba leer más. Si los hombres de la casa eran licántropos, seguro que había más libros sobre el tema en la biblioteca.

Isabella recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca sin dejar de correr. Y allí fue donde su lobo la acorraló.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó una voz desde un rincón oscuro.

Isabella se volvió en redondo, escudriñando las sombras.

—¿Edward?

—Te he preguntado dónde has estado, Isabella—Edward se echó hacia adelante en la butaca y la luz de la luna casi llena que entraba por la ventana le iluminó la cara.

—Estaba en el jardín. Leyendo —contestó, alisándose la falda con las manos, para secarse el sudor de las palmas.

—Te he estado buscando. —Edward se llevó la copa que estaba bebiendo a los labios.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía. ¿Necesitas algo?

Edward se levantó y avanzó hacia ella con lentitud.

—Solo a ti —susurró.

De repente, Isabella supo cómo se sentía una víctima ante un depredador.

—Qué agradable es sentir que alguien te necesita —respondió, levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ahogó un grito cuando Edward gruñó y le rozó la parte interior de la muñeca con los dientes. Le había dejado una marca, que se apresuró a lamerle. La sensación de la lengua de Edward contra su piel le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él clavándole la mirada, negra como la noche.

—En absoluto —jadeó ella.

Edward siguió avanzando, obligándola a retroceder. Y siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la pared. Edward levantó los brazos y apoyó las manos en ella, a ambos lados de la cabeza de su esposa, que no pudo sacudirse la sensación de que estaba completamente atrapada.

Edward la besó, apretándole los labios con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño. Se quejó un poco pero él no le hizo caso.

—¿Es nuevo? —preguntó Edward, tirando del corpiño del vestido cuando por fin levantó la cabeza.

—Sí, acabas de pagarlo.

—Te compraré otro —dijo, justo antes de rasgarlo de arriba abajo y apartárselo de los hombros.

Isabella solo pudo ahogar un grito de asombro. Estaba aterrorizada, pero más que por las acciones de Edward, por su propia reacción. Estaba húmeda y sus entrañas palpitaban mientras Edward le sujetaba los pechos con las manos, los levantaba hacia su cara y los juntaba para poder introducirse ambos pezones en la boca a la vez.

Isabella se sujetó de los hombros de su marido cuando las piernas se negaron a seguir sosteniéndola y levantó la mirada.

—Edward, la puerta está abierta —susurró.

—No me importa —replicó él, deslizando una pierna entre las de Isabella y presionándola con ella.

La joven no pudo más y gritó. Y luego imitó el movimiento de de su marido.

Él entornó los ojos.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Ella volvió a presionar contra el muslo de Edward, mojándolo con la humedad de su cuerpo.

—Te deseo —musitó él— y no quiero esperar. Tiene que ser aquí y ahora.

—Sí —fue lo único que Isabella alcanzó a decir.

Él apartó el muslo y se retiró unos centímetros para desabrocharse los pantalones. Sin ningún esfuerzo la levantó y la apoyó contra la pared, introduciéndose en su cuerpo de una única embestida.

Isabella volvió a gritar. Edward le ocultó la cara en su hombro.

—Te van a oír. Sabrán que te estoy tomando en la biblioteca, como un animal.

Isabella levantó la mirada y vio cómo le cambiaba la expresión al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Notó que empezaba a apartarse de ella. No pensaba consentirlo. Se inclinó hacia él y le mordió el cuello con suavidad.

Él gruñó y volvió a embestirla, llenándola hasta el fondo. Isabella escondió la cara en su hombro y levantó las piernas para rodearle la cintura con ellas. Se abrió más a su marido y él la embistió una y otra vez hasta que, cuando pensaba que no iba a poder resistirlo más, explotó en mil pedazos, con Edward pegado a sus talones.

El duque la mantuvo clavada a la pared mientras ambos recobraban el aliento. ¿Qué había hecho? Había perdido el control. Le había hecho daño. La había usado. Le había hecho el amor en la biblioteca con la puerta abierta como si fuera una ramera.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, con las piernas aún alrededor de su cintura.

—He perdido el control.

—No… —empezó a tranquilizarlo Isabella, pero él no la dejó continuar.

—Sí. Lo he perdido —repitió él, soltándola— Te he destrozado el vestido. —Trató de juntarle los extremos pero el daño era demasiado grande. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso alrededor de los hombros. Se abrochó los pantalones y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación. Mientras subían la escalera, Edward se preguntó dónde se habría metido todo el mundo. No era lo más importante en esos momentos. Lo principal era llevar a Isabella a su habitación para que nadie viera lo que había hecho con ella.

Acabó de subir los escalones de dos en dos. Tras dejarla en la cama con delicadeza, le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo —dijo, apretando los dientes.

Cuando ella trató de protestar, la hizo callar. Se estiró con ella en la cama hasta que se durmió, exhausta.

Cuando comprobó que estaba dormida, se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

—¡Billings! —llamó, en cuanto llegó al piso de abajo.

—Sí, su excelencia —respondió el mayordomo, apareciendo como siempre, como por arte de magia.

—Que ensillen dos caballos. Y avisa a Maberley. Nos marchamos esta noche en vez de mañana.

—Sí, su excelencia.

Tenía que alejarse de Isabella lo antes posible, antes de lastimarla sin remedio y de que ella acabara odiándolo.

**CAPÍTULO 44**

—¿**Q****uerías** verme, Blackmoor? —preguntó Seth, frotándose los ojos mientras entraba en el despacho.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho. La culpabilidad que sentía por haber perdido el control estaba muy reciente.

—Partimos hacia Surrey esta misma noche. Recoge tus cosas y reúnete conmigo en los establos.

—¿Esta noche? —se extrañó Seth, cubriendo un bostezo con la mano— Pensaba que saldríamos mañana por la mañana. No me he despedido de tía Isabella y la cocinera dijo que…

—¡Esta noche he dicho! —exclamó su tutor. Cerrando los ojos, se obligó a serenarse. Al fin y al cabo, Seth no tenía ninguna culpa de que hubiera perdido el control con Isabella. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de abrir los ojos.

Maberley parecía asustado. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos muy abiertos.

—La luna llena está muy cerca, Seth. Tenemos que irnos. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño a Isabella.

Antes de acabar de pronunciar la frase, el chico ya había salido corriendo hacia su habitación. Al menos, ya entendía el porqué de tanta urgencia.

Edward aguardó a Seth en los establos. _Abbadon_ estaba ensillado y listo, igual que _Erebus_. Le había sorprendido que Seth fuera capaz de dominar al caballo angloárabe, pero por lo que parecía había heredado la buena mano de su padre con los caballos. El castrado adoraba a Seth, lo que era casi un milagro.

El muchacho entró poco después, con los ojos rojos y una bolsa de viaje de piel cargada al hombro. Su mirada furiosa alarmó a Edward.

—Si algún día le haces daño, te mataré.

Edward asintió, aunque no le haría falta. Si algún día le hacía daño, se mataría él mismo. No permitiría que Maberley se manchara las manos de sangre.

—Por esa razón nos vamos.

De un salto, Seth montó sobre el caballo angloárabe con la gracia de un jinete experto.

—¿A qué esperas, Blackmoor?

El instinto protector del muchacho era admirable, y lo era más en alguien tan joven. Edward montó en _Abbadon_, sin apartar la mirada de Seth ni un instante.

—Sígueme de cerca; no te pierdas.

Él asintió pero un instante después lo asaltó una duda.

—¿No te dan miedo los salteadores de caminos?

El duque echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, lo que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

—Que Dios ayude a los salteadores si se atreven a interponerse en el camino de dos licántropos.

Y con esas palabras como despedida, partieron en la noche bajo la brillante luz de la luna casi llena.

Durante el desayuno, Isabella tomaba el té a sorbitos. Aunque había servido un plato con salchichas y huevos, había perdido el apetito.

Había tenido un disgusto al despertarse y descubrir que tanto su esposo como su sobrino se habían marchado sin despedirse. Sin una nota. Sin decirle adiós. Nada de nada.

En el bosque. Allí es donde había dicho la cocinera que estaría. ¿Habría llevado a Seth a Surrey o se habrían limitado a esconderse en el bosque, a esperar a que pasara la luna llena?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad había aceptado ya que su esposo era un hombre lobo? ¿Igual que su sobrino? Era una locura y, sin embargo, todo lo que había leído la llevaba a pensar que lo imposible era posible. Le habría gustado poder hablar del asunto con Edward antes de que desapareciera.

Pero no le había dado ninguna oportunidad. ¡Maldito testarudo!

—Deberías comer algo —dijo Esme, entrando en el saloncito y sentándose frente a su nuera.

—Parece que no tengo hambre.

La duquesa viuda la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás enferma?

«Mal no, de mal humor, que es distinto.»

—Eso depende. ¿Hoy tampoco puedes hablar de licántropos conmigo?

Esme trató de ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo, sin éxito.

—Queridísima Isabella. Como te dije, solo Edward puede revelarte ese tipo de secretos.

—Ya veo. —Por lo menos, no lo había negado. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa— ¿Y eso es solo en lo que se refiere a Edward, o incluye también a otros como Emmett o tu marido? ¿Y a Seth? ¿Mi sobrino es un licántropo?

Esme respiró hondo.

—Querida, cuando hayas hablado con Edward, podremos tener todas las conversaciones que quieras. Por el momento, solo puedo decirte que estás en el camino correcto. No puedo desvelarte nada más.

Isabella se puso en pie de un salto. Ésta era una de las conversaciones más extrañas que había tenido nunca.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso hay hombres lobo espías en la casa que se enterarían de nuestra conversación? ¿Aparecerían de repente en la habitación en medio de una nube de humo y te arrastrarían a algún calabozo lobuno por revelar sus secretos?

—Sé que es difícil, Isabella.

—¿Difícil? —repitió ésta, con los brazos en jarras— Difícil es leer libros fantásticos sobre hombres lobo y empezar a creer que el hombre con el que me casé y el niño que he criado son en realidad ese tipo de criaturas. Deberían encerrarme en un manicomio por pensar siquiera esas cosas. Entonces me despierto por la mañana y los dos han desaparecido. Y la única persona que puede darme alguna respuesta, se niega a hacerlo.

—Te respondería encantada si pudiera.

Isabella se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero las palabras de Esme la detuvieron:

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si había algo que pudiera hacer que dejaras de amar a Seth?

—Sí —respondió la joven, mirando por encima del hombro.

Esme asintió.

—¿Y si fuera un licántropo, Isabella? Si todo lo que te estás imaginando se confirma. Edward, Emmett, Seth… ¿Los amarías menos? ¿O dejarías de amarlos en absoluto?

¿Qué pasaría si fuera cierto? ¿Si Edward cambiara bajo la luz de la luna llena y se convirtiera en un lobo? La asaltó el recuerdo del lobo solitario que había oído la noche que pasó en Langley Downs. Le había parecido que el animal la llamaba.

¿Era Edward?

El sol asomaba en el horizonte cuando Edward divisó Reston House sobre una colina a las afueras de Guilford. La mansión, de estilo isabelino, no era demasiado grande pero estaba situada en un precioso enclave entre bosques, tal como el teniente Uley le había descrito. Seth estaría a salvo allí, lo que era un alivio.

Espoleó a _Abbadon_ y descendió la colina al galope. Rodearon la casa hasta llegar a los establos, donde desmontaron. Casi al momento se vieron rodeados por un grupo de niños pelirrojos y pecosos.

—¿Eres el duque? —preguntó una atrevida niña de unos seis años.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, un hombretón con el pelo color caoba salió de la casa por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Blackmoor? —preguntó.

—¿Teniente Uley?

—El mismo —respondió el oficial, avanzando hacia Edward y dándole una palmada en la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos— No los esperábamos hasta esta tarde. —Mirando al enjambre de niños iguales a él que los rodeaban, le dijo a la mayor—: Sarah, llévate a tus hermanos. Id con vuestra madre.

La niña hizo lo que le habían mandado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el oficial— No estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas tan importantes. ¿Y usted debe de ser el conde de Maberley?

—Llámeme Seth. Y tutéeme, por favor.

—Bien, Seth, Sam está en su habitación, haciendo sitio para acogerte. Vamos, os presentaré.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Seth y Sam ya se habían hecho amigos y habían salido a explorar los bosques que rodeaban Reston House. A Isabella le gustaría saber que habían conectado tan de prisa.

Isabella.

Los pensamientos de Edward regresaban a su esposa una y otra vez. Sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar en Isabella, pero en unos días podría volver a verla. Cuando volviera a ser seguro para ella estar en su compañía.

Aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció el oficial tras sentarse en una butaca mullida que le pareció una bendición después de cabalgar tantas horas.

—¿Le apetece descansar, su excelencia? —preguntó el teniente— Si me permite decirlo, parece exhausto.

Edward solo esperaba que su aspecto no reflejara cómo se sentía.

—Es muy amable, teniente, pero debo regresar de inmediato a Cullen Hall.

—Aja. ¿Su esposa espera su regreso antes de la luna llena? —preguntó el oficial, guiñándole el ojo.

Edward trató de mantener la calma.

—Mi esposa no está al corriente de mi condición de licántropo.

El teniente asintió, sentándose al lado de Edward.

—Lo entiendo. Me pasó lo mismo con mi primera esposa. Era una criatura dulce y delicada, sin la fortaleza necesaria para soportarlo.

Por fin. Edward suspiró. Todo el mundo le decía que se equivocaba, pero el teniente Uley parecía entender su postura.

—En ese caso, ¿quiere quedarse con nosotros estos días? Tenemos sitio de sobra.

Con tantos niños, Edward puso en duda las palabras de su amable anfitrión. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no quiero estar tan lejos de mi esposa.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Su primera esposa enfermó?

El teniente se frotó la barbilla con la mano.

—La madre de Sam se tiró por el balcón cuando descubrió lo que era. Murió en el acto. Sam era aún pequeño. Tengo suerte de que mi esposa actual tenga un carácter más fuerte.

Edward sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Cómo podía Uley hablar con tanta frialdad de algo así? Durante un instante vio la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Isabella ante sus ojos. ¡No! No podía creer que su mujer fuera capaz de hacer nada parecido.

Su decisión de mantenerla apartada de esa faceta de su vida le pareció más acertada que nunca. Al pronunciar sus votos, había jurado protegerla y eso era lo que haría.

Tras acabarse el té, Edward le dio las gracias al teniente por su generosidad y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Hampshire.

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**Isabella** se incorporó en la cama de un brinco al oír lo que parecía el lamento de un animal salvaje. Desvelada, se acercó a la ventana y trató de ver en la oscuridad. Efectivamente, iluminado por la luz de la luna, vio a la bestia salvaje que la estaba llamando. En lo alto de una colina, el lobo solitario levantó la cabeza y aulló.

El sonido la atravesó como si fuera un cuchillo. Se dobló sobre la cintura, buscando aliviar el dolor que sentía. Por unos momentos le pareció que iba a desmayarse, pero lo superó.

—Edward —susurró, cuando pudo enderezarse. Presionó los dedos contra el cristal frío y mojado. Con el índice dibujó la silueta del lobo. La bestia levantó la cabeza y volvió a aullar. Esa vez el aullido le atravesó la carne y le llegó al corazón.

—Voy —murmuró Isabella. Se volvió y cruzó la habitación, descalza. Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared y volvió a cerrarse de golpe. El sonido retumbó en la habitación, pero lo único que Isabella oía era la llamada de su amado. Volvió a abrir la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Recorrió el pasillo a la carrera, aunque sus frenéticos pasos quedaron amortiguados por la alfombra, suave y mullida. Al llegar al piso de abajo, se volvió hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín. Al doblar una esquina, chocó con la cadera contra la esquina de una mesita. Un pesado jarrón se cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos al llegar al suelo de parquet.

Al notar el dolor, Isabella se detuvo un instante para presionarse la cadera con la mano. Tenía que reunirse con Edward. Era necesario. Nada se interpondría en su camino.

—Isabella—oyó una voz que la llamaba.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que apenas oía nada más.

—¡Isabella! —volvió a oír sobre el ruido de su agitada respiración. Al volverse vio a Esme, en camisón y bata, apoyada en la puerta de la biblioteca. Llevaba una copa de lo que podía ser whisky o brandy en la mano. La mujer le sonrió, pero Isabella no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar a su esposo. Se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Esme.

Isabella se volvió hacia su suegra y sacudió la cabeza. No tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que tenía que responder a la llamada del lobo.

Su lobo.

Edward.

—No dejes que se esconda de ti —dijo la duquesa viuda, sorprendiéndola— No dejes que te mantenga al margen. No aceptes lo que te ofrezca si no te lo ofrece todo.

Isabella asintió.

Esme se acercó a su nuera y le sujetó la cara con la mano, mirándola fijamente.

—Si te hace daño, piensa que no será a propósito.

—Él nunca me haría daño.

—No intencionadamente.

Isabella asintió.

—Si no estuvieras destinada a ser su pareja, no oirías la llamada.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora tengo que irme.

Esme se apartó y asintió.

—Sí. Ve con él. Ámalo.

—Como si tuviera otra opción —respondió Isabella, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Volviéndose en redondo, echó a correr hacia el jardín.

Edward estaba sentado en lo alto de la colina. Necesitaba a Isabella con tanta intensidad que incluso le dolía el cuerpo. Deseaba volver a su forma humana para poder regresar a su lado. Necesitaba con urgencia estar con ella… Necesitaba estar dentro de ella… La necesitaba.

Arqueó el cuello y volvió a llamarla. Sabía que ella no oiría la llamada, pero no podía evitarlo. Tema que gritar. Que los cielos supieran lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso.

Un conejo pasó corriendo entre los arbustos, pero Edward siguió con la vista clavada en Cullen House. Isabella estaba allí. Durmiendo en su cama. Cómoda y segura bajo las mantas. A salvo de bestias como él.

Esa idea le causó un dolor intenso. Le dolía tener que apartarse de ella, aunque fuera para protegerla. Si él no fuera una bestia, podría estar con ella siempre que quisiera. Y amarla con toda la pasión que quisiera, sin tener que contenerse.

Las orejas de Edward se levantaron al oír un portazo en Cullen Hall. Se puso de pie sobre las cuatro patas, que temblaban de ganas de correr hacia Isabella. Pero en vez de rendirse a sus deseos, se volvió para internarse más en el bosque. Para alejarse más de ella.

Justo entonces, su agudo sentido del oído captó el sonido unos pies corriendo por el sendero de grava del jardín. Alguien había salido de la casa. Olfateó el aire, pero por desgracia el viento soplaba en la dirección contraria a la que necesitaba para captar el rastro.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward deseó que el viento cambiara de dirección, pero a pesar de su comunión con la naturaleza, no tenía el poder de modificar la dirección del viento a voluntad. Si hubiera sido humano, se habría reído del curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Y nunca lo sería del todo. Podía pasar por humano la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en el fondo no dejaba de ser una bestia.

Edward oyó pasos acercándose por el bosque. Alguien corría sin parar. ¿Sería un animal? Volvió a olfatear pero nada. Seguía sin poder captar el rastro. Gruñó, impotente.

En ese momento, el viento cambió de dirección.

Y por fin captó el aroma.

Su aroma.

Isabella.

No.

Las pisadas se oían más y más cerca a medida que se acercaba. Tenía que alejarse de allí. Se escondería en lo más profundo del bosque. Huiría de ella. Se volvió para correr en dirección contraria a los pasos.

Pero entonces la oyó quejarse. Edward miró hacia abajo y la vio al pie de la colina. Se había detenido para arrancarse una espina que se le había clavado en el pie. Tal vez gracias a eso, no seguiría corriendo.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Su Isabella no se detenía por tan poca cosa. Cuando volvió a ponerse en marcha, corrió aún más de prisa que antes. Casi lo había alcanzado cuando Edward se volvió para huir.

Entonces, oyó su voz.

Una lluvia fina había empezado a caer. Sin prestarle atención, Isabella se limitó a apartarse el pelo de la cara antes de seguir corriendo. Tenía que encontrar a su lobo.

Isabella supo que era él en cuanto le puso los ojos encima. El pelaje negro brillaba a la luz de la luna. El mechón de pelo blanco que normalmente tenía en la sien ocupaba en esos momentos una parte de la oreja y de la espalda.

—¡Edward! —llamó. Le había dado la espalda. Se disponía a correr en la dirección equivocada. Pero si hacía falta, Isabella correría toda la noche hasta alcanzarlo. Tenía los pies heridos y doloridos por haber ido descalza por el bosque, pero apenas se daba cuenta de nada.

Edward no se volvió cuando ella lo llamó. Se detuvo unos instantes pero luego empezó a correr, alejándose de ella. Se internó en el bosque hasta que no pudo distinguir lo que era lobo y lo que eran sombras.

¡No!

—¡Edward! —volvió a gritar y se dobló, sujetándose la cintura con las manos. Su ausencia le producía un dolor insoportable. Se dejó caer al suelo, a cuatro patas, mientras las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

—¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! —gritó con tanta fuerza que le dolió la garganta.

Un hombre salió de las sombras.

Era Edward, completamente desnudo a la luz de la luna. No parecía que la desnudez le preocupara demasiado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Isabella? —preguntó, furioso.

Ella suspiró aliviada al verlo por fin.

—Porque te necesito.

Él giró en redondo para volver a esconderse en el bosque.

—Vuelve a casa —le ordenó.

—¡Porque te deseo! —dijo ella, en voz más alta.

Edward se volvió y se quedó mirándola.

—¡Porque te quiero! —añadió y sentándose sobre los talones, se liberó del camisón que se le había enredado en las piernas. De un solo movimiento, se lo quitó por la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo. Y se quedó quieta, desnuda, alzando los brazos hacia él— ¡Tómame!

**CAPÍTULO 46**

**Edward** luchó contra la bestia. Luchó con cada ápice de su ser, de su mente, de su alma.

Finalmente, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetándola por las sienes.

—¿Por qué no me deseas? —sollozó Isabella.

En otro momento, Edward le habría secado las lágrimas de las mejillas con delicadeza. En vez de eso, la agarró del pelo con brutalidad, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te deseo? —gruñó Edward. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? La deseaba de un modo insoportable. Quería aplastarla contra el suelo. Quería clavarse en ella una y otra vez hasta derramarse en su interior. Deseaba tomarla más de lo que deseaba volver a respirar.

A pesar de la enorme fuerza con que la sujetaba, Isabella logró volver un poco la cabeza y apretar la mejilla contra su mano.

Edward no podía permitir que se mostrara cariñosa con él. La bestia no se lo merecía. Solo quería hacerle daño. ¿Qué llevaba a una mujer a buscar consuelo en una bestia?

Isabella levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No me toques —gruñó.

Pero ella no hizo caso de sus advertencias. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Edward dejó de luchar y permitió que la bestia tomara el control.

El dolor que le provocó la transformación fue minúsculo comparado con el dolor de su corazón. Porque sabía que en cuanto se mostrara en su forma licántropa y ella comprobara lo que era en realidad, se alejaría horrorizada.

Edward levantó la cabeza hacia la luna y se consoló bañándose en su luz. Se dejó caer a cuatro patas frente a ella y dejó que viera cómo las manos se convertían en garras con uñas largas y negras, tan afiladas que se clavaban en la tierra húmeda. Edward miró su cara mientras ella observaba la suya. Edward sabía que estaba viendo cómo se le alargaba el morro y las orejas se le desplazaban hasta la parte superior de la cabeza, volviéndose puntiagudas en el proceso. Había sido testigo del cambio en sus hermanos y en otros de su especie muchas veces. Era un proceso rápido. Sin embargo, esta vez se le hizo muy lento.

En cuanto volvió a ser plenamente licántropo, se plantó ante ella. Tenían la cara a la misma altura. Quería gritarle que se fuera a casa pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir.

La muy imprudente alargó una mano hacia él. Le acercó esos dedos minúsculos como si quisiera acariciarlo. ¿Acaso nadie le había enseñado que no hay que tocar a los animales salvajes?

Edward le enseñó los dientes y gruño.

La mano de Isabella se detuvo en el aire. Edward volvió a gruñir. A ver si de una vez comprendía que ésa era su auténtica naturaleza. «Soy pelo, hocico, dientes, mordiscos —quería gritar— Soy un licántropo. No soy un humano.»

Incapaz de hacerlo, se sentó y se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba que, al volver a abrirlos, ella ya no estuviera allí. Que hubiera recuperado el sentido común y se hubiera marchado. Pero, sobre todo, cerró los ojos para no tener que ser testigo de su repulsión. Sabía que era imposible que ella lo aceptara como era.

Pero, en ese instante, ella lo tocó. Edward abrió los ojos y gruñó, amenazador. Si no iba con cuidado, acabaría mordiéndola.

—Muy bien —susurró ella, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla—, gruñe todo lo que quieras. —De repente, se echó a reír— Cuando Sue y yo éramos muy jóvenes, había gatos en los establos —le explicó, susurrando— Eran tan salvajes que nadie se atrevía a tocarlos. Bufaban, arañaban y mordían, pero yo nunca me rendía.

Le agarró el pelaje del cuello y lo acarició. Lo estaba tocando.

—Y tampoco me rendiré ahora, Edward, porque te quiero.

Este se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Todas esas veces que la había tenido entre sus brazos y le había dado placer, nunca había acompañado sus actos con palabras. De repente sintió un intenso deseo de decírselo.

Apretando los dientes, obligó a la bestia a retirarse, hasta que volvió a presentarse ante ella en forma humana.

Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos, con las palmas sucias por haber estado clavadas en la tierra mojada. Eran unas manos incapaces de ser delicadas, unas manos que querían clavarse en su piel. Pero cuando Isabella gritó de dolor, se detuvo.

Nunca antes había sido capaz de controlar a la bestia. ¡Lo había conseguido!

—¿Me has oído? —preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos— Te he dicho que te quiero.

—Y yo, pero te quiero demasiado —gruñó él, consciente de que estaba dejando los dientes al descubierto pero sin poder controlar del todo a la bestia.

—Quiéreme lo suficiente —dijo ella con sencillez, alargando los brazos en su dirección.

Edward se arrodilló ante ella. Le temblaban las piernas. Su cuerpo clamaba por volver a su forma licántropa. Su mente quería seguir en forma humana. A su corazón solo le importaba amar a Isabella.

Su corazón ganó la batalla.

Edward volvió a sujetarle la cara con más fuerza.

—Hoy no puedo ir con cuidado.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, y tomándole la mano entre las suyas, la guió hasta los rizos que ocultaban su entrada. Edward deslizó los dedos dentro de su cuerpo caliente y húmedo— Me entrego a ti, mi lobo, porque sé que contigo estaré segura.

Él no necesitó que lo animara más. Isabella gritó cuando él la levantó del suelo y le dio la vuelta, colocándola de espaldas a él, con las nalgas firmemente apretadas con sus ingles. Empujó una vez, listo para tomarla.

Con un brazo, le rodeó la cintura y con la otra mano le empujó los hombros, inclinándola hacia el suelo. Isabella extendió los brazos para apoyarse en ellos y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Su cabello color caoba se le pegaba a la espalda, como si fueran cuerdas mojadas. Edward lo apartó. La fina lluvia que caía dejaba gotas sobre su piel.

Control. Tenía que mantener el control.

Edward se permitió el placer de pasarle la lengua por la espalda, recogiendo las gotas de lluvia hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Soy tuya —susurró— Quiero que sepas que soy yo la que te toma —añadió, repitiendo las palabras que él le había dicho durante su primer encuentro.

—Nadie más, Isabella—gritó, antes de clavarse en ella. Cuando su calor lo rodeó, la penetró más profundamente. Ella ahogó un grito de placer.

La bestia acechaba justo bajo la superficie, esperando la oportunidad de dominarla. Edward le rascó la espalda con las uñas, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle marcas rojas en su pálida piel. Edward las miró horrorizado. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Otra vez —jadeó ella— Hazlo otra vez —le rogó, arqueando la espalda y apretando hacia atrás. Edward nunca había estado tanto tiempo dentro de ella. Sentía su calor rodeando cada centímetro de su miembro.

Edward volvió a arañarle la espalda mientras seguía penetrándola una y otra vez.

—Más —exigió ella.

La bestia se encabritó. Edward se inclinó sobre ella, pegando el pecho a su espalda. Una de sus manos se enredó en su pelo. Tiró con fuerza hasta obligarla a ladear la cabeza y jadeó en su oído.

—Soy yo el que te toma a ti —dijo, justo antes de clavarle los dientes en la suave piel de su hombro.

Isabella explotó a su alrededor. Edward gritó al notar sus músculos contrayéndose a lo largo de su miembro.

Gritó.

Aulló.

Y explotó con ella.

Isabella se desplomó sobre el suelo y Edward se desplomó sobre ella, presionándola sobre la tierra fría y mojada. Segundos después, él se retiró de su cuerpo y Isabella se sintió vacía.

Edward le apartó el cabello de la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

Isabella estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada que no fuera asentir con la cabeza.

—Mejor que bien —murmuró. Y era cierto. Nunca se había sentido así. Era la esposa de Edward, pero no solo eso. Ahora era su pareja licántropa además de su pareja humana.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó él con la voz algo temblorosa.

—En absoluto —lo tranquilizó ella.

—Siento haberte marcado. —Le acarició la pequeña herida del hombro.

—Yo no —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? No soy tan frágil, Edward —respondió, acariciándole la mejilla.

Él le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por detrás de la espalda y la estrechó contra su pecho. Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de que él fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba. Como si pensara que él entraría en el bosque y la dejaría sola otra vez.

—No volveré a dejarte sola, Isabella—aseveró, y a ella le pareció que él podía leerle la mente— Si tú quieres, compartiré mi vida licántropa contigo.

—¿Voy a tener que esperar un mes entero para que volvamos a hacer esto? —preguntó ella, y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Edward.

Edward se levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa. Cruzaron el jardín y subieron la escalera hasta llegar al dormitorio, completamente desnudos. Una vez allí, la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber Isabella, al ver una cajita con ungüento, un toalla pequeña y una nota sobre la almohada. «Para el hombro. Con todo mi amor. Esme», leyó.

—Es para ti, de parte de mi madre. —Edward suspiró— La quiero, pero debería aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, Edward?

—Tenía miedo.

—¿De que no te amara?

—De odiarme a mí mismo después.

—Yo te quiero por los dos —replicó ella, besándole la mejilla.

—«Un licántropo no puede ser aceptado por otro hasta que él mismo no acepte su lado salvaje» —dijo Edward, repitiendo las palabras que aparecían en el libro de su padre.

—¿De quién es esa nota?

—De Harry —respondió, enrollándose un rizo de pelo de Isabella alrededor del dedo.

—¿Harry?

Edward asintió y tragó saliva.

—Lo anotó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cuando vio que había arruinado sus posibilidades de ser feliz con Sue.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Harry nunca se aceptó del todo. No llegó a admitir que era un licántropo. Se resistía, igual que yo, corriendo a esconderse cada vez que la luna estaba llena. Cuando por fin se decidió a tomar a Sue, había acumulado demasiada furia en su interior. Estaba desesperado y perdió el control. Y luego se odió por ello. Cada vez que ella lo miraba, se encogía de miedo. No podía soportar la idea de que me tuvieras miedo. O de que sintieras asco.

—No te tengo miedo. Y no me das asco.

—Me alegro mucho, querida, porque eso precisamente es lo que te ha salvado —bromeó Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? El gran lobo malo me habría hecho daño, ¿es eso? —replicó ella, riendo con desenfado y empujándolo. Cuando estuvo estirado sobre la cama, se montó sobre sus caderas.

—Este gran lobo malo acaba de ser domado —admitió él, levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza en señal de rendición.

—Pues es una lástima, porque me gustaba que mi esposo fuera una bestia —replicó ella, simulando un puchero— Tenía un cierto encanto. Ya sabes, el encanto de un lobo.

Edward le atrapó las manos y cambió de postura, acogiéndola bajo su cuerpo.

—Bien —gruñó— En ese caso… la bestia es toda tuya. Hasta que no puedas más.

Isabella se movió para acomodarlo entre sus piernas.

—No me conformaría con menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien si desean pueden darme la opini<strong>**ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Epílogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Dare Lydia. **_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**EPÍLOGO**

**Edward** contemplaba divertido cómo Isabella, frenética, recorría el dormitorio de un lado a otro. Buscaba detrás de las mesas y debajo del colchón, tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba en la puerta.

La joven sopló hacia arriba para apartarse un mechón de cabello de los ojos y luego suspiró, con las manos en las caderas.

—Sabes que tenemos sirvientes que se ocupan de limpiar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward y ella dio un brinco.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, volviéndose hacia su marido— No hagas eso. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Cariño, te casaste con un licántropo. No me creo que te asustes tan fácilmente. —Isabella se ruborizó. El duque estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de verla así— ¿Qué estás buscando?

Ella se dejó caer en la cama y frunció el cejo.

—El reloj de bolsillo de mi padre. Sé que lo traje con mis cosas cuando vine de Maberley Hall, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Edward cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a la cama.

—¿El reloj de tu padre?

Isabella asintió y se secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

Edward la cogió de las manos y tiró de ellas para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Esto no tendrá que ver con la marcha de Seth, ¿no?

El carruaje los estaba esperando para llevarlos a Harrow y el chico estaba recorriendo el vestíbulo de un lado a otro, impaciente.

Isabella frunció el cejo.

—Quería dárselo antes de irnos. Es el único objeto de valor que conservo de mi padre y pensé que sería un buen regalo de despedida. Algo para que me recordara.

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

—Cariño, no encontrarás a ningún muchacho en Harrow que quiera a su madre más de lo que Seth te quiere a ti. No necesita ningún reloj para no olvidarte.

Isabella se secó otra lágrima.

—¿Crees que está preparado para esto? Podríamos esperar otro año —sugirió esperanzada.

Edward la besó en la frente.

—No puedes impedir que crezca igual que yo no puedo detener los ciclos de la luna. Es parte de la vida. Estará bien. Tiene muchas ganas de volver a ver a Sam Uley.

Isabella se animó un poco.

—Se ocupará de él, ¿verdad?

—Prometió hacerlo.

Alguien tosió desde la puerta. Edward maldijo en voz baja por no haberla cerrado. Al mirar por encima del hombro, vio a Billings que le traía una carta.

—Su excelencia.

—¿Qué pasa, Billings? —preguntó el duque, dirigiéndose hacia el mayordomo. Vio que la carta llevaba el sello de Emmett. Había pasado casi un mes desde que se había marchado, así que la abrió de inmediato.

_Querido Edward:_

_Espero que estéis todos bien en Cullen Hall. Te interesará saber que he localizado a Jasper. Por favor, dile a Rosalie que le envía todo su amor. Regresaré en cuanto pueda. Dale un beso a Isabella de mi parte._

_Tu devoto hermano,_

_Emmett_

—¿De qué se trata, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, que se había acercado.

Él le entregó la carta para que la leyera ella misma y vio su expresión de sorpresa.

—No cuenta mucho —dijo, devolviéndosela.

El duque no esperaba mucho más. Emmett era un tipo reservado. Siempre lo había sido.

—Lo suficiente.

—No explica si se han metido en líos ni por qué Jasper ha dejado de escribir. ¿Y por qué le enviará a Rosalie todo el amor de Jasper y no el suyo propio?

Él se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Isabella. Tienes asuntos más urgentes de los que ocuparte.

—Seth —suspiró.

—Exacto. ¿Tan importante es para ti encontrar el reloj de tu padre?

Isabella asintió.

—Sí, pero ya no sé dónde más mirar.

Edward le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en los sonidos de la habitación. Desde un rincón le llegó un tictac lejano. Abrió los ojos y se volvió en dirección al sonido. En esa esquina estaba el armario de Isabella, y hacia allí se dirigió.

El tictac se hizo un poco más audible.

Al abrir uno de los cajones, lo oyó aún más cerca. Buscó con los dedos entre las piezas de lencería de seda y raso hasta encontrar algo duro y metálico.

Cuando sacó el reloj de oro del cajón, Isabella ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

—Mi sentido del oído es excelente —respondió él, con un guiño.

—¿Nuestros hijos heredarán esas maravillosas cualidades? —preguntó Isabella, retirándole el pelo de la frente en un gesto cariñoso.

—Solo los niños, amor mío, solo los niños.

—¿Cómo? ¿Solo los niños? No me parece justo.

Edward se echó a reír. Su esposa no solo lo había aceptado por completo, sino que quería llenar la casa de otros como él. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Le dio una palmadita en el trasero para animarla a salir de la habitación.

—Tú y yo juntos, Isabella, somos capaces de cualquier cosa.

**FIN**

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
